Lycan
by yashiro-san
Summary: Et si, lors de la 3ème année d'Harry à Poudlard, un autre professeur avait rejoint les enseignants ? Quels en seraient les conséquences ? Particulièrement pour un certain loup-garou ?
1. Prologue

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est à la brillante J.K Rowling !

Note de l'auteur:

J'admet avoir beaucoup hésité avant de poster cette fiction, sur laquelle j'ai pris énormément d'avance. J'y tiens vraiment beaucoup et je crois que je voulais la garder pour moi seule ! *Rire* . Mais je me suis finalement dit que c'était trop bête de ne pas la partager, ça pourrait faire des heureux qui sait ? En tout cas voilà le premier chapitre d'une fiction démarrée en novembre 2017, soit il y a presque un an maintenant. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Pays de Galles était un endroit magnifique, on y trouvait de grandes étendues verdoyantes, de superbes lacs, des falaises à couper le souffle… Et c'était là, dans cette région, dans une vallée coupée du monde, aux abords d'un lac reflétant le ciel nuageux, que se trouvait actuellement Dumbledore. Le directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie se trouvait actuellement devant les grilles d'une vieille bâtisse dont les anciennes pierres la composant étaient cachées sous un drapé de lierre commençant déjà à jaunir avec l'arrivée du mois de septembre. La maison semblait contenir un étage et un rez-de-chaussée. Le bâtiment était tout en longueur et depuis l'extérieur, sur la façade, on pouvait distinguer quatre fenêtres aux jointures blanches au premier étage et deux au rez-de-chaussée, la porte d'entrée, en bois foncé, trônait entre elles. Enfin, à chaque extrémité du toit se trouvait deux conduits de cheminé.

Dumbledore sourit avec nostalgie puis poussa les grilles pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, à laquelle il frappa. Après un instant il n'obtenu aucune réponse, il retenta l'expérience mais sans succès, il n'y avait personne. Alors qu'il allait laisser une lettre annonçant son passage sur le pas de la porte, il entendit un clac sonore caractéristique d'une personne ayant eut recours au transplanage.

\- Je suis tout juste entrain de déballer mes cartons que vous êtes déjà à ma porte, monsieur le directeur ? S'amusa une voix féminine, que l'homme reconnu immédiatement.

Le directeur de Poudlard se retourna pour voir la propriétaire de la bâtisse. Il sourit en croisant le regard tranquille et amusé de son ancienne élève, Aria Wolf. Elle n'avait pas réellement changé depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'école mais elle avait acquis un charme que seule une femme de 26 ans pouvait avoir. La jeune femme semblait avoir gardé la même taille qu'autrefois, soit à peine plus d'un mètre soixante cinq et elle était toujours aussi mince et délicate. Aujourd'hui elle avait noué ses longs et ondulés cheveux châtain clair en une queue de cheval haute, le directeur remarqua également qu'avec le soleil ses reflets blonds foncés étaient plus perceptibles, mais bien moins que quand elle était entrée à Poudlard il y a des années de ça. Enfin ses yeux, d'un bleu extrêmement clair, étaient toujours aussi brillants et emplit d'un certain amusement. Elle n'avait vraisemblablement rien perdu de sa gaité, une bonne nouvelle.

La jeune femme était vêtue sommairement, un t-shirt blanc et un short en jean, et avait un carton entre les mains, d'où dépassait quelques rouleaux de parchemin. Finalement elle s'avança et poussa la porte d'entrée, invitant le directeur à entrer à sa suite.

Le directeur, après être passé dans un petit vestibule, où se trouvait un escalier montant à l'étage, entra alors dans la salle de vie, en face de l'entrée. C'était une pièce vaste et bien éclairée. Sur sa droite se trouvait une grande cheminée, en face de laquelle se trouvaient deux canapés rouges, se faisant face, et une table basse avec une nappe en tissus blanche sur laquelle était posé un vase en verre, dans lequel trempaient un beau bouquet de tulipes colorées, et une petite boite en porcelaine noire ave des gravures argentées. Le tout était posé sur un tapis rouge, noir et or. Autour des canapés, contre les murs en pierre apparente, se trouvait de grandes bibliothèques en bois foncé bien remplies. Sur la gauche le directeur put voir une grande table en bois traversée par un tissus pourpre et sur laquelle était posée un nouveau vase en verre avec cette fois un bouquet de lycoris rouges et blanches. Enfin, au fond de la pièce se trouvait une cuisine ouverte, surtout faite de bois clair et que la jeune femme avait décoré avec des plantes vertes. Dans un coin de la salle à manger, près d'une commode posée contre un des murs, le directeur put voir un perchoir à oiseau vide, le même qu'il possédait lui-même pour Fumseck.

La jeune femme, après avoir posé sa charge sur la commode de la salle à manger, entra dans la cuisine pour faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé et préparer une assiette de petits gâteaux et autres gourmandises.

\- Installez-vous ! Invita-t-elle en indiquant le salon. J'en ai pour une minute. Excusez la poussière, je viens de rentrer.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je constate. Sourit l'homme. Comment était le Canada ?

\- Magnifique ! Assura-t-elle avec entrain. Les paysages sont superbes et les aurores boréales sont vraiment incroyables, je n'ai jamais put en étudier d'aussi près. Les étoiles sont très visibles également, parfaites à observer.

Le directeur sourit, la jeune femme n'avait vraiment pas changé. En se dirigeant vers le salon il resta un moment à contempler les volumes présents dans la bibliothèque, il y en avait beaucoup sur l'astronomie et sur la magizoologie, mais on trouvait également des romans en tout genre, fantaisie, policier, romance, aventure… Certains ouvrages semblaient également dater d'un certain temps. La jeune femme arriva alors dans le salon, les bras chargés d'un plateau d'argent avec une théière, deux tasses, un pot en verre contenant du sucre et une assiette de gâteaux secs. Aussitôt l'homme vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, elle lui servit une tasse de thé avec un sourire et lui indiqua qu'il y avait des malice-réglisses dans la boite en porcelaine posée sur la table. Finalement la jeune femme s'asseya en face de lui, sa tasse à la main.

\- Tu t'es donc souvenue que j'aime les malices-réglisses ? S'amusa le directeur en en saisissant deux.

\- Bien sur, rit-elle, vu le nombre de fois où je me suis faite attaquer par ceux qui se trouvaient dans votre bureau !

Le directeur sourit, la jeune fille n'avait jamais été une élève à problème, cependant elle semblait toujours se trouver dans de drôles de situations, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs fois d'être amenée dans son bureau.

\- Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Droit au but, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Toujours monsieur le directeur, sourit-elle avec amusement.

\- Je viens te proposer du travail.

Sous la surprise la jeune femme failli laisser tomber sa tasse, se rattrapant in-extrémis avec un soupir de soulagement. Finalement elle leva ses yeux bleus givré vers lui.

\- Du travail ? A Poudlard ? Pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Oui, sourit le directeur. Je sais que tu aimes ta liberté, Aria, que tu aimes voyager dans le monde pour accroitre toujours plus tes connaissances, mais l'un de mes professeurs doit s'absenter le temps de sa grossesse et un peu après pour pouvoir prendre soin de son enfant avant de reprendre le travail.

\- C'est un remplacement donc.

\- C'est exact. Admit l'homme. Je te connais et je pensais que vu le temps que durerai ce travail, ça te conviendrai. Comme ça tu as un travail fixe cette année et tu es ensuite libre de reprendre ton envol. De plus, tu auras accès à des ouvrages de la bibliothèque que tu n'avais encore jamais put consulter.

\- Vous me prenez par les sentiments. Avoua la jeune femme, attendant la suite de l'offre.

Le vieil homme sourit et reprit.

\- Le professeur que tu remplacerais cette année est le professeur Sinistra, qui enseigne l'astronomie. C'est ton domaine donc je me disais que ça serait à la fois une opportunité pour toi et pour moi. D'un côté, en plus des ouvrages que tu pourras consulter, tu vas pouvoir échanger avec professeurs et élèves et cela te permettra de te poser un moment avant de repartir à la découverte du monde. En ce qui me concerne ça me permet d'engager une personne de confiance et une personne qualifiée, surtout en ces temps de troubles. Tu as toujours été passionnée par l'astronomie et je sais que tu aimes faire part de tes connaissances, à Poudlard tu pourras profiter des deux en même temps.

La jeune femme réfléchi à la proposition un instant, ce que l'homme disait était vrai, combien de fois l'avait-il surprise à profiter de la salle d'astronomie quand personne ne s'y trouvait ? De plus il était vrai qu'elle était revenue au Pays de Galles pour faire le point sur ses derniers voyages et les connaissances acquises durant ce laps de temps. A Poudlard rien ne l'empêchait de le faire et en plus elle gagnerait de l'argent pour son prochain voyage, évitant en plus de payer eau, nourriture et électricité. C'était très avantageux pour elle. Et puis elle avait beaucoup aimé Poudlard du temps où elle s'y trouvait…

Elle leva alors les yeux vers le professeur et immédiatement elle su qu'il y avait une raison supplémentaire au fait qu'il la choisisse pour ce poste. Elle fronça alors les sourcils et croisa les bras.

\- Il y a une autre raison. Dit-elle.

Le directeur ferma les yeux un instant et posa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse.

\- Tu as raison. Admit-il. Tu as toujours su lire en les gens, n'est-ce pas Aria ?

\- Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, directeur. Soupira-t-elle. Alors, quelle est cette autre raison ?

Le vieil homme sembla chercher ses mots puis reprit.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul professeur que j'engage cette année. Le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques a prit sa retraite cette année… Expliqua-t-il.

\- Ho ? J'aimais bien le professeur Brûlopot. Qui va le remplacer ?

\- Hagrid. Sourit l'homme.

\- C'est une bonne chose, il est fait pour ça, il doit être ravi.

\- Il l'est. Assura le directeur. Le second professeur que j'ai engagé cette année est le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Remus John Lupin.

\- Le poste est maudit, je m'y attendais, assura-t-elle.

Le vieil homme se contenta de sourire et reprit.

\- C'est un ancien élève, comme toi, il venait de quitter Poudlard quand tu y es entrée.

\- Ha ? Dans quelle maison était-il ?

\- Gryffondor. C'était l'un des fameux maraudeurs. S'amusa le directeur.

\- Ha tiens, quand je suis arrivée beaucoup d'élèves déploraient leur départ mais je n'en savais pas plus. Admit-elle. Et donc, en quoi est-ce l'une des raisons pour lesquelles vous voulez m'embaucher ?

\- Il se trouve que le professeur Lupin est un loup-garou et c'est en connaissance de cause que je viens te voir. Je souhaiterai que tu lui apportes ton aide.

La jeune femme, bien que surprise, baissa les yeux, pensive.

\- Que voulez vous que je fasse ? Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le directeur. Il ne va sans doute pas apprécier d'être constamment surveillé, ce que je comprends, je n'aimerai pas ça non plus et personnellement ça ne me dit pas grand-chose de devoir surveiller quelqu'un.

\- Ho non, Aria, je ne te demanderai pas de le surveiller, c'est un adulte qui sait prendre soin de lui-même. De plus, notre professeur de potion, Severus Rogue, connait la situation du professeur Lupin, l'ayant découvert quand ils étaient à l'école, et lui préparera de la potion tue-loup. Expliqua-t-il.

Sachant cela la jeune femme fronça les sourcils, avec la potion tue-loup le nouveau professeur n'aurait aucun problème pour se contrôler, alors il n'y avait qu'une raison pour laquelle le directeur avait besoin d'elle, une raison qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment.

\- Je ne peux pas soigner la lycanthropie. Déclara-t-elle avec une pointe de colère.

\- Je le sais, Aria, tempéra l'homme, mais tu as de grandes connaissances en la matière et je sais aussi que tu cherches une solution à cela depuis des années, en te trouvant près d'un loup-garou tu pourrais peut-être arriver à avancer.

\- Je ne veux pas utiliser qui que ce soit comme que cobaye ! Gronda-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, fit calmement l'homme. A toi de voir ce que tu feras de sa présence mais tu peux toujours en discuter avec lui, il sera surement très disposé, il n'a jamais voulu être mordu et sa maladie lui cause bien des problèmes.

\- Comme beaucoup de loup-garou. Soupira tristement la jeune femme.

\- Aria, fit doucement l'homme, de par ta nature, tu peux être une aide pour lui. Ta seule présence pourrait déjà être une bonne chose et si tu ne souhaites pas faire quoi que ce soit, ce simple fait serait déjà une grande aide. Ça me suffit, Aria, je ne te demande pas d'en faire d'avantage si tu n'en as pas envie.

La jeune femme se fit à nouveau pensive, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, visiblement embêtée. Après un moment elle soupira et leva les yeux vers le directeur.

\- Laissez-moi réfléchir à votre proposition.

\- Bien entendu. Sourit l'homme en prenant congé, accompagné jusqu'à l'entrée par son hôte.

Une fois sur le perron l'homme sourit à la jeune femme.

\- Aria, rien ne t'oblige à accepter ma demande pour le professeur Lupin, d'ailleurs rien ne t'oblige à accepter mon offre d'emploi non plus. Rassura-t-il.

\- Je le sais, je veux simplement y réfléchir posément. Vous aurez ma réponse le plus rapidement possible.

\- Entendu, sourit-il doucement, tu sais où me trouver. A bientôt, Aria.

\- A bientôt, Albus. Acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire.

Sur ces mots le directeur passa les grilles de la demeure et transplana jusqu'au château.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis la visite de Dumbledore chez son ancienne élève et alors qu'il était assis à son bureau, entrain de faire des papiers pour la rentrée, une chouette effraie vint soudainement taper à l'une des vitres de son bureau.

Le directeur se leva et alla ouvrir à l'animal, qui se posa sur son bureau avec un doux hululement. La chouette était petite mais avec un magnifique plumage. Ses plumes blanches étaient bien entretenue et brillantes et ses plumes rousses semblaient s'enflammer à la lumière. Nul doute que l'animal était très bien soigné. La petite chouette avait une lettre accrochée à sa patte et dès que le directeur l'eut retirée, le volatile alla se poser un peu plus loin pour lui laisser de la place.

L'enveloppe était cachetée d'un sceau en cire représentant une pleine lune dans laquelle se trouvait la tête d'un loup hurlant. Le directeur fit sauter le cachet de cire et ouvrit la lettre.

 _Cher monsieur le directeur,_

 _J'ai bien réfléchi à votre proposition et j'ai décidé de l'accepter. En revanche je souhaite qu'à la rentrée une mise au point soit faite entre vous, le professeur Rogue, le professeur Lupin et moi-même. Dès qu'il me verra le professeur Lupin va savoir qu'il se passe quelque chose et je souhaite être honnête avec lui. Quant à votre professeur de potion, étant dans la confidence, je souhaite également lui parler. C'est ma seule condition._

 _Amitiés, Aria. C. Wolf._

 _P.S : Je souhaite également pouvoir prendre mon Augurey et prenez soin de Gwynneth, c'est une bonne chouette._

Le directeur sourit, voilà une année qui ne commençait pas si mal que ça.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Voilà pour ce prologue ! Si vous le voulez j'ai une fiche descriptive du personnage d'Aria, si vous le souhaitez je peux l'intégrer en haut de page à la publication du prochain chapitre, comme vous voulez !

J'espère que ce prologue vous a donné envie d'en savoir plus, d'en lire plus pour être exacte ! Si ça vous a plut faites le moi savoir, c'est toujours sympa ! A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 1

Attention: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, seule Aria est à moi.

* * *

28 aout 1993, quelques jours avant la rentrée scolaire.

Si Aria Wolf devait bien avouer une chose, c'était que Poudlard lui avait manqué. Ce fut là sa première pensée quand elle se retrouva devant le château en cet après midi d'août. Il n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Toujours aussi imposant, aussi beau et majestueux. Ses grandes tours semblaient toucher le ciel et la jeune femme laissa son regard s'attarder sur l'une d'elles, celle qu'elle occuperait tout au long de l'année, la tour d'astronomie. Elle sourit, impatiente de commencer son année, plus en tant qu'élève mais bien en tant que professeur. Elle était ravie d'avoir accepté l'offre de Dumbledore, quel que soit les raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait embauchée. Avec un soupir d'aise elle traina sa valise jusqu'à l'entrée du château, son fidèle Augurey, Orion, perché sur son épaule et sa chouette, Gwynneth, volant déjà jusqu'à la volière de l'école, en haut de la tour Ouest.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte principale du château, une grande porte en chêne massive, la jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps d'y frapper que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le professeur McGonagall.

\- Miss Wolf ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Ça faisait bien longtemps, vous semblez bien vous porter, j'en suis ravie !

\- Hé bien, ça fait bien une décennie, sourit la jeune femme, vous n'avez pas changé professeur McGonagall.

\- Allons, nous sommes collègues à présent, appelez moi Minerva !

\- Alors ça sera Aria pour moi. Sourit-elle en suivant la femme jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Les deux femmes discutèrent joyeusement pendant un moment avant de finalement atteindre le bureau du directeur. Une fois le mot de passe annoncé les deux femmes montèrent jusqu'au bureau et entrèrent quant elles en reçurent l'autorisation.

\- Aria, quelle joie de te voir. Sourit le vieil homme en avançant vers les deux sorcières.

\- On s'est vu il n'y a pas si longtemps. Nota-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Certes, certes, admit-il tranquillement. Qu'est-ce que cela fait de revenir au château après presque huit années ?

\- Étrange, mais ça fait aussi beaucoup de bien, Poudlard était ma maison.

\- Et le sera toujours. Sourit gentiment le vieil homme. Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

\- Aucun problème. Assura-t-elle.

\- Parfait. Acquiesça-t-il. Minerva, pourriez vous montrer ses nouveaux appartements à notre amie ?

\- Bien sur, sourit le professeur de métamorphose.

\- Très bien, alors je vous dis à tout à l'heure pour le diner, professeur Wolf. Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Merci, à tout à l'heure. Sourit-elle en suivant la directrice de Gryffondor.

Sur ce la jeune femme et McGonagall quittèrent le directeur pour se rendre à proximité de la tour d'astronomie. Après un instant la sous-directrice de Poudlard indiqua une porte en chêne à la jeune femme.

\- Voilà votre logement pour l'année, vous pouvez choisir un mot de passe pour la verrouiller en votre absence ou pour plus d'intimité. Je vais vous laissez vous installer, nous nous reverrons au diner, les autres professeurs seront ravis de vous revoir, surtout le professeur Chourave, quand elle a appris votre nomination cette année elle était impatiente de vous revoir, elle vous appréciait beaucoup.

\- Et bien, c'était ma directrice de maison après tout, je l'aimais beaucoup aussi, même si la botanique n'a jamais été mon point fort. Admit-elle avec amusement.

McGonagall sourit et quitta la jeune femme, qui pointa sa baguette magique sur sa porte pour en définir le mot de passe, par pur sécurité : ''Mangetsu''. Aria avait toujours aimé le Japon et y avait d'ailleurs posé bagage quelques temps, aussi elle aimait utiliser des mots japonais quand elle en avait l'occasion. Cela dit, si elle n'avait pas eut ses deux oiseaux avant d'y aller, nul doute qu'elle leur aurait donné un nom japonais. Qui plus est, une fois le mot de passe défini, la jeune femme entra dans sa demeure provisoire.

La salle principale était chaleureuse et rappelait grandement à la jeune femme sa propre maison. Le sol était en bois et les murs en pierre apparente. Sur sa gauche se trouvait une petite cuisine ouverte, qui donnait sur un salon chaleureux. Sur le sol il y avait un grand tapis avec des bordures magentas, blanches et bleues, sur celui-ci se trouvait une petite table basse en bois clair et non loin, contre un mur, perpendiculairement à une belle cheminée en pierre, se trouvait un beau canapé en tissus rouge. Contre le mur d'en face se trouvait une simple fenêtre, typique du château, et contre les autres murs se trouvaient des bibliothèques à moitiés vides et une commode. Enfin, près de la cuisine, en face de l'entrée, se trouvait une table à manger avec quatre chaises. Sur sa droite la jeune femme vit deux portes, l'une menait à une salle de bain et la seconde à une chambre. La chambre était, comme le reste de l'appartement, simple et chaleureuse. Un grand lit baldaquin aux draps rouges prenait tout l'espace mais il s'y trouvait également une commode en bois foncée à gauche de la porte, une table de chevet avec une lampe à huile et, dans un coin, une petite cheminée.

\- Bien, c'est pas mal ici. Acquiesça la nouvelle enseignante en posant sa valise sur le lit, laissant son Augurey se poser sur la commode.

En une heure la jeune femme eut fini d'arranger son nouveau logis, dans le salon, près de la cheminée, elle avait placé un perchoir pour son augurey et pour sa chouette, si elle venait les rejoindre, et elle avait fait un nid sommaire avec un coussin, pour Orion, sur la commode de sa chambre. Elle avait également placé les quelques livres qu'elle avait apportés avec elle dans sa bibliothèque, qui était un peu plus remplie, et rangé ses vêtements dans sa commode. Elle avait également arrangé sa salle de bain et installé sa robe de sorcière et ses chaussures dans l'armoire qui se trouvait près de l'entrée.

\- Voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement une fois ses quartiers arrangés. Quelques fleurs ne seraient pas de trop mais j'irais en cueillir dans le parc du château. Assura-t-elle avant de regarder sa montre.

Il lui restait du temps avant de rejoindre ses collègues dans la Grande Salle pour le diner, aussi elle décida d'aller se promener dans le château, pour retrouver ses marques.

Quand vint dix neuf heures trente, la jeune femme avait déjà fait un grand tour du château, mais elle n'avait croisé personne, hormis quelques elfes de maisons qui préparaient le château pour l'arrivée des élèves. C'est tout sourire qu'elle rejoignit la Grande Salle, là bas deux choses lui sautèrent aux yeux, enfin trois plutôt, dans un premier temps, il était étrange de ne voir la Grande Salle qu'avec une seule et unique grande table, où se trouvaient se collègues, dans un second temps elle sentit immédiatement que son collègue loup garou, dont le directeur lui avait parlé, n'était pas présent, elle l'aurait immédiatement su si ça avait été le cas, enfin, dans un troisième temps, elle vit qu'elle était la dernière à arriver, tous ses collègues étant vraisemblablement déjà là.

\- Ha ! Aria ! Venez vous asseoir, nous n'attendions que vous ! Sourit le directeur en lui indiquant une place en face de lui, entre Hagrid et le professeur Chourave, qui lui faisait de grand signes enthousiastes.

\- Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre j'espère, sinon je m'en excuse. Fit-elle en s'installant.

\- Pas du tout, nous venions également d'arriver. Rassura l'homme.

La jeune femme sourit et, alors qu'elle discutait gaiment avec Hagrid et le professeur Chourave, elle profita de l'arrivée des plats pour faire le tour de ses collègues. Beaucoup n'avaient pas changé en 10 ans, aussi elle n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaitre, et n'aurait pas trop de mal avec les noms, en revanche il y en avait quelques uns qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ou assez mal.

Elle reconnu sans mal le professeur d'étude des runes, Bathsheda Babbling ainsi que Septima Vector, professeur d'arithmancie, elle n'avait jamais pratiqué cette matière mais elle connaissait ce professeur de vue et par ses amis de l'époque. Elle reconnu également sans mal Hagrid et le professeur Flitwick, elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec eux, avec Hagrid de par son amour pour la magizoologie et avec le professeur de sortilège… surtout parce qu'il lui disait toujours qu'il regrettait qu'elle ne soit pas à Serdaigle, c'était presque devenu un jeu entre eux à l'époque.

Elle reconnu également le professeur Trelawney, qui était arrivée lors de sa deuxième année. Aria n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la divination, elle n'en avait aimé qu'un aspect, celui de lire dans les étoiles. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre le professeur Chourave également, évidement, celle-ci ayant été sa directrice de maison et elle ayant été préfète en chef à un moment donné de sa scolarité. Elles étaient devenues assez proches durant son séjour à Poudlard. Bien sur il y avait également le professeur Binns, lui, elle s'attendait à le voir, fidèle au poste même à travers la mort, il n'était cependant pas avec eux ce soir, sans doute se trouvait-il avec les autres fantômes. Enfin elle reconnu sans mal le professeur McGonagall, Rusard, à son plus grand damne, elle avait toujours eut peur de cet homme rabougrit, et madame Pomfresh, celle-ci était un peu effrayante mais elle s'entendait bien avec elle, ayant souvent été malade elle avait finit par l'apprécier. Ho et il y avait aussi, bien sur, madame Bibine et madame Pince.

En revanche, elle ne connaissait pas le nouveau professeur d'étude des moldus, Charity Burbage. Enfin elle reconnu tout de même Rogue, le maitre des potions, celui-ci avait obtenu le poste peu de temps avant qu'elle ne quitte Poudlard, il semblait cependant bien plus aigrit qu'à l'époque, cela dit il lui avait toujours donné des frissons dans le dos. Elle regrettait beaucoup le professeur Slughorn, c'était un homme fort agréable et sympathique.

Finalement, elle passa le repas à discuter avec ses nouveaux collègues de ce qu'elle avait fait depuis son départ de Poudlard, ceux qui l'avaient connus n'hésitèrent d'ailleurs pas à évoquer son temps à l'école. Puis, ils avaient fini par lui parler de son nouveau statut en détails et lui avaient donnés divers conseils, notamment de faire attention aux frères Weasley, les jumeaux. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en étonner ou non, elle avait connu Bill et Charlie Weasley lors de ses études, plus Bill de que son frère d'ailleurs, et eux étaient plutôt travailleurs, cela dit ils ne rataient pas une occasion de faire quelques farce par-ci par-là… Qui plus est, elle était curieuse de voir ce qu'étaient devenus les frères de l'un de ses amis de Gryffondor.

\- Au fait, qu'en est-il de votre amie, miss Sunders ? S'enquit madame Pomfresh.

\- Abby ? Hé bien elle semble aller à merveille, elle est médicomage à Sainte Mangouste à présent. Expliqua Aria avec un sourire nostalgique.

\- C'est une bonne chose, c'était une bonne élève et elle était vraiment passionnée. Admit l'infirmière. En même temps, avec vous, elle passait beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie. Sourit la femme, amusée.

\- En effet, heureusement que ça l'a confortée dans son idée plutôt que l'inverse ! Rit la jeune femme.

\- Vous étiez souvent malade, miss Wolf ? Interrogea Septima Vector, le professeur d'arithmancie.

\- Assez souvent, oui, admit la jeune femme, j'avais une santé relativement fragile.

\- Et ça s'est amélioré ? S'enquit l'infirmière, visiblement dans son élément.

\- Quelque peu oui, j'ai bien peur d'avoir tout de même besoin de vos services quelques fois dans l'année.

\- Bien entendu, n'hésitez surtout pas. Acquiesça l'infirmière.

\- Et malgré cet état de santé vous voyagez aux quatre coins du globe ? N'est-ce pas un peu dangereux ? S'enquit le professeur Flitwick.

\- Je suis prudente et Abby me demande d'aller la voir à chaque départ et chaque arrivée. En cas de besoin j'ai toujours un moyen pour communiquer avec elle. Expliqua tranquillement la jeune femme.

\- Bien, bien. Sourit l'infirmière.

Et ce fut sur ces mots que le repas se termina gaiment et que les professeurs se dispersèrent pour rejoindre leurs appartements respectifs.

Alors qu'Aria rejoignait son logis provisoire, elle sentit une présence derrière elle et s'arrêta aussitôt avec un soupir.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, professeur Rogue ? S'enquit-elle en se tournant, faisant face à l'homme qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

L'homme fronça les sourcils mais s'avança pour venir se placer à quelques pas d'elle.

\- Votre problème de santé, serait-il, par le plus grand des hasards, lié à quelques problèmes lunaires ? Fit-il d'une voix aussi froide que la glace.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas un loup-garou, si c'est là le sens de votre question. Déclara-t-elle sérieusement. Si ça avait été le cas, Dumbledore vous aurait prévenu et ce n'était pas ce que je comptais déclarer en demandant une rencontre avec vous, le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Lupin. Cependant, je ne nie pas que les loups garous fassent partis de mes compétences. C'est ce sujet que je comptais aborder à ce moment là. Vous en saurez d'avantage le moment voulu, passez une bonne nuit, professeur Rogue. Termina-t-elle en quittant le maitre des potions.

Une fois que l'homme fut hors de vu la jeune femme laissa échapper un frisson, il lui donnait vraiment la chair de poule. Elle espérait bien le côtoyer le moins possible cette année, autant qu'elle le pourrait en tout cas.

* * *

\- Tu sais quoi Orion ? Fit la jeune femme en s'allongeant dans son lit après son bain. Je ne sais pas ce que va donner cette année, mais si tu veux mon avis on ne va pas s'ennuyer.

Pour toute réponse l'Augurey émit un cri caractéristique, qui ferai frémir n'importe qui mais qui avait plutôt pour habitude de faire sourire la jeune femme.

* * *

Bien, voilà pour la mise au point du décor ! L'intrigue va vraiment débuter dans le prochain chapitre ! A bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 2

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas!

Bonjour tous le monde et merci de vos nombreux encouragements et conseils !

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour ces premiers chapitres, comme ils mettent tout en place, ils doivent parfois sembler un peu lourds, ça sera aussi, pour une partie, le cas de ce chapitre. Mais à partir du prochain, que je vais poster à la suite de celui-ci, ça va se décanter et sembler plus ''fluide'', alors ne vous découragez pas !

Ensuite, on m'a posé une question sur Orion, l'Augurey d'Aria. Il se trouve qu'un augurey, bien qu'étant un oiseau difficilement visible dans la nature, est un oiseau tout à fait domesticable. D'après les recherches que j'ai faites, dans Harry Potter, cet oiseau est domestiqué depuis le Moyen Âge, et est très apprécié des météorologues, chantant à l'approche de la pluie. La raison pour laquelle Aria en possède un est expliquée dans ce chapitre.

Enfin, on m'a dit qu'Aria semblait posséder de nombreuses connaissances. Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse le voir de cette façon. En fait, Aria, après Poudlard, a simplement fait des études en astronomie, qu'elle a approfondies en voyageant dans le monde entier, et en magizoologie. Domaine dans lequel elle avait déjà des connaissances via son père, qui était magizoologiste, après ses études elle n'a fait qu'approfondir ce domaine et passer un diplôme attestant son niveau de connaissance en la matière. ça vous ne pouviez évidement pas le savoir, du coup je vais vous mettre un descriptif d'Aria à la fin du chapitre, ça devrait éclairer certaines questions !

Si vous avez d'autres interrogations, n'hésitez pas ! J'y répondrais dans la mesure où ça ne spoil pas trop l'histoire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! Et merci encore pour votre intérêt, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Je tiens aussi à mercier plus particulièrement Pen Nominis, qui m'a apporté beaucoup de conseils, que je vais tenter au mieux de mettre en pratique ! Je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture !

* * *

Les derniers jours de vacances passèrent à une vitesse phénoménale, si bien qu'Aria ne les vit pas passer, trop occupée à préparer ses cours, ce qui se révéla être une tâche à la fois passionnante et difficile, il lui était dur de se contenir, de s'empêcher de mettre toutes ses connaissances dans un seul et même cours, ainsi que de condenser un peu, évitant le superflus pour éviter que les élèves ne s'ennuient.

Qui plus est, vint rapidement le jour de la rentrée et avec lui une pluie battante, la rendant étrangement nostalgique. Enfin on lui annonça que le Poudlard Express était arrivé à Pré-au-lard et que, par conséquent, les élèves n'allaient plus tarder à arriver, tout comme le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, l'une des principales raisons de sa présence ici. Elle se sentait étrangement nerveuse à l'idée de le rencontrer.

La nuit commença à tomber et les élèves des classes supérieures commencèrent à arriver et à rejoindre la Grande Salle. Aria, elle, les regardait arriver depuis une des mezzanines de l'entrée, en haut des marches en marbre. Ainsi, elle pouvait les voir défiler sans qu'ils ne la remarquent, à moins qu'ils aient l'idée de lever les yeux, ce qui n'était évidement pas le cas, tous discutant avec enthousiasme du banquet et de l'année à venir. Alors qu'elle les regardait vaguement passer, son augurey perché sur son épaule, les regardant avec curiosité, elle ne sentit pas Dumbledore se glisser à côté d'elle, seule sa voix la fit sortir de ses pensées avec un sursaut.

\- Alors ? Comment imagines-tu ton année ici avec tous ces élèves ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Nom de … Vous m'avez fichu la trouille ! Gronda-t-elle faussement sous un rire du directeur.

La jeune femme soupira en voyant l'air amusé du vieil homme et reprit.

\- En fait, je suis à la fois curieuse et nerveuse, avoua-t-elle, je n'ai jamais enseigné après tout, je ne sais pas si je serais un bon professeur… Mais d'un autre côté, je me dis que c'est une expérience à vivre, sans doute. On verra bien ce que ça donnera à la fin de l'année.

\- Je suis certain que tu t'en sortiras à merveille, Aria, je ne t'ai pas embauchée pour n'importe quelle raison. Assura-t-il.

\- Sans doute. Admit-elle en posant à nouveau les yeux sur les élèves.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une silhouette plus grande et plus âgée que les autres, il s'agissait sans doute du nouveau professeur, et étrangement, plus il semblait se rapprocher, plus elle se sentait nerveuse. Finalement il semblait savoir que le directeur l'attendait en haut des escaliers car il n'hésita pas une seconde à monter les rejoindre. La jeune femme put alors enfin mettre un visage sur le nom de professeur Lupin et malgré ses vêtements usés, ce qui ne l'étonnait gère au vu de sa condition de loup garou, malheureusement, et son air fatigué, elle devait bien admettre que c'était un homme tout à fait séduisant, à ses yeux en tout cas.

Il était assez grand et mince, quelque peu musclé. Il avait un visage fin avec de fines cicatrices, des cheveux châtains clairs parsemés de quelques mèches grises ainsi que de beaux yeux bleus, légèrement plus foncés que les siens. En ceux-ci, alors qu'il s'approchait, la jeune femme put lire surprise, suspicion et curiosité. Il était intrigué et ça elle savait que ça allait se produire, aussi elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire aimable alors qu'il arrivait à leur niveau, saluant le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Professeur Lupin, voici Aria Wolf, le nouveau professeur d'astronomie. Présenta le vieil homme.

\- Enchantée. Sourit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Bien qu'il semble prit entre curiosité et suspicion, il lui rendit gentiment son salut en lui serrant la main avec un sourire agréable.

\- De même. Dit-il.

\- Bien, il est temps pour nous de rejoindre la Grande Salle, la répartition ne va pas tarder à commencer. S'enquit joyeusement le directeur en se dirigeant vers la salle, rapidement suivi de ses deux nouveaux collègues.

* * *

La répartition se passa sans encombre et Aria devait avouer que ça l'avait rendue nostalgique. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce jour si spécial, de cette soirée où le choixpeau avait été placé sur sa tête et avait, après un moment, hurlé le nom de Poufsouffle. Elle avait été très heureuse d'être envoyée là-bas, Poufsouffle était la maison des loyaux, des justes, des persévérants et des patients. Ho bien sur les Poufsouffles avaient bien d'autres qualités mais c'était surtout pour celles-ci que cette maison était connue.

Qui plus est, dès qu'un élève était envoyé dans son ancienne maison, elle et le professeur Chourave applaudissaient toujours un peu plus vivement tout en s'échangeant un regard ravi. Vint finalement le temps du traditionnel discours de Dumbledore.

\- Bienvenue à vous tous, fit gaiment Dumbledore. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et comme l'une d'elles est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chair ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité...

A ces mots Aria sourit, amusée, ce vieil homme n'avait décidément pas changé.

\- Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard Express, l'école a dû accueillir quelques Détraqueurs d'Azkaban, envoyés par le ministère de la Magie. Expliqua le directeur.

La jeune femme était au courant de la présence des détraqueurs, bien évidement, et tout comme le directeur lui-même, elle n'appréciait pas qu'ils soient présent ici, quand bien même c'était nécessaire. Les détraqueurs n'étaient pas de bonne augure et ne le seraient jamais.

\- Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine, continua Dumbledore, et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des ruses ou des déguisements. La nature des Détraqueurs ne les porte pas à prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je conseille donc à chacune et à chacun d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal.

Dumbledore s'interrompit un instant, observant avec gravité les élèves attablés dans la Grande Salle, qui était terriblement silencieuse.

\- Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, reprit-il, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous trois nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Tous applaudirent et certains se firent plus entendre que d'autres. Aria avait eut vent de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le train et de la façon dont le nouveau professeur avait fait fuir les détraqueurs. Elle n'était donc pas surprise que les quelques élèves ayant assistés à ça soient plus enthousiastes que les autres, elle l'aurait été également à leur place.

\- Quant à la seconde nomination, reprit Dumbledore, je dois tout d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait les Soins aux créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de pouvoir s'occuper plus longuement des derniers membres qui lui restaient. Je suis cependant ravi de vous annoncer que cette discipline sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid qui a accepté d'ajouter cette nouvelle responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde-chasse.

Des applaudissements tumultueux accueillirent la nouvelle, applaudissements auxquelles se joignirent la plupart des professeurs, tous connaissent Hagrid depuis longtemps et tous savaient combien il méritait ce poste et également combien il l'avait souhaité. Aria échangea un clin d'œil avec le géant, qui lui répondit par un grand sourire. Elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec lui, notamment grâce à leur passion commune pour les créatures magiques. La jeune femme sortit finalement de ses pensées quant le directeur reprit la parole.

\- Enfin, pour la troisième nomination de cette année, j'ai le plaisir d'accueillir le professeur Wolf, qui assurera le remplacement du professeur Sinistra pour les cours d'astronomie.

Quelque peu gênée d'être ainsi le centre le l'attention, la jeune femme se contenta de sourire gentiment en réponse aux divers applaudissements ayant éclaté dans la salle.

\- Je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel, conclut Dumbledore. Que le festin commence !

Et sur ces mots les tables se garnirent de différents mets en quantité et le festin débuta parmi les rires et les diverses et animées conversations des élèves et professeurs.

\- Alors ça y est, Aria, vous voilà officiellement professeur ! S'exclama joyeusement le professeur Flitwick, assis à sa droite.

\- On dirait bien, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Anxieuse ? S'enquit le professeur Chourave, à sa gauche.

\- Hé bien, un peu il faut bien le dire, je n'avais jamais pensé devenir professeur un jour. Admit-elle. J'espère être à la hauteur.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiète, assura le professeur Chourave, tu as toujours été brillante, surtout en astronomie, tout se passera bien. Sourit-elle.

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme lui sourit, si le professeur Chourave croyait en elle, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en faire. D'autant plus que le professeur Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas choisie si elle était complètement incompétente… Ces pensées la rassurèrent et elle reprit joyeusement le repas en échangeant tranquillement avec ses collègues.

Enfin, lorsque les derniers morceaux de tarte à la citrouille eurent disparu des plats, le directeur Dumbledore annonça qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher et les élèves disparurent derrière leurs préfets pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Du coin de l'œil Aria vit trois élèves se diriger vers Hagrid, le félicitant pour son nouveau poste, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre les larmes aux yeux du géant. La jeune femme sourit, attendrie, puis, en se détournant du géant, elle vit Dumbledore lui faire signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit, rapidement imitée par les professeurs Rogue et Lupin.

Alors que le groupe se dirigeait silencieusement vers le bureau directorial, la jeune femme commença à se sentir nerveuse, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû demander cet entretient… Mais elle savait que c'était nécessaire… La jeune professeure gémit intérieurement, se maudissant, elle et ses idées.

Sur le chemin elle vit son augurey, Orion, venir vers elle pour finalement se poser sur son épaule, étrangement sa présence la détendit quelque peu. Elle lui sourit en le caressant sous le bec, là où elle le savait sensible, elle fut d'ailleurs récompensée par un cri joyeux, enfin aussi joyeux que peut l'être un cri d'augurey.

\- C'est un augurey ? S'enquit le professeur Lupin en se mettant à son niveau, intrigué par l'oiseau.

\- C'est exact, il s'appelle Orion. Sourit-elle alors que l'oiseau essayait de se cacher du professeur.

Les augurey étaient des oiseaux timides et être ainsi le centre de l'attention avait pour habitude de les mettre mal à l'aise. D'autant plus que celui-ci n'avait pas pour habitude de croiser du monde.

\- C'est très rare d'en voir, reprit le professeur, nullement étonné du comportement du volatile. Où l'avez-vous eut ?

\- Ho et bien, je l'ai trouvé quand il n'était encore qu'oisillon. Expliqua-t-elle. Son nid avait été touché par une tempête et il s'est cassé une aile, sa famille l'avait donc laissé sur place. Il serait probablement mort si je ne l'avais pas trouvé… Dit-elle alors que l'oiseau se frottait affectueusement à elle, la faisant sourire.

\- Un miraculé alors. Sourit le professeur.

Alors que la jeune femme allait ajouter quelque chose le directeur les fit entrer dans son bureau, revenant à un sujet plus sérieux. Dumbledore se plaça derrière son bureau et posa les yeux sur ses trois collègues.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes ici, je vais laisser la parole à mademoiselle Wolf, car, comme vous le savez, fit-il envers Rogue et Lupin, c'est elle qui souhaitait vous parler.

Le regard des deux hommes se tourna alors vers la jeune femme, qui se triturait les doigts, cherchant ses mots.

\- C'est à mon sujet ? Fit gentiment le professeur Lupin pour aider sa nouvelle collègue.

Celle-ci leva des yeux reconnaissant vers lui puis commença.

\- Oui et non. Dit-elle. J'ai demandé cet entretient car je souhaitais être honnête, surtout envers vous professeur Lupin. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un Lycan.

\- Vous m'avez affirmé ne pas être un loup garou. Gronda Rogue après un bref silence.

\- C'est la vérité, du moins dans le sens moderne du terme. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit Lupin, curieux.

\- Pour faire simple, les lycans, au sang pur du moins, sont, disons, les loups-garous d'origine.

\- D'origine ? Fit froidement le maitre des potions.

\- C'est exact. Le premier loup garou, comme on les décrits aujourd'hui, est né en se faisant mordre par un lycan au sang pur. Un lycan, contrairement à un loup garou, est à la fois humain et loup, il n'est pas l'un qui devient l'autre une fois par mois ni l'autre qui peut devenir humain, il est les deux à la fois. Il peut donc devenir humain ou loup à volonté, un peu comme un animagus, mais contrairement à eux c'est dans sa nature. Expliqua-t-elle. Jusque là, ça va ? S'enquit-elle, sachant que le plus sensible était à venir.

Après un hochement affirmatif elle reprit.

\- Les premiers loups-garous gagnaient de leur ''créateur'', les lycans, des capacités particulières et à leurs côtés ils ne subissaient aucun effet secondaire dû à leur état. Pas de fatigue chronique, pas de douleurs liées aux pleines lunes ou aux transformations, pas de comportement agressif ou dangereux, ils gardaient plein contrôle d'eux même, en somme tous les avantages sans les inconvénients. Je vous passe les détails mais il se voulait à l'époque que seuls les lycans au sang pur aient le droit de transformer un humain en loup-garou. Ils étaient les alphas si vous voulez. Expliqua-t-elle. Les loups-garous de l'époque étaient considérés comme les serviteurs des lycans et c'était d'autant plus vrai pour le lycan qui les avait transformés. Il se créait un lien particulier entre le lycan et la personne mordue, un lien de respect. Ce lien était ressentit par tous les loups-garous envers tous les lycans au sang pur, seuls quelques avantages étaient perçu par le lycan ''créateur''. Déclara-t-elle. A l'époque les loups garous étaient surtout utilisés pour les guerres de clans, ils constituaient une source inépuisable de combattants. Et comme vous pouvez vous en douter, certains ont décidé de se rebeller contre cela. Les loups-garous avaient interdiction d'infecter des humains et c'est en voyant qu'ils pouvaient eux-mêmes devenir des alphas, qui était la raison même de cette interdiction, qu'ils ont décidé d'en profiter pour lever leur propre armée. Les lycans avaient certaines règles concernant la possibilité de transformer quelqu'un en loup-garou, ça les limitaient et permettait un certain équilibre. Les loups garous n'en avaient aucune, ils ont levé leur armée et ont tué tous les lycans, sang pur ou non. Les rares survivants se sont cachés à travers le monde et les sangs purs, déjà rares, ont fini par quasiment disparaitre. Le problème, et ça les loups garous s'en sont rapidement rendu compte, c'était que si il n'y avait plus de lycan près d'eux, ils perdaient tous les avantages de leur transformation et cet honneur est rapidement devenu leur pire cauchemar. Petit à petit les premiers loups garous, ayant reçu des capacités particulières de leur lycan, ont fini par disparaitre à leur tour et ces capacités ont fini par disparaitre avec eux, créant ainsi les loups-garous que l'on connait aujourd'hui. Conclu-t-elle.

Un long silence suivi son histoire et les deux hommes en face d'elle semblaient abasourdis, du moins, surtout le professeur Lupin, ce qui ne la surprenait pas, il était le plus concerné près tout.

\- Je vous raconte ceci pour deux raisons, la première vous concerne, professeur Rogue, c'est pour cela que j'ai insisté pour que vous soyez présent. Je ne sais pas si mes ancêtres pouvaient inverser la transformation, mais je sais que leur seule présence était déjà suffisante au bien être des loups-garous. Aussi je pense que seul un lycan au sang pur peut être en mesure de soigner la lycanthropie. Ce n'est qu'une théorie, expliqua-t-elle, mais c'est la seule valable que j'ai trouvé en plusieurs années de recherche sur le sujet. C'est donc afin de pouvoir continuer mes recherches que je souhaitais vous demander si je pouvais utiliser votre salle de classe ainsi que votre réserve. C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle j'ai souhaité vous rencontrer et c'est l'une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à accepter l'offre de Dumbledore.

Alors que le professeur Lupin essayait de prendre en compte toutes les informations données par la jeune femme, le maitre des potions, lui, se fit pensif. Au vu de l'expression qu'il abordait il ne semblait pas enclin à accepter sa demande, cependant, après avoir échangé un regard avec le directeur, et malgré une grimace, il accepta, à la seule condition d'être présent.

\- Et comment pouvez vous tester l'avancée de vos recherches ? S'enquit le professeur des potions.

A ces mots le professeur Lupin releva la tête.

\- Une amie qui travail à Sainte Mangouste m'envoie, quand je lui en demande, une poche de sang humain. J'en mélange alors avec le mien pour donner un sang équivalent à celui d'une personne infectée.

\- Pas d'essai sur un sujet vivant ? Fit le professeur en jetant un œil à son collègue.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, soit cet homme haïssait les loups-garous, soit il avait un problème en particulier avec le professeur Lupin, c'était d'ailleurs cette option que la jeune femme privilégiait.

\- Surement pas. Je refuse tout essai sur un être vivant, les gens ne sont pas des cobayes et je ne souhaite pas les utiliser comme mes ancêtres pouvaient le faire. Gronda-t-elle.

\- Pourtant, viendra un moment où il faudra bien le faire. Nota l'homme.

\- J'aviserai. Répliqua-t-elle fermement, mettant fin à la discussion.

Il y eut un court silence, auquel Dumbledore mit fin en invitant le maitre des potions à prendre congé, le reste de la discussion ne le concernant plus. L'homme sembla réticent mais obéi. Dès qu'il fut partit, la jeune femme se tourna vers son nouveau collègue avec un sourire désolé.

\- Je suis navrée, je sais que tout ça est difficile à avaler, mais je souhaitais être honnête…

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, sourit doucement Lupin. Vous avez bien fait, ça me concerne après tout. Cependant, je vais avoir un certain nombre de questions. Admit-il.

\- Et je répondrais à toutes. Assura-t-elle. Mais plus tard, pour aujourd'hui je vais conclure sur la seconde raison pour laquelle je souhaitais vous parler de tout ça dès ce soir.

L'homme acquiesça.

\- Je voulais vous en parler à cause de ce que vous devez ressentir en ma présence.

En voyant le professeur froncer les sourcils elle sourit doucement et reprit.

\- Je crois que vous voyez. Ce doit être une sorte de mélange entre de l'attraction et de la crainte. Ça vous semble juste ?

\- Je ne saurais le dire mais effectivement, ça pourrait s'apparenter à ça. Admit-il, curieux d'en savoir plus sur cet étrange phénomène, qui l'avait saisi dès que la jeune femme lui était apparue.

Elle hocha la tête et continua.

\- C'est normal, disons que c'est une réaction naturelle.

Soudainement le visage de l'homme s'éclaira, se rappelant ce qu'avait dit la jeune femme quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- C'est à cause de ce vous aviez dit sur les loups-garous et les Lycans.

\- C'est exact, acquiesça-t-elle. Un loup garou ressent immédiatement ce genre de sentiments quand il se trouve en présence d'un alpha. C'est également vrai pour un loup normal envers le chef de meute. C'est là-dessus que tout reposait à l'origine. Aujourd'hui il n'y a quasiment plus de sang pur, je dois être l'une des dernières de l'espèce, même les autres lycans ne doivent presque plus exister, force de mélange avec loup ou humain. En revanche, je suis une sang pur et c'est pour ça que je voulais vous en parler. La plupart du temps les autres loups-garous, ne sachant identifier ce qu'ils ressentent à mon égard, préfèrent m'éviter et ça me convenait, mais comme on va être amené à se côtoyer régulièrement, je préférais vous avertir.

\- Je comprends, merci de votre franchise. Sourit le professeur.

La jeune femme acquiesça avec un sourire soulagé, visiblement ravie d'en avoir fini, ce que l'homme comprenait, elle ne devait pas raconter ça tous les jours et certainement pas à n'importe qui. Enfin, après quelques minutes de discussion supplémentaire avec Dumbledore sur leur nouveau poste, les deux professeurs prirent congé.

Au détour d'un couloir, alors que les deux loups allaient se séparer pour rejoindre leurs appartements respectifs, le professeur interpella la jeune femme.

\- Je garderai ça pour moi, je vous en donne ma parole. Promit-il.

La jeune professeur lui répondit par un hochement de tête avec un sourire radieux.

\- Merci. Sourit-elle. En ce qui me concerne, je répondrais à toutes vos questions, je vous l'assure.

\- Prenez votre temps, assura-t-il doucement, j'attendrais autant qu'il le faut.

\- Je vous remercie. Sourit-elle avec gratitude avant de le saluer pour tourner à l'angle du couloir.

Le professeur sourit doucement avant de tourner les talons également. Cette année serait intéressante, sans aucun doute.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, encore désolée si au moment de la réunion entre les quatre professeurs ça à pu paraître un peu lourd. J'ai tenté au mieux de fluidifier ça, mais c'était pas simple pour donner autant d'information, qui sont essentielles pour cette histoire. ça ira beaucoup mieux maintenant, merci de votre patience et à très vite.

Fiche descriptive d'Aria Wolf:

Prénom : Ariana (Aria), Cassiopée

Nom : Wolf

Age : 26 ans

Taille : 1,66 m

Yeux : Azur clair (bleu glace)

Cheveux : longs, ondulés, châtain clair, reflets blonds, frange sur la droite. (voir image)

Date de naissance : 20 Mars 1967

Années à Poudlard : 1978 à 1985

Maison : Poufsouffle, préfète

Profession : Professeur d'astronomie à Poudlard en 3ème année, diplôme en magizoologie,

Aime : La lecture, les animaux, l'astronomie.

Patronus : à venir.

Amis : Bill Weasley et Abygail (Abby) Sunders (OC).

Baguette : 25 cm, plume de phénix, souple, bois d'Aulne, manche torsadé.

Information complémentaire : Lycan au sang pur, l'une des dernières représentantes vivantes de l'espèce.

Famille : Mère botaniste, père magizoologiste, un frère jumeau.


	4. Chapitre 3

Attention: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Comme promis, voici le troisième chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Si le professeur Lupin devait bien avouer une chose, c'était que sa nouvelle collègue avait eut raison de lui parler de ce qu'elle était. Comme elle l'avait dit elle-même, elle voulait éviter un quelconque mal aise et il devait bien le dire, c'était ce qu'il avait ressentit en sa présence le premier soir. Cependant, maintenant qu'il était au courant, il était beaucoup plus à l'aise et il sentait qu'ils pourraient travailler ensemble comme des collègues normaux, sans tension ou quelconque autre sentiment ambigüe.

Ainsi, ils discutaient sereinement quand ils se croisaient et s'échangeaient même des sourires pour se saluer le matin ou dans les couloirs. Et ça, l'un comme l'autre, ça les soulageaient, tout deux savaient que sans ces aveux, la situation aurait été tout autre et bien moins agréable à vivre. Rien qu'à y penser, la jeune femme se félicitait de son honnêteté et de sa franchise.

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée et bientôt la jeune femme donnerait son premier cours d'astronomie aux troisièmes années, elle avait déjà donné leurs premiers cours aux autres années mais la troisième avait un programme très vaste et elle se demandait par quoi il serait plus avisé de commencer.

C'est dans cet état de semi-panique que le professeur Lupin trouva la jeune professeure à la bibliothèque.

Le nouveau professeur de défense avait souhaité se rendre à la bibliothèque, pour peaufiner son prochain cours, et c'est à cette occasion qu'il tomba sur sa nouvelle collègue. La jeune femme était dans un coin la bibliothèque, qui était peu peuplée en ce milieu de matinée, alors que la plupart des élèves étaient en cours. Elle était assise seule à une table ronde, des dizaines de livres étalés devant elle, la tête entre les mains.

Elle était vêtue d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate bleue nuit. Par-dessus elle portait une veste prune. Enfin elle avait une jupe parme et des sortes de rangers en tissus violet zinzolin avec des lacets blancs. D'ailleurs, même la pince retenant ses cheveux châtains clairs était de violette.

\- Un problème ? S'enquit-il avec un doux sourire en s'installant en face d'elle, quelques livres en main.

La jeune femme releva brusquement ses yeux azur clair vers lui avec un sursaut, surprise de n'avoir pas sentit sa présence.

\- Ho, professeur Lupin, je ne vous ai pas sentit arriver. Sourit-elle avec embarras. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Hé bien, si vous pouviez commencer par m'appeler par mon prénom, ça serait déjà pas mal, sourit-il avec amusement. Nous sommes collègues, pas élève et professeur.

La jeune femme rit doucement avant d'acquiescer.

\- Navrée, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude d'être professeur, et revenir à Poudlard me rappel plutôt mes années d'élève… Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Admit-elle.

Loin d'être contrarié, l'homme sourit en hochant la tête, il savait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Alors ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Remus ? Reprit-elle.

\- Moi non, mais je vous ai vu ici et vous sembliez avoir besoin d'aide alors… Est-ce que moi je peux vous aider ?

\- Ho… Fit-elle en regardant les ouvrages devant elle. Je prépare mon prochain cours, enfin j'essaye. Le programme d'astronomie des troisièmes années est très vaste et je ne sais pas par quoi commencer… Je voudrais faire quelque chose de différent, pas suivre bêtement un programme décidé par le ministère… Peut-être que je me complique la tâche. Admit-elle.

Le professeur se fit pensif un instant, lui aussi s'était posé la question quand il avait commencé à préparer ses cours.

\- Pourquoi ne pas commencer par ce qui vous plait le plus ? Rien de mieux pour captiver les élèves que de commencer par ce qui vous captive aussi.

\- J'y ai pensé… mais j'aime tout en astronomie ! Soupira-t-elle avec exaspération, faisant rire son nouveau collègue. Là, vous ne m'aidez pas. Bouda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je suis désolé. Rit le loup garou avant de réfléchir à nouveau. Votre augurey, il s'appelle bien Orion, c'est ça ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est une constellation si je ne me trompe pas, pourquoi ne pas commencer par là ? Vous semblez aimer ça, les constellations, sinon vous n'auriez pas donné ce nom à votre oiseau.

La jeune femme sembla repenser à l'idée puis s'empara vivement d'un des livres posé devant elle. Après un instant elle leva les yeux vers son collègue avec un sourire.

\- Remus, vous êtes un génie ! S'exclama-t-elle. Merci beaucoup !

\- Je vous en prie. Rit-il doucement, amusé par le comportement dynamique de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci le gratifia d'un magnifique sourire avant de fermer plusieurs de ses livres et d'en approcher plusieurs d'elle en se penchant sur son parchemin. Le professeur sourit doucement avant de se pencher sur son propre travail, non sans se faire la remarque que la jeune femme pouvait se montrer à la fois très dynamique et très calme et concentrée, elle pouvait être tout et son contraire et si il devait bien avouer quelque chose, c'était que ça l'amusait beaucoup.

* * *

Finalement le premier cours de la jeune femme avec les troisièmes années se passa merveilleusement bien. Elle sembla réussir à leur faire aimer les constellations autant qu'elle les aimait elle-même, elle devait cependant avouer qu'évoquer les signes du zodiaque, qui étaient également des constellations, avaient beaucoup joué la dessus, surtout sur les jeunes filles, mais c'était bien pour ça qu'elle l'avait évoqué en détail.

En tout cas, elle fut ravie et ses élèves semblent également l'être pendant et à la fin de son cours. D'ailleurs, dès le lendemain elle vit plusieurs élèves lui sourire gentiment et la saluer chaleureusement à chaque fois qu'elle les croisait, il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que des troisième années. La jeune femme était ravie, ça s'annonçait bien ce nouveau travail finalement !

C'est donc de bonne humeur après cette excellente semaine de cours, qu'Aria rejoignit la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner le samedi matin. Il y avait peu d'élèves quand elle arriva, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, le samedi matin la plupart des adolescents faisaient la grasse matinée, elle les comprenait, elle avait été à leur place après tout. En arrivant à la table des professeurs elle salua ses collègues, qui étaient tous présents excepté les professeurs Trelawney et Lupin. Ce dernier arriva cependant quelques minutes après elle et après avoir salué ses collègues à son tour s'installa à sa gauche, à sa droite se trouvant le professeur Chourave.

\- Au vu de votre visage ravi, ce fameux cours de troisième année s'est bien passé. Sourit-il.

\- Oui, il s'est même parfaitement bien passé, merci beaucoup de votre aide. Sourit-elle, reconnaissante.

L'homme lui sourit et le duo commença à discuter de tout et de rien, notamment du fameux premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal, qui avait fait forte impression sur les élèves, mais bien moins sur le professeur Rogue cela dit… Celui-ci n'avait vraisemblablement pas apprécié que l'épouvantard utilisé durant le cours prenne sa forme et se retrouve affublé de vêtements ridicules. Aria, elle, s'en était vivement amusée, discrètement bien sur, étant élève elle aurait adoré voir l'un de ses professeurs ainsi vêtu, comme n'importe quel élève d'ailleurs.

Le duo avait également parlé de l'incident ayant eut lieu durant le cours soin aux créatures magiques. Aria, étant proche d'Hagrid, avait fait de son mieux pour l'encourager et le consoler, mais le moral du semi-géant était au plus bas, heureusement l'annonce qu'il se serait ni renvoyé de l'école ni viré de son nouveau poste l'avait quelque peu rassuré, mais la menace qui planait sur son hippogriffe gardait son moral au plus bas. Aria avait cependant promis à son ami de l'aider pour la défense de l'hippogriffe quand il serait jugé, ce qui aurait forcément lieu, sans aucun doute. Heureusement le soutien d'un certain trio de Gryffondor semblait lui faire le plus grand bien, aussi elle l'avait laissé entre leurs mains.

Le petit-déjeuner prit fin et la jeune femme décida d'aller se promener un peu dans le parc de Poudlard, histoire d'en profiter avant que le froid ne pointe le bout de son nez. Elle avait d'ailleurs invité le professeur Lupin à se joindre à elle. Non seulement ça lui ferait le plus grand bien d'être au grand air, les loups étaient après tout fait pour ça, et en plus c'était l'occasion de répondre à quelques unes de ses questions. Semblant saisir le sous entendu de cette invitation, le professeur avait accepté sans réticence. D'un côté il aurait certaines réponses mais en plus la compagnie de la jeune femme lui était agréable, et pas parce qu'elle était, comme elle l'avait elle-même dit, une alpha, un lycan.

Ainsi, le duo se retrouva à marcher tranquillement près du lac de Poudlard, chacun attendant un signe de l'autre pour aborder **le** sujet.

\- Alors, commença la jeune femme en regardant le lac face à elle, que voulez vous savoir ?

\- Vous allez répondre à toutes mes questions ? Demanda le professeur avec une pointe d'amusement, se doutant de la réponse qu'il allait recevoir.

\- Quelques unes, chaque chose en son temps. Sourit-elle.

\- Bien. Acquiesça le professeur avant de réfléchir par quoi commencer. Lors de notre entretien avec Dumbledore, vous avez dit que les lycans avaient certaines règles concernant la possibilité de transformer quelqu'un en loup-garou, de quoi s'agissait-il ?

La jeune femme le regarda avec un étonnement non feint.

\- Vous voulez que je change de question ? Demanda gentiment le professeur.

\- Ho non, non, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Je pensais que vous commenceriez par autre chose, en fait. Avoua-t-elle. Bien, heu… Comment expliquer ça… Fit-elle pensivement. A l'époque, les guerres étaient légions et pas seulement du côté des lycans. Pour cette raison les hommes prêtaient allégeance à un seigneur, qui les protégeait en échange de services. Et bien il se trouve que certains humains allaient parfois prêter allégeance à des lycans, qui étaient alors l'équivalent des seigneurs, pour peu qu'ils en soient parmi les hommes aussi. Ainsi ils obtenaient la protection des lycans et en échange devenaient des loups garous. C'est donc l'une des règles pour lesquelles les lycans étaient les seuls à pouvoir transformer quelqu'un, parce qu'ils sont des alphas, c'est leur privilège. Une autre règle interdisait un loup garou de transformer un humain, on avait peur qu'il puisse retourner ledit humain contre son alpha. C'était pour éviter toute dérive. Les autres règles pouvaient concerner l'âge de l'humain transformé, par exemple il était interdit de transformer un enfant et ce jusqu'à l'âge de 14 ans, de même qu'il était interdit de transformer une personne âgée, bien qu'elles soient rares à cette époque. Il était aussi question de leur état de santé… Il ne fallait pas non plus transformer quelqu'un par vengeance… Je crois que j'ai dit le principal à ce sujet. Admit-elle en se tournant vers son interlocuteur, qui semblait pensif. J'ai répondu à votre question ?

\- Oui. Acquiesça-t-il après un instant. Et aujourd'hui, ses règles, que sont-elles devenues ? Reprit-il, curieux.

\- Hé bien, ces règles existent toujours pour nous. Acquiesça-t-elle pensivement. Quand il y avait encore assez de lycan, il y avait une sorte de conseil, il veillait sur nous et dictait les règles à suivre, un peu comme le ministère de la magie. Compara-t-elle. Ce conseil a durci ces règles, il nous est à présent interdit de transformer un humain en loup garou, sauf exception. Même si cette règle n'existe plus, du fait qu'il n'y ait plus assez de lycan pour former une communauté, on continue de l'appliquer, surtout parce que le contraire ne servirait à rien. Les lycans d'aujourd'hui n'ont qu'une envie, se mêler au monde animal ou humain et y rester sans se démarquer. Certains ont peur de ce que pourrait nous faire les moldus et/ou les sorciers, d'autres ne souhaitent plus que vivre normalement… Termina-t-elle avec une certaine tristesse.

\- Sauf exception ? S'enquit Lupin.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil en levant son regard azur clair sur lui avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux, cherchant comment formuler sa réponse.

\- L'exception peut venir de deux sentiments. Expliqua-t-elle. La haine, ou la peur, dans un premier temps, en cas de légitime défense. Si un lycan vient à être menacé et qu'il n'a aucune échappatoire, il peut transformer quelqu'un. En fait dans ce genre de cas on transforme quelqu'un sans le vouloir, c'est la panique qui engendre ça, on perd nos moyens et notre défense naturelle se met en place.

\- Vous voulez dire que même si vous mordez quelqu'un, il ne devient pas forcément un loup garou ? S'étonna Lupin.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça-t-elle. On peut décider, un peu comme un serpent, celui-ci peut mordre avec ou sans poison. C'est exactement pareil, de même qu'on a pas besoin d'attendre la pleine lune pour transformer quelqu'un. C'est cette faculté particulière qui faisait que les lycans étaient les seuls à pouvoir transformer quelqu'un, car les loups garous, eux, ne peuvent pas choisir.

\- Je comprends, admit Lupin, non sans une surprise et un ébahissement non feints. Et le second sentiment qui admet l'exception ? Reprit-il, curieux.

Étonnement le professeur vit sa collègue se tendre et un léger rougissement prendre place sur son visage pâle. Quand elle lui répondit, ce fut avec une voix quelque peu hésitante, embarrassée.

\- L'amour.

\- L'amour ? Répéta-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de poser les yeux sur le lac en face d'eux, ce qui sembla la détendre.

\- L'amour est une conception très particulière chez les loups, admit-elle. C'est d'ailleurs quelque chose que les loups garous n'ont pas à subir, une des rares choses que les lycans peuvent leur envier, entre autre chose. Envier, enfin ça dépend du point de vue j'imagine, et de l'époque surement. Fit-elle vaguement.

Voyant que le sujet était délicat le professeur ne préféra pas insister, cependant sa curiosité sembla se lire sur son visage car la jeune femme ajouta tout de même quelque chose.

\- Je vous en dirais un peu plus là-dessus une prochaine fois, c'est un sujet assez… embarrassant à aborder. Admit-elle avec un sourire gêné. Mais comme vous avez la gentillesse de ne pas insister, sourit-elle, je vais vous donner un indice. Faites quelques recherches sur l'expression ''le loup qui meurt d'amour'', ça vous sera d'une grande aide. Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil amusé en reprenant la direction du château, rapidement suivie de son nouveau collègue.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence tranquille et agréable, la jeune femme profitant du grand air tant apprécié et le professeur Lupin se ressassant sa discussion avec la jeune femme pour tenter d'y mettre de l'ordre. Quand ils arrivèrent au château, la lycan se tourna vers son collègue.

\- Pour être honnête, je pensais que vous me poseriez des questions plus… en rapport avec ma nature ou sur ce que j'essaie de faire pour la lycanthropie. Je suis très étonnée que votre première question ne concerne que des faits historiques.

L'homme se fit pensif un instant avant de lui sourire.

\- Toute chose a une histoire, pour mieux comprendre le présent il faut comprendre le passé. Sourit-il.

\- Vous êtes sage, j'envie ce trait de caractère, je suis parfois un peu trop spontanée, rit-elle.

\- Il n'y a pas à en avoir honte, assura-t-il avec douceur, je trouve ça agréable d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça à ses côtés, ça amène un peu de joie vivre. Sourit-il.

La jeune femme le remercia d'un sourire doux et sincère avant de reprendre.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi les élèves vous adore, rit-elle doucement. Bien, nous discuterons à nouveau de tout ça à une autre occasion, j'ai deux trois choses à faire avant le déjeuner. A tout à l'heure ?

\- Entendu, à plus tard. Sourit-il en regardant la jeune femme monter les escaliers de marbres, dont elle failli rater une marche.

Le professeur retint un rire en la voyant se reprendre de justesse et poser une main sur son cœur en poussant un soupir soulagé. Sa maladresse, tout comme sa spontanéité et sa sincérité, étaient sans aucun doute trois des raisons pour lesquelles il appréciait tant la jeune femme. Et puis, il fallait bien le dire, elle était également d'une grande gentillesse et d'une douceur rare, autant dans ses regards que dans ses mots. Spontanée certes, mais avec une certaine douceur, comme il le pensait si souvent à son sujet, la jeune femme était tout et son contraire. Avec un sourire amusé le professeur se dit que ça faisait partit de son charme.


	5. Chapitre 4

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Comme j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'avance pour cette fiction, j'hésite à poster deux chapitres en même temps à chaque fois. Selon les retours j'agirais en conséquence. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Le mois de septembre passa rapidement et avec lui la première pleine lune du professeur Lupin à Poudlard depuis sa propre scolarité. A l'approche de cette occasion le professeur avait alors put véritablement constater l'effet que jouait la présence d'Aria Wolf à Poudlard, et pour cause, jamais il ne s'était sentit en si bonne forme les jours précédents et suivants la pleine lune. Et pourtant la jeune femme n'était pas toujours à ses côtés, mais quand bien même, il s'était sentit étrangement bien, étrangement serein. Habituellement il était extrêmement fatigué et manquait véritablement de force à cette occasion, mais pas cette fois, où du moins de façon bien moindre comparé à ce qu'il vivait normalement. Il avait alors parfaitement put se mettre à la place des premiers loups garous, quand ils côtoyaient encore les Lycans, tout comme il avait aisément put comprendre leur douleur quand ils avaient dû se rendre compte que la présence des Lycans leur était indispensable pour mieux supporter leur état. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'ils avaient dû regretter amèrement leur geste.

Le jour de la pleine lune Aria avait proposé au jeune professeur de rester avec lui pour la nuit, mais il avait poliment refusé. Certes il s'entendait très bien avec elle, mais pour le moment il ne se sentait pas capable de partager un moment comme celui-ci avec elle. Le professeur avait bien sûr utilisé d'autres mots pour lui expliquer son refus mais elle avait tout de même semblé lire en lui, cependant elle s'était contentée de répondre que si il avait besoin d'elle et qu'il revenait sur sa décision, elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa proposition.

Une fois la pleine lune passée, qui s'était étonnement et magnifiquement bien déroulée, bien qu'il ait prit le soin de prendre de la potion tue-loup malgré la présence d'Aria, qui avait affirmée que la présence d'un lycan avait les mêmes effets que ladite potion, le professeur repensa un moment à la proposition de la jeune femme. Il ne s'était jamais aussi bien sentit avant, pendant et après une transformation, et il s'était vaguement demandé ce que ça ferait si elle était encore plus proche de lui dans ces moments là. Peut-être pourrait-il revenir sur son refus, ne serait-ce que par curiosité… A bien y réfléchir, elle était un loup elle aussi après tout et pour passer d'un état à un autre elle devait bien se transformer aussi… A cette pensée il s'était alors demandé à quoi elle pouvait ressembler sous sa forme loupine. Habituellement les loups garous avaient une fourrure grise, un museau court, des yeux dorés et une queue moins fournie que leurs congénères. Peut-être pourrait-il lui poser la question lors d'une de leurs discussions à ce sujet.

Qui plus est, le mois d'octobre pointa rapidement et les chaleurs estivales s'évanouirent progressivement pour des températures plus basses et une atmosphère plus humide. Étonnement ce climat sembla particulièrement plaire à Aria, qui était plus enjouée que jamais, il n'était cependant pas rare de la voir dans le parc de Poudlard avec un regard nostalgique et un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Personne n'en avait fait la remarque, à présent tous étaient habitués aux excentricités de la jeune femme, de même qu'à sa maladresse proverbiale. Elle s'était rapidement faite très appréciée des élèves, tout comme le professeur Lupin. Elle était toujours de bonne humeur, imageait beaucoup ses cours, les rendant à la fois drôles et animés, ce qui était bienvenu à l'heure à laquelle ils avaient lieux, et elle faisait preuve d'une grande douceur avec les élèves. De plus, il semblait que ses cours soient à la fois complets et très clairs, ce qui les rendaient bien plus compréhensibles et plus simples à travailler.

Beaucoup d'élèves regrettaient d'ailleurs déjà qu'elle ne soit là qu'en remplacement du professeur Sinistra. A cela la jeune femme s'amusait à leur répondre que peut-être que d'ici là un nouveau poste qui soit dans ses compétences se libèrerait, bien sur tous avaient pensé aux défenses contre les forces du mal, bien sur tous adoraient leur nouveau professeur en la matière, qui était vraisemblablement le meilleur qu'ils aient jamais eu jusque là, mais tous savaient douloureusement que le poste était maudit. La jeune femme n'avait rien rétorqué, cependant dispenser ce genre de cours n'était pas dans ses aptitudes, du moins, ce n'était pas ce en quoi elle excellait. Elle savait se défendre, bien entendu, mais de là à dispenser un cours en la matière…

* * *

Ainsi, le début du mois d'octobre se passa sans encombre, en fait, il se passa même avec une certaine impatience de la part des élèves, surtout de troisième année, et pour cause, à la fin du mois ils auraient droit à leur toute première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Aria, d'ailleurs, avait été quémandée par le professeur McGonagall pour les accompagner, ce qu'elle s'était empressée d'accepter avec joie. Elle n'avait pas mit les pieds là-bas depuis des années et se faisait une joie d'y retourner avec les élèves.

Au milieu du mois d'octobre, cependant, c'est au sujet de la jeune femme que l'inquiétude commença à se faire. Ça avait commencé par les élèves, qui trouvaient leur professeur terriblement pâle et moins enthousiaste que d'ordinaire. Au début, il était vrai que quand les autres professeurs la voyaient, aux repas notamment, elle semblait plus pâle que d'habitude, cependant ils étaient au courant de sa santé fragile et avec les températures en baisses ils n'étaient pas surpris qu'elle soit quelque peu affaiblie. Mais madame Pomfresh s'était empressée de les rassurer en assurant qu'elle serait vite remise, ce qui en avait rassurés plus d'un.

En effet la jeune femme n'était pas seulement appréciée de ses élèves, mais également de ses collègues, avec qui elle s'était rapidement liée, surtout avec ses collègues féminines du moins. Cela dit elle en connaissait déjà beaucoup de sa scolarité et s'était déjà faite appréciée d'eux à l'époque, ce qui était également le cas du professeur Lupin. D'ailleurs tous deux découvrirent plus ou moins sans surprise que tout deux avaient été préfets de leurs maisons puis préfet en chef.

Cependant, l'état de la jeune femme s'était dégradé très vite et le fait qu'elle manque plusieurs repas avait fini par inquiéter ses collègues les plus proches, dont Lupin, qui avait finalement été désigné pour aller voir comment elle se portait. Le professeur avait été surpris de la demande, certes il était proche de la jeune femme mais le fait que la si strique professeur McGonagall l'y pousse l'avait laissé dubitatif, surtout au vu du regard étrange qu'elle avait échangé avec le professeur Chourave à ce moment là. Mais son inquiétude étant plus forte que sa suspicion, il abdiqua relativement facilement et se rendit aux appartements de la jeune femme dans la soirée.

Quand il arriva devant sa porte il toqua trois fois en s'annonçant et quelques courtes minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage affreusement pâle de la jeune femme. Le professeur la regarda avec stupéfaction, ses longs et ondulés cheveux châtain clair, presque blonds, étaient en désordre et avaient perdus de leur éclat, ses yeux azur clair étaient sombres et elle s'était entourée d'un plaid épais. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui elle lui adressa un pâle sourire, qui lui serra étrangement le cœur, elle qui était habituellement si enjouée… ça faisait mal de la voir si affaiblie.

\- On dirait que contrairement à moi, ma présence ne te soulage pas vraiment.

La jeune femme eut un faible rire et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, ce qu'il fit. Les apparemment de la jeune professeure étaient assez semblables aux siens, elle avait cependant rajouté quelques plantes vertes et les noms des livres dans sa bibliothèques étaient quelques peu différents des siens. Dans un coin de la pièce, près de la cheminée, où brûlait un feu chaleureux, il remarqua une petite chouette effraie aux belles couleurs immaculées et caramels, ainsi qu'un augurey, qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Si il ne faisait pas d'erreur, il s'agissait de Gwynneth et Orion.

\- Un thé ?

\- Ho non, merci, je suis venu voir comment tu allais, pas pour te fatiguer d'avantage.

Alors qu'elle allait protester le professeur lui adressa un sourire assuré et ils prirent place dans l'unique canapé du salon, face à la cheminée. Depuis la dernière pleine lune ils avaient prit l'habitude de se tutoyer. Il fallait avouer qu'avec ce qui les liait et la façon dont ils s'étaient rapprochés, le vouvoiement n'était plus bon que devant les élèves, d'ailleurs la jeune femme avait avoué préférer le tutoiement. Elle l'acceptait de la part de ses élèves mais c'était surtout par obligation, sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'elle leur aurait demandé de la tutoyer.

\- On se fait du souci pour toi, les autres professeurs et moi, même les élèves d'ailleurs. Tu es allée voir Madame Pomfresh ? Tu es vraiment pâle…

\- Non, en fait elle ne pourrait pas grand-chose… Admit-elle, faisant hausser un sourcil au professeur. Ça ira mieux dans quelques jours, peut être deux ou trois. C'est à cause de la lune noire.

\- La lune noire ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Ho ? Je ne t'ai pas expliqué ça ? Fit-elle avec étonnement avant de chercher ses mots. La lune noire, ou la nuit sans lune, pour les lycans c'est l'équivalent de la pleine lune pour les loups garous. Pour nous les lycans la pleine lune c'est le meilleur moment du mois, on gagne force et énergie, on guéri plus vite et on n'arrive pas à rester en place, c'est vraiment un moment formidable pour nous, à l'inverse la lune noire est horrible. Quelques jours avants et quelques jours après on est faible, on guéri moins vite, on tombe malade plus facilement, on ne veut que dormir… Alors moi et ma santé défaillante… ça ne fait pas bon ménage. Soupira-t-elle. En fait, la lune est un peu notre carburant à nous, les lycans, et si elle n'est plus là pour nous éclairer et bien… tu en vois le résultat. Mais bon, après il y a la pleine lune et là, c'est incroyable… Assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- J'ignorais tout ça. Fit le châtain. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses comme ça ? Je veux dire, des choses que les lycans subissent et pas les loups garous ? Comme la lune noire ?

La jeune femme se fit pensive, les yeux rivés sur le feu ronflant tranquillement dans sa cheminée, avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Il y a autre chose, oui, mais disons qu'elle est à la fois notre plus grande faiblesse et la plus belle chose qui puisse nous arriver.

Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas en rajouter d'avantage, les yeux dans le vague, le professeur fut tenté de lui en demander plus, cependant la discussion qu'ils avaient eut le mois précédent, durant leur balade autour du lac, lui revint. Elle avait évoqué quelque chose que les lycans pouvaient envier aux loups garous, l'amour. Elle disait que c'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas à subir et elle avait terminé en lui disant que si il voulait en savoir d'avantage il devait chercher quelque chose en rapport avec l'expression : ''le loup qui meurt d'amour''. Était-il seulement possible de mourir d'amour ? Si c'était le cas il pouvait comprendre que ça soit leur plus grande faiblesse, mais pourquoi aimer si c'était pour mourir ensuite ? Il avait fait des recherches à ce sujet, bien sur, et tout ce qu'il avait appris c'était que les loups étaient monogames, ce qui d'un côté pouvait expliquer l'expression mais pour le reste ? Il lui manquait un certain nombre d'éléments pour mieux comprendre ce dont il retournait et ces éléments, Aria seule les possédaient, et vraisemblablement elle n'était pas encore prête à les partager. Cela étant dit, ça ne le concernait pas véritablement, n'étant pas touché, elle n'avait donc aucune raison d'en dire plus si elle ne le souhaitait pas…

\- Merci d'être passé me voir, Remus. Sourit-elle, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

\- Je t'en prie. Acquiesça-t-il gentiment. Cela dit tu es terriblement pâle, tu devrais vraiment te reposer.

\- Promis. Rit-elle doucement.

\- Madame Pomfresh est au courant ? Par rapport à la lune noire.

\- Oui. Quand j'étais élève elle m'avait souvent à l'infirmerie dans ces moments là, c'était le seul endroit où je pouvais être au calme. Et même si elle ne pouvait pas grand-chose pour moi, elle faisait son maximum.

\- Je la reconnais bien là. Assura-t-il. Elle m'avait souvent aussi. Fit-il avec une pointe de nostalgie.

\- Je m'en doute. S'amusa-t-elle.

\- D'ailleurs, les autres professeurs sont au courant de ce que tu es ?

La jeune femme se fit pensive un moment.

\- Pas tous, comme ma condition ne pose pas vraiment de problème ils n'avaient pas à être informés, selon Dumbledore. Les seuls au courants sont les professeurs Chourave, qui était ma directrice de maison, McGonagall, parce qu'elle est la sous-directrice, et Dumbledore lui-même. Aujourd'hui il y a aussi le professeur Rogue. Admit-elle avec une grimace, faisant sourire le professeur. Et toi bien sur. Sourit-elle.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal acquiesça et se leva.

\- Bien, je vais te laisser te reposer à présent, il commence à se faire tard et tu as besoin de repos.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas, j'aime discuter. S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Sans doute. Sourit-il, mais ta santé est bien plus importante.

La jeune femme émit un soupir théâtral avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte de son logement.

\- Merci d'être venu, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Sourit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

\- C'est normal. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Assura-t-il.

\- Merci beaucoup. Fit-elle avec un doux sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il laissait une main s'attarder entre l'une de ses mèches de cheveux miel, la faisant rougir.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant avant que le professeur de défense ne s'écarte légèrement, rougissant également.

\- Bonne… Bonne nuit Aria. Balbutia-il malgré un effort manifeste d'essayer de garder une voix stable.

\- Bonne nuit, Remus… Répondit-elle avec un doux sourire malgré son embarras.

Sur ces mots l'homme acquiesça doucement et lui envoya un sourire semblable au sien avant de rejoindre son propre logement. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, la jeune femme ferma sa porte et s'y adossa avec un soupir de désespoir. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi fallait-il que son cœur batte aussi fort à ce simple geste ? Elle secoua la tête, il ne fallait pas, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle n'avait pas le droit.


	6. Chapitre 5

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Mi-octobre furent mis en place des heures d'études dans la Grande Salle, pour que les élèves puissent travailler et être éventuellement aidés par les professeurs. Parmi le corps enseignant deux étaient désignés pour surveiller l'étude et un roulement était effectué chaque jour. Ce jour là c'était au tour d'Aria et du professeur Lupin de surveiller l'étude, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, le professeur Flitwick était venu également, et celui-ci avait rapidement constaté la popularité des deux nouveaux enseignants. Le professeur de sortilège, qui avait fait équipe avec le professeur Rogue quelques jours auparavant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer le comportement radicalement différent des élèves. Quand il avait fait sa surveillance avec Rogue aucun élève ne posait de questions ou plus tôt n'osaient pas poser, alors que là, avec les professeurs Wolf et Lupin, ils étaient ravis de le faire et n'hésitaient pas, d'autant plus que les deux jeunes enseignants semblaient ravis de les aider, au contraire de son collègue de potion que ça semblait d'avantage exaspérer. D'ailleurs le petit professeur n'avait pas tardé à se laisser prendre par l'entrain de ses plus jeunes collègues et répondait aux questions avec joie.

* * *

Jusqu'à lors Aria n'avait jamais pensé aimer autant le poste d'enseignante, bien sur elle avait souvent imaginé ce que ça pourrait donner, ce à quoi ça ressemblerait, mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé que ça se passerait aussi bien, et surtout qu'elle aurait autant de succès. A présent qu'elle y était, ça l'amusait beaucoup en réalité et elle en venait presque à regretter de ne faire qu'un remplacement… Quand sa période se terminerai peut-être pourrait-elle postuler dans une autre école ? Sorcière ou moldue, selon ce qui était proposé, oui, ça lui plairait bien. Elle se demanda vaguement si Dumbledore n'avait pas prévu ça depuis le début, qui sait, avec ce vieil homme tout était possible…

La jeune femme fut sortie de ses pensées en voyant une main se lever à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se tourna alors vers l'élève qu'elle était entrain d'aider et quand elle fut certaine qu'il avait comprit elle se dirigea vers Ron Weasley, qui levait la main.

\- Monsieur Weasley, que se passe-t-il ? Sourit-elle.

\- Ho, professeur Wolf, je voulais voir le professeur Lupin. Admit-il avec gêne.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et regarda à la table derrière elle, où se trouvait son collègue. Celui-ci semblait en pleine discussion avec un élève de cinquième année.

\- Dites moi toujours, je peux peut-être vous aider. Sourit-elle. Le professeur Lupin semble plutôt occupé pour le moment.

\- Je veux bien mais… c'est au sujet du cours de défense contre les forces du mal…

L'enseignante eut un sourire amusé alors qu'Hermione roula des yeux.

\- J'ai été élève aussi monsieur Weasley, j'ai aussi eu cours de défense contre les forces du mal et je dois avouer que je n'étais pas trop mauvaise. S'amusa-t-elle.

Le roux sembla alors étonné et échangea un regard avec son ami Harry. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit. Elle aussi, quand elle était élève, n'avait jamais songé au fait que ses professeurs avaient une vie et qu'ils avaient déjà été à sa place. Maintenant qu'elle était elle-même enseignante elle trouvait cela très amusant.

\- Vous… Vous étiez élève ici ? A Poudlard ?

\- Hé oui, comment pensiez vous que j'ai eu mes diplômes ? Pas dans un paquet de dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue en tout cas je vous l'assure ! Rit-elle.

Le jeune homme rougit d'embarra et ce fut Harry qui reprit.

\- Vous étiez dans quelle maison ? S'enquit-il, curieux, tout comme ses deux amis vraisemblablement.

\- J'étais chez Poufsouffle. Sourit-elle avec une fierté non feinte.

\- Ça vous ressemble. Admit Hermione.

\- Merci beaucoup. Fit-elle avec un doux sourire.

\- Il y a d'autres professeurs ici qui étaient élèves à Poudlard avant ? Reprit Ron, avide.

La jeune femme rit à sa curiosité et hocha la tête.

\- Un certain nombre oui. Le professeur McGonagall, qui était élève en même temps que les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick, le professeur Rogue, le directeur Dumbledore bien sur, Hagrid, madame Pomfresh aussi je crois... Fit-elle pensivement. Ho, le professeur Lupin aussi évidement, je peux même vous dire avec certitude qu'il était à Gryffondor, comme vous.

\- On l'avait plus ou moins deviné. Fit Harry.

A cela la jeune femme rit doucement, le professeur Lupin ne cachait pas préférence pour sa maison d'origine, tout comme elle d'ailleurs.

\- Bien, reprit-elle, alors, monsieur Weasley, quel est le problème avec votre devoir de défense ?

\- Ho, oui. Acquiesça-t-il en se déconcentrant sur son travail. C'est sur les Kappas.

Sur ce la jeune femme fit de son mieux pour aider le jeune homme, surtout qu'elle avait elle-même eut l'occasion de voir de vrais Kappas, un avantage non négligeable. Après une demi-heure supplémentaire l'étude pris fin et les élèves furent priés de regagner leur dortoir avant le diner.

Alors que les élèves quittaient tranquillement la salle la jeune femme se permit de s'étirer un peu avec un soupir de bien être.

\- À ce point là ? S'amusa une voix à ses côtés, celle du professeur Lupin, bientôt rejoint par le professeur Flitwick.

\- J'adore les aider, mais devoir passer d'une table à l'autre sans cesse ça fatigue tout de même. Admit-elle avec un rire.

Le jeune professeur acquiesça avec un petit rire.

\- En tout cas vous avez du succès tous les deux, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Assura le petit professeur.

\- Tant mieux non ? En général les élèves sont plus investis dans une matière si ils en aiment le professeur. S'enquit la jeune femme.

\- C'est bien vrai. Sourit Flitwick.

* * *

Vint finalement le jour de la fameuse sortie à Pré-au-Lard et bien qu'elle ne le montre pas, Aria était au moins aussi impatiente que ses élèves. Bien sur elle pouvait y aller quand elle le souhaitait, mais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas prit le temps de le faire. Il faisait frais ce matin là, montrant l'arrivée prochaine de l'hiver, aussi la jeune femme avait fini par ranger ses vêtements fins pour en favoriser de plus épais. Ainsi elle portait un haut vert olive possédant des lacets bruns sur le devant et surmonté d'une cape vermillon, une jupe d'hiver brune et des bottes brunes montant jusqu'aux genoux à lacets avec de fins talons. Enfin elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux miel en une queue de cheval haute et noués par un ruban pourpre.

Environ une vingtaine de minutes plus tard tous les élèves autorisés furent présents et le groupe put commencer sa marche vers Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

Aux yeux d'Aria ce petit village sorcier n'avait pas changé, cependant, contrairement à ses années d'étude où il semblait être la 7ème merveille du monde, aujourd'hui il était emprunt de nostalgie. Combien de fois était-elle allée faire du lèche-vitrine chez Gaichiffon avec Abby ? Presque à chaque sortie en fait, elles adoraient y aller pour dénicher quelques vêtements colorés comme elles les aimaient tant. Et le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu ? Normalement c'était surtout un endroit fréquenté par les couples mais Aria et Abby adoraient la décoration un peu fleur bleue et l'ambiance, aussi elles y avaient passé un temps monstrueux quand elles étaient élèves. A l'inverse elles n'étaient que peu allé aux Trois Balais, elles préféraient le calme et les Trois Balais en manquait cruellement.

Et puis il y avait Honeydukes et Zonko, des incontournables ! Elle n'était pas très sucreries mais elle avait un faible pour les plumes en sucres ou les caramels. Cependant, contrairement à elle son amie Abby adorait les sucreries et n'hésitait jamais à gouter tout ce qui passait à sa portée, elle avait d'ailleurs l'étrange habitude de tester tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire… A cette pensée Aria se dit qu'elle enverrait bien quelques bizarreries sucrées à son amie.

Honeydukes était, comme à son habitude, pleine à craquer, Aria y repéra d'ailleurs un certain nombre de ses élèves, dont Ron et Hermione, qu'elle ne pouvait pas rater du fait de la couleur des cheveux du jeune homme. Elle avait connu Bill, son frère ainé, du temps où elle était élève, il était plus jeune qu'elle mais de peu. Elle l'avait rencontré au détour d'un cours de soutient et ils étaient rapidement devenus proches, ils s'envoyaient toujours des lettres de temps en temps pour prendre des nouvelles. A bien y réfléchir, là où Bill était quelqu'un facile à vivre et de très sérieux dans ses études, ses frères étaient plus… ''dissipés'', du moins, surtout Fred et George. Cela étant dit Percy était très sérieux, mais il manquait quelque peu d'humour, ce dont Bill et ses frères n'étaient pas démunis et de loin. Peut-être devrait-elle passer à la poste de Pré-au-Lard pour donner quelques nouvelles à Bill, il serait surement surpris et amusé qu'elle soit enseignante à Poudlard aujourd'hui.

Sur cette pensée Aria fit joyeusement ses achats, prenant quelques caramels, quelques plumes en sucre, et quelques souris glacées et autres sucreries insolites sous les yeux ébahis des élèves.

\- Professeur Wolf, s'étonna Ron, qui regardait les nids de cafard proposé dans la section ''Goûts bizarres.'' Vous n'allez quand même pas prendre ces trucs là ?

La jeune femme rit de bon cœur en secouant la tête.

\- C'est pour une amie, elle adore les confiseries un peu étranges.

\- Elle est un peu bizarre votre amie. Fit-il avec une grimace en voyant les insectes bouger.

\- C'est une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je l'apprécie autant ! Rit-elle en allant payer ses achats, auxquelles elle ajouta quelques malices-réglisses pour le directeur Dumbledore.

La jeune femme réalisa brièvement qu'elle ne connaissait pas les goûts de son nouveau collègue de défense en la matière, elle lui poserait la question à l'occasion. Se dit-elle en sortant de la boutique.

En se baladant dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard la jeune femme tomba sur Derviche et Bang, un magasin où elle s'était souvent rendue à ses dépends. Ce magasin réparait tout objet magique et elle et sa maladresse naturelle l'avaient souvent poussée à aller rendre visite au propriétaire. Ce qu'elle décida de faire à nouveau, en toute amitié et en souvenir du bon vieux temps cette fois, s'amusa-t-elle.

Une fois cela fait, sur le chemin de la fameuse poste de Pré-au-Lard, la jeune femme s'arrêta brièvement au magasin de plumes Scribenpenne pour y acheter une plume et du papier pour écrire à Bill et pour refaire ses réserves de parchemin, ce dont elle commençait à manquer il fallait bien le dire. Bientôt la jeune femme eut fini ses diverses courses et décida de flâner un peu dans le village, au moins pour garder un œil sur les élèves, ce qui était tout de même la première raison de sa venue ici.

Après un moment elle décida de s'asseoir sur un ban en périphérie du village et de là où elle se trouvait elle pouvait apercevoir la Cabane Hurlante. Cette maison lui avait toujours donné à la fois la chair de poule et une envie grandissante de s'y rendre. Un jour cependant elle s'y était retrouvée par hasard, en évitant une attaque du Saule Cogneur qui l'avait envoyée directement dans le tunnel sous ses racines. N'ayant pas le courage de faire à nouveau face au terrible Saule pour l'instant elle avait arpenté le tunnel jusqu'au bout. Là bas elle avait grandement hésité à aller plus loin mais une odeur familière l'avait poussée à entrer.

Elle avait tout de suite compris où elle se trouvait, de même qu'elle avait tout de suite compris quelle était l'origine de cette odeur si particulière. Celle d'un autre loup, d'un loup garou. Elle avait vite fait le lien avec les rumeurs étranges sur la cabane, elle plaignait le pauvre bougre qui s'était retrouvé à devoir passer chaque pleine lune là-dedans. C'était contre la nature d'un loup d'être enfermé, il avait dû passer des nuits horribles. Cependant l'odeur était faible, très atténuée par le temps, ce qui indiquait que plus aucun loup garou ne venait ici depuis au moins deux ou trois ans, à l'époque.

Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui était le loup garou qui avait hanté la cabane hurlante et étrangement ça l'avait amusé de découvrir le pot aux roses cette année, dix ans plus tard, en rencontrant le professeur Lupin. Elle avait tout de suite compris à son odeur familière alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré en personne. Cependant le directeur Dumbledore l'avait mise sur la piste quand il lui avait parlé de son nouveau collègue, quand il avait dit ce qu'il était et qu'il avait été élève à Poudlard un peu avant elle. Elle n'avait cependant eut la confirmation de ses doutes que le soir de leur rencontre. Le monde était petit, s'était-elle dit avec un certain amusement.

Finalement la jeune femme jeta un œil à sa montre et se leva, il était l'heure de réunir les élèves pour rentrer, un magnifique festin d'Halloween les attendaient au château.

* * *

Ce chapitre étant un peu court, je vais de suite poster le suivant ! A très vite !


	7. Chapitre 6

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Comme promis, voici la suite !

* * *

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, encore vide de tout élève pour le moment, ce qui ne tarderai pas à changer, Aria fut à nouveau prise de nostalgie. La salle s'était mise aux couleurs d'Halloween ; la Salle et éclairée par des centaines de citrouilles évidées, dans lesquelles brûlaient des chandelles, et des nuées de chauves-souris voletaient dans tous les sens. De plus le banquet prévu à cette occasion était toujours incroyable et Aria avait toujours attendu cette période avec impatience, de plus l'entrain d'Abby pour ce genre de festivités l'avait toujours poussée à en profiter un maximum. Cette année encore la fête s'annonça magnifique.

C'est avec donc d'un pas joyeux qu'Aria rejoignit la table des professeurs, où se trouvaient déjà les professeur Flitwick, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Vector, Chourave et Lupin, entre lesquelles elle prit place.

\- Serait-ce de la nostalgie dans ton regard ma chère Aria ? S'amusa le professeur Chourave.

\- C'est bien possible, j'aime beaucoup cette période et il faut bien le dire, ça me rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs.

\- Je m'en souviens bien, miss Sunders était intenable à l'approche de cette période, sans parler de sa manie de faire des farces et la tienne de te mettre dans des situations on ne peut plus étranges à chaque fois, chaque année il y a eu quelque chose si mes souvenirs sont bons.

\- Oui, ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Acquiesça la jeune femme avec un sourire gêné.

\- Je suis étonné, intervint le professeur Lupin, je ne pensais pas que tu étais une élève à problème. S'amusa-t-il.

La jeune professeure lui envoya un sourire amusé et plein de sous entendus.

\- Que devrais-je dire ? Les maraudeurs n'étaient les derniers à ce qu'on m'a dit.

L'homme paru étonné mais son sourire s'élargit.

\- Qui t'a parlé de ça ? S'enquit-il, curieux.

\- Ho, beaucoup d'élèves déploraient le départ des maraudeurs du temps où je suis entrée à Poudlard. Rit-elle doucement. Mais Dumbledore me l'a également rappelé quand il est venu me voir en juillet dernier, pour me proposer mon poste et me parler de toi.

\- Tiens donc, je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu avais put entendre sur nous.

\- Va savoir. Répondit-elle avec un amusement non fin avant de tourner les yeux vers les élèves, qui entraient dans la Grande Salle avec des yeux émerveillés.

La soirée débuta quelques minutes plus tard et elle fut un véritable succès. Les élèves de troisième année ne cessaient de parler de leur visite à Pré-au-Lard, les premières années s'émerveillaient à chaque nouvelle découverte, aussi bien décorative que gustative et les autres élèves discutaient joyeusement. C'était une belle soirée. A ce moment là Aria aurait tout fait pour se retrouver quelques années en arrière, alors qu'elle était encore élève, et partager la soirée avec Abby et ses camarades. Oui, Poudlard lui manquait énormément, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

Durant la soirée elle parla longuement avec le professeur Lupin de sa manie étonnante de se retrouver dans des situations complètements invraisemblables, et ce sans qu'elle ne sache ni pourquoi ni comment. C'était d'ailleurs de cette façon qu'elle s'était si souvent retrouvée dans le bureau du directeur. Elle lui raconta la façon dont elle s'était retrouvée escortée par des centaures en dehors de la forêt interdite alors qu'elle courait après une acromentule, ou encore la façon dont elle et Abby s'étaient retrouvées dans la cheminée des appartements de McGonagall en essayant d'échapper à Rusard. Elle avait voulu essayer un nouveau sort mais s'était prise les pieds dans un tapis et avait finalement transformé tout un couloir en patinoire. Ho après coup elles en avaient énormément rit mais sur le moment ça avait été beaucoup moins drôle. Finalement il se trouvait que c'était surtout sa maladresse naturelle qui la trainait dans les ennuis sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

Ces histoires amusèrent beaucoup le professeur Lupin, qui s'était brièvement demandé ce que ça aurait donné si elle avait été avec lui et ses compagnons quand ils étaient élèves, ça aurait sans doute été inoubliable.

Le banquet se termina finalement par un superbe spectacle donné par les fantômes de l'école et tous les élèves rejoignirent leurs dortoirs en fin de soirée.

La soirée prit cependant une toute autre tournure quand les élèves de Gryffondor découvrirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame poignardé, les empêchant de rentrer dans leur dortoir.

Quand Aria et les professeurs Rogue, Lupin, McGonagall et Dumbledore furent prévenus de l'incident, étant les derniers à quitter la Grande Salle, ils se ruèrent vers les dortoirs de Gryffondor. Sur place il y avait beaucoup d'agitation aussi ils mirent un moment à rejoindre le portrait strié de la Grosse Dame. Le directeur Dumbledore examina un instant le tableau avant de se tourner vers les professeurs présents, le regard sombre.

\- Il faut la retrouver, dit-il. Professeur McGonagall, s'il vous plaît, allez tout de suite prévenir Rusard et dites-lui de chercher la grosse dame dans toutes les peintures du château.

\- Vous ne risquez pas de la trouver ! Lança Peeves avec amusement, flottant dans les airs au-dessus de la foule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Peeves ? Interrogea calmement Dumbledore.

Le sourire de Peeves s'effaça, à la plus grande joie d'Aria, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'esprit frappeur et son sourire avait toujours eu le don de l'excéder. Cependant le fantôme n'osait jamais manquer de respects aux professeurs et surtout pas à Dumbledore, aussi il lui répondit docilement, néanmoins avec une voix mielleuse à souhait.

\- Elle a honte, Monsieur le Directeur. Elle est dans un état abominable. Je l'ai vue courir dans le paysage du troisième étage. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son gros corps, fit-il avec une joie malsaine.

\- Elle a dit qui avait fait ça ? S'enquit Dumbledore.

\- Oh, oui, Monsieur le Chef des professeurs, répondit Peeves d'un ton théâtral. Il était furieux quand elle a refusé de le laisser entrer, dit-il avant de laisser passer un instant de silence. Quel sale caractère il a, ce Sirius Black ! Rit-il.

* * *

L'annonce que Sirius Black s'était introduit dans le château avait fait l'effet d'une bombe et immédiatement des mesures de sécurités furent prises. Dans un premier temps tous les élèves durent aller dormir dans la Grande Salle, où avaient été installés des sacs de couchage, et dans un second temps tous les professeurs durent inspecter le château de fond en comble par groupe de deux, au cas où Sirius Black serait toujours présent.

Aria, malgré le souhait de Dumbledore, n'avait pas put trouver de traces olfactives de Black, et pour cause. Il pleuvait des trombes d'eau à l'extérieur et l'humidité, en plus du fait que Black devait sans doute être lui-même mouillé, rendait son flair inefficace, à sa plus grande frustration. Elle avait suivi une faible odeur étrangère, une odeur étonnement canine, jusqu'à la sortie du château, mais il lui était impossible d'aller plus loin à cause de la pluie.

Ainsi Aria et Lupin se retrouvèrent tous les deux à inspecter la tour d'astronomie. Aria s'avait que s'était inutile, aussi elle cherchait sans conviction, Sirius Black était déjà loin. Finalement le duo fouilla silencieusement la zone qui leur avait été attribuée, aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment envie de parler, Aria était frustrée et ennuyée en sachant que leur recherche était veine, et le professeur Lupin était perdu dans ses pensées. Aria savait qu'il avait été très proche de Sirius Black, tous ceux qui avaient entendu parlé ou connu les maraudeurs le savaient, et cette histoire devait surement le toucher plus que tout autre. A bien y repenser, l'histoire des maraudeurs était digne d'une tragédie et elle avait beau chercher, elle ne savait pas comment apaiser son nouvel ami.

Après plus d'une heure de recherche le duo alla faire son rapport à Dumbledore, qui ne fut pas surpris du résultat.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent très agités, particulièrement du côté des élèves. Aria avait entendu nombre de théories des élèves sur l'intrusion de Sirius Black dans le château, certaines étaient d'ailleurs assez drôles à entendre, un arbuste, vraiment ? Était-ce seulement possible de se transformer en arbre ? Même elle n'en savait rien, la transfiguration n'avait jamais été sa matière de prédilection, étant elle-même un animal elle ne pouvait pas être un animagus, autant dire que ça ne l'avait du coup pas encouragée, au contraire de beaucoup de ses camarades.

Cet après midi là, alors qu'Aria avait décidé d'aller prendre des nouvelles d'Hagrid, elle vit le jeune Potter assis seul sur un banc en face du lac, légèrement caché par quelques arbres et buissons. Il faisait de plus en plus frais et à présent les élèves restaient moins souvent à l'extérieur, préférant la chaleur de leur salle commune ou de la bibliothèque. Aussi elle s'étonna de trouver le jeune homme dehors et seul. Surtout que depuis l'intrusion la plupart des professeurs et des préfets faisaient toujours en sorte de rester près du jeune sorcier, pour qu'il ne soit pas seul si Sirius Black venait à l'attaquer, ce qui serait apparemment son but. Aria ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça, d'un il était étrange que Black se soit introduit dans le château le soir d'Halloween, alors qu'aucun élève n'était dans sa salle commune, et quand bien même ils l'auraient été, attaquer un élève devant toute sa maison alors qu'il était seul, ce n'était certainement pas faisable, même pour lui. Et puis il s'était évadé au cours de l'été, il aurait très bien eut le temps de trouver et tuer Harry à ce moment là…

Avec un soupir la jeune femme secoua la tête et s'approcha de son élève, arrivant derrière lui. Il ne sembla pas entendre son arrivée, ce qui fit naitre un sourire malicieux sur son visage. Quand elle fut assez proche de lui elle prit une voix grave et lança.

\- Monsieur Potter !

L'étudiant, surpris, sursauta comme jamais et se retourna avec un air affolé, comme un enfant prit en faute. Puis, quand il vit sa nouvelle professeure rire aux éclats à sa réaction il se détendit et fit la moue.

\- Professeur Wolf, vous m'avez fait peur. Gémit-il.

\- C'était le but. Rit-elle. La place est libre ? S'enquit-elle en désignant l'espace à la droite du jeune homme.

\- Ho, bien sur. Acquiesça-t-il alors qu'elle prenait place à côté de lui.

\- Vous avez réussi à semer vos gardes du corps ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Quelque chose comme ça. Admit-il avec un faible sourire.

\- Il ne faut pas leurs en vouloir, aux autres professeurs comme à vos camarades, ils veulent juste vous protéger. Sourit-elle. Vous savez pourquoi ils font ça ou…

\- Oui, le professeur McGonagall m'a mit au courant, mais je le savais déjà, avant la rentrée j'ai entendu les parents de Ron en parler. Monsieur Weasley travail au ministère alors…

\- Je sais. Acquiesça-t-elle. Je m'en doutais, vous preniez tout ça avec lassitude plutôt qu'avec surprise, comme vous l'auriez dû si vous n'aviez pas su. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Une minute, vous savez que monsieur Weasley travail au ministère ? Comment… Fit-il avant de s'interrompre. Je n'ai rien dit, vous êtes professeur, bien sur que vous savez ça.

La jeune femme sourit doucement, elle aimait bien ce garçon.

\- Certes, on sait ce genre de choses, cela dit ce n'est pas la façon dont je l'ai appris. J'ai été à l'école avec Bill, le frère ainé de ton ami Ron. Il était un peu plus jeune que moi mais on s'entendait très bien.

\- Je ne savais pas ! S'étonna-t-il. Alors vous connaissez les Weasley, c'est étrange, Ron ne m'a jamais dit qu'il vous connaissait…

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. S'amusa-t-elle. Je n'ai discuté que quelques fois avec les parents de Bill et depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard on ne communique que par courrier. J'ai beaucoup voyagé depuis la fin de mes études alors je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer ses frères et sœurs.

\- Ho, je comprends et comme Bill n'habite plus avec sa famille depuis un moment… Fit-il pensivement en acquiesçant. Au fait, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous vouliez me voir ?

La jeune femme cligna des yeux puis lui sourit.

\- Je ne suis pas venue jouer au garde du corps, le rassura-t-elle avec amusement. J'allais voir Hagrid.

\- Vous êtes proches ? S'enquit-il, curieux.

\- Plutôt. Admit-elle. J'aime beaucoup les animaux magiques et du temps où j'étais à Poudlard je passais la majorité de mon temps libre chez lui. J'ai appris beaucoup en restant à ses côtés. C'est un bon ami. Sourit-elle. Veux-tu m'accompagner ? De ce que je vois tu as besoin qu'on te change les idées.

\- Pas du tout je… Protesta-t-il avant de se taire en voyant le regard dubitatif de son professeur d'astronomie, vraisemblablement, elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Bon, peut-être… Soupira-t-il finalement, vaincu. Ça sera avec plaisir. Conclu-t-il en se levant.

La jeune lycan eut un large sourire, se leva à son tour et ils prirent tranquillement le chemin de la cabane d'Hagrid.


	8. Chapitre 7

Attention: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Seules Aria et Abygail sont à moi.

Je suis navrée, je n'ai pas encore eue le temps de lire vos review, mais je promet d'y jeter un oeil dès la fin de mes examens ! Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !

* * *

Depuis quelques jours déjà le temps était mauvais, il pleuvait et ventait sans interruption, dissuadant définitivement même les moins frileux à aller à l'extérieur, au plus grand désespoir d'Aria, qui détestait rester enfermer. De par sa nature la jeune femme aimait les grands espaces et à contrario détestait les lieux clos, ou du moins y rester trop longtemps. C'était d'ailleurs cela qui l'avait poussée à choisir un métier lié à l'astronomie, ainsi que sa passion pour les animaux magiques, passion pour laquelle elle était d'ailleurs également diplômée.

Deux choses cependant allégeaient son humeur, la première était le tout premier match de Quidditch de l'année, qui allait se dérouler dans quelques jours, même si le temps ne serait surement pas des meilleurs. A l'origine Aria n'était pas fan de ce sport mais en côtoyant Abby, qui en était une fan pure et dure, elle avait appris à l'aimer. La seconde chose était la pleine lune, qui était prévue pour dans quelques jours. Bien sur ce n'était pas spécialement une bonne nouvelle pour son ami, le professeur Lupin, mais pour elle ça l'était, après tout la pleine lune était pour elle un regain d'énergie sans précédent.

* * *

L'après midi avant la pleine lune Aria décida d'aller prendre des nouvelles de son collègue, apprenant qu'il n'avait pas put assurer son cours ce jour là. Ça l'avait quelque peu inquiétée, avec sa présence au château, même quelques heures avant la pleine lune, il aurait dû se sentir suffisamment en forme pour assurer son cours.

Arrivée devant la porte des appartements provisoires du professeur, la jeune femme hésita, si il se sentait mal elle ne voulait pas le faire se lever… Mais d'un autre côté elle ne connaissait pas son mot de passe et ne pouvait donc pas entrer sans qu'il ne lui ouvre pour voir comment il allait.

La solution se présenta finalement sous la forme du professeur Rogue, qui arrivait vers elle, un gobelet à l'odeur immonde dans la main, gobelet quelle comprit contenir de la potion tue-loup.

\- Tiens donc, Professeur Wolf. Fit-il d'un air méprisant. On vient voir son congénère ?

La jeune femme tiqua, elle n'appréciait pas cet homme et sa façon de parler. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec elle, à sa connaissance elle n'avait pourtant rien fait qui ait put lui attirer sa rancœur.

\- Je ne suis pas un loup garou, je suis un lycan, ce sont deux choses différentes. Gronda-t-elle. Mais oui, je suis venue voir le professeur Lupin et vous tombez à point nommé.

En arrivant à son niveau l'homme eut un rictus avant de lever un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer.

\- Je vous propose de me laisser lui transmettre sa potion, vu que je sais Ô combien vous l'appréciez, et en échange je voudrai le mot de passe de ses appartements, car je me doute que vous l'avez en prévention des cas où il serait même incapable de se lever.

Le professeur de potion eut l'air de vouloir lui lancer une réplique bien sentie mais sembla finalement réfléchir à sa proposition. Après un instant il acquiesça, non sans un regard méprisant, et lui donna et le mot de passe et la potion avant de tourner les talons pour disparaitre la minute suivante. Aria, elle, soupira, pendant un instant elle avait cru qu'il allait l'envoyer sur les roses, puis se tourna vers la porte. A présent qu'elle avait toutes les cartes en main elle murmura le mot de passe puis toqua en s'annonçant avant de pousser la porte.

Quand elle entra, la première chose qu'elle sentit fut la douce chaleur qui emplissait les lieux. Il faisait bon à l'intérieur et après quelques pas elle remarqua immédiatement que l'appartement était agencé de la même façon que le sien. En arrivant dans le salon séjour elle vit tout de suite l'amour que portait le professeur pour son ancienne maison, tout était aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Pour peu elle aurait cru se trouver dans les dortoirs des rouges et or, ce qui la fit sourire.

Puis, un mouvement à sa droite la fit sortir de ses pensées, le professeur Lupin venait d'apparaitre dans le cadre de la porte qui menait à la chambre. Il était très pâle, ses cheveux étaient désordonnés et ses yeux fatigués, enfin le plaid qu'il portait tombait lâchement sur ses épaules. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant aussi affaibli. D'un autre côté, à bien y repenser, elle ne devait pas avoir meilleure mine lors des lunes noires…

\- Prend ça, je crois que tu en as bien besoin. Lui sourit-elle en lui tendant la potion qu'elle avait en main.

\- Je crois que la question ''comment es-tu entrée ?'' n'est plus nécessaire. Fit-il avec un faible sourire avant de boire le contenu du gobelet avec une grimace.

Elle ne pouvait que compatir, rien que l'odeur avait fait des ravages sur son pauvre odorat surdéveloppé. Quand il eut fini il posa le verre sur la commode à proximité et se tourna vers elle.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en baissant les yeux, normalement ma présence aurait dû éviter que tu te sentes trop faible, je ne sais pas pourquoi … Fit-elle avant d'être interrompue par le jeune professeur.

\- Au contraire, sourit-il, maintenant que tu es là je vois bien la différence. On n'a fait que se croiser ses derniers temps, ça a surement un rapport. Rassura-t-il.

\- Peut-être… Les notes de ma famille ne dises rien à ce sujet alors je suis un peu dans le noir. Admit la jeune femme. Mais si ça va déjà mieux, je suis soulagée. Sourit-elle.

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que la lycan ne reprenne.

\- Tu devrais retourner te coucher, tu as mauvaise mine. Fit-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Sans doute. Mais entre nous, s'amusa-t-il, tu n'avais guère meilleure mine à la lune noire.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. Soupira-t-elle avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Allez ouste, au lit ! S'exclama-t-elle en le poussant vers sa chambre.

\- Ouste ? Tu as quand même conscience que je ne suis plus un enfant ? Rit-il doucement, obtempérant néanmoins.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Ironisa-t-elle.

\- Tu es en forme toi, par contre. Nota-t-il.

\- Je te l'ai expliqué, au contraire de toi, la pleine lune me fait un bien fou.

Le professeur de défense sourit tranquillement et s'asseya docilement sur son lit, la jeune femme posant un regard satisfait sur lui avant de lui sourire.

\- Bien, dit-elle finalement, alors je vais te laisser te reposer, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Le loup garou acquiesça doucement, se surprenant à apprécier ses attentions et son inquiétude à son égard. Après un instant d'hésitation elle lia ses yeux azur clair à ses yeux bleu acier.

\- Sache que ma proposition tiens toujours, pour la pleine lune. Dit-elle en repensant à la possibilité qu'il passe la pleine lune avec elle, non seulement il ne serait pas seul mais en plus ça serait bénéfique pour sa santé, il se sentirait bien mieux et pendant et après. Ne t'oblige pas, précisa-t-elle rapidement, je dis juste que si jamais tu viens à changer d'avis, il n'y aurait aucun problème.

Sur ces mots elle tourna les talons pour s'en aller, cependant, au moment où elle allait quitter la chambre la voix du professeur retentie, une voix où elle pouvait sentir beaucoup de gratitude.

\- Merci, Aria, je vais y réfléchir. Assura-t-il gentiment.

\- Je t'en prie. Lui sourit-elle. Bonne soirée Remus, je repasserai demain pour voir comment tu te portes.

\- Entendu. Bonne nuit, Aria.

Là-dessus la jeune femme quitta la pièce et les appartements de son collègue. En retournant dans son chez soi provisoire, elle ne put cependant pas empêcher une certaine déception de l'envahir. Toute sa partie loupine lui criait de passer la pleine lune avec son nouvel ami, son congénère comme l'avait si bien dit le professeur Rogue. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'obliger, c'était contre tous ses principes, jamais elle ne faisait passer ses désirs personnels avant le bien être et la volonté des autres, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer.

Ainsi la jeune femme passa la nuit de la pleine lune seule, lisant divers ouvrages qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque, incapable de fermer l'œil, comme chaque soir de pleine lune.

* * *

La journée du lendemain était pluvieuse au possible, ce qui n'allait pas aider les joueurs de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, qui s'affrontaient au Quidditch ce jour là. Aria, présente dans les gradins aux côtés des professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Chourave, notait avec une certaine fierté que le temps n'avait pas découragé les élèves, qui étaient nombreux à être venus voir le match, et de toutes les maisons. Aria était partagée, cependant, qui encourager ? Son ancienne maison ? Ou les élèves de Gryffondor qu'elle appréciait beaucoup ? Prendre parti ou ne pas prendre parti ? Telle était la question. Elle décida finalement d'encourager son ancienne maison, mais se promit d'être ravie quel que soit le résultat.

Le match commença sous les hurlements du vent et les éclairs d'un orage naissant. Au fur et à mesure de l'avancement du match il devint rapidement évident que les élèves luttaient énormément contre la météo et cela inquiétait les professeurs, plus particulièrement les directeurs de maison des deux équipes.

\- Tout va-t-il vraiment bien se passer ? Il y a tant de vent… S'inquiéta le professeur Chourave.

\- C'est vrai, sans parler de la pluie et de l'orage… Admit Aria, tout aussi inquiète pour les élèves.

La jeune femme avait déjà assisté à des matchs ayant lieu avec un si mauvais temps, mais Abygail, qui était poursuiveuse à un moment donné, lui avait assuré que ça n'avait effectivement rien d'agréable et qu'il n'était pas rare que les joueurs perdent le contrôle de leur balais et que le match dure longueur. En effet, à cause du temps, il était difficile pour l'attrapeur ne serait-ce que d'apercevoir le vif d'or et ainsi mettre un terme au match. Et savoir cela ne rassurait pas du tout Aria sur la suite des évènements.

\- Si il y a le moindre danger madame Bibine arrêtera le match, on peut lui faire confiance à ce sujet. Rassura le professeur McGonagall, qui gardait un œil sur le commentateur du match, un jeune homme de Gryffondor nommé Lee Jordan, qui avait tendance à plutôt prendre partit pour Gryffondor, avec des termes bien à lui envers l'équipe adverse, au plus grand amusement de la plupart.

Cela eut le mérite de rassurer légèrement les plus inquiets, dont Aria et Pomona Chourave.

Au bout d'un moment l'équipe de Gryffondor, qui menait de 50 points, demanda un temps mort. Après quelques minutes de concertation, notamment avec leur attrapeur, Harry, le match reprit. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, une odeur étrangement familière parvint à la jeune lycan. C'était une odeur qu'elle connaissait mais à laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à associer un nom ou un visage. D'ailleurs elle ne se souvenait pas non plus d'où elle avait put la sentir et ça ce n'était généralement pas de bonne augure. Ça ne lui arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais. Inquiète de ce constat la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle ainsi que dans les gradins et aux alentours, mais la météo jouait contre elle, avec cette pluie et ce vent, non seulement l'odeur pouvait provenir de n'importe où, mais elle serait également bien incapable de la pister, de plus la pluie trop dense l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Autant dire que ses recherches étaient veines.

Son attention fut cependant rapidement détournée quand des dizaines de détraqueurs firent irruption sur le terrain de Quidditch et que le jeune Harry tomba de son balais, lui assurant une chute de près de quinze mètres. Le public fut horrifié, éclatant en cris de paniques et d'effrois. Dumbledore réagit rapidement, amortissant la chute du jeune sorcier avec un sort tandis qu'Aria, réagissant la première, utilisa son patronus sur les détraqueurs pour les faire quitter le terrain et l'enceinte de l'école. D'un coup d'œil entendu le directeur se dirigea vers Harry, qui était à présent allongé sur le sol boueux, et Aria, ainsi que les autres professeurs, se dépêcha d'aller rassurer et calmer les élèves.

De toute sa vie, Aria n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore aussi furieux et dieu sait qu'il en fallait pour le faire sortir de ses gongs. Cela lui arracha un frisson.

Harry fut rapidement conduit à l'infirmerie mais entre temps Cédric Diggory, le capitaine et l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, qui avait attrapé le vif d'or sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était passé, avait demandé à rejouer le match. Le jeune homme trouvait injuste de gagner dans ses conditions, malgré la situation Aria sourit à cela, c'était bien un Poufsouffle, aucun doute là-dessus. La demande de Diggory fut malheureusement refusée, aussi, si Gryffondor voulait la coupe, elle allait devoir composer avec ce résultat.

* * *

Il fallu un moment mais Poudlard reprit finalement son calme, surtout depuis l'annonce du réveil d'Harry Potter. Apparemment le jeune homme allait bien, il semblait simplement secoué. Ce n'était par contre pas le cas de son Nimbus 2000, qui avait été réduit en miette par le Saule Cogner, sur lequel il s'était écrasé après avoir été emporté par le vent.

C'est ce que narra Aria au professeur Lupin quand elle vint le voir en fin de journée.

\- Dumbledore était vraiment furieux, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Assura-t-elle en regardant l'homme qui était à semi assis dans son lit, à côté duquel elle s'était installée.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est rare de le voir en colère, mais si tout le monde va bien, tant mieux. Cela dit ça a dû être dur pour Harry.

\- Surement, c'était une sacrée chute, heureusement que Dumbledore était là. Affirma la jeune femme. Tu y tiens beaucoup à ce garçon, n'est-ce pas ? S'amusa-t-elle. Ça fait plusieurs fois que tu me parles de lui.

\- Si tu sais qui étaient les maraudeurs, tu dois savoir pourquoi. Répondit-il avec une certaine nostalgie.

\- A cause de son père, James Potter, exact ?

Le professeur hocha doucement la tête, à la fois triste et nostalgique à l'évocation de son meilleur ami décédé.

\- Il lui ressemble ?

\- Beaucoup, il n'y a que les yeux qui sont différents, il les a prit de sa mère, Lily.

\- Une femme courageuse de ce que j'en ai entendu. Je ne suis pas les histoires moldues ou sorcières en règle générale, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas en entendre parler.

Le professeur acquiesça à nouveau. Il savait que la jeune femme ne se mêlait pas réellement au monde, qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier. Elle disait que même si sa différence n'était pas visible et ne l'empêchait à rien, elle préférait le calme et la tranquillité, elle préférait rester loin de tout. De ce qu'elle lui avait dit sa maison, qu'elle tenait de ses ancêtres, était en plein milieu du Pays de Galles, au beau milieu de nulle part, à une dizaine de kilomètres, voir plus, du premier village. Elle avait toujours vécu ainsi et s'y plaisait. Elle avait choisi de vivre ainsi de son propre gré, elle disait ne pas supporter les endroits clos, sa nature lui faisant privilégier les grands espaces, dont elle ne manquait pas chez elle.

Au cours du mois passé et actuel ils avaient beaucoup discuté des avantages et des contraintes de sa condition. Il y avait peu de contraintes en réalité, il y avait la lune noire, le mal aise lié aux endroits fermés, quelques préférences pour les viandes saignantes et ce mystère autour de l'amour unique, dont elle avait refusé de parler d'avantage pour l'instant, entre autre. Pour les avantages on pouvait compter la pleine lune et ses effets, son bon odorat, bien que par moment ça puisse se révéler être un vrai cauchemar, sa bonne ouïe, sa bonne vue, sa capacité à se transformer à souhait, un peu comme un animagus… Elle pouvait également sentir la météo changer ou ressentir les émotions, généralement négatives, des gens qui l'entourent, comme tout animal, elle précisa cependant pouvoir réguler ce dernier aspect, qui pouvait parfois se montrer handicapant dans la vie de tous les jours.

Cela dit, et Lupin le savait, tous deux, finalement, évitaient, ou du moins repoussaient, le moment de discuter plus sérieusement du lien entre Lycan et loup garou. Le professeur ne savait pas pourquoi mais de toute évidence la jeune femme n'était pas plus pressée que lui à ce sujet.

\- Bien, conclu finalement la jeune femme en se levant, tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux en tout cas. Assura-t-elle. Tu vas te joindre à nous pour le repas ?

\- Pas ce soir, demain peut-être, sourit-il.

\- Entendu, acquiesça-t-elle, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Aria, s'amusa-t-il, je suis un grand garçon, je vais me débrouiller.

\- C'est ça, moque toi. Soupira-t-elle théâtralement. Cela dit, peut-être que j'en fais un peu trop, pas vrai ? Admit-elle. Je me doute que tu as dû voir pire mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, désolée. S'excusa-t-elle.

Le professeur sourit et prit doucement sa main.

\- C'est ce que j'apprécie le plus chez toi, Aria. Expliqua-t-il. Tu es une personne attentionnée et tu sais reconnaitre tes erreurs. Ne t'excuse pas de ça, jamais personne ne te le reprochera, ou alors c'est de la pure mauvaise foi. S'amusa-t-il.

\- Hé bien, je suis une vraie Poufsouffle après tout. Répondit-elle avec amusement.

\- Sans aucun doute. Sourit-il.

Après un instant de silence la jeune femme finie par s'éloigner un peu, avant de quitter la chambre, cependant, elle se tourna vers le professeur de défense.

\- Toi aussi, Remus, tu es quelqu'un d'attentionné. Tu aurais fait un bon Poufsouffle. Fit-elle avec un doux rire.

\- Peut-être. Acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire amusé.


	9. Chapitre 8

Attention: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Voilà le chapitre 8 ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la dernière pleine lune et l'automne mourait doucement au profit de l'hiver naissant. En dehors du château le ciel devenait d'un beau blanc nacré et le parc se couvrait doucement de givre étincelant.

Poudlard était en pleine effervescence et pour cause, à présent le château se parait d'une douce et agréable atmosphère de Noël.

Une personne, cependant, n'avait gère le cœur à la fête pour le moment, Aria, qui souffrait des effets de la nouvelle lune.

La jeune femme se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, elle devait rendre et emprunter un certain nombre d'ouvrages, qu'elle utilisait pour préparer ses cours. Normalement, à cette période, elle faisait en sorte de se déplacer le moins possible, chaque pas lui tirant d'affreux mal de tête et des vertiges intenables, cependant elle n'avait pas le cœur à rester enfermée dans ses appartements, voulant profiter de l'ambiance de Noël et de la fraicheur des couloirs, qui faisait du bien à sa fièvre naissante.

Ce fut cependant avec un certain soulagement que la professeure d'astronomie arriva à la bibliothèque.

\- Bonjour Madame Pince. Salua-t-elle en arrivant au niveau de la bibliothécaire.

\- Ho, bonjour professeur Wolf, sourit la femme avant de froncer les sourcils. Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes terriblement pâle…

\- Oui, ça ira. Sourit-elle faiblement. Je suis venue vous rendre quelques ouvrages. Expliqua-t-elle en posant lesdits livres sur le comptoir.

Après quelques mots avec la bibliothécaire la jeune femme s'éloigna dans les rayons pour emprunter de nouveaux livres. Rapidement, cependant, son état l'empêcha d'atteindre les livres les plus hauts. En effet ses vertiges revenaient en force dès qu'elle levait la tête et elle ne préférait pas monter à une échelle, déjà avec sa maladresse naturelle elle préférait éviter mais si en plus elle était malade… Alors qu'elle allait abandonner l'idée d'emprunter un livre elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée d'une de ses meilleures élèves de troisième année.

\- Professeur Wolf ? Interrogea une jeune fille aux épais cheveux bruns.

\- Miss Granger. Sourit-elle doucement. Je peux vous aider ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça, vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes vraiment pâle… S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

\- Ho, ça ira. Acquiesça-t-elle. Je tombe souvent malade, j'ai l'habitude. Rassura-t-elle. Cela dit vous tombez bien Miss Granger, pourriez vous m'aider à attraper ce livre ? Demanda-t-elle en indiquant un ouvrage bleu nuit sur la 4ème étagère.

\- Bien sur. Accepta gentiment la jeune fille.

La minute suivant la jeune professeur eut son ouvrage en main et lança un sourire reconnaissant à son élève.

\- Je vous en prie. Sourit la jeune fille. Alors vous êtes souvent malade ? S'enquit-elle, curieuse, avant de rougir. Pardon… c'était déplacé…

\- Mais non, rassura la jeune femme. Avec d'autres professeurs, que je ne citerai pas, peut-être, rit-elle, mais avec moi il n'y a pas de problème, et puis j'aime discuter, je peux être une vraie pipelette quand je m'y mets. Assura-t-elle avec amusement. Mais pour répondre à votre question, oui, je suis assez souvent malade, j'ai une santé fragile, expliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le comptoir pour emprunter ses livres, la jeune fille sur ses pas. Ça, madame Pomfresh m'a souvent vue à l'infirmerie quand j'étais élève.

\- Ho… ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours…

\- Non, mais avec le temps je tombe moins souvent malade, mais ça arrive toujours. Admit-elle. Cela dit je suis bien entourée, j'ai une amie très proche qui travail à Sainte Mangouste, elle vient régulièrement voir comment je vais, parfois je pense qu'elle s'inquiète un peu trop. Sourit-elle doucement.

\- Elle était élève ici aussi ? Votre amie.

\- Oui, à Poufsouffle, comme moi. On se connait depuis très longtemps. Fit-elle d'une voix nostalgique. Bien, reprit la lycan en prenant les livres que lui tendait madame Pince après les avoirs enregistrés, ce fut un plaisir Miss Granger, à bientôt.

\- A bientôt professeur, merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions.

\- Il n'y a pas de souci. Sourit-elle en sortant de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

Discuter avec la jeune fille lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, disons que ça lui avait permis d'oublier un instant son état, qui, malheureusement, revint rapidement en force quand elle fit son chemin jusqu'à ses appartements.

Au détour d'un couloir un vertige la prit soudainement, lui faisant lâcher ses livres et se tenir d'une main contre le mur le plus proche. La jeune femme, dont la vision se floutait, posa sa main libre contre son front, ferma les yeux, et prit de profondes inspiration, essayant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

\- Aria ? Fit soudainement une voix derrière elle.

Bien que surprise, la jeune lycan ne fit pas un geste, de peur de tomber inconsciente au moindre mouvement.

\- Aria ? Est-ce que ça va ? Reprit la voix, plus doucement, voix qu'elle reconnue alors comme celle du professeur Lupin.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était inquiet, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les quartiers de la jeune professeur d'astronomie il avait entendu le bruit sourd de livres tombant au sol, curieux il s'était dirigé vers la source du bruit et c'était non sans surprise qu'il était tombé sur Aria, le visage blême, les yeux fermés, ne tenant debout que grâce à une main posée contre un des murs de pierre du château. Rapidement la curiosité avait fait place à l'inquiétude. Il se dirigea vers elle et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Immédiatement il la sentit se détendre et après un instant de calme elle se redressa un peu et tourna la tête vers lui. Son teint était toujours pâle mais elle abordait un sourire faible mais rassurant.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en se détachant du mur. Hé bien, ça fait deux fois qu'on vient à ma rescousse aujourd'hui, j'aurais surement mieux fait de rester au lit. Plaisanta-t-elle doucement.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es vraiment pâle. S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Ça ira. Mais je ferais sans doute mieux d'aller me coucher. Admit-elle.

\- Sans aucun doute. Acquiesça-t-il en se penchant pour ramasser les livres tombés au sol.

\- Ho non Remus ! Je vais le faire ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Dans ton état ? S'enquit-il en levant un sourcil, le regard plein de sous entendus.

Elle ne répliqua pas, elle avait à peine la force de tenir debout alors ramasser ses livres…

Le professeur de défense, lui, sourit doucement, encore une fois la jeune femme montrait combien, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir, elle savait mettre son entêtement de côté pour son propre bien. Car oui, Aria était assez têtue dans son genre, du moins, quand elle avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de l'en dissuader. Dans son cas, ça pouvait cependant se révéler être une vraie force, car malgré tout elle connaissait ses limites et savait reconnaitre ses tords.

Quand il se releva il se tourna vers elle et lui proposa son bras, qu'elle prit malgré une certaine gêne, se sachant difficilement capable de retourner dans ses quartiers sans s'évanouir au bout de quelques mètres.

Heureusement pour eux l'appartement provisoire de la jeune femme n'était pas loin, aussi, après que le mot de passe soit donné, le duo entra dans le logement et le professeur, posant les livres sur la table à manger au passage, déposa la jeune femme dans sa chambre. Une fois allongée, celle-ci émit un long soupir de soulagement et de bien être, non mécontente d'être arrivée chez elle et d'y être allongée.

\- Sortir un jour de lune noire, je te croyais plus prudente que ça. Gronda gentiment Lupin en lui apportant une tasse de thé.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en prenant la tasse entre ses mains. Habituellement je le suis mais j'avais besoin d'air aujourd'hui, visiblement je me suis un peu surestimée. Admit-elle. Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée et merci de m'avoir aidée.

\- C'est normal, acquiesça-t-il.

Il y eu un bref moment de silence avant que le professeur ne reprenne.

\- Tu as dit qu'on t'avait aidé deux fois aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Ho, oui, miss Granger, quand j'étais à la bibliothèque, avec mes vertiges je ne pouvais pas atteindre les livres les plus hauts, elle a eu la gentillesse de m'aider. Expliqua-t-elle en buvant une gorgée. Il est excellent, ton thé. Sourit-elle.

\- Merci, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Tu veux que j'appelle madame Pomfresh ? Je sais bien qu'elle ne peut pas grand-chose mais tu es vraiment pâle…

\- Non, c'est gentil, je vais me reposer plutôt. J'ai vu pire, ça va aller.

\- Pire ? Comment ça peut être pire ?

\- Quand je suis malade en même temps que la lune noire, c'est horrible. Grimaça-t-elle.

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on n'a pas fini de jouer les gardes malades l'un pour l'autre. S'amusa le professeur, bien que visiblement inquiet de l'éventualité qu'avait évoqué la jeune femme.

\- Sans doute, mais ça ne me gêne pas. Sourit-elle sincèrement.

\- Moi non plus. Admit-il avec un certain amusement. D'ailleurs, à l'origine, j'étais venu pour ça.

Devant le regard interrogatif de la jeune femme le professeur entrepris de lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle il se dirigeait originellement vers son appartement, ce qui fit sourire à nouveau la jeune femme, qui aimait l'attention.

\- Je voulais aussi te dire que… qu'après y avoir réfléchit un moment, hésita-t-il, j'acceptais d'essayer de passer la pleine lune avec toi.

\- Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-elle soudainement, surprise, un grand sourire prenant rapidement place sur ses lèvres.

\- Vraiment. Acquiesça-t-il, souriant doucement en voyant la réaction de la jeune femme.

\- Génial, c'est génial. Fit-elle avec excitation. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas passé la pleine lune avec quelqu'un ! Sourit la lycan avant de se faire plus pensive. Où veux-tu la passer ? Dans ton bureau ? On peut rester ici aussi, ça ne craint rien. Assura-t-elle.

Si le professeur devait admettre une chose, c'était qu'il avait pensé qu'elle lui demanderait d'aller passer la pleine lune dehors, dans la forêt interdite, mais il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait pour lui et ça le touchait. Ça ne faisait aucun doute pour lui, Aria était une jeune femme merveilleuse.

Finalement le duo passa une bonne partie de l'après midi à discuter, le professeur Lupin lui parla de sa discussion récente avec Harry, qui lui avait demandé de lui enseigner le sortilège de patronus, aussitôt Aria lui proposa de l'aider, notamment à trouver un épouvantard, ce qui, vu la taille du château, serait surement compliqué. Le loup garou accepta gentiment, il avait eut vent que la jeune femme avait un patronus puissant, en tout cas bien assez pour faire fuir tous les détraqueurs qui étaient apparus sur le terrain de Quidditch au cours du dernier match de Gryffondor. Une question vint soudainement au professeur.

\- Dis-moi Aria, pour les lycans, les patronus…

\- Reflètent ce que nous sommes. Je n'ai jamais vu un lycan qui avait un patronus qui n'était pas un loup. La seule différence provient de la race de loup qui apparait et qui dépend du caractère, plus rarement on peut trouver des chiens ou des renards, mais toujours des canidés. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je vois. Acquiesça-t-il. Et le tiens ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire amusé et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Tu verras. S'amusa-t-elle.

Le professeur ne répliqua pas, il était certes curieux, mais il saurait se montrer patient.

* * *

Le lendemain de la lune noire l'état d'Aria s'améliora rapidement et elle fut bientôt sur pied, au plus grand soulagement de ses collègues les plus proches et de madame Pomfresh, qui ne s'était pas gênée de lui donner son point de vue quant au fait qu'elle ne soit pas venue la voir.

\- Professeur Wolf ! S'exclama une voix derrière la jeune femme alors qu'elle se rendait dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

\- Ho, Miss Granger, je peux vous aider ? Sourit-elle en se tournant vers la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Heu oui, non… Bredouilla-t-elle. Je voulais savoir si vous alliez mieux, vous n'aviez vraiment pas bonne mine quand je vous aie vue à la bibliothèque.

La jeune professeur d'astronomie cligna des yeux un instant avant de sourire.

\- Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux, assura-t-elle. Merci de vous en inquiéter.

\- Ho heu… je vous en prie… c'est normal… Je voulais aussi vous demander… Hésita-t-elle.

\- Oui ? Incita gentiment la jeune femme.

\- Hé bien, Hagrid m'a dit que vous faisiez aussi des recherches pour l'aider avec Buck… Et comme j'en fais également… je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être mettre tout ça en commun… enfin je… Fit la jeune fille en rougissant d'embarras.

Aria sourit tendrement, amusée, puis reprit.

\- C'est une excellente idée, acquiesça-t-elle. Ça facilitera la tâche à Hagrid. Et avec votre amour de la recherche et mes compétences en magizoologie ont pourrait arriver à quelque chose. Acquiesça-t-elle pensivement.

La brune paru rassurée puis, rapidement, elle se fit impatiente et le duo discuta avec entrain jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à la Grande Salle et doivent se séparer.

A table Aria fut immédiatement accaparée par le professeur McGonagall, qui lui demanda si, comme à halloween, elle accepterait d'accompagner les élèves à Pré-au-Lard. Ravie de l'offre et à l'idée de voir Pré-au-Lard sous la neige, décoré pour Noël, elle accepta vivement. Tout le long du repars, entre deux discutions avec ses collègues, elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait trouver comme cadeau à Pré-au-Lard pour Noël, car il fallait bien le dire, cette année elle avait du monde à gâter.


	10. Chapitre 9

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Seules Aria et Abygail sont à moi.

Joyeuses fêtes à tous ! Pour fêter ça et mon retard à cause de mes examens, je vous offre deux chapitres cette semaine ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Depuis peu la neige avait commencé à tomber sur Poudlard, couvrant le parc d'un doux manteau blanc. Les élèves n'avaient pas tardé à profiter de ce nouveau paysage, faisant bataille et bonhommes de neige, sous le regard attendit d'Aria, qui veillait à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'accident. Elle repensait à ses propres hivers à Poudlard, elle avait été à leur place à une époque, une époque qui lui paraissait à présent si lointaine alors que c'était pourtant encore si près. Durant sa scolarité, elle en avait fait des batailles de boule de neiges avec ses camarades de maison, il y avait aussi eu des concours de bonhommes de neige, elle avait toujours fini dans le trop trois, son côté artistique et rêveur selon ses camarades. A l'inverse, Abby, qui avait un goût prononcé pour les choses étranges, faisaient toujours des bonhommes de neige un peu étrange, en général elle avait un prix bien à elle, celui du plus étrange bonhomme de neige. Ce qu'elles en avaient rit… Une fois elle en avait fait un en forme d'algue avec des bras et des jambes, c'était aussi étrange que bien réalisé, les élèves avaient beaucoup aimé son étrangeté, elle aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Quelqu'un est perdu dans ses pensées au lieu de surveiller les élèves ? Intervint une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se tourna brutalement pour voir la personne derrière elle, cependant, son geste fut si soudain qu'elle manqua de glisser, le parvis de l'école étant très glissant en cette période. Elle fut retenue in-extrémis par deux bras forts, l'un lui enserra la taille pour la stabiliser et l'autre lui tenant l'épaule pour qu'elle ne chute pas d'avantage. Enfin stabilisée, elle soupira de soulagement, vociférant contre sa maladresse pour la énième fois, comme tous les jours. Elle se redressa, la prise de son sauveur toujours ferme sur elle pour éviter toute récidive.

Elle tourna alors à moitié vers son sauveur et vit, comme elle s'y était attendu, qu'il s'agissait du professeur Lupin, qui semblait retenir à grande peine le rire qui menaçait de passer ses lèvres. La jeune femme bouda pour la forme mais fondit rapidement devant le sourire qu'il lui offrit.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, désolé. Sourit-il, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

\- Menteur, c'était exactement ce que tu voulais. Soupira-t-elle malgré un sourire.

\- C'est vrai, je n'avais cependant pas prévu que tu glisserais, je serai plus prudent la prochaine fois que j'essayerai de te surprendre. S'amusa-t-il.

\- Il vaudrai mieux, autrement tu me conduirais à ma perte. Assura-t-elle avec amusement.

\- Ce serai bien dommage, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. Sourit le professeur de défense.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en signe de résignation, elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de recommencer si l'envie lui prenait, surtout si elle était perdue dans ses pensées, et, de fait, moins attentive à ce que lui disait ses sens.

Il y eut alors des sifflements dans la cour en face des deux professeurs, qui regardèrent les élèves, qui les regardaient avec amusement. Après un instant de flottement entre les deux adultes, ils comprirent ce qui amusait tant les élèves ; les bras du professeur de défense toujours autour de la jeune femme.

\- Hé alors professeur Lupin, vous essayez de nous prendre notre jolie professeur d'astronomie ? S'amusèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

Gêné, mais néanmoins souriant, le professeur s'écarta d'un pas, libérant la jeune femme, qui lui sourit en retour. Le professeur répondit alors avec amusement aux deux jumeaux. Alors qu'ils allaient le taquiner une fois de plus, deux boules de neige entrèrent en collision avec leurs visages, qui se firent choqués en regardant leur professeur d'astronomie, qui feignait l'innocence malgré sa baguette clairement visible dans sa main droite et un sourire loin d'être innocent sur les lèvres. Les deux jumeaux échangèrent un regard entendu et eurent en même temps un sourire carnassier.

\- Ho, ho, dans quoi me suis-je aventurée ? S'inquiéta-t-elle faussement en se penchant vers Lupin, que la situation amusait beaucoup.

\- Je pense que tu vas vite le savoir. Rit-il doucement.

\- Bataille générale ! Hurlèrent les jumeaux aux élèves, qui crièrent de joie.

Aria, loin d'être outrée par la proposition des jumeaux, eut un large sourire et invita toutes les filles présentes à la rejoindre d'un côté de la cour. Les garçons se tournèrent alors vers Lupin, qui semblait hésiter. Finalement, après qu'Aria et tous les élèves aient insistés, il céda, ''mais pas longtemps'' dit-il tout de même pour faire bonne figure, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Aria.

La bataille fut acharnée et sans véritable vainqueur, mais finalement tout le monde avait gagné, l'amusement ayant été à son comble durant toute la bataille. Aria était heureuse, ça faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusé de cette façon. Elle était heureuse d'avoir accepté l'offre de Dumbledore. En entrant dans le château, les grondements de Rusard se firent entendre de loin et les professeurs demandèrent aux élèves de filer rapidement et d'aller se sécher pendant qu'ils faisaient ''diversion''.

\- C'était génial, professeur Wolf, professeur Lupin, il faudrait faire ça plus souvent ! Sourit Fred, vivement approuvé par son jumeau.

\- Ouais, avec encore plus de monde ! Ajouta George.

\- Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, jeunes hommes. Sourit Aria en leur faisant un clin d'œil, qu'ils lui rendirent avec amusement en rejoignant la tour de Gryffondor pour se changer.

Suite à cela les deux professeurs durent faire face à un Rusard en pétard, mais ils eurent rapidement raison de lui et partirent en direction de leurs propres appartements.

\- Au fait, s'enquit Lupin avant qu'ils ne se séparent, à quoi pensais-tu quand je suis arrivé ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

\- Ho non, sourit-elle, je pensais aux concours de bonhomme de neige et aux batailles que je faisais avec mes camarades de maison quand j'étais élève. On s'amusait beaucoup. Parfois, je donnerais tout pour revenir à cette époque. Rit-elle doucement.

\- Je te comprends. Assura Lupin, dont le regard était à la fois triste et nostalgique et qu'un fin sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres.

Aria sourit doucement et posa une main rassurante sur son bras. Bien qu'étonné, il lui sourit tendrement et ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs appartements.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard eu lieu la fameuse et tant attendue sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Aria, toujours aussi impatiente que ses élèves, se tenait près de McGonagall et Flitwick en attendant que tous les élèves autorisés soient présent. Au vu du froid hivernal, elle était emmitouflée dans un épais pull en laine blanc cassé, un pantalon noir, des bottes hivernales brunes clair, un duffle coat brun-beige et une épaisse écharpe en laine, qu'elle avait elle-même tricoté, aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Enfin, elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres, non sans tout de même une barrette avec une tête de renne sur le côté droit de ses cheveux, pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, avait-elle dit. Étrangement, ça avait beaucoup amusé ses élèves, qui étaient à présent habitués à ses excentricités, vestimentaires ou non d'ailleurs.

Une fois les élèves tous réunis, le petit groupe partit pour Pré-au-Lard. Sur le chemin Aria s'était plongée dans une longue discussion avec ses collègues sur les cadeaux de Noël à offrir, elle hésitait beaucoup à ce sujet et souhaitait leur avis, d'ailleurs, au final, elle aussi les avait conseillés. Bizarrement, être avec ses collègues dans le cadre d'une sortie lui donnait l'impression d'être avec des camarades de maison, à l'époque où elle était élève, c'était un sentiment agréable.

Après quelques minutes de marche sous la neige, ils arrivèrent enfin à Pré-au-Lard. Les professeurs rappelèrent les consignes aux élèves, dont l'heure de rendez-vous pour le retour, et tous se dispersèrent avec entrain. Aria quitta quelques temps ses collègues pour se rendre à la poste de Pré-au-Lard, pour envoyer une lettre à Abby et Bill Weasley pour les fêtes. Elle avait des scrupules à envoyer Gwynneth, sa chouette effraie, sous la neige.

Une fois cela fait, la jeune femme flâna un peu dans le village, magnifiquement décoré en cette période de l'année, et dans les boutiques, pour les cadeaux. Elle trouva tout ce dont elle avait besoin mais hésitait encore sur les cadeaux à offrir au professeur Lupin et à son amie Abygail. Pour cette dernière elle avait bien pensé à des friandises étranges, comme à Halloween, qu'elle avait apparemment adorés, mais ça faisait redondant, elle voulait trouver autre chose, mais quoi, là était la question. Quant au professeur Lupin, elle avait appris qu'il adorait le chocolat, mais elle trouvait ça un peu juste comme cadeau.

Elle entra finalement dans une petite librairie dans une rue parallèle à la Grande Rue, peut-être y trouverait-elle quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle savait qu'Abby aimait lire, tout comme elle aimait les oiseaux et les plantes… Peut-être trouverait-elle un livre sur les plantes médicinales ? Ou sur les propriétés magiques des plumes d'oiseau ? Oui, ça paressait être un bon début. D'ailleurs, si elle avait bonne mémoire, Lupin aussi aimait lire, peut-être trouverait-elle quelque chose pour lui ici également.

Après deux bonnes heures de recherche à travers Pré-au-Lard, Aria rejoignit la Grande Rue, où elle retrouva par hasard Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick ainsi que le ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge. Aria n'aimait pas les gens du ministère, disons plutôt qu'elle les évitait. Certes la plupart des Lycans faisaient en sorte d'être reconnus comme des animagi, pour pouvoir se transformer à leur bon vouloir sans avoir d'ennui, mais elle, bien qu'elle l'ait fait, pour sa sécurité, préférait éviter le ministère, qui sait si un jour sa vraie nature ne serait pas révélée et qu'il s'en suive des ''énervements'' auxquels elle préférait ne pas penser. Peut-être se faisait-elle trop de souci, mais elle préférait la prudence, ne disait-on pas, après tout, ''prudence est mère de sureté'' ?

\- Ho ! Aria ! Sourit Hagrid.

\- Bonjour Hagrid. Sourit-elle. Monsieur le ministre. Salua-t-elle poliment l'homme.

\- Bonjour professeur Wolf, on m'a dit que vous faisiez des miracles à Poudlard. Fit-il gaiment.

\- Je fais simplement mon travail et je me plais beaucoup à Poudlard. Répondit-elle.

\- Bien, bien, nous avons besoin d'enseignants aussi enthousiastes que vous. Assura-t-il. Joignez vous donc à nous, nous allions nous réchauffer aux trois balais.

\- Hé bien… heu… Hésita-t-elle.

\- Allons Aria, avec ce froid une boisson chaude vous fera le plus grand bien. Sourit gentiment Flitwick.

La jeune femme hésita encore un instant avant d'hocher la tête sous l'insistance générale, ce n'était qu'un verre après tout.

Ce qui ne devait n'être qu'un verre se transforma rapidement en véritable confession du ministre sur la véritable histoire de Sirius Black, raison pour laquelle il était présent, et sur ce qui lui avait valu Azkaban. Aria connaissait cette histoire, par les journaux et Dumbledore notamment. Il se trouvait que le directeur était également son parrain et qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à ne pas répondre à ses questions il y a douze ans. Aria avait toujours été d'une grande curiosité, surtout enfant, de même qu'elle savait très bien lire en les gens, même en le si secret Dumbledore, qui avait agit de façon étrange quand tout ceci avait eu lieu.

Il avait été son tuteur légal, à l'instar des parents d'Abygail chez qui elle vivait quand ses parents sont décédés, l'année même de la disparition de Voldemort. Dumbledore avait décidé qu'il n'était pas possible pour lui de la garder avec lui, pour plusieurs raisons, qu'elles n'avaient pas comprises à l'époque, mais beaucoup mieux en grandissant. Dumbledore était un sorcier puissant et influent, vivre avec lui signifiait se mettre en danger, surtout à l'époque. Il avait donc agit pour son plus grand bien. Elle ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur en grandissant, les parents d'Abby étaient devenus sa famille.

Pour en revenir à Sirius Black, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, dans les journaux il avait été décrit comme quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais que le reste de sa famille, cependant le point de vue de Dumbledore était différent, il ne se prononçait pas mais Aria avait toujours clairement sentit qu'il était mitigé sur ce qu'on racontait, lui apportant le doute à elle aussi.

En revanche, de toute cette histoire, elle avait ignoré plusieurs choses, dans un premier temps que Black avait tenté de prendre soin d'Harry, ce qui avait indigné Hagrid après coup, pensant qu'il l'aurait surement tué si il lui avait cédé l'enfant quand il l'avait trouvé, et dans un second temps, qui allait de paire avec le premier, que Black était le parrain d'Harry. Hagrid, comme la plupart des personnes présentes, pensait que la détresse, la tristesse, de Black au moment où il était arrivé chez ses amis et avait appris leur mort, était due au fait que son maitre, Voldemort, avait lui-même disparu, Aria, elle, était sceptique. Elle ne saurait décrire pourquoi, mais entre ce que Dumbledore lui avait raconté, et elle ne doutait pas une seconde de son jugement, et entre ce que l'on pensait avoir vu ou cru, il y avait généralement un monde. De plus, il y avait des incohérences, non visibles au premier coup d'œil, mais quelque chose la titillait avec cette histoire, peut-être se trompait-elle, après tout elle n'était pas là à l'époque, mais tout de même… Son instinct, qui ne l'avait jamais trompé, lui disait de donner le bénéfice du doute au fugitif, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle en sache d'avantage pour se faire sa propre idée.

La jeune femme décida cependant de garder son opinion pour elle, d'un personne ne la croirait, elle n'avait aucune preuve après tout, et deux ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment, pour peu qu'on la prenne en plus pour sa complice. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas dans son intérêt.

Après une bonne heure de discussion, le groupe se dispersa, Fudge devant diner avec Dumbledore et les autres professeurs devant rejoindre le point de rendez-vous fixé pour le retour des élèves.

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux, du moins du côté des professeurs, tous ne cessant de se ressasser ce qui avait été dit par le ministre.

Au château le banquet fut somptueux et digne d'un festin de départ en vacance, départ qui aurait lieu le lendemain matin pour la plupart des élèves. Leur départ signifiait également que le château allait devenir très calme, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la plupart des professeurs, même à Aria, qui pourtant adorait ses élèves. Cela dit, leur départ marquait également l'arrivée de la première pleine lune qu'Aria passerait en compagnie du professeur Lupin. Étrangement, cette perspective l'enchantait autant que la stressait, allez savoir pourquoi.

* * *

Notez tout de même que ces chapitres ayant été écrits il y a près d'un an, c'est une totale coïncidence que ce moment de l'histoire tombe en même temps que les fêtes de fin d'année ! Sacrée coïncidence pas vrai ? Comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses !


	11. Chapitre 10

Attention: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Comme promis, voici le second chapitre de cette semaine. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Les vacances de Noël étaient là, enfin et au bonheur de tous. Le château avait été vidé de la plupart de ses habitants pour l'occasion, le rendant exceptionnellement calme. Ce matin là Aria décida d'aller voir Hagrid, n'ayant pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis quelques temps, celui-ci étant trop inquiet pour ce qu'il adviendrait de Buck.

Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa cape pourpre et traversa le parc engeigné, tout comme la forêt interdite, qui exceptionnellement paraissait enchantée, avec ses arbres parsemés de neige aux reflets d'argent. En arrivant aux abords de la cabane d'Hagrid, Aria se fit la réflexion que sous la neige, celle-ci ressemblait à un gâteau recouvert de sucre glacé. Elle qui n'était pourtant pas si gourmande… Abby serait ravie si elle savait ce qu'elle venait de penser, elle qui avait toujours dit que son manque de gourmandise n'était pas normal, surtout quand elles étaient adolescentes… Avec le temps c'était devenu un jeu entre elles. Repenser à son amie lui serra le cœur, elle lui manquait. Certes elle avait l'habitude de partir aux quatre coins du monde, mais elles se voyaient tous les deux mois au moins, pour sa visite médicale. Là, ça faisait plus de deux mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues et ses lettres n'étaient qu'une vague consolation.

Aria secoua la tête, il ne fallait pas être défaitiste et c'était les vacances, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas partir la voir quelques jours après Noël ? Pour la nouvelle année, ça c'était une bonne idée. Là dessus, ravie, elle toqua à la porte. Cependant son sourire fana rapidement, quelque chose n'allait pas, elle pouvait sentir qu'Hagrid était là, mais elle sentait aussi l'odeur des larmes. Ça, ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle frappa à nouveau et s'annonça avant d'entrer.

En entrant la jeune femme tomba face à un Hagrid abattu, la tête entre les bras, posés sur la table, ses épaules secouées de lourds sanglots. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et accourue à ses côtés, frottant doucement son dos pour le consoler.

\- Hagrid ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Explique-moi, s'il te plait. Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Ho Aria… C'est… c'est horrible… gémit-il avant de sangloter à nouveau, non sans lui indiquer une lettre posée un peu plus loin sur la table.

La jeune femme regarda le demi-géant et lui frotta le dos à nouveau avant de se saisir de la lettre. Elle venait du ministère, rien que ça ce n'était pas bon. Elle retira la lettre de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit.

 _Cher Mr Hagrid,_

 _A la suite de notre enquête concernant l'attaque d'un élève de votre classe par un hippogriffe, nous nous sommes rangés à l'avis du professeur Dumbledore qui nous a assurés que vous ne portiez aucune responsabilité dans ce regrettable incident._

 _Nous devons cependant vous faire part de nos préoccupations relatives à l'hippogriffe en question. Nous avons en effet décidé de retenir la plainte de Mr Lucius Malefoy et de porter l'affaire devant la Commission d'Examen des Créatures dangereuses. L'audience se tiendra le 20 avril et nous vous demandons de vous présenter à cette date, accompagné de votre hippogriffe, au bureau londonien de la Commission. Dans l'intervalle, l'hippogriffe devra être isolé dans un enclos et soigneusement attaché._

 _Avec nos salutations confraternelles._

La lettre était signée par les membres du conseil d'administration de l'école, ça non plus, ça n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Aria se contenu à peine de froisser la lettre dans sa main, furieuse. Les sorciers au sang pur et leur fichu argent ! Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était l'injustice et là, on était en plein dedans. Certes, Hagrid était disculpé de toute accusation, pouvant donc garder son poste, dont il avait tant rêvé, mais un hippogriffe innocent risquait la mort. Car oui, c'était bien ce qui attendait une créature magique jugée nuisible par la Commission d'Examen des Créatures dangereuses. Plus que jamais elle allait devoir faire un long travail de défense pour cet animal, sinon l'argent de ce fichu sang pur allait avoir raison d'un innocent.

Tout d'un coup des coups à la porte la firent sortir de ses pensées. Elle regarda brièvement Hagrid puis se décida à aller ouvrir.

\- Tiens ? Mr Potter, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger. Nota-t-elle avec un bref sourire, ils étaient aussi les amis d'Hagrid, peut-être pourraient-ils l'aider à retrouver le moral.

\- Professeur Wolf ! S'étonnèrent-ils.

\- Que faites vous là ? S'enquit Ron.

\- Je suis venue voir Hagrid, bien sûr, et vous aussi j'imagine.

\- Vous… vous allez nous renvoyer au château ? Demanda Harry, la mine sombre.

\- Non, Mr Potter, vous savez comme moi que je fais fit des règles particulières vous concernant cette année, même celles qui vous disent de ne pas sortir du château.

La jeune femme sourit doucement et échangea un regard avec le jeune Potter, tous deux se rappelaient bien de la fois où la jeune femme avait surpris le garçon alors qu'il était seul dans le parc, alors que tous faisaient en sorte qu'il ne le soit jamais. Aria trouvait toutes ses règles stupides, si Black avait voulu tuer Harry, il aurait eut loisir de le faire à plusieurs reprises, hors ce n'était pas le cas, le jeune homme n'était pas en danger de mort, elle en mettrait sa main au feu.

\- Hagrid n'est pas très bien, reprit-elle, je pense qu'on ne sera pas trop de quatre à essayer de lui remonter le moral. Assura-t-elle en laissant les trois élèves passer.

\- Hagrid, que se passe-t-il ? Entendit-elle Hermione demander.

Aria ferma la porte et retourna s'installer près d'Hagrid. Elle vit alors Harry remarquer la lettre du conseil d'administration.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

Hagrid sanglota de plus belle, son immense tête reposant sur l'épaule d'Aria, qui essayait de le consoler comme elle pouvait. Devant l'inquiétude du jeune Harry elle lui tendit la lettre. Il la lue à haute voix, visiblement rassuré de la première partie, mais furieux vis-à-vis de la seconde.

\- Vous nous avez expliqué que Buck est un très brave hippogriffe, fit le jeune Weasley. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en tirera...

\- On voit que tu ne connais pas ces gargouilles de la Commission ! Sanglota Hagrid. Ils s'en prennent toujours aux créatures intéressantes !

Aria, bien qu'elle n'en dise rien, était parfaitement d'accord, malheureusement. Soudain un bruit retentit dans un coin de la cabane et le groupe put voir Buck étendu à l'autre bout de la pièce, mâchant quelque chose qui répandait du sang sur le plancher. Aria soupira, inquiète pour Hagrid, elle n'avait même pas vu l'hippogriffe, quel Lycan elle faisait ! Hagrid reprit, tirant la jeune femme de ses pensées.

\- Je ne pouvais quand même pas l'attacher dehors avec toute cette neige ! Le laisser tout seul ! A Noël !

Alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Aria sourit et passa une main rassurante sur le bras d'Hagrid, qui avait finalement libéré son épaule.

\- Ça va aller Hagrid, Buck n'est pas dangereux, on le sait tous ici. Assura-t-elle. Il va falloir préparer de solides arguments pour ta défense mais on y arrivera. D'ailleurs Miss Granger a proposé de m'aider. Si elle est toujours d'accord ? S'enquit-elle en se tournant vers la brune, qui acquiesça vivement.

\- Nous arriverons à démontrer que Buck est inoffensif, j'en suis persuadée. Assura l'élève.

\- Mais ça ne servira à rien ! Sanglota lourdement Hagrid, malgré tout touché par le geste. Tous ces affreux de la Commission sont à la botte de Lucius Malefoy ! Ils ont peur de lui ! Et si je n'arrive pas à les convaincre... Buck… Gémit-il.

\- Je sais Hagrid, mais il faut tenter, il faut mettre en place une défense que même l'argent des Malfoy ne pourra pas franchir. Assura Aria avec conviction.

\- Aria… tu as toujours été si optimiste… j'aimerai l'être d'avantage…

\- Ne dis pas de sautises, tu es génial Hagrid, toujours de bonne humeur, toujours à remonter le moral des troupes ! Affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête, vivement soutenue par les trois élèves, qui étaient d'ailleurs étonnés de voir que leurs deux professeurs s'entendaient si bien.

\- Aria… Sanglota Hagrid, touché.

\- Et Dumbledore ? reprit Harry.

\- Il a déjà fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour moi, soupira Hagrid. Il est suffisamment occupé à empêcher les Détraqueurs d'entrer, sans compter Sirius Black qui rôde dans les environs...

Aria vit du coin de l'œil Ron et Hermione jeter œil à leur compagnon. Elle fronça les sourcils, était-il au courant du lien qui l'unissait au fugitif ? Connaissait-il l'histoire qu'elle avait entendue quelques jours plutôt ? Au vu du regard des deux enfants, c'était possible, mais comment ? Jamais un professeur n'aurait lâché le morceau et les élèves ne connaissaient pas cette histoire… A moins que… A moins qu'il ne les ait entendus parler aux trois balais ? Mais n'était-il pas privé de sortie à Pré-au-lard ? Étrange tout ça, il allait falloir qu'elle en sache un peu plus. Elle doutait de l'histoire officielle et elle ne voulait pas que le jeune homme ait en tête ce qui pourrait être une histoire truquée, et surtout qu'elle lui fasse faire des choses inconsidérées… Elle le savait proche de Remus, peut-être en saurait-il d'avantage ? Cela dit… le professeur n'aimait pas parler de tout ce qui touchait à Sirius Black. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle ne lui avait pas fait part de ses doutes.

\- Hermione a raison, Hagrid, fit soudainement le survivant, tirant la lycan de ses pensées, vous ne devez pas vous avouer vaincu. Ce qu'il vous faut, ce sont de bons arguments pour vous défendre. Vous pouvez nous citer comme témoins...

\- Il a absolument raison, tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Assura gentiment Aria en lui frottant énergiquement le dos pour lui donner du courage.

\- Je me souviens d'avoir lu quelque chose à propos d'une affaire semblable, ajouta Hermione d'un air songeur. C'était l'histoire d'un hippogriffe qui avait été insulté et qui a fini par être innocenté. Je vais faire des recherches et voir exactement ce qui s'était passé.

Hagrid se moucha avec un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe et, après une tasse de thé gentiment préparée par Aria et Ron, dit:

\- Vous avez raison. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller. Je dois me ressaisir…

Cela fit sourire le groupe, même Crockdur, le molosse d'Hagrid, qui s'était réfugié sous la table, en sortit timidement et posa sa tête sur ses genoux pour approuver son choix. Finalement le groupe discuta un moment, essayant de régler les doutes et les frayeurs d'Hagrid, concernant son cours, notamment. Ils parlèrent aussi de Norbert, le dragon qu'il avait gagné en jouant aux cartes. Cela fit beaucoup rire Aria, ramenant un peu de gaité dans la maisonnette du demi-géant.

Finalement, après un long moment, tous prirent congé d'Hagrid. Arrivé au château les élèves décidèrent d'aller à la bibliothèque pour commencer les recherches. Aria leur donna quelques pistes à explorer avant de retourner dans son logement provisoire, où elle avait elle-même quelques ouvrages dans lesquels elle pourrait chercher des informations intéressantes. Elle en profita également pour envoyer une lettre à Norbert Dragonneau, le fameux zoologiste. Depuis plusieurs années, elle travaillait en collaboration avec lui, surtout au sujet des loups garous notamment. Il était au courant pour sa nature et elle avait pensé qu'à deux ils arriveraient à quelque chose. De plus, elle était passionnée par les animaux magiques, aussi elle avait beaucoup appris à ses côtés et ils étaient devenus proches. Il était reconnu internationalement, son aide serait sans aucun doute fortement utile.

En descendant manger, Aria remarqua que les somptueuses décorations de Noël avaient été installées dans le château. Il y avait d'épaisses guirlandes de houx et de gui, qui étaient accrochées le long des couloirs, il y avait également de mystérieuses lumières qui brillaient à l'intérieur de chaque armure et la Grande Salle était remplie de ses douze sapins habituels qui scintillaient d'étoiles d'or. C'était magnifique.

* * *

Vint rapidement le soir du 24 décembre, le soir de la pleine lune. Il avait été convenu avec le professeur Lupin qu'elle le rejoindrai dans son bureau, où ils passeraient la nuit. Aria était un peu anxieuse, jamais elle n'avait été enfermée durant une pleine lune. Bien sur elle n'avait jamais été obligée de se transformer à cette période, mais elle l'avait toujours fait et avait passé ses nuits dans la forêt interdite. Les pleines lunes étaient synonyme d'énergie pour elle et elle en avait tellement que même passer la nuit à courir dans tous les sens dans la forêt interdite ne l'avait jamais fatiguée. Aussi, rester enfermée entre quatre mur, même accompagnée, la stressait, il n'était pas dans la nature d'un loup d'être enfermé, loin de là. D'ailleurs la plupart des lycans n'hésitaient pas à se dire claustrophobes. Aria n'en était pas à ce point là, mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant.

Il était bientôt l'heure quand Aria arriva devant le bureau du professeur. Elle frappa, s'annonça puis l'homme vint lui ouvrir la porte, fermant avec plusieurs sorts derrière elle, il était inquiet et ça elle le remarqua immédiatement.

\- Détend toi, s'il te plait. Soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de son bureau, derrière lequel il se trouvait, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon à travers la fenêtre. Il ne peut rien se passer.

Voyant qu'il allait protester, se tournant vivement vers elle, elle reprit.

\- Tu as pris de la potion tue-loup et je suis là.

\- Je sais bien, soupira-t-il, mais je n'y peux rien.

\- Dis-toi une bonne chose dans ce cas, je suis dix fois plus dangereuse que toi, pleine lune ou pas, et pourtant tout se passe bien et tout se passera bien.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ? S'enquit-il, un bref sourire aux lèvres malgré son inquiétude.

\- Te détendre, ça semble fonctionner. Sourit-elle.

L'homme soupira en secouant la tête. Le duo resta alors silencieux et ce jusqu'à ce que le professeur disparaisse sous son bureau, la transformation commençait. Aria ne bougea pas, c'était déjà difficile pour lui de partager ce moment avec quelqu'un alors inutile de l'embarrasser d'avantage. Un moment plus tard elle vit sur sa droite une tête loupine regarder vers elle avant de reculer brusquement. Elle sourit, amusée, il avait sans doute voulu voir si elle était transformée elle aussi. Elle se leva et alla voir sous le bureau, où le loup garou était tassé sur lui-même, sa forme massive à l'étroit sous le bureau de chêne.

\- Allons Remus, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne me feras rien, sort donc de là, inutile de rester là-dessous.

Il lui lança un regard inquisiteur, surement voulait-il qu'elle se transforme elle aussi, pour être plus à l'aise. Elle soupira.

\- On va faire un deal, je me transforme que si tu sors de là. J'aurais toute la soirée pour te regarder de toute façon, louve ou pas.

Le loup garou sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de céder, sachant qu'elle avait raison dans tous les cas. Elle s'écarta pour lui laisser la place de sortir. Une fois devant elle il se tortilla une patte sur l'autre face à son regard perçant.

Aria, elle, était bien loin de ces préoccupations, jamais elle n'avait rencontré de loup garou transformé, ils l'a fuyaient, transformés ou pas alors… Ils étaient assez semblables aux lycan, même taille, ossature semblable, bien que changeante selon l'individu… En tout et pour tout seuls le museau plus court et la queue moins fournie faisait la différence. Remus avait une ossature puissante, digne d'un mâle alpha, un corps fin mais musclé, des pattes fortes et stables, des griffes acérées, tout comme ses crocs, sans aucun doute, un superbe pelage gris foncé, soigné malgré le fait qu'il déteste sa condition, des oreilles droites, des yeux jaunes et vifs… Là aussi il y avait une différence avec mes lycans, la plupart du temps leurs yeux ne changeaient pas, qu'ils soient humains ou loups.

\- En tout et pour tout, un magnifique loup. Assura-t-elle à voix haute sans le vouloir.

Immédiatement le loup garou recula de quelques pas, ébahi. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

\- Ho excuse-moi Remus. Dès que je vois un autre loup, ou même un chien, j'ai l'habitude de le détailler un peu techniquement… déformation professionnelle en quelque sorte. Admit-elle en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Je suis désolée.

Le loup la regarda un instant avant de soupirer, comme si il s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce genre. Aria sourit.

\- Cependant, si je peux me permettre, tu ferais un bon alpha si tu étais un lycan, ton ossature puissante et stable, la forme de tes pattes, tes…

Elle s'interrompit en entendant un bref grognement et posa à nouveau les yeux sur lui, il lui sembla, à présent, que son regard était inquisiteur. Ce fut elle qui soupira, cette fois. Doucement elle s'approcha de lui, il recula d'un pas et elle ferma brusquement la distance entre eux et prit son visage entre ses mains, caressant distraitement la fourrure grise sous ses doigts. Le loup sembla paniquer mais cessa tout mouvement en croisant ses yeux azur clair, qui étaient étonnement sérieux.

\- Tu es magnifique Remus. Assura-t-elle.

Il se détendit aussi brusquement qu'il se tendit à nouveau, mais pas de panique cette fois, bien au contraire. Il remercia son ange gardien, si il en avait un, qu'il soit transformé, autrement la jeune femme aurait vu son visage tourner soudainement au rouge pivoine. Jamais on lui avait dit ça, humain ou loup garou, surtout pas en loup garou d'ailleurs. Il regarda à nouveau Aria, elle était sincère, elle l'était toujours, la question était alors, de quoi parlait-elle exactement ? De sa forme de loup ? Dont elle avait déjà fait l'étrange éloge une minute plutôt ? De lui ? De quoi en fait ? Tout était confus. Se rendait-elle seulement compte combien sa phrase était à double, voir plus, sens ?

Il fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées quand elle recula, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il en vint presque à regretter son contact. Pourquoi ? L'instinct du loup ? Lui ? Il mit toutes ses questions de côté quand elle s'asseya au sol et ferma les yeux. Curieux et pencha la tête sur le côté. La minute suivante il recula de surprise. Là où s'était tenue Aria se trouvait à présent une magnifique louve au pelage d'un superbe roux vif et d'un blanc pur.

Son corps, celui d'un loup normal, bien qu'elle soit un peu plus grande que ces derniers, comme lui, mais un peu plus petite que lui, était fin et gracieux. Visiblement fait pour la vitesse et l'agilité, contrastant avec sa force et son endurance. Tout le haut de son corps était d'un roux flamboyant, même les Weasley n'avaient pas les cheveux aussi roux que son pelage, qui était semblable à un crépuscule. Le bas de son corps, ses pattes, leur partie intérieure surtout, son ventre, le dessous de sa queue, son poitrail, le bas de sa gueule et ses joues jusqu'en dessous de ses yeux, sauf le dessus de son museau, était d'un blanc pur et soigné, aussi immaculé que la neige qui reposait dans le parc de Poudlard. Ses yeux avaient gardé leur bleu si clair, tranchant merveilleusement bien avec sa fourrure. Enfin ses oreilles étaient droites, sa queue était fournie et un peu plus longue que la moyenne, lui accordant surement une grande agilité.

\- _Et c'est à moi qu'elle dit que je suis beau ? Pensa-t-il._

Car oui, elle était, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, magnifique. Elle dégageait grâce, beauté et un quelque chose de surnaturel tout à fait somptueux. A bien y repenser, elle dégageait toujours ça si on y faisait attention, mais il était vrai que sa maladresse avait tendance à prendre le pied sur la grâce qu'elle pouvait dégager. Lui, ça l'amusait beaucoup et mais à son sens ça ne gâchait rien à son charme, au contraire, ça le rendait plus authentique encore.

Réalisant soudainement ses pensées le professeur secoua la tête, sous le regard à la fois curieux et amusé de sa compagne louve. Qu'était-il entrain de faire ?


	12. Chapitre 11

Attention: Harry Potter de m'appartient pas.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2019 ! Aujourd'hui vous allez enfin faire la connaissance d'Abygail (Abby) Sunders. Moi qui vous en parle depuis plusieurs chapitres maintenant, vous allez pouvoir faire la connaissance de ce drôle d'oiseau ! Je mettrai sa description à la fin du chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

La pleine lune se déroula sans accroc, cependant Aria avait été assez frustrée d'être enfermée et sa nature, plus puissante quand elle était transformée, le lui avait bien rappelée. En effet elle avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à essayer de rester assise ou allongée, mais ça avait été mission impossible. Elle avait bien essayé d'inciter le professeur Lupin à jouer avec elle, comme le ferait deux canidés, mais il réprimait les instincts du loup et la potion tue-loup n'aidait pas. Après quelques essais infructueux elle avait abandonnée, déçue, elle espérait que la prochaine fois, si il acceptait de passer la nuit dans la Forêt Interdite, ça irai mieux.

Quand le matin pointa finalement, le professeur Lupin se sentait étrangement bien. Jamais après une pleine lune, même en ayant prit de la potion tue-loup, il ne s'était sentit aussi bien. Pas de douleur articulaires, pas de maux de tête, il se sentait bien, même étrangement serein. Plus qu'auparavant il comprenait ce qu'avaient vécu les loups-garous d'origine. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu avant et après la disparition des Lycans. Ça avait dû être horrible pour eux. Autant lui faisait le chemin averse, autant eux avaient connu le bonheur avant la douleur, le changement avait dû être un choc. Comme Aria l'avait dit, ils avaient dû regretter mille fois leur geste et leur trahison.

Il tourna alors les yeux vers la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas retrouvé forme humaine et était allongée dans un coin de la pièce, la tête sur les pattes avant, regardant dans le vide. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures et le lever du jour n'y avait rien changé. Il se mordit la lèvre, il avait bien vu qu'elle avait essayé de le distraire, de les occuper, mais il n'avait rien fait. Il n'arrivait pas à laisser son instinct s'exprimer, même un tout petit peu alors même qu'il en avait le contrôle, il avait peur de le faire et de la blesser par erreur. Elle l'avait dit elle-même, il avait une ossature puissante et elle, elle était toute fine, un coup de patte maladroit de sa part et ça pouvait avoir de graves conséquences sur elle. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il en était venu à trop l'apprécier pour risquer cela, il ne se le pardonnerai pas. L'idée même de blesser quelqu'un, même par erreur, le répugnait, alors quelqu'un qu'il appréciait, c'était inimaginable.

Cependant, au vu de son regard vide, il se doutait bien que finalement, il l'avait blessée, et pas physiquement, c'était même surement pire. Elle avait sans doute espéré autre chose, elle avait eut l'air si impatiente de partager une pleine lune avec lui… Il l'avait déçue, sans aucun doute. Comment pourrait-il seulement se faire pardonner ?

Il avança doucement vers elle et se fit la réflexion que bien que son pelage la nuit dernière lui ait rappelé un crépuscule, c'était d'autant plus vrai à la lumière du jour, où il semblait presque s'enflammer. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un loup puisse avoir un pelage aux couleurs aussi vives, sauf pour les loups blancs, bien sur.

Arrivé à son niveau il s'accroupit et caressa doucement le sommet de sa tête, juste derrière ses oreilles, qui se tournèrent vaguement vers lui, bien que son regard reste fixe.

\- Aria ? S'enquit-il doucement.

Devant son manque de réaction il reprit.

\- Écoute, je suis désolé, tu devais sans doute t'attendre à autre chose et moi je…

La louve releva brusquement la tête et la tourna vers lui, il recula un peu, étonné du regard dur qu'elle lui envoyait. La minute suivante Aria avait reprit sa forme humaine et le regardait dans les yeux.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser. Admit-elle en baissant les yeux. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, j'étais surement un peu trop impatiente. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé la pleine lune avec quelqu'un et j'ai toujours un trop plein d'énergie à cette période. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je n'ai pas pensé à ce que tu pouvais ressentir, j'ai été très égoïste. Je suis désolée.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, toi ? Égoïste ? Sourit doucement le professeur.

La jeune femme rougit puis releva les yeux vers lui.

\- La prochaine fois, si tu souhaites qu'il y en ait une, on avancera plus doucement. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'au moins avec moi, ta nature n'est pas un obstacle, qu'il n'y a pas de mal, entre nous, à se laisser aller à ce que veut notre instinct. Je comprends maintenant que c'est difficile pour toi et je n'y avais pas pensé. Je n'avais pas envisagé que ce qui était naturel pour moi ne l'était pas forcément pour toi. En la matière. Précisa-t-elle. J'ai été négligente. Je suis désolée.

Alors qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose, elle fut coupée par deux mains qui encerclèrent son visage, l'obligeant à regarder le professeur dans les yeux.

\- Aria, dit-il avec sérieux, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, c'est impossible. Tu as, contrairement à ce que tu dis, été extrêmement patiente avec moi. Tu m'as proposé plusieurs fois de passer la pleine lune ensembles et tu ne m'y a jamais obligé, tu m'as laissé le choix, même de l'endroit, alors que tu n'étais clairement pas à l'aise. Fit-il alors qu'elle baissait à nouveau les yeux.

Il avait donc remarqué… Elle sentit alors ses pouces caresser doucement ses joues pour qu'elle le regarde à nouveau, ce qu'elle fit. Elle vit alors que son regard était plus doux.

\- J'ai accepté de mon plein gré et à mon rythme. Assura-t-il. Tu n'as en aucun cas fait preuve de négligence, il y a des choses que tu ne pouvais pas savoir, surtout si je ne t'en avais pas parlé. Je suis celui qui a été négligent. Mais comme tu l'as dit, il y a des choses qui nous paraissent évidentes et pas à l'autre. Il y aura une prochaine fois, si _toi_ tu es d'accord. Et on apprendra ensemble. Ce soir était une bonne leçon pour débuter, on sait ce qui ne va pas, on peut donc le corriger. Tu as toujours été sincère avec moi, depuis le premier jour, il est plus que temps que je le soi avec toi.

\- On a… plein de choses à se raconter alors. Sourit-elle doucement.

\- Sans aucun doute. Assura-t-il gentiment.

Le duo se sourit un moment avant qu'un éclat de malice se glisse dans le regard azur clair de la jeune femme. Elle se leva et rejoignit le sac qu'elle avait laissé sur la chaise en face du bureau la veille. Elle fouilla dedans une minute puis se tourna vers le professeur avec un sourire malicieux. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux.

\- Alors on peut commencer par ça. Sourit-elle en lui tendant une plaquette de son chocolat préféré. Joyeux Noël Remus.

Le professeur, à la fois étonné et touché de l'attention, lui sourit tendrement en s'emparant de son cadeau. Avant qu'il ne puisse la remercier elle lui tendit un nouveau présent, emballé celui-ci.

\- Aria, il ne fallait pas…

\- Mais si, ouvre ! Assura-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Le professeur alla s'asseoir à son bureau, pendant que la jeune femme prenait place de l'autre côté, et ouvrit le paquet. Il y découvrit une écharpe en laine d'un magnifique rouge pourpre.

\- J'avais d'abord pensé à la faire avec du bleu, pour aller avec tes yeux et puis je me suis dit que le rouge convenait mieux, surtout pour une écharpe. Je ne dis pas que des vêtements rouges ne t'iraient pas mais…

\- C'est toi qui l'as faite ? S'étonna-t-il en la coupant.

\- Oui. Sourit-elle doucement. Je ne suis peut être pas douée de mes dix doigts, mais en tricot je m'en sorts relativement bien. Assura-t-elle fièrement.

Le professeur acquiesça doucement en posant à nouveau les yeux sur l'écharpe qu'il avait en main. C'était un magnifique cadeau, d'autant plus si il était fait main.

\- Elle te plait ? S'enquit la jeune femme, étrangement beaucoup moins sûre d'elle.

\- Beaucoup. Merci Aria, c'est un magnifique cadeau.

Les yeux de la lycanne se firent pétillants, ravie. Le professeur chercha alors quelque chose dans un tiroir de son bureau et lui tendit une petite boite emballée dans un papier bleu ciel.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Aria.

\- Remus… Fit-elle avec émotion en saisissant la petite boite carrée.

C'est légèrement tremblante que la jeune femme retira le papier qui entourait la boite et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, sur un petit cousin blanc, se trouvait une chaine et un pendentif argenté en forme de croisant de lune sur lequel se trouvait un loup hurlant à la lune. Simple, mais magnifique. Le pendentif et petit et discret, parfait pour elle.

\- C'est magnifique… Remus… merci… Dit-elle en regardant le professeur, qui souriait affectueusement, heureux que son cadeau plaise autant.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit qu'il te convenait parfaitement.

\- Merci, vraiment, il est superbe. Assura-t-elle.

\- Je vais t'aider à le mettre. Dit-il en passant derrière elle pour l'aider.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et écarta ses longs cheveux miel pour que l'homme puisse attacher le collier. Étrangement, ce geste fit frémir le loup garou, mais il en fit fi et s'attela à sa tâche, arrachant involontairement un frisson à son amie quand il frôla la peau laiteuse de sa nuque. Quand il eut terminé, tout deux eurent étrangement un silencieux soupir de soulagement. Aria s'insulta elle-même, ignorant que son ami faisait de même, soulagement ? Pourquoi du soulagement ? C'était insensé !

Coupant court à cette situation visiblement embarrassante, Aria proposa au professeur de défense d'aller rejoindre les autres professeurs pour le déjeuner de Noël, proposition acceptée avec entrain.

Le duo discuta un moment sur le trajet, Aria parla surtout de ce qu'elle avait offert comme cadeau à ses proches amis, Abby et Bill, ainsi qu'a Dumbledore, McGonagall, Chourave, Pomfresh et Hagrid. Pour son amie Abygail elle avait trouvé un magnifique livre sur les plantes médicinales et pour Bill elle avait trouvé un t-shirt de son groupe de rock préféré, car oui, le sérieux mais malicieux Bill Weasley aimait le rock. En ce qui concernait les professeurs, elle avait offert un grand paquet de malice réglisse à Dumbledore, un magazine de tricot à McGonagall ainsi qu'à madame Pomfresh, un livre sur les plantes dangereuses au Japon pour madame Chourave et un livre complet sur les dragons pour Hagrid.

Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de la grande salle, dont les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs pour n'en laisser qu'une seule, dressée en son centre et comportant douze couverts. Le duo vit alors Dumbledore entrain de convaincre le professeur Trelawney, qui était exceptionnellement sortie de sa tour, de se joindre à eux.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais, Monsieur le Directeur, fit la professeur de divination. Si je m'assieds parmi vous, nous serons treize à table ! Ce serait le signe d'un grand malheur ! N'oublions jamais que lorsqu'il y a treize convives autour d'une table, le premier qui se lève sera le premier à mourir !

\- Très réjouissant, fit Aria à Remus, qui hocha la tête.

\- Eh bien, prenons le risque, Sibylle, fit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton agacé.

Devant l'hésitation de l'enseignante Aria roula des yeux et entra dans la Grande Salle, rapidement talonnée par le loup garou.

\- On va arranger ça alors. Sourit-elle en arrivant au niveau des professeurs, non sans saluer les six élèves présents.

Il y avait deux élèves de première année, qui paraissaient très mal à l'aise, un de cinquième année de Serpentard et Harry et ses deux amis de Gryffondor.

\- Maintenant nous serons quinze, un chiffre qui ne porte pas malheur, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-elle.

Sibylle ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête et s'installa, rapidement imitée par Aria et Remus.

\- Joyeux Noël ! Sourit Dumbledore en saluant les deux professeurs.

\- Joyeux Noël, répondit le duo, joyeusement de la part d'Aria et respectueusement de la part du professeur Lupin.

\- Pétards surprises ! Sourit le directeur avec enthousiasme en tendant à Aria, la plus proche de lui, l'extrémité d'un gros pétard argenté.

Amusée la jeune femme tira vigoureusement dessus et se retrouva affublée d'un magnifique chapeau avec de multiples plumes aux couleurs vives. Un peu surprise sur le coup elle ne se gêna pas pour en rire, rapidement imitée par la plupart des occupants de la table. Finalement, pour ne pas être gênée en mangeant, elle posa le chapeau sous sa chaise, pour ne pas l'abimer.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous voir ce midi professeur Lupin, vous vous sentez mieux ? S'enquit gentiment madame Pomfresh.

\- Hé bien, je me sens étonnement en forme. Admit-il avec un fin sourire.

\- Tant mieux dans ce cas ! Assura l'infirmière.

\- J'imagine que certaines présences guérissent toutes les maladies. Fit mystérieusement Dumbledore en jetant un œil à Aria, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir discrètement.

\- Sans aucun doute, je n'avais d'ailleurs pas soupçonné que ça puisse avoir un effet aussi bénéfique. Fit le professeur de défense avec amusement.

\- Bien, bien. Sourit Dumbledore alors qu'Aria donnait une discrète tape sur le bras de son camarade.

Pour toute réponse le sourire du professeur de défense se fit plus large, faisant soupirer la lycanne avant qu'elle ne reprenne son repas. Le déjeuner se déroula merveilleusement bien, Aria réussi même à répliquer de façon tout à fait sereine et aimable au professeur Rogue quand il fit un commentaire sur son nouveau collier, que la plupart des professeurs semblèrent apprécier, eux. Celui-ci lui valu même un clin d'œil de Dumbledore, qui la fit rougir au possible. Cet homme était un véritable entremetteur, elle priait de tout cœur pour qu'il ne s'immisce pas, de près ou de loin, dans sa vie amoureuse et/ou sentimentale. Oui, elle priait très fort, pourtant une désagréable impression lui disait qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Vers la fin du repas, cependant, un évènement inattendu survint. Tout d'un coup, alors que tous discutaient gaiment, pour la plupart du moins, une voix résonna dans toute la Grande Salle, une voix qui fit immédiatement se redresser Aria.

\- ARIA, CASSIOPEE WOLF !

La jeune femme aux cheveux miel déglutit et tenta un faible sourire envers la propriétaire de la voix.

\- Ton deuxième nom c'est Cassiopée ? S'étonna Remus.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas un aussi joli nom que le tien. Répondit-elle distraitement.

Le professeur ne répondit pas, amusé. Puis il tourna les yeux vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers eux. C'était une jeune femme de l'âge d'Aria, elle devait faire près d'un mètre soixante dix, à un ou deux centimètres près, et avait un corps fin et bien proportionné. La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés, lui arrivant au niveau des hanches, et une frange virant sur la droite. Elle avait également des yeux aux couleurs virant entre le brun clair et le doré. Enfin la nouvelle arrivante était vêtue d'une chemise blanche à manche longues surmontée d'une robe violette byzantin à bretelles épaisses et dont tout le devant était relié par des boutons rouges jusqu'à ses genoux, ce qui dévoilait des jambes fines et blanches. Elle portait également des bottes noires à lacets, une cape rouge pourpre et une ceinture en cuire épaisse qui tombait librement sur ses hanches. En tout et pour tout, c'était une très belle jeune femme, et qui, visiblement, ne manquait pas de caractère.

Quand la jeune femme arriva à leur niveau, elle s'arrêta à côté d'Aria, qui lui offrait un faible sourire.

\- A… Abby… Balbutia-t-elle.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et pointa un doigt sur son amie.

\- Aria Cassiopée Wolf, dois-je te rappeler que JE suis ton médecin ? Que même si j'ai toute confiance en madame Pomfresh, je voudrai que TU viennes ME voir pour TES examens ? Hum ?

\- Heu… non… je… je pensais qu'avec madame Pomfresh ici je… je pouvais t'éviter d'ajouter ça à ton travail… ? Bredouilla Aria sans vraiment de conviction.

\- M'éviter ça ? Gronda la blonde. Je le fait parce que J'EN ai envie ! Parce que je veux prendre soin de toi MOI-MÊME. Assura–t-elle. Idiote ! Compléta la femme en se redressant, un fin sourire aux lèvres, rassurant le groupe sur ses intentions envers son amie.

\- Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ? Abygail Helena Sunders ? Sourit Aria avec amusement.

\- Hum… laisse moi réfléchir… Mima la blonde en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Un câlin ?

Aria eut un grand sourire et n'hésita pas un instant à aller étreindre son amie avec joie, elle lui avait tant manquée ! Après un instant les deux jeunes femmes s'écartèrent et Abygail fit théâtralement le tour de son amie pour voir son état général, sous les rires de ladite amie. Après un instant elle hocha la tête et la serra à nouveau contre elle.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien. Assura-t-elle une fois séparées à nouveau. Vous faites du bon travail Directeur. S'amusa-t-elle en regardant le vieil homme.

\- Je l'espère, s'amusa-t-il, j'aurais sans doute bien du mal à me défaire de la rage d'une amie en colère.

La blonde rit en hochant la tête avant de faire le tour de la tablée en saluant les professeurs qu'elle connaissait. Quand elle tomba sur le professeur Lupin elle haussa un sourcil et Aria les présenta. Quand ce fut fait le regard de la jeune femme alterna entre les deux professeurs et écarta son amie.

\- Je vous l'emprunte une seconde. Dit-elle en les écartant de plusieurs pas, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Faites donc, faites donc miss Sunders. S'amusa Dumbledore sous le regard curieux et confus du professeur Lupin et de quelques autres.

Quand les deux femmes se mirent à discuter le professeur de défense se tourna vers les professeurs Chourave et McGonagall.

\- Voici donc la fameuse Abby dont Aria parle si souvent ?

\- Ho oui, rit Pomona Chourave, elle est pleine d'énergie n'est-ce pas ?

\- Plutôt oui, je l'imaginais plus calme. Admit-il.

\- Aria a toujours eu tendance à adoucir le caractère de son amie, assura McGonagall, mais miss Sunders a toujours été très vive et contrairement à son amie, elle adorait s'attirer des ennuis.

\- Ennuis dans lesquels Aria était trainée malgré elle j'imagine. Sourit-il.

\- Ça pouvait arriver. Admit le professeur de métamorphose. Cela dit Miss Sunders a toujours mis un point d'honneur à protéger son amie desdits ennuis, la pauvre petite arrivant déjà très bien à en avoir malgré elle, à cause de sa maladresse notamment. Soupira McGonagall, vivement appuyée par Pomona.

\- Ça ne devait pas être triste. S'amusa-t-il.

\- Ho non, elle faisait de la concurrence à votre petit groupe de trouble fête ! Soupira McGonagall, cependant avec un fin sourire nostalgique.

Le professeur rit doucement et reprit.

\- Elles sont très proches. Nota-t-il.

\- Elles sont comme des sœurs. Assura le professeur Chourave. D'ailleurs, au décès de la famille d'Aria c'est la famille Sunders qui a pris soin d'elle.

\- Aria n'avait pas de parents proches ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Pas que l'on sache en tout cas. Expliqua Pomona en secouant la tête. Miss Sunders tiens vraiment à son amie, sa sœur de cœur, sa moitié comme elle aime le dire.

\- Tant mieux, c'est important d'être bien entouré. Assura-t-il.

\- Surtout pour une jeune femme comme Aria. Admit McGonagall.

De l'autre côté de la salle les yeux d'Abygail alternèrent entre son amie et le professeur de défense. Aria, croisa les bras.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Tu as couché avec lui ? Demanda Abby en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Aria ouvrit la bouche et laissa tomber ses bras, incrédule.

\- Non !

\- Tu vas coucher avec lui ?

\- Non ! Abby ! C'est mon collègue et un ami !

\- Et alors ?

\- Abby !

\- Non mais Aria, il y a un truc, j'en suis certaine ! Il y a une sorte de tension sexuelle entre vous c'est…

\- Abby !

\- Aria. Fit plus sérieusement son amie. Je me fais du souci pour toi, on sait toutes les deux ce que tu risques, je ne veux pas perdre mon amie, ma moitié, à cause d'une histoire de ce genre.

Aria soupira.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Abby. Il y a bien quelque chose entre nous mais pas de ce genre là.

\- De quoi alors ? Demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas ici, je t'expliquerai quand on sera juste toutes les deux, d'accord ?

Bien que suspicieuse, Abygail hocha la tête, puis un sourire malicieux pris place sur ses lèvres.

\- Cela dit ça n'empêche rien, vous vous voyez quotidiennement et…

\- Abby !

La blonde rit de bon cœur et les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent les professeurs et les quelques élèves pour terminer le repas de Noël.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

Fiche descriptive d'Abby:

Prénom : Abygail ou Abby, Helena

Nom : Sunders

Age : 26 ans

Taille : 1,68 m

Yeux : Brun clair, dorés

Cheveux : longs, ondulés, Blonds, frange sur la droite.

Date de naissance : 7 février 1967

Années à Poudlard : 1978 à 1985

Maison : Poufsouffle, préfète

Profession : Médicomage

Aime : La lecture, les oiseaux, les plantes, le Quidditch

Patronus : Rouge-gorge

Amie : Aria Wolf

Baguette : 33 cm, crin de licorne, souple, frêne (entêté comme ses propriétaires, très fidèle).

Information complémentaire : Médicomage à Sainte Mangouste et médecin particulier d'Aria, c'est d'ailleurs pour elle qu'elle est devenue médicomage. Ancienne poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

Parents : Père médicomage de sang pur, mère sorcière née-moldue


	13. Chapitre 12

Attention: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Seules Aria et Abby sont à moi.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Abygail resta à Poudlard jusqu'au Nouvel an, qu'elle passa au château avec sa meilleure amie et ses collègues. La jeune femme logeait avec Aria et elles avaient passé nombre de soirées à discuter de tout et de rien. Elles parlèrent du voyage au Canada qu'Aria avait fait avant de venir enseigner, elles parlèrent aussi des cours d'Aria, de sa vie au château et bien sur du professeur Lupin. Abby savait pour sa condition aussi Aria avait pu lui confier ce qu'il se passait entre elle et le professeur de défense. Dans un premier temps son amie avait parue perplexe mais au final l'idée sembla la rendre étrangement joyeuse. Bizarrement, ça inquiétait Aria, mais elle savait aussi que quoi que son amie ait en tête, elle ne pourrait rien y faire.

La présence d'Abygail apporta joie et énergie au château et sa présence constante auprès d'Aria les replongeaient à l'époque de leurs études, une merveilleuse époque. Durant son séjour la jeune femme échangea beaucoup avec les professeurs et les élèves, qui d'ailleurs semblaient beaucoup l'apprécier. Aria n'en était pas étonnée, Abygail était très avenante, amusante et pleine de vie, elle était comme une amie pour les élèves, elle avait toujours été appréciée. C'était également pour ça qu'elle était un bon médicomage. De plus, c'était ces mêmes qualités qui l'avaient aidée à remonter la pente quand sa famille avait disparue. Elle devait beaucoup à Abby.

Durant son séjour Abby avait également beaucoup échangé avec le professeur Lupin, qu'elle considérait être la personne la plus proche d'Aria au château en ce moment. Finalement, quand son séjour prit fin, la jeune femme avait décrété pouvoir lui faire confiance pour prendre soin de son amie, quoi qu'il se passe à l'avenir. A cela l'homme sembla grandement soulagé, bizarrement devoir faire face à la méfiance ou à la colère d'Abygail Sunders ne lui inspirait pas le meilleur.

La jeune femme dû partir quelques jours avant le retour des élèves, appelée par son devoir de médicomage. C'est ainsi qu'elle, Aria et le professeur Lupin se retrouvèrent devant les grilles du château, gardées par les détraqueurs.

\- Ces trucs, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour supporter leurs présences. Gronda la blonde, son sac de voyage à la main.

\- Heureusement ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans le château, ça aide. Assura gentiment Aria.

\- Sans doute. Soupira Abygail avant de poser son sac et enlacer son amie, sa sœur de cœur. Fais attention à toi ma chérie, il est hors de question que la prochaine fois que je te voie ce soit à St Mangouste.

\- Entendu. Sourit Aria en lui rendant ton étreinte. Ça vaut aussi pour toi.

Abby sourit avec amusement et mit une pichenette sur le front de son amie.

\- Je suis bien plus résistante que toi, celui qui me mettra dans un lit d'hôpital n'est pas encore né ! Rit-elle.

\- Bien sur, ricana Aria, aucun microbe ne serait assez fou pour s'attaquer à toi.

\- Ho toi ! S'amusa Abby en lui frottant énergiquement la tête sous le regard amusé du professeur Lupin.

Après un instant de complicité entre les deux amies elles s'enlacèrent à nouveau avant qu'Abby ne se tourne vers Remus.

\- Prenez soin d'Aria, professeur Lupin. Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

\- C'est promis, mademoiselle Sunders. Sourit-il en la lui serrant. Et appelez-moi Remus.

\- Alors ça sera Abby ou Abygail, à ta préférence, Remus. S'amusa la blonde en saisissant son sac pour rejoindre le fiacre qui l'attendait. Prenez soin de vous. Sourit-elle.

\- Toi aussi Abby, à bientôt ! Répondit Aria avec un large sourire.

La blonde leur fit un signe de main et un grand sourire avant de disparaitre dans le fiacre. Une fois celui-ci hors de vue le duo retourna au château.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien, ton amie. Fit le professeur de défense.

\- Oui, elle est la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue.

\- Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien toutes les deux, vous vous complétez et vous vous ressemblez à la fois. Un peu comme des jumelles. Sourit-il.

\- C'est bien possible. Admit Aria. Abby, par son énergie, sa personnalité, m'a permise de remonter la pente à une époque où j'avais tout perdu ; ma famille, celle que j'étais.

Après un instant de silence elle reprit, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Ma famille est décédée en 1981, l'été précédent la disparition de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. J'étais malade ce jour là alors ils sont partis faire les achats pour la rentrée sans moi, ils avaient proposé d'y aller un autre jour, pour que je puisse être là, mais je leur avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Alors ils sont partit, me promettant de me ramener une surprise pour me rétablir plus vite… Il y a eu une attaque de mangemort, ils ont été tués. Ce jour là j'ai perdu ma seule famille, ma mère, Céleste, mon père, Lars, et mon frère jumeau, Thomas. J'ai refusé de voir qui que ce soit pendant des semaines, au final je ne suis sortie de chez moi que le jour de la rentrée, y étant forcée. Abby, qui avait été mise au courant, avait tenté de m'écrire et de venir me voir plusieurs fois, je n'avais jamais été aussi odieuse envers elle qu'à cette période... Mais elle ne m'a pas laissé tombé et elle a réussi ce qui me paraissait impossible, elle a réussi à me faire remonter la pente. Parce que pas une seule fois elle n'a abandonné, elle n'a pas fait comme si il ne s'était rien passé, mais elle n'a pas perdu sa joie de vivre non plus, et c'était un juste équilibre pour moi. Je lui dois beaucoup, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si je ne l'avais pas eu à mes côtés.

\- Alors je lui dois beaucoup aussi. Sourit le professeur, bien que touché par l'histoire de son amie.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Parce que si elle n'avait pas été là, tu ne serais peut-être pas ici aujourd'hui.

Aria ne répondit pas, c'était sans doute vrai. Bien qu'elle n'en dise rien, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle aurait survécu à la disparition de sa famille si elle n'avait pas été là pour la soutenir.

\- C'est vrai, dit-elle après un moment. Pour les loups, et donc pour nous les lycans, l'amitié, comme l'amour, est un sentiment très fort, qui tisse un lien indestructible entre deux individus. Une meute est composée de ses liens et si l'un se brise, ça peut avoir des conséquences terribles. C'est en ça que les meutes sont si unies. Abby est un membre de ma ''meute'', de ma famille et elle a plus d'une fois prouvé qu'elle y avait sa place. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans elle.

\- Je pense comprendre. Assura le professeur en repensant à ses anciens amis de Gryffondor.

Certes leur histoire n'avait pas bien finie, mais ils lui avaient permit de voir le monde sous un autre œil, ils lui avaient fait connaitre des choses qu'il ne pensait jamais vivres. L'amitié pour les gens comme eux était précieuse, et de quelque façon que ce soit, ça avait changé et influencé leur vie. Ils ne seraient sans doute pas ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui sans cela.

\- Alors, tu avais un frère jumeau ? Reprit-il.

La jeune femme sourit et ses yeux semblèrent s'illuminer.

\- Oui, Thomas. La gémellité n'est pas rare chez les lycans. Thomas était à la fois ma moitié, mon protecteur et mon complément. Il était mon ainé et prenait cette tâche très à cœur, d'autant plus que j'étais souvent malade alors il mettait un point d'honneur à s'occuper de moi. Fit-elle avec nostalgie. Il m'avait dit vouloir devenir médicomage, lui aussi. Abby et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup. Le même charisme, la même énergie. Ils adoraient se taquiner, enfin, Thomas aimait taquiner Abby et elle ne se gênait pas pour lui répondre. C'était très drôle. Thomas était fier et là où j'étais sur la réserve, lui était assez aventureux et fonçait sans penser aux conséquences, oui, ça on ne s'ennuyait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le caractère qu'un Poufsouffle. Nota Remus.

\- Non, c'est bien pour ça qu'il n'y était pas. Thomas était un Gryffondor.

\- Je n'avais encore jamais vu des jumeaux qui ne soient pas dans la même maison, c'est rare.

\- Et pourtant, nous en sommes le parfait exemple. Sourit Aria. Mais physiquement nous nous ressemblions beaucoup. Il arrive que ça ne soit pas toujours le cas pour des faux jumeaux mais nous si. Thomas était un peu plus grand que moi, mais sinon il était ma version masculine comme j'étais sa version féminine. S'amusa-t-elle. Sauf pour les cheveux, les siens étaient toujours en bataille, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant d'épis ! Rit-elle. J'ai une photo de nous trois, avec Abby, quelque part, je te la montrerai à l'occasion.

\- Si tu en as envie, ça serait avec plaisir.

Le duo se sourit et arriva bientôt au château. Durant le reste du trajet le professeur se fit pensif, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça avait dû être pour Aria de perdre son frère jumeau, sa moitié. Ça devrait être horrible. Oui, Abygail lui avait surement sauvé la vie. Il en savait à présent bien assez sur les lycans pour en être certain et nul doute que la blonde devait le savoir aussi.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard les cours reprirent et la routine avec eux. Le premier jeudi de la rentrée le jeune Harry Potter eut son premier cours particulier avec le professeur Lupin afin de créer un Patronus. Aria aurait voulu y assister, ayant même trouvé un épouvantard pour l'occasion, dans l'un des placards de Rusard… Cependant elle n'avait pas prévu que la lune noire aurait lieu le même jour. Elle dû donc reporter sa participation, quoi que de ce qu'elle entendit de son ami à ce sujet, sa présence n'était pas réellement requise.

\- C'est un garçon déterminé. Nota la jeune femme après le récit de son ami.

\- Oui, très.

\- Tant mieux. Sourit-elle en remontant sa couverture sur elle.

\- Tu as froid ? S'enquit doucement le professeur en la regardant avec inquiétude depuis sa chaise à côté du lit.

\- Un frisson, ça ira. Assura-t-elle. La fatigue.

\- C'est vraiment dommage que l'effet bénéfique que tu me fais soi à sens unique. Soupira-t-il.

Aria sourit doucement.

\- Ta présence me suffit amplement. Admit-elle, légèrement rougissante.

Le professeur ne répondit pas mais lui offrit un tendre sourire avant de se lever pour aller lui faire du thé. Le professeur était pensif, cependant, sa discussion, bien que brève, avec Harry sur Sirius ne lui avait pas plu. Le sujet de Sirius était délicat à aborder pour lui, surtout après ce qu'ils avaient vécu et ce qu'il était arrivé douze ans plutôt. A bien y réfléchir, Aria aussi savait qu'il avait été ami avec lui, mais jamais elle ne l'avait interrogé sur le sujet, il lui en était reconnaissant. Cependant, il avait maintenant l'impression qu'il devrait le faire, bien qu'il n'en connaisse pas la raison. Oui, il en parlerai avec elle, mais une autre fois, quand il penserait pouvoir rester assez neutre pour tout lui raconter sans qu'elle sente sa colère.

En retournant vers la chambre son regard fut soudainement attiré par deux cadres photo posés sur la commode près de la table. Il avait déjà remarqué ces cadres mais il n'avait jamais regardé ce qu'il s'y trouvait, cependant, maintenant qu'Aria lui avait parlé de sa famille, il était curieux.

La photographie la plus à gauche montrait trois adolescents, deux filles et un garçon entre elles, les tenants par les épaules avec un grand sourire. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de douze ou treize ans. La jeune fille à droite était sans conteste Aria. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts mais avaient toujours cette magnifique et douce couleur châtain-miel, cependant il remarqua quelques brefs et discrets reflets roux. Et sur leur droite était attaché un nœud fait d'un beau ruban vert d'eau. La jeune Aria, vêtue de son uniforme de Poufsouffle, tenait un livre à la couverture en cuire brune entre ses bras et faisait un petit signe enthousiaste de la main au photographe avec un sourire doux et joyeux.

A côté d'elle se trouvait ce qui ne pouvait être que son frère, il était un peu plus grand qu'elle et leurs cheveux et leurs yeux étaient exactement les mêmes, le même châtain miel et le même azur clair. Cependant, comme elle l'avait dit, les cheveux de son frère étaient pleins d'épis et rebiquaient dans tous les sens, en tout et pour tout ils devaient lui arriver en bas du visage, sur les côtés et au niveau de la nuque à l'arrière. Une mèche de cheveux en bataille tombait un peu sur son œil gauche. Lui était vêtu des couleurs de Gryffondor et faisait un sourire espiègle au photographe en serrant les deux filles contre lui, ses bras passés autour de leurs épaules.

Enfin, sur la gauche, se trouvait Abygail. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs, voir même un peu plus, ondulés et blonds comme les blés. Ses yeux semblaient faits d'ambre et elle avait une expression amusée, faisant un clin d'œil au photographe. Elle portait fièrement les couleurs de Poufsouffle et portait sur la gauche de ses cheveux un ruban brun.

Le professeur sourit, c'était une jolie petite bande. Rien qu'à regarder Thomas, Remus comprenait la façon dont Aria l'avait décrit, fier, fidèle, espiègle, protecteur. Sa disparition avait dû être un véritable choc. La guerre avait vraiment pris beaucoup aux plus honnêtes et aux plus innocents…

Finalement, il posa les yeux sur la seconde photographie. Aria et Thomas avaient le même âge que sur la photo précédente, cependant, cette fois, ils étaient entourés de leurs parents et se trouvaient près d'un lac. Aria ressemblait énormément à sa mère, elles avaient les mêmes traits, doux et fins, la même expression sereine, le même doux sourire… La femme, Céleste, d'une petite trentaine d'années, avait, comme sa fille, de longs cheveux doucement ondulés, mais les siens étaient d'un blond presque blanc. Elle avait les yeux bleus d'eau et portait une robe pourpre ainsi qu'une cape brune. Elle tenait tendrement l'épaule de ses enfants avec un sourire doux et serein. Elle était la douceur incarnée, sans aucun doute. Derrière elle, une main sur son épaule, se tenait son mari, Lars. Il devait être à peine plus âgé que sa femme et était fin mais musclé et avait une expression douce et protectrice sur le visage. On comprenait tout de suite d'où pouvait venir l'instinct protecteur de Thomas envers sa sœur. L'homme avait des cheveux bruns en batailles, pas autant que son fils mais c'était bien présent, et avait des yeux d'un gris très clair, Aria et Thomas avaient donc hérité de la couleur des yeux de leur mère avec la clarté de ceux de leur père, un beau mélange. Enfin celui-ci portait une chemise grise avec un pantalon bleu marine-noir.

C'était une belle famille, encore une détruite par la guerre. Malheureusement. Qui plus est, en tout et pour tout, Aria et Thomas étaient un parfait mélange de leurs deux parents. Le professeur, retournant vers la chambre, se demanda alors à quoi pouvait ressembler leur forme de loup, car il avait bien constaté que la couleur du pelage ne dépendait pas de la couleur des cheveux. Hum, il poserait la question à Aria une prochaine fois.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Aria fut rapidement remise, pouvant ainsi assister au match entre Serdaigle et Serpentard. Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune femme tomba sur la jeune Hermione Granger, celle-ci semblait extrêmement fatiguée et surchargée de travail. Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était bon pour personne d'avoir autant de travail. De plus la jeune fille semblait bouleversée depuis quelques temps, visiblement quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait parfois travaillé avec la jeune fille, pour le problème d'Hagrid avec Buck, et elle avait appris à connaitre un peu la jeune fille, elle n'aimait naturellement pas voir quelqu'un souffrir de la sorte alors quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait !

\- Miss Granger ? S'enquit-elle en rejoignant la jeune fille sur le banc qu'elle occupait dans la cour.

\- Ho… professeur Wolf… Fit-elle d'une voix brisée.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Ho non… ça va… ce n'est rien…

Aria eu un triste sourire et reprit.

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot, miss. Dit-elle avec un ton légèrement amusé pour détendre la jeune fille. Dites moi, je peux peut-être vous aider.

\- Je ne veux pas vous embêter… je vais me débrouiller…

\- Allons, allons, vous m'avez aidée quand je n'allais pas bien, à moi de vous rendre l'appareil. Assura gentiment Aria. Dites moi ce qui ne va pas.

La Gryffondor sembla hésiter puis commença à lui parler de sa surcharge de travail, qui lui prenait tout son temps, puis de la tension avec ses amis, non seulement à cause d'une histoire entre son chat et le rat de son ami Ron, mais également à cause du fait qu'Harry ait reçu un éclair de feu et qu'elle en ait parlé à McGonagall. C'était surtout pour protéger son ami au cas où ce soit un cadeau piégé de Sirius Black, mais son geste lui avait valu la colère de ses deux amis, ce qui la bouleversait. Aria avait soupiré, les adolescents…

Elle tenta de consoler la jeune fille, déjà elle lui proposa d'arrêter une où deux matières, comme la divination, qu'elle n'appréciait apparemment pas, et l'étude des moldus, venant d'une famille moldu ce cours lui était inutile et la surchargeait pour un rien. Cependant elle semblait avoir du mal avec l'idée d'abandonner une matière, Aria lui proposa un compromis en terminant ces matières cette année et en les cessant pour l'année suivante. Hermione sembla hésiter mais hocha la tête. Qu'elle le fasse ou non, Aria n'y pouvait rien mais au moins elle l'aurait correctement conseillé, c'était le plus important.

Pour ce qui était de ses amis… Elle ne pouvait rien pour cette histoire de rat, en revanche elle était persuadée que son ami Harry comprenait son geste mais qu'il était simplement frustré. Ça pouvait se comprendre, il avait été l'heureux propriétaire du plus puissant balais construit jusqu'à aujourd'hui et on venait le lui prendre, ça avait de quoi frustrer n'importe qui. Mais Aria était persuadée que le garçon ne tarderai pas à lui pardonner et reviendrai vers elle, et avec un peu de chance son ami Ron suivrait le mouvement. Ils étaient ses amis, elle devait leurs faire confiance et ils étaient jeunes, tout le monde fait des erreurs, elle ne doutait pas que ses amis s'en rendraient compte.

Son discourt sembla remonter un peu le moral de la jeune fille, qui l'avait gratifiée d'un sourire et lui avait proposé d'aller à la bibliothèque pour lui montrer ce qu'elle avait récolté pour aider Hagrid. Aria acquiesça tranquillement et suivi la jeune fille, qui avait retrouvé un peu de son entrain.


	14. Chapitre 13

Attention: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture à tous et désolée du retard !

* * *

Février arriva rapidement et avec lui non seulement une nouvelle pleine lune, qui se déroula, cette fois, merveilleusement bien, bien qu'ils soient toujours enfermés (chez Aria, pour changer), et d'un temps toujours aussi glacial.

Lors de la nouvelle pleine lune que les deux loups passèrent ensemble, le professeur avait fait l'effort de se laisser un peu aller, c'était faible mais bien présent. Ça avait beaucoup plus à Aria, qui avait pu s'amuser un peu, bien sur le professeur était sur la réserve mais ça lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Le lendemain matin il lui avait posé la question qui le taraudait depuis quelques temps, soit de quelle couleur était le pelage de sa famille. Sur le coup, Aria avait beaucoup rit de cette question étrange mais lui avait finalement répondu, non sans amusement. Son frère avait un pelage proche du siens sauf qu'à la place du roux le sien était plus doré, beige, et qu'il n'avait que quelques touffes rousses, au niveau des oreilles, du museau et des flancs. Sa mère, elle, était entièrement blanche, ce qui était rare chez les lycans, même pour ceux issus des milieux nordiques. Son père, lui, était un loup typiquement européen, brun, brun clair, blanc et avec des touches de roux par endroit, oreilles, museau, pattes, épaule. Donc, le pelage si roux d'Aria venait de seulement quelques tâches de son père et le blanc neige venait principalement du pelage de sa mère. C'était étonnant mais logique quand on savait que le physique humain de la jeune femme elle-même était un parfait mélange de ses parents.

Aria avait également put participer à l'un des cours particulier du professeur et du jeune Harry, elle avait d'ailleurs été très impressionnée de ses progrès, même si lui semblait assez déçu de ne pas avancer plus vite. Il était trop pressé mais c'était de son âge. Ça avait également été l'occasion pour Harry de voir un autre patronus, celui d'Aria en l'occurrence, qui se trouva être un magnifique loup de Sibérie, qui selon elle était la réplique exacte de son frère. Cependant, les patronus étant blancs, elle ne pouvait le juger qu'aux caractéristiques physiques. Mais ça n'empêchait rien, elle l'avait d'ailleurs déjà prouvé lors de leur première pleine lune.

Les jours passants ont arrivait au match attendu entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Harry avait d'ailleurs pu récupérer son précieux balai, son Éclair de feu, à la plus grande joie de son équipe. Aria était contente pour lui, cela lui permettrait sans doute de faire amende honorable auprès de son amie Hermione. Espérons-le en tout cas.

Le match, auquel Aria et Remus assistèrent auprès de leurs collègues, fut spectaculaire. L'Éclair de feu faisait des miracles et d'ailleurs le commentateur n'hésita pas à en faire la promotion, ce qui agaçait le professeur McGonagall, qui préférait qu'il se concentre sur le match plutôt que sur le balai. Finalement ça rajoutait un peu d'humour au match. A un moment les deux professeurs avaient eu une petite frayeur en voyant trois détraqueurs, qui se révélèrent n'être que Drago Malfoy et ses amis qui avaient tenté de déconcentrer Harry. Cependant celui-ci avait immédiatement réagit et exécuté un magnifique patronus. Quand Aria avait voulu féliciter Remus pour les progrès de son élève, elle le vit les yeux dans le vague, nostalgique. Curieuse, elle avait vu que la forme du patronus du jeune homme était une forme ressemblant vaguement à un cervidé. Elle ne lui posa pas de question, si il voulait en parler il le ferait, elle ne le questionnerai pas.

Qui plus est, le jeune Harry avait, en plus de son patronus, réussi à attraper le vif d'or et ainsi fait gagner son équipe, qui était au-delà du ravissement, de ce qu'elle pouvait en voir.

A la fin du match le professeur alla voir Harry, notamment pour le féliciter de son exploit et Aria, avec le professeur McGonagall, bientôt rejointes par Harry et Remus, allèrent voir les trois serpentards, qui vraisemblablement avaient eu très peur du patronus, au plus grand amusement de la plupart. McGonagall, elle, était furieuse après les trois élèves et elle n'hésita pas une seconde à leur enlever cinquante points, leur mettre une retenue et à les prévenir que Dumbledore serait mit au courant.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que le professeur McGonagall ne plaisantait pas quand il était question de Quidditch, surtout quand il était question de sa propre maison d'ailleurs.

L'équipe de Gryffondor et toute sa maison fut en fête toute la journée et jusque tard le soir, au plus grand damne du professeur McGonagall, qui dû aller mettre de l'ordre dans sa maison à une heure du matin pour que tous aillent se coucher.

Dans la nuit, Aria se réveilla en sursaut, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. En général, les gens en faisaient fi, mais pas elle. Plus d'une fois son instinct, ses pressentiments, s'étaient révélés exacts, elle avait apprit à ne pas les prendre à la légère. Grognant d'être ainsi réveillée au milieu de la nuit, et dieu sait qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil avec la lune noire qui arrivait, elle se leva, se drapa de son chaud châle en laine beige et alla jusqu'à sa salle de vie. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel… Un cri parvint alors à ses oreilles sensibles et des bruits de pas précipités s'en suivirent non loin de ses appartements. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte qui la séparait des couloirs. A peine eut-elle le temps de regarder à l'extérieur qu'une masse sombre passa devant elle et disparu au coin du couloir.

La jeune femme ne réfléchi pas et partit à sa poursuite, laissant tomber son châle derrière elle, il ne ferai que la gêner. Une odeur canine lui parvint, la même que celle qu'elle avait sentit lors de la première intrusion de Sirius Black, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Elle dû se transformer en louve quand elle atteignit l'extérieur du château, autrement elle perdrait la trace du fugitif. Elle n'en était cependant pas mécontente, seulement vêtue d'une longue chemise ayant appartenu à son père comme pyjama, elle n'avait pas chaud.

Là, à quelques mètres d'elle, elle put enfin distinguer nettement la forme sombre qu'elle coursait. C'était un chien, un gros chien noir. Elle grimaça, vut la taille de l'animal, même elle aurait du mal en corps à corps, le sien était fait pour la course et l'agilité, pas la force et la puissance. Cependant il était maigre, surement sous alimenté, manquant donc de force, ça pouvait être à son avantage.

Elle accéléra et quand elle fut assez près elle sauta sur son dos, les faisant basculer sur le sol boueux et enneigé. Elle se redressa immédiatement, vite imitée par le chien. S'en suivi une longue série de coup griffes et de crocs avant qu'ils ne finissent par se tourner autour en se jaugeant du regard.

Aria avait bien vu qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment la blesser, il ne semblait avoir qu'une envie, s'en aller et elle était simplement sur le chemin. Normalement elle ne devrait pas être aussi large d'esprit, elle aurait dû lui régler son compte et l'envoyer aux détraqueurs, parce qu'elle ne doutait pas de qui elle avait en face d'elle. Mais ses nombreux doutes sur sa culpabilité la rongeaient et la peur de condamner un innocent l'empêchait d'agir comme on voudrait qu'elle le fasse. Et puis il y avait ses yeux, certes elle avait un chien en face d'elle, mais les animagi, même transformés, gardaient les yeux d'un humain, c'était principalement ce qui les différenciaient des autres animaux, en plus de leur comportement. Qui plus est, il n'avait pas les yeux d'un tueur, c'était les yeux d'une personne désespérée.

Elle soupira, surprenant le chien, qui cessa de grogner et lui fit redresser les oreilles, attentif. Elle le regarda dans les yeux un instant et se décala d'un pas avant de lui indiquer de partir du bout du museau. Peut-être regretterait-elle son choix, mais son comportement n'était pas celui de quelqu'un qui voulait faire du mal, il aurait pu la blesser bien plus gravement que ça, elle n'avait que des égratignures.

L'animal en face d'elle sembla hésiter, cherchant le moindre piège dans son regard azur clair. Après un instant, poussé par les exclamations de voix venant du château, il s'en alla, d'abord prudemment puis, voyant qu'elle ne faisait aucun geste, plus rapidement. La seconde suivante il était partit.

Aria retourna au château, ne reprenant forme humaine qu'en arrivant aux abords de l'édifice. Elle marchait vers l'entrée sans y faire attention, pensive sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir fait une erreur mais c'était d'autant plus déconcertant, il fallait qu'elle parle avec Dumbledore, il était le seul qui pourrait l'écouter et la conseiller comme il se doit.

La jeune femme fut soudainement tirée de ses pensées en entendant des voix l'appeler alors qu'elle entrait dans le château. En tournant la tête elle vit les professeur Lupin, McGonagall, Flitwick et Rogue courir vers elle, visiblement paniqués, du moins pour trois d'entre eux. Elle ne bougea pas, étonnement apathique. En arrivant son niveau la plupart des professeurs la regardèrent sous toutes les coutures, pour voir si elle allait bien, elle les écarta d'un calme qui les sidéra.

\- Aria ? Mais où étiez-vous passée ? S'enquit McGonagall, inquiète.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous êtes dans un état… Ajouta Flitwick alors qu'immédiatement Lupin retira sa cape pour la poser sur les épaules d'Aria.

La jeune femme posa les yeux sur son corps et eu une brève grimace. Sa chemise était couverte de boue et arrachée par endroit, dommage, elle y tenait à cette chemise, elle espérait qu'elle pourrait la recoudre. Ses jambes et ses bras étaient tout aussi sales et égratigné de partout. Elle ne préférait même pas imaginer l'état de ses cheveux et de son visage et ses pieds commençaient à s'engourdir à cause du froid. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sortir si peu vêtue, surtout en hiver. Elle espérait qu'elle ne tomberai pas malade, si proche de la lune noire ça pourrait être très mauvais. Cela dit, elle ne comptait pas sur sa chance, heureusement que Madame Pomfresh était un bon médecin…

Elle regarda autour d'elle, les élèves étaient tous entrain d'être transféré dans la Grande Salle pour la nuit.

\- Aria ? Fit doucement Lupin d'une voix inquiète, ce qui valu un rictus de Rogue.

Cet homme ne l'aimait vraiment pas n'est-ce pas ? Une vielle rancune d'écolier sans doute. Alors que les professeurs allaient à nouveau l'interroger, inquiétés par son manque de réaction et son état, elle les coupa.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter les recherches et renvoyer les élèves dans leurs maisons.

\- Pardon ? Firent les professeurs en se regardant avec étonnement alors qu'Aria marchait vers les escaliers de marbre, rapidement suivie de ses collègues.

\- Black n'est plus ici depuis un moment.

\- Vous… vous avez vu Black ? S'étrangla Flitwick.

\- C'est lui qui t'a mise dans cet état ? Demanda Lupin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, j'ai glissé en essayant de le rattraper et en revenant.

Bizarrement, ça n'étonna personne malgré la situation.

\- J'ai perdu sa trace dans le parc. Fouillez le château si ça vous amuse mais ça sera sans moi. Je dois voir Dumbledore, où est-il ?

\- Près de la tour de Gryffondor, il interroge les tableaux. Répondit machinalement McGonagall. Aria, vous vous sentez bien ? Vous semblez… indifférente à ce qu'il se passe. C'est pourtant…

\- Grave ? Répondit-elle platement. Ce qui est grave c'est que j'ai la nette impression de rater quelque chose d'important.

\- Bien sur que vous ratez quelque chose d'important, vous avez laissé s'échapper un criminel ! Gronda Rogue.

\- Baissez d'un ton. Répondit-elle en envoyant un regard glacial au professeur, regard loin de ceux si doux que la jeune femme avait l'habitude de porter sur son entourage. Cessez donc vos élucubrations basées sur je ne sais qu'elle vieille rancune. Il faut vivre dans le présent professeur Rogue. Gronda-t-elle. Qui plus est, je ne suis pas taillée pour faire un deux cent mètre haies, alors bien sur qu'il allait s'échapper.

Alors qu'on allait de nouveau l'interrompre, elle reprit.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas appeler de l'aide ? Je n'y ai pas pensé. Admit-elle en reprenant sa marche.

\- Aria ! Interrompit McGonagall.

Sa voix inquiète poussa la jeune femme à se tourner à nouveau vers ses collègues, qui paraissaient troublés et inquiets.

\- Dites nous au moins ce que vous avez vu. Demanda la sous directrice d'une voix plus douce.

\- Pas le regard d'un criminel en tout cas.

\- Black est fou ! Assura Rogue avec hargne, ayant visiblement peu apprécié la façon dont la jeune femme lui avait parlé.

\- Le regard d'un fou ne comprend pas le désespoir.

La jeune femme conclu là dessus et quitta ses collègues pour rejoindre Dumbledore, elle devait lui parler, ce soir.

* * *

Aria regagna ses appartements plus d'une heure plus tard, épuisée. Elle avait longuement parlé de ses doutes à Dumbledore et celui-ci lui avait avoué en avoir également, cependant, manque de preuve, rien ne pouvait être fait en faveur du fugitif, même si il se rendait ou acceptait de parler. Le ministère avait besoin d'un coupable et Black était tout désigné, n'ayant jamais plaidé son innocence. Lui en avait-on seulement laissé le temps ? Il n'y avait même pas eu de procès… Finalement Aria était rentrée avec encore plus de questions, questions auxquelles seul Black pourrait répondre, malheureusement.

Le temps de sa discussion avec Dumbledore l'adrénaline était tombée et la proximité avec la lune noire, qui aurait lieu le surlendemain, l'épuisait au-delà des mots. C'est épuisée et courbaturée qu'elle arriva dans son chez soi provisoire. Dumbledore lui avait bien dit d'aller voir madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle s'occupe d'elle mais elle était trop épuisée pour aller aussi loin. Ses blessures étaient superficielles, ce n'était que des égratignures, elle les désinfecterait en arrivant, si elle en avait la force, autrement ça attendrait bien le temps qu'elle dorme un peu.

Cependant, quand elle arriva chez elle, elle vit immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle s'y était attendue, mais elle n'avait pas la force de discuter, pas maintenant.

\- Pas ce soir Remus. Soupira-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce de vie, où le professeur l'attendait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

Le professeur, cependant, changea immédiatement de comportement en voyant son état, pire que quand il l'avait trouvée dans le hall de l'école. Il vint vers elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules, inquiet.

\- J'étais inquiet, comprend moi. Après ce que tu as dit dans le hall… Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Admit-il. Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit sur… sur Sirius ?

\- Oui. Acquiesça-t-elle doucement. Je sais bien juger les gens Remus. Je pense ce que j'ai dit, mais je n'ai aucune preuve formelle. Soupira-t-elle en sentant son esprit s'embrumer. Tu n'avais pas dit qu'il était un animagus… murmura-t-elle.

\- J'espérais me convaincre qu'il entrait par d'autres moyens. Avoua-t-il avec une grimace.

Aria, dont l'esprit commençait vraiment à divaguer, reprit doucement.

\- Pourrions-nous en discuter plus tard ?

Surpris par la faiblesse avec laquelle ces mots avaient été prononcé le professeur regarda la jeune femme, elle semblait sur le point de s'endormir debout. Il acquiesça et, après une hésitation, la serra dans ses bras d'un geste protecteur, qui eu le mérite de valoir un sursaut de conscience chez Aria, qui écarquilla les yeux avant d'être étonnement émotionnée et lui rendre son geste, sa tête lovée contre l'épaule du professeur.

\- Je me suis inquiété, tu… tu ne semblais pas comme d'habitude. J'avais peur qu'il… qu'il t'ai fait quelque chose. Confessa-t-il.

\- Je vais bien. Assura-t-elle doucement. Il ne m'a rien fait. Je t'expliquerai tout en détail demain.

Elle ne sentit que son faible acquiescement avant d'être emportée par les ténèbres.


	15. Chapitre 14

Attention: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Navrée pour le retard, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps était passé quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, mais une chose était certaine, les minutes, les heures, peut-être même les jours, qui étaient passés n'avaient été que confusion, chaleur, étouffement, trouble et douleur. En ouvrant les yeux, la lumière lui brula les yeux, si bien qu'elle dû les refermer immédiatement. Sa tête lui tournait, comme si elle était prise au piège dans une tornade sans fin, elle avait mal au cœur, chaud et froid en même temps et son corps n'était que douleur. Puis elle sombra à nouveau.

Quand reprit conscience, cette fois, toute sensation désagréable l'avait quittée, elle se sentait bien, sereine. Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle était entourée d'une douce lumière orangée, indiquant un soleil levant ou couchant. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, elle n'avait plus le tournis, plus mal au cœur ni à la tête, elle se sentait confortablement installée et n'avait plus mal nulle part. Elle se sentait bien, plongée dans une douce sérénité.

Quand elle reprit suffisamment conscience de son entourage, elle tourna la tête pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle était à l'infirmerie, elle reconnu sans mal ses murs blancs, ses rideaux immaculés et l'odeur de l'antiseptique. Elle avait si souvent été ici qu'elle reconnaitrai cet endroit entre mille. Les rideaux autour de son lit étaient tirés, mais quelques interstices lui permirent de voir qu'elle était la seule patiente.

Soudain le bruit d'une faible respiration lui fit tourner la tête vers la droite. Là, la tête entre les bras, posés sur le lit, elle reconnu le professeur Lupin. Celui-ci dormait profondément, une expression calme sur le visage, partiellement caché sous ses mèches miel et souris. Aria passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux avec un tendre sourire, notant au passage qu'ils étaient très doux et fins. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle là également ? Était-il resté à ces côtés durant tout ce temps ? Elle se souvint alors du soir de la seconde intrusion, de sa discussion avec Dumbledore, puis de son retour chez elle, où Remus l'attendait. Elle se souvint alors de leur éteinte, son esprit avait été si vague à ce moment là… il avait semblé si inquiet… Elle s'était sentie si bien dans ses bras… Elle s'était sentie à sa place, étonnement à sa place. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressentit ça dans les bras d'un homme.

Bien sur elle en avait connus quelques uns, mais elle avait toujours fait en sorte que ça ne dure pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureuse du premier venu comme une simple humaine, elle mettait sa vie en jeu en tombant amoureuse, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. ''Le loup qui meurt d'amour'', ce n'était pas une métaphore pour les lycan, c'était une réalité, comme l'amour unique, ça allait de paire.

C'était Abby qui l'avait poussée à fréquenter quelques hommes, « parce qu'il le fallait » soit disant. « Ce n'est pas en restant loin d'eux que tu trouveras le bon », elle avait sans doute raison dans son raisonnement, mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'elle trouverait « le bon ». Elle le savait depuis le début et n'en avait jamais douté, aussi, elle ne s'était jamais lancée dans une relation poussée, elle ne voulait pas risquer de tomber amoureuse du mauvais et de mourir bêtement à cause de ça. Les humains étaient si volatiles… C'était bien trop risqué pour elle, beaucoup trop. Elle en rencontrait des gentils par-ci par-là, au grès de ses voyages, mais ça en restait là.

En tout cas, jamais elle n'avait couru après un homme et jamais elle n'avait cherché non plus, ce n'était pas son genre et elle n'en avait pas envie. Cependant, elle avait toujours eu la chance de tomber sur des hommes qui comprenaient ce qu'elle recherchait et qui avaient toujours été très corrects. Eux aussi cherchaient, mais ils savaient, comme elle, que la personne en face d'eux n'était pas la bonne. Aria avait toujours été honnête, ça n'avait jamais changé et ils lui en avaient toujours été reconnaissants, elle ne leurs donnaient pas de faux espoirs. Il n'y en avait eut que très peu cependant, depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Ça désespérait Abby, selon elle, elle pourrait avoir n'importe quel homme, mais c'était déjà bien trop pour Aria, elle ne voulait pas de tout ça.

Elle reposa alors les yeux sur son ami aux cheveux châtains, elle aimait sa compagnie et jamais aucun n'homme n'avait eut le même effet que lui sur elle. Il l'apaisait, la soutenait, la faisait rire et bien plus encore… Ils partageaient beaucoup de choses, plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec aucun autre et ça ne s'arrêtait pas à sa Lycanthropie. Il avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas, un quelque chose qui avait manqué aux autres et qui avait fait qu'elle n'était pas restée, en plus de sa peur liée à sa ''malédiction de l'amour unique'' comme l'appelait Abby. Mais Remus… il savait, bien qu'il n'en ait rien dit, elle ne doutait pas de ça, il était intelligent et vif d'esprit…

Elle secoua la tête, elle avait peur de ses prochaines pensées, leur relation devait rester la même, oui, il le fallait. Ils étaient amis, c'était tout et ça devait le rester, même si… même si… Elle se gifla mentalement, il ne fallait plus y penser, c'était mieux ainsi, ça l'avait toujours été. Cela dit ne pas y penser était difficile quand le principal concerné ne faisait rien pour qu'elle pense à autre chose… Elle soupira.

Sa délivrance arriva finalement sous la forme de Madame Pomfresh, qui passait la tête entre les rideaux pour voir si elle était réveillée. En constatant que c'était le cas le visage de l'infirmière passa de la surprise au soulagement en passant par une moue réprobatrice. Aria lui indiqua avec un sourire amusé le professeur Lupin, profondément endormi. La femme leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança silencieusement.

\- Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? Demanda doucement Aria.

\- Trois jours.

\- Trois jours ? S'étonna Aria, incrédule.

\- En étant dehors si peu habillée et si près de la lune noire, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Gronda doucement l'infirmière.

La jeune femme grimaça, elle avait raison, bien sûr.

\- Tu as eu de la fièvre et avec la lune noire ça a empiré, beaucoup. Tu as eu tous les symptômes d'une grippe, heureusement j'ai pu la prévenir à temps pour qu'il n'en soit rien. Dans ton état, avec une grippe, tu serais encore clouée au lit pendant quelques jours, crois moi. Le plus dur est passé, cependant. Tu pourras retourner enseigner après une journée de repos, mais avec prudence. Prévint-elle.

\- Entendu. Acquiesça sagement Aria.

\- Franchement, dans ton état, c'était inconsidéré. Réprimanda l'infirmière.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée, ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Je l'espère bien ! C'est pour ta santé après tout.

Aria sourit doucement. Elle appréciait beaucoup madame Pomfresh, elle était à la fois tendre et intraitable avec ses patients, c'était un drôle d'équilibre mais on l'aimait comme ça.

\- Il est resté à tes côtés depuis le début, c'est même lui qui t'a amené ici. Fit l'infirmière en direction du professeur de défense. Il passe tout ses temps libres ici.

\- Vraiment ? ça doit être étrange pour lui d'être le garde malade au lieu d'être le malade lui-même. S'amusa-t-elle avec un sourire tendre.

\- Sans doute. Admit l'infirmière. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose.

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme sourit en passant une main dans la chevelure miel de son ami.

\- Il tient beaucoup à toi, Aria. Fit doucement madame Pomfresh alors qu'Aria se tournait vers elle, confuse. Je le connais bien, à force de le voir ici pour nous savons toutes les deux quelle raison. Jamais il n'a regardé quelqu'un comme il le fait pour toi. Pourtant ses amis sont souvent arrivés ici avec leurs bêtises, ainsi que son amie Lily, de temps à autres.

\- Vous ne m'aidez pas du tout. Soupira Aria entre ses lèvres.

Madame Pomfresh eut un sourire étrange et tourna les talons.

\- C'est le but. Dit-elle mystérieusement avant de s'en aller. Repose-toi.

\- Entendu… Murmura Aria, les yeux rivés sur son ami, indécise.

Quelque chose lui disait que ses doutes n'allaient plus êtres tournés seulement sur Sirius Black, et ça ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Aria se réveilla à nouveau, elle tomba sur le visage soulagé du professeur de défense. Ils discutèrent un moment, il lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé, depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie dans ses bras quelques jours plutôt, jusqu'à son réveil en passant par la mauvaise période des symptômes de la grippe. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de parler de Sirius Black à huit clos seulement.

Après une journée de repos et de calme, Aria put reprendre ses cours. Cependant, elle avait bien remarqué que ses proches, collègues et élèves confondus, la regardaient toujours comme si elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Patiemment, elle se montra claire avec tous et les assura de sa bonne santé.

Le soir suivant, Aria et Remus discutèrent un moment de ce qu'avait vu Aria, ainsi de la raison pour laquelle le loup garou n'avait pas parlé de la faculté de Black à devenir un animal. Il avait peur de décevoir Dumbledore, car ses amis, dont Black, étaient tous devenus des animagi pour pouvoir passer la pleine lune avec lui, un geste admirable du point de vue d'Aria. De plus, le professeur n'avait rien dit car il avait fini par se persuader lui-même que Black entrait ici par d'autres procédés, ce qui n'était donc finalement pas le cas.

Aria, après l'histoire de son ami, qui éclairait un certain nombre de points noirs de l'histoire globale des maraudeurs, lui parla de ses propres doutes, de ce qu'elle avait vu quelques jours plutôt dans les yeux du fugitifs, de ce qu'elle pensait de cette histoire… Elle était neutre et c'était surement un avantage, cependant le loup garou semblait difficilement la croire, il doutait et c'était son droit. Il y avait certaines choses qu'Aria ne pouvait pas savoir et il y avait également des choses que Lupin lui-même ne savaient pas, et tant que ça ne changerai pas, il continuerai à douter.

Elle n'insista pas, il acceptait et entendait ce qu'elle disait, c'était déjà suffisant pour elle. Le positif, cependant, c'était que si il n'était pas entièrement réfractaire à ce qu'elle disait, c'était qu'il serait peut-être prêt à entendre les explications de son ancien ami. C'était un bon début. En revanche, il lui avait fait promettre de ne plus se mettre en danger et de ne plus chercher à approcher Black, par prudence. Aria n'était pas du genre à foncer tête baissée dans le danger, c'était bien en ça qu'elle n'était pas une Gryffondor, mais elle lui avait promis à reculons. Elle souhaitait parler au fugitif, elle savait qu'elle pourrait le retrouver si elle le voulait, elle voulait savoir, elle savait qu'il ne l'attaquerait pas, mais… Elle se promit d'y réfléchir, de se donner du temps avant de prendre une quelconque décision.

Le week end suivant, était organisé une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard, mais cette fois Aria déclina l'invitation, il avait été convenu qu'elle et Remus iraient se balader un peu dans le parc de Poudlard. Aria avait hâte, ils allaient notamment parler de la prochaine pleine lune et elle espérait qu'elle se passerait encore mieux que la dernière. Elle doutait que son ami soit déjà près à passer la nuit dans la forêt interdite, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que les choses ne pourraient pas être meilleures, au contraire.

Aria n'avait plus repensé, ou disons qu'elle avait plutôt fait en sorte de ne plus repenser, à ce qu'elle avait envisagé quelques temps auparavant, quand elle était à l'infirmerie. Cependant, elle devait admettre que depuis cette histoire, depuis le soir où elle avait poursuivi Black, elle et Remus étaient plus proche que jamais. Certes, ils s'étaient toujours souciés l'un de l'autre, mais à présent, il y avait quelque chose de plus, un rapprochement particulier qui rendait cela plus… intime, plus… tendre. C'était comme se soucier d'un membre de sa propre famille, ça rappelait énormément à Aria la relation qu'elle avait eue avec son frère par le passé.

Le ton qu'ils utilisaient pour se parler, quand ils étaient seuls, était différent également, c'était à peine perceptible mais bien présent. Il y avait un… quelque chose de changé. Mais c'était agréable. La façon dont ils se regardaient aussi, bien sûr Remus semblait d'avantage la garder à l'œil pour sa santé, comme tous l'avaient fait durant ces derniers jours, mais encore une fois, il y avait quelque chose de plus. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, pas du tout, mais elle était frustrée de ne pas pouvoir identifier quoi.

Et puis il y avait un rapprochement physique plus marqué, ils étaient plus proches quand ils parlaient, quand ils marchaient ensemble, ou même à tout moment du quotidien… Et puis, il y avait plus de marques d'affections, une main sur l'épaule, sur la tête, dans les cheveux ou sur le bras, des sourires tendres et complices, affectueux… C'était toujours à peine perceptible mais bien présent.

Qui plus est, en cette belle journée de week end, alors que la plupart des élèves autorisés étaient partis à Pré-au-Lard, Aria Wolf et Remus Lupin se baladaient tranquillement dans le parc de Poudlard, plus précisément dans sa forêt au bord du lac noir. Aria en avait profité pour prendre sa forme de louve, lui permettant de se dégourdir un peu les pattes, tout ça sous le regard amusé de son ami. Car il fallait bien le dire, les seules fois où elle s'était transformée, depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, étaient soit dans un bureau, où elle ne pouvait donc pas courir, soit quand elle avait couru après Sirius Black, et elle ne s'était pas attardée sur le plaisir de se transformer à ce moment là.

Le duo se promena un moment, le professeur s'amusant des réactions d'Aria. Il la voyait courir, renifler partout où l'envie lui en prenait, sauter de pierre en pierre ou de racine en racine… De vraies réactions canines. C'était bien dans ces conditions qu'on se rendait compte de sa véritable double nature. Autant, quand elle était sous forme humaine, elle paraissait comme n'importe qui, autant sous forme de louve elle agissait comme tous les loups. Si il ne la connaissait pas si bien ou qu'elle ne lui lançait pas de temps en temps des regards amusés pour voir si il était toujours là, il pourrait croire qu'elle n'avait aucune partie humaine. C'était sans doute la beauté de sa double nature, à l'instar des animagi, qui ne pouvaient qu'imiter les animaux auxquels ils ressemblaient. Aria, elle, n'imitait pas, c'était sa nature, elle était une louve, une vraie, en quelque sorte.

Après plusieurs minutes, Aria trouva une grande pierre relativement plate et décida de s'y asseoir et reprendre forme humaine, lui offrant un sourire tranquille alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle, les yeux rivés sur le lac en face d'eux. Il était heureux de la voir ainsi, elle avait retrouvé la santé et il en était soulagé, la voir aussi affaiblie l'avait terriblement affecté, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Ils discutèrent d'un peu tout, le temps, les élèves, les cours, l'école… Depuis un moment, il n'était plus question des Lycans et des loups garous, la plupart des questions ayant trouvées réponse auprès d'Aria. Si il restait des questions, ce qui était surement le cas, elles viendraient au fils du temps, il y a des questions qu'on ne pense pas à poser avant d'y être confronté, après tout. Une question vint cependant au professeur en se souvenant de leurs premières discutions sur les lycans.

\- Dis-moi Aria.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu avais évoqué le fait que les lycans transmettaient originellement aux loups-garous des facultés particulières, de quoi s'agit-il ?

La jeune femme se fit pensive, cherchant ses mots.

\- Je vais te montrer. Dit-elle en tendant une main devant elle.

Le professeur la regarda curieusement, la voyant se concentrer sur la paume de sa main. Tout d'un coup, une tornade miniature apparu au creux de sa main. Aria tendis alors son autre main et une petite flamme y apparu. Devant le regard incrédule de son ami, Aria rit doucement et tenta de s'expliquer.

\- Les lycans ont des pouvoirs liés aux éléments naturels. Plus un lycan peut maitriser d'éléments plus il est puissant. Mais on ne peut pas apprendre, on nait avec. Bien sur si, on a plusieurs éléments ont peut apprendre à les combiner.

En expliquant cela elle mit ses paumes l'une à côté de l'autre, immédiatement la flamme et la tornade fusionnèrent pour créer une puissante tornade de flamme, qu'Aria fit rapidement disparaitre.

\- Mais certains éléments se mélangent mal, dans ce cas il n'y a rien à faire, il faut faire avec des éléments séparés.

\- Je comprends, c'est stupéfiant. Admit-il sous le sourire amusé d'Aria.

\- Un lycan sang mêlé ou un loup garou mordu par un lycan possèdent également ces facultés, mais leur puissance ne sera jamais équivalente à celle des lycans au sang pur.

\- C'est logique.

Aria acquiesça et reprit.

\- En revanche, il est arrivé que des lycans au sang mêlé n'accèdent pas à un élément précis, mais directement à des éléments fusionnés.

\- Des éléments fusionnés ? Comme la glace par exemple ?

\- Exactement. On peut aussi nommer les plantes, qui viennent de la fusion de l'eau et de la terre, la glace, qui vient de l'eau et du vent ou bien d'autres encore. Il y a eu des traces de lycans qui maitriseraient le métal ou leur propre sang, bien que je pense que ce soit lié à la glace pour ça. En revanche, il y a de nombreuses discutions sur la foudre.

\- C'est un élément naturel non ?

\- Bien sur, mais elle peut être générée via le vent, en créant une tornade hyper rapide, un peu comme avec la friction. ça fait débat. Conclu-t-elle.

\- Et il y a des lycans au sang pur qui maitrise tous les éléments ? Et donc les dérivés aussi du coup ?

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- C'est une légende mais… on dit qu'une fois par siècle un lycan aurait la maitrise de tous les éléments mais que lui-même l'ignorerait. Qu'il ne le saurait qu'en cas particulier, si il est poussé dans ses retranchements par exemple. Il lui apparaitrai quatre queues supplémentaires, une pour chaque élément. On dit que ce lycan serait promis à devenir le meneur de tous les autres, leur guide et leur protecteur.

\- Le roi ou la reine des lycans en quelque sorte.

\- C'est ça. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est quasiment une histoire oubliée, une légende parmi tant d'autres. A ma connaissance un seul lycan ayant ce type de pouvoir a existé, il y a bien longtemps, quand lycans et loup garous vivaient encore en ''harmonie''. On l'appelait le patriarche, à cause de son grand âge, un autre privilège, et de sa sagesse. Mais aucun document ne fait cas de l'apparition d'un autre lycan de ce type depuis… l'évènement.

\- Où alors, le lycan chez qui ça sommeillerai n'a jamais eu la nécessité de l'éveil de tous ces éléments.

\- C'est possible, oui. En attendant, comme même le porteur l'ignore, ça reste une légende, une légende oubliée pour la plupart. Comme les lycans eux même d'ailleurs.

\- C'est vrai. Admit le professeur.

Il était vrai que si Aria ne lui était jamais apparue, il n'aurait probablement jamais eut connaissance de toute l'histoire de ''son genre''. Et beaucoup de loups garous, étaient morts, moureraient et naitraient sans jamais le savoir non plus. Les lycans étaient eux même des légendes oubliées. Même si ils existaient encore malgré tout. D'ailleurs, ils ne faisaient rien pour aller à l'encontre de ça et c'était une réaction logique, l'oubli de leur genre leur permettait une vie normale. Qui sait ce qu'elle serait si tous savaient qu'ils existaient toujours d'ailleurs… ça ne serait sans doute pas facile, voir pas vivable pour eux… D'ailleurs, ils devraient surement se cacher et des humains et des loups garous, alors que les loups garous n'avaient qu'à se cacher des humains. Non, ça ne serait pas une vie. Ils avaient fait le bon choix.

\- Donc, toi, tu en possèdes deux. Nota-t-il.

\- Exact et c'est déjà pas mal, beaucoup de sang pur n'en possédaient qu'un, très puissant mais qu'un. Ça dépend de beaucoup de facteurs, mais en général plus la famille est ancienne plus les lycans en descendant possèdent d'éléments. Mais rarement plus de deux. Trois c'est déjà très rare, quatre, et donc cinq, ce ne sont que des ''cas d'école'' comme on dit.

\- Les éléments sont héréditaires ou un parent peut avoir un élément et l'enfant un autre ?

\- Hé bien… ça dépend des parents. Si les parents eux-mêmes ont des éléments différents les enfants peuvent tomber sur n'importe lequel, après si il y a un élément commun aux parents, il y a plus de chance pour que l'enfant en hérite. Il est très rare qu'un enfant possède un élément que ses parents ou ses grands parents n'ont jamais eus.

\- Ça a du sens. Acquiesça le professeur. Qu'en est-il de ta famille ?

\- Ma mère possédait le vent et le feu et mon père avait le vent et l'eau. Mon frère et moi avons tous les deux hérités du vent, mais bien que l'ont soient jumeaux, nous n'avons pas hérité du même second élément. J'ai le feu et il avait l'eau. Ça nous rendait d'autant plus complémentaires. Sourit-elle. Le vent a toujours fait parti de notre famille, c'est pour ça qu'il est notre élément prédominant.

\- Tiens donc, les éléments n'ont donc pas une puissance similaire ?

\- Et non, ça pourrait. En s'y entrainant dur, on peu les équilibrer, mais il y a toujours un élément dominant.

\- Intéressant… les éléments jouent sur votre caractère ? Ils l'influencent ?

\- Pas que je sache.

\- Je comprends.

Le duo resta silencieux un moment avant que le professeur de défense ne reprenne.

\- Tu viens vraiment d'un monde à part entière. Nota-t-il avec un certain amusement.

\- Sans doute oui ! Rit-elle. C'est la beauté de ce monde, il est peuplé de bien d'autres encore, on a jamais fini d'apprendre. Assura-t-elle.

\- C'est bien vrai. Sourit Lupin.

Le jeune professeur sourit d'avantage en pensant avec soulagement qu'il avait enfin retrouvé la Aria si positive qu'il connaissait. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier la façon dont elle avait agit le soir de l'intrusion de Sirius Black, elle avait été si froide, si… différente de ce qu'elle était. On aurait dit une tout autre personne et ça lui avait laissé un drôle de sentiment. Sentiment qu'il préférait oublier, surtout à présent qu'Aria était redevenue elle-même, si gaie et positive.

\- Et si on rentrait prendre un thé ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Volontiers, j'ai quelques feuilles de thé que m'a offertes Abby, il faut absolument que je te fasse goûter.

\- C'est moi qui t'invite et c'est toi qui fourni ? Le monde marche sur la tête. Rit-il.

\- Tu fournis les tasses, le lieu et l'eau, je m'occupe des feuilles, tout ça penche d'avantage de ton côté. S'amusa-t-elle.

\- On va dire ça alors. Rit-il pendant qu'ils retournaient vers le château.


	16. Chapitre 15

Attention: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

\- La carte du maraudeur ? S'étonna Aria en fixant le morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait en main.

Sur celui-ci, après que le professeur de défense ait prononcé la formule : ''Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises'', de petits traits d'encre s'étaient rependus en dessinant une toile d'araignée. Puis, les traits s'étaient joints, croisés et s'étendaient aux quatre coins du parchemin.

Puis des mots tracés d'une grande écriture ronde à l'encre verte étaient apparus en haut du document:

 _Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

 _spécialistes en assistance_

 _aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

 _sont fiers de vous présenter_

 _LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

Le parchemin représentait un plan détaillé du château et du parc environnant. Mais il y avait également des pieds d'encre qui bougeaient ci et là, chacun accompagné d'un nom écrit en lettres minuscules.

Aria remarqua avec amusement que le point représentant Albus Dumbledore était entrain de faire les cents pas dans son bureau. Cependant, la carte montrait également plusieurs passages secrets. Aria en connaissait quelques uns, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse y en avoir autant.

Elle voulu questionner le professeur sur la carte, qu'elle savait avoir été faite par le loup garou et ses amis. Ils étaient les maraudeurs alors cette carte était forcément d'eux. Cependant, elle s'interrompit dans son élan. En face d'elle le professeur faisait les cents pas, les sourcils froncés, clairement ennuyé et contrarié par quelque chose. Elle soupira et s'adossa d'avantage à sa chaise. Dire qu'il n'y a pas un quart d'heure elle prenait tranquillement le thé avec son ami quand le professeur Rogue avait demandé à voir Lupin, demandé avec sa gentillesse et son amabilité habituelle bien sur. Le professeur de défense l'avait abandonné, lui disant qu'il n'en aurait surement pas pour longtemps, et quand il était revenu, il était comme ça.

Aria soupira à nouveau et regarda le parchemin entre ses mains avant de poser les yeux sur son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie à ce point ? S'enquit-elle. Et je t'en prie, cesse de faire les cents pas tu vas me donner le tournis ! Soupira-t-elle.

Le professeur lui donna un regard indéchiffrable avant de se placer derrière son bureau. C'était un début. Il sembla hésiter sur quoi dire et fini par s'asseoir avec un soupir.

\- C'est Harry qui avait la carte. Dit-il finalement.

\- Et c'est un problème ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment, ne souhaitant ni le mettre en colère ni le revoir faire les cents pas.

\- C'en est un si il s'en sert pour aller à Pré-au-Lard alors qu'il n'y est pas autorisé et que Sirius est dans les parages. Grogna-t-il.

\- Et Black pourrait se saisir de la carte et l'utiliser pour entrer et sortir du château ainsi que pour attaquer Harry ? Fit-elle rhétoriquement.

Le professeur hocha la tête et Aria soupira à nouveau en posant le parchemin sur le bureau.

\- Pour ce qui est de la première partie, il n'a pas besoin de ça pour entrer et sortir comme il le veut, vous avez créé cette carte, il doit connaitre les passages secrets par cœur, mais ça tu le sais. Pointa-t-elle. Cette excuse n'est bonne que devant Harry et qui n'est pas au courant pour les maraudeurs. Ce qui t'inquiète c'est qu'Harry risque sa sécurité et surtout que Black puisse avoir accès à la carte pour le trouver. Ai-je tords ?

\- Non, tu as parfaitement raison. C'est un peu inquiétant que tu puisses aussi bien lire en moi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Répondit-il, plus léger.

Aria eut un sourire amusé avant de reprendre, plus sérieusement.

\- Je t'accorde qu'Harry ne fait pas assez attention à sa sécurité, mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est encore qu'un enfant, il n'a que treize ans ! Rappela-t-elle. Et si il est aussi semblable à son père que tu le dis, ça ne devrait même pas te surprendre.

Avant que le professeur ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit elle reprit.

\- Tu connais mon point de vue sur Black et ses intentions. D'ailleurs, l'Éclair de Feu qu'a reçu Harry à Noël, je suis persuadée qu'il vient de Black, quel que soit la façon dont il a put acheter cet objet dans sa condition. Je suis également persuadée qu'il n'était pas maudit ou détraqué par un sort.

\- Tu as l'air sure de toi. Nota Lupin.

\- C'est un des avantages d'être un Lycan, je peux détecter un objet modifié par un sort, bon ou mauvais, à des kilomètres. D'ailleurs, on ne peut pas non plus m'avoir avec un simple sort de changement d'apparence, seul le polynectar le peut. Nota-elle en guise d'exemple. J'aurais dû postuler pour être auror, soupira-t-elle pensivement.

Lupin sourit malgré la situation. Elle avait sans doute raison, avec des capacités comme les siennes, elle serait sans aucun doute une incroyable auror.

\- Si Sirius n'a pas de mauvaises intentions en ce qui concerne Harry, pourquoi est-il ici ? S'enquit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. Admit Aria avec une grimace.

Le professeur soupira, il s'en doutait et il n'avait pas plus de réponses qu'elle. C'était ce qui le faisait douter. Après un instant de silence pensif, Aria reprit, plus légère.

\- Alors, tu m'expliques un peu cette carte ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé en tapotant du doigt sur le parchemin.

Le professeur de défense se détendit et commença à lui expliquer les différentes fonctions de cette carte, de son origine, de l'idée qui l'avait fait naitre, du temps qu'il avait fallu pour la faire, des recherches qu'il avait fallu faire, etc… Il lui expliqua aussi comment lui et ses amis l'avaient complétée au fils des années et des découvertes. La plupart de la carte, soit l'intérieur du château, venait de leurs explorations nocturnes avec la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter, et en ce qui concernait les extérieurs du château, ça venait de leurs escapades sous formes d'animaux lors des pleines lunes. Il n'en était pas fier, il avait abusé de la confiance de Dumbledore en mettant des gens en danger, mais ses nuits de pleines lunes n'avaient jamais été si belles, selon lui. Aria ne le jugea pas, elle savait ce que ça représentait de passer la pleine lune avec des amis.

Elle lui avoua avoir passé ses pleines lunes à l'école dehors avec son frère, quand il était encore vivant, et Abygail. Celle-ci étant un animagus, non déclaré. Elle était un oiseau, une forme rare pour un animagus, plus précisément un faucon crécelle.

Le professeur avait été surpris de l'aveu, il ne savait pas qu'Abygail était un animagus. Aria lui expliqua qu'elle n'utilisait jamais cette forme en dehors de ses périodes avec elle, ça ne lui était pas utile autrement, selon elle. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas donnée la peine de se faire déclarer.

\- Vous êtes de vrais génies tout de même, faire une telle carte alors que vous étiez si jeunes. Fit Aria avec admiration.

A cela Lupin se contenta de sourire avec amusement. Certes ils s'étaient bien débrouillés, mais cette carte avait été un travail lourd et de longue haleine, et heureusement qu'ils étaient quatre !

\- Bon, et que vas-tu en faire maintenant que tu l'as prise au jeune Potter ?

\- Je vais garder un œil dessus, si Sirius entre sur le territoire de Poudlard, je pourrais l'intercepter, ou du moins faire quelque chose.

\- La carte comprend les individus sous forme animale ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est pratique. Fit pensivement Aria. En gros, cette carte ne ment jamais sur l'identité d'une personne. Même sous polynectar ?

\- Même sous polynectar.

\- Incroyable…

Alors qu'Aria allait ajouter quelque chose, un hibou frappa à la vitre du bureau, étonné le duo se tourna vers l'oiseau et Lupin lui ouvrit. Étonnement, la petite chouette hulotte se dirigea vers Aria et lui donna sa charge avant de se poser sur son épaule. Aria la gratifia de quelques caresses et l'oiseau s'en alla. La lycanne échangea un regard curieux avec son ami avant d'ouvrir la lettre. Elle venait d'Hagrid.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture le professeur de défense vit les sourcils de son amie se froncer et son visage devenir plus sérieux. Après un instant, elle se leva d'un mouvement et lui tendit la lettre, visiblement hors d'elle.

Laissant la jeune femme jurer silencieusement en faisant les cents pas il lut à haute voix.

 _Chère Aria,_

 _Nous avons perdu. J'ai eu l'autorisation de ramener Buck à Poudlard. La date de l'exécution sera bientôt fixée._

 _Buck a beaucoup aimé Londres._

 _Je n'oublierai pas toute l'aide que toi et Hermione m'avaient apportée._

 _Hagrid._

\- Tout ça à cause de ce fichu Malfoy et son argent ! Vociféra Aria en plaquant ses mains sur le bureau du professeur, qui était étonné de découvrir cette nouvelle facette de son amie. Non mais tu te rends compte ? Il n'a rien son fils en plus ! Condamner un innocent ! Et Buck est un bon hippogriffe, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Gronda-t-elle en reprenant sa marche.

Le loup garou hocha la tête, c'était injuste, il était bien d'accord avec ça.

\- Ce maudit Malfoy et ces lâches du conseil et du ministère ! Tout ça pour rester dans les bons papiers d'un sang pur ! Tous corrompus. Grogna-t-elle. Et on pourra faire ce qu'on voudra, ils ne vont rien faire si on ne paye pas mieux que ce Malfoy. Ce monde est profondément injuste. Soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant à nouveau.

\- Malheureusement. Admit Lupin. Que comptes-tu faire ? Je sais que cette histoire te tenait à cœur…

\- J'aime profondément les animaux magiques, j'ai un diplôme en magizoologie tu sais.

\- Vraiment ? Je l'ignorais. S'étonna son vis-à-vis.

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme hocha la tête avant de soupirer.

\- Je vais aller voir Hagrid, il doit être dévasté. Dit-elle en se levant à nouveau. Excuse-moi de t'abandonner.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, j'ai fait pareil il n'y a pas une heure. Sourit-il.

\- C'est dur d'être désiré. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Il sourit et la laissa partir, elle était inquiète et touchée, plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre. Mais il faisait confiance à Hagrid, certes il était celui qui avait le plus besoin de réconfort pour l'instant, mais en allant auprès de lui Aria pourrait aussi se laisser aller. Il vérifierai son état au diner, auquel cas dans la soirée en passant chez elle.

* * *

Aria resta un long moment avec Hagrid, le verdict semblait l'avoir assommé et elle comprenait, elle aussi était sous le choc, ils avaient tellement travaillé, elle pensait leur défense impénétrable… Finalement, après un long moment d'apitoiement, Aria avait essayé de remonter le moral du géant, et du sien par la même occasion, en disant qu'il restait toujours une procédure d'appel. C'était maigre, mais c'était leur seule chance.

* * *

Rapidement, cependant, Aria fut distraite par un autre évènement, la prochaine pleine lune, qui arrivait très vite. Pour changer elle s'était mise d'accord avec son ami pour qu'ils la passe dans ses appartements, ce qu'il accepta, ce n'était pas moins sûr que son bureau après tout, et plus espacé.

Au fur et à mesure que la pleine lune approchait, Aria se sentait de plus en plus impatiente, elle avait l'impression que tout se passerait parfaitement bien et c'était encourageant. De plus, depuis l'annonce du verdict concernant Buck, Harry et Ron avaient décidés de s'impliquer d'avantage dans la défense de l'hippogriffe, ce qui soulageait beaucoup le travail d'Aria et Hermione, un peu d'aide était toujours la bienvenue.

De son côté, Aria travaillait toujours sur ses théories contre la lycanthropie, empruntant les ingrédients du professeur Rogue, qui râlait toujours de son manque de résultat. Elle n'y faisait pas attention, elle travaillait dessus depuis des années, un résultat probant n'allait pas apparaitre en un claquement de doigt, loin de là. Cependant, elle travaillait dessus sur son temps libre, qui était de plus en plus rare. Ils arrivaient dans la dernière ligne droite avant la fin de l'année et il fallait augmenter le travail des élèves, donc celui des professeurs. Lui laissant donc moins de temps pour ses recherches.

Quand elle ne travaillait pas là-dessus, elle passait du temps avec Hagrid, pour lui remonter le moral, ou avec Remus. Ils parlaient beaucoup des cours et plus particulièrement des examens qu'ils prévoyaient pour la fin de l'année. Bien sûr ils avaient encore du temps mais ils devaient préparer leurs projets d'examens, devant les remettre à Dumbledore un peu plus d'un mois avant, pour qu'il les valide ou non et qu'ils aient ainsi le temps d'en refaire en cas de refus ou de les modifier.

Oui, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, c'est du travail d'être enseignant !


	17. Chapitre 16

Attention: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Désolée pour l'attente ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Et un grand merci à tous pour votre soutien et bienvenue à ceux qui nous on rejoint !

* * *

La pleine lune se passa merveilleusement bien et Aria sentait un net progrès de la part de son ami. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il avait un peu relâché les ''rênes'', il était plus détendu et laissait d'avantage son instinct canin ressortir. Bien sûr, il faudrait encore beaucoup de patience pour qu'elle puisse le convaincre de laisser tomber la potion tue-loup, vu que sa présence avait les mêmes effets, mais il y avait du progrès et elle n'en était pas peu fière.

En première partie de soirée, elle avait réussi à ce qu'ils jouent ensemble, calmement, mais tout de même. Elle était bien sûr la plus joueuse, laissant parler son instinct, contrairement à son ami, mais il avait consentit à lui rendre quelques coups de pattes et quelques mordilles sur les oreilles. Ça fit beaucoup rire Aria, elle avait l'impression d'être un chiot, ou plutôt un louveteau, entrain de s'amuser avec un ancien, ça l'avait beaucoup amusée. Peut-être qu'avec encore un peu de temps, l'ancien deviendrai le jeune loup vigoureux qu'il était, si il lâchait vraiment la bride sur son instinct bien sur. Mais elle ne désespérait pas, d'ailleurs elle pensait que le jour où il accepterai de passer la pleine lune dehors ça serait le déclic. Un loup n'était pas fait pour être enfermé, il devait brider ses instincts en l'étant, donc si ils allaient à l'extérieur ça serait surement plus facile. Même pour elle, elle trépignait d'impatience d'aller se dégourdir les pattes au clair de lune, ce que c'était grisant de faire ça !

En seconde partie de soirée elle vit qu'il ne voulait plus s'amuser, lui rendant vaguement ses gestes, surement pour lui faire plaisir. Elle avait donc cessé de l'embêter et s'était allongée à côté de lui, près du feu qui crépitait tranquillement dans la cheminée. C'était agréable d'être allongé près du feu, au chaud et au calme. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir comme ça, ou plutôt somnoler comme ça, jusqu'au matin, l'un contre l'autre, fourrure contre fourrure. Il était beaucoup plus massif qu'elle mais au lieu de l'inquiétait ça la rassurait, elle se sentait en sécurité, c'était agréable, vraiment agréable, pour peu elle avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, quand elle était avec son frère et leurs parents. Ils aimaient bien faire ça en hiver, ils se transformaient et restaient près du feu, les uns contre les autres.

Le premier hiver sans sa famille avait été terrible, elle avait passé ses nuits à pleurer, dans son lit ou devant la cheminée, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Et puis, Abby l'avait surprise et ne l'avait plus quittée. Depuis, et jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence son tour du monde, son amie ne l'avait jamais laissée seule en cette période, elle emménageait chez elle pour l'hiver et ne retournait dans son appartement qu'à la fin de l'hiver, quand les températures devenaient plus douces. Parfois, elle restait plus ou moins longtemps, selon les contraintes de son travail. Elle ne remercierai jamais assez Abygail pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle.

Le lendemain matin de la pleine lune s'était déroulé tranquillement, Aria s'était occupée du petit déjeuner pendant que son ami occupait la salle de bain. C'était un samedi matin, aussi ils n'avaient aucune préoccupation particulière à avoir, ils pouvaient prendre leur temps, et ça, de temps à autre, ça faisait du bien.

* * *

Vint finalement le mois de mars et avec lui des températures plus clémentes malgré une météo incontrôlable. Les deux loups, plus proche que jamais depuis la dernière pleine lune, partageaient leur temps entre leurs cours, la bibliothèque, leur collègues et Hagrid, surtout pour Aria. Plus d'une fois au cours du mois, le duo avait prit une soirée tranquille en tête à tête autour d'un diner, parfois Aria cuisinait, parfois c'était le professeur de défense. Ils aimaient ces moments de calme et de détente, permettant de faire abstraction de tout le reste, c'était reposant et agréable.

Cette proximité, bien qu'agréable, avait fini par quelque peu inquiéter Aria. Elle avait fait en sorte de faire abstraction de ce qu'elle avait ressentit le jour où elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie, après sa rencontre avec Black. Mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile, et bien qu'elle ne fasse rien pour s'éloigner du professeur, elle ne voulait pas le blesser et honnêtement elle n'en avait pas réellement envie, même si elle savait combien les risques étaient grands pour elle, elle s'inquiétait. Elle avait d'ailleurs fini par en parler à Abygail, elle avait déjà une idée de sa réponse mais elle était partagée sur ce qu'il fallait faire.

La réponse tardait, cependant, et vint une nouvelle pleine lune. Aria, contrairement aux fois précédentes, était plus... anxieuse. Elle avait tout fait pour que son ami ne le remarque pas, mais c'était peine perdue, ils se connaissaient trop bien à présent. Il lui avait gentiment proposé de passer la nuit séparément, mais elle avait refusé. Bien qu'elle n'en dise rien, ce n'était pas de la soirée en elle-même pour laquelle elle s'inquiétait, elle avait peur de ses propres réactions. Et le temps que mettait Abby pour répondre ne faisait rien pour la rassurer. Elle faisait en sorte de ne rien laisser paraitre, elle ne voulait pas que tous les efforts qu'avaient produits son ami soient réduit à néant à cause d'elle, à cause de ses doutes.

La nuit de la pleine lune fut calme, les deux loups étaient restés aussi proche qu'à l'accoutumée et Aria n'avait eu ni l'envie ni la force de lutter contre. Son instinct lui criait de rester aux côtés de son congénère et elle ne pouvait aller contre lui, elle n'avait jamais vraiment appris à réprimer ses instincts, aussi il lui était dur de faire l'inverse de ce qu'il lui disait de faire. Ne souhaitant lutter, elle laissa faire. Ils restèrent donc allongés près de la cheminée, comme lors de la dernière pleine lune, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Tout aurait put être pareil à la pleine lune passée, si il n'y avait pas eu des regards et des gestes différents. Les regards étaient… tendres, se voulant rassurants et doux. Aria voyait bien à travers cela combien son ami s'était inquiété face à son comportement de ses derniers temps. Et il y avait les gestes, des gestes aussi tendres et rassurants que ses regards. Un coup de museau par-ci, un coup de langue rassurant par-là… ça ne l'avait en rien aidé à lutter, bien au contraire, elle s'était laissé attendrir et ils avaient fini par passer la nuit le museau contre la fourrure de l'autre.

Autant dire que le lendemain matin avait été silencieux, emprunt par la gêne, mais étonnement le professeur semblait plus serein, bien qu'elle n'en connaisse pas la raison. Au fur et à mesure des pleines lunes qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, elle avait bien vu les effets qu'elle avait sur lui en tant que Lycan. Il était bien moins pâle qu'avant et bien moins souvent, il avait des couleurs et ses traits étaient beaucoup moins tirés par la fatigue, qu'il ne semblait presque plus ressentir. En fait sa fatigue semblait être la même que tout autre professeur avec des centaines de copies à corriger en un temps records. Elle était ravie, rien de tout ça n'était vain, bien au contraire, même ses collègues lui disaient que Lupin avait meilleure mine qu'en début d'année, surtout Dumbledore, Chourave et McGonagall, étrangement.

Ils manigançaient quelque chose, elle en était certaine, quant à savoir quoi, ça c'était une autre paire de manche. Depuis Noël ils faisaient tout pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble et ne cessaient jamais de glisser quelques mots sur l'un à l'autre et vice-versa. Ça non plus ça ne l'aidait pas.

* * *

Vinrent finalement les vacances de printemps et avec elles une température plus clémente et un temps plus clair et lumineux. Entre temps Aria avait, enfin, reçu sa réponse d'Abygail. En la lisant elle avait grandement eu envie de se cogner la tête contre son bureau, elle ne l'aidait pas du tout ! En fait, Abygail rendait les choses encore plus confuses et à la fin de sa lettre elle avait conclut avec un simple « Laisse faire les choses ». Abby avait clairement dit qu'elle appréciait et avait confiance en son ami, mais ça ne l'éclairait pas d'avantage. Avec un soupir elle avait rangé la lettre dans sa table de chevet et s'était couchée, la tête encore plus remplie de questions qu'auparavant, maudissant son amie et sa mauvaise habitude de rendre volontairement ses phrases plus mystérieuses qu'elles ne l'étaient en réalité, ou qu'elles ne devraient l'être, peu importe.

Après quelques temps de réflexion Aria décida tout de même de suivre le conseil de son amie, après tout, elle ne l'aurait pas fait si elle pensait qu'elle risquait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, elle avait toute confiance en Remus, elle lui avait tout dit sur sa nature, sur ce que ça impliquait… Quoi qu'il advienne, Aria espérait seulement que tout se passe bien. Cependant, tant qu'il n'aurait rien dit ou fait de différent de d'habitude, elle préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait peur. Peur de mettre un mot sur ses sentiments, peur que si elle le faisait, ça la condamnerait, peur de se tromper et de se condamner. C'était pour ce genre de choses qu'elle détestait être un lycan. Les plus beaux sentiments devenaient aussi effrayants qu'attrayant, et ça ne concernait pas que l'amour, l'amitié était également à prendre en compte. Perdre un ami, un membre de sa meute, était aussi difficile à surmonter que de perdre son compagnon, bien que la mort n'en soit pas forcément l'issue. Combien de temps était-elle restée complètement apathique à la mort de sa famille ? Au bout d'un moment elle avait cessé de compter, Abby l'avait fait, elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Et c'était ça qui lui faisait peur à présent, perdre des gens qu'elle aimait.

Qu'elle perde la vie n'était pas réellement ce qui l'effrayait, bien sûr ça lui faisait peur, comme tout le monde, mais la douleur de la perte des siens était encore pire que la mort, comme aux yeux de tout lycan. Le pire étant pour la perte de sa moitié, de son compagnon ou de sa compagne, ou de sa famille. Plus d'une louve s'était laissée mourir à cause de la perte de ses petits, alors même que son compagnon était toujours en vie. La famille était une notion clé dans la vie d'un loup, et par extension dans celle d'un lycan. Famille et amour, voilà ce qui composait un lycan, un loup. C'était aussi leur plus grand paradoxe, aussi effrayant qu'attrayant, nécessaire. Peur et joie pour décrire un même souhait. Ce n'était pas facile d'être un lycan n'est-ce pas ?

A bien y réfléchir, les loups garous avaient le même problème, bien que sa source, et sa raison, soit différente. Ils avaient aussi peur qu'envie d'aimer et être aimé. Peur de faire du mal à l'être aimé, peur de transmettre leur ''maladie'', que ce soit à leur conjoint ou à leur future progéniture. Mais paradoxalement ils avaient également envie d'aimer et d'avoir une famille, plus que quiconque, pour cette même raison. Les gens veulent toujours profondément ce qui leur est ''interdit'', ''inaccessible''. C'était naturel et en aucun cas condamnable.

C'était pour cela qu'Aria souhaitait tant trouver une solution à la lycanthropie, ils ne méritaient pas ça, pas à cause des lycans. Beaucoup n'avait pas voulu de ça, ils étaient des victimes et l'étaient tous les jours à cause de la société actuelle. Elle ne supportait pas ça.

\- Une mornille pour tes pensées ? Intervint soudainement une voix familière, qui fit sursauter Aria.

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir Albus Dumbledore, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et le regard pétillant.

\- C'est un peu cher pour quelques pensées sans importance.

\- Sans importance ? S'amusa tranquillement le vieil homme en se plaçant à ses côtés.

La jeune femme sourit doucement, quoi qu'il se passe, cet homme semblait toujours lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert et il n'avait pas besoin de la légilimancie pour ça, ho que non. Aria secoua la tête et retourna à la contemplation du lac noir. Elle ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps elle était là, debout face au lac, le regardant sans vraiment le voir, perdue dans ses pensées.

Les vacances avaient débuté depuis trois jours et le château était soudainement devenu très calme. Sans raisons précises, elle avait eu envie de prendre l'air, seule. De plus, Remus corrigeait des copies, profitant du début de vacances pour le faire afin de pouvoir ensuite profiter pleinement du temps de calme qui leur était accordé pour les prochaines semaines. Elle n'avait pas voulu le déranger et honnêtement elle souhaitait plutôt être seule, parfois ça ne faisait pas de mal.

Le temps s'était radouci en cette fin du mois de mars et elle avait enfin put se passer de ses lourds vêtements d'hiver. Actuellement elle portait un pull beige en laine, commençant en bas de ses épaules, une écharpe blanche, une jupe blanche-rosée aux bords ondulés et des bottes montantes à lacet brunes clair. Cependant, malgré la chaleur de son pull, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir au moins prit un châle.

A nouveau elle se perdit dans ses pensées, triturant son pendentif en forme de loup et de lune, offert par Remus à noël et dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Elle avait prit l'habitude de faire ça quand elle réfléchissait, quand elle corrigeait des devoirs, quand elle lisait ou tout simplement quand elle regardait tranquillement autour d'elle, ses élèves, le parc à travers les fenêtres… ça ne la rassurait pas plus que ça ne l'occupait pas vraiment non plus, mais elle en avait pris l'habitude, sans raison particulière.

\- Quelque chose t'inquiète, Aria ? Demanda gentiment Dumbledore, les yeux rivés sur le lac noir.

\- M'inquiète, pas tellement, m'interroge, d'avantage. Je me pose beaucoup de questions et elles ne trouvent pas de réponses, ce qui apporte toujours plus de questions… C'est un cercle vicieux. Admit-elle avec un soupir.

Le vieil homme resta silencieux un instant, méditant ses paroles. Puis il reprit, un certain amusement dans la voix.

\- Tu dois suivre ton cœur, Aria. Assura-t-il tranquillement, comme sachant déjà ce qui la tracassait.

\- Mais ce qu'il veut n'est pas toujours bon pour moi. Soupira-t-elle, défaite.

\- Comment le savoir sans essayer ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Les risques sont… trop importants pour que l'erreur me soit permise.

\- Il faut savoir prendre des risques, Aria, surtout si ça promet quelque chose de plus beau encore.

\- Et si je me trompe... ? Il n'y aura pas de retour possible, Albus…

\- Suis ton cœur, Aria, il ne t'a jamais trompé, fait lui confiance. Sourit l'homme en posant une main sur son épaule avant de retourner vers le château.

La jeune femme regarda son parrain partir avec sa sérénité habituelle, se demandant brièvement si lui et Abygail n'avaient finalement pas un lien de parenté. Eux et leur point d'honneur à faire des phrases plus mystérieuses que nécessaire ! Ils ne l'aident vraiment pas, ne pouvaient-ils pas être clair de temps en temps ? D'un autre côté, n'était-ce pas elle qui compliquait les choses ? Au final, Abby lui avait dit de laisser faire, soit laisser évoluer les choses dans le sens qu'elles prenaient irrémédiablement, ne pas lutter dans le sens contraire, et Dumbledore lui avait dit de suivre son cœur, son instinct, et que lui disait-il ? La même chose qu'Abby.

Elle soupira, c'était bien compliqué tout ça, vraiment compliqué, malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire.

Elle reposa les yeux sur le lac noir, parfois attirée par les ondulations créée par les mouvements du calamar géant. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ils avaient laissé cet animal ici, d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas non plus comprit pourquoi il était là depuis le départ, c'était dangereux… Un élève qui tombe de sa barque et pouf ! Avalé par le calamar… En même temps, le calamar n'était que la partie apparente de l'iceberg, qui sait quelles créatures vivaient dans le lac noir ? Elle savait qu'il y avait des sirènes et des strangulots, mais que pouvait-il y avoir d'autre ? Bizarrement elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de le savoir. Elle ne verrait sans doute plus jamais Poudlard de la même façon.

\- Aria ?

Moins perdue dans ses pensées, cette fois, la jeune femme n'eut qu'un bref sursaut à l'entente soudaine de son nom. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui à appartenait cette voix, Remus Lupin.

\- Remus. Salua-t-elle avec un sourire quand il la rejoignit. Tu as fini de corriger tes copies ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Quelque chose comme ça, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, tu es toute seule ? Demanda-t-il, un peu étonné, habituellement, quand elle n'était pas avec lui, elle était soit avec le professeur McGonagall, Mme Pomfresh, le professeur Chourave ou avec Hagrid.

\- Dumbledore était là il n'y a pas une minute. Répondit-elle tranquillement.

Le jeune professeur hocha la tête et jeta un œil à ses vêtements, levant un sourcil.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? Avec la lune noire qui arrive tu devrais faire attention à ne pas attraper mal.

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle. Mais ça va, j'ai juste un peu frais, rien de grave.

\- Avec toi, ''rien de grave'' peut virer au ''terrible'' à proximité de la lune noire. Nota-t-il, mi-réprobateur mi-amusé.

Aria sourit, il la connaissait si bien que ça en devenait inquiétant.

\- J'ai les cheveux longs, ça tient chaud ! Assura-t-elle avec un faux sérieux.

\- Vraiment ? Rit-il en secouant la tête. Franchement Aria, pas que ça me dérange de jouer les gardes malades, bien au contraire, mais je préfère quand même te voir en bonne santé.

Son sourire s'élargit, peu étonnée de ses propos. Depuis le début il avait passé les lunes noires à veiller sur elle et d'avantage depuis le dernier incident. Il restait à son chevet autant que possible, il lui préparait à manger, l'aidait si elle avait du travail en retard à cause de sa faiblesse temporaire… Il disait que c'était la moindre des choses, surtout qu'elle lui rendait la vie plus facile depuis qu'il ne souffrait plus, ou beaucoup moins, des effets de la pleine lune. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse. Elle aimait ses attentions, ça la touchait vraiment. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre elle avait passé la plupart de ses lunes noires seule, alitée et incapable de faire le moindre geste. Ça rendait sa compagnie, ses attentions, encore plus importantes pour elle, ça la rendait plus reconnaissante encore, se rendant compte de la chance qu'elle avait. Ça faisait beaucoup de bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de soi, vraiment.

De son côté, elle avait fait la même chose pour lui, surtout au début de l'année et elle avait aimé le faire, aujourd'hui il en avait beaucoup moins besoin, mais à l'arrivée de la pleine lune elle gardait toujours un œil sur lui et n'hésitait pas à prendre soin de lui si nécessaire. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Pour lui aussi, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu quelqu'un pour l'épauler dans ces moments là. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre ces attentions étaient importantes et appréciées à leur juste valeur.

Aria fut soudainement sortie de ses pensées, pour la troisième fois de la journée, si ses comptes étaient justes, en sentant la cape du professeur se poser sur ses épaules. Immédiatement elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard inquisiteur.

\- Remus ! Tu vas attraper mal ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je m'en sortirai toujours mieux que toi. Assura-t-il avec un certain amusement.

Elle fit la moue et détourna les yeux avec un grognement. Il avait raison, évidement, et quoi elle dise il ne reprendrait pas son bien. Si il y a bien une chose qu'elle avait appris chez lui, c'était combien il était têtu, bizarrement, il l'était toujours d'avantage quand ça concernait sa santé à elle. Étrangement elle était pareil quand il s'agissait de lui, pas un pour rattraper l'autre n'est-ce pas ? Elle soupira en secouant la tête en resserrant les pants du vêtement autour d'elle. N'empêche qu'elle avait beaucoup moins froid maintenant.

\- Merci. Dit-elle d'un ton vaincu.

\- Je t'en prie. Rit-il doucement.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Ho, oui, dit-il en regardant autour d'eux avant de reprendre. Je voulais te voir pour la prochaine pleine lune.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Je… Je suis d'accord pour la passer dehors. Déclara-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle tourna un regard étonné vers lui, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il accepte si rapidement, elle n'imaginait pas leur sortie avant le mois de mai. Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas pour me faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas que tu te force pour moi.

\- Je ne me force pas, assura-t-il. J'ai bien réfléchi et quand je pense que quand j'étais élève je sortais alors qu'il n'y avait pas de potion tue-loup, je me dis que maintenant c'est bien moins dangereux qu'à l'époque. Mais on reste dans la forêt interdite, et le plus loin possible de l'école.

\- Bien entendu. Acquiesça-t-elle, réalisant avec joie que son souhait d'aller se dégourdir les pattes au clair de lune était bien plus proche qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Elle avait retrouvé le sourire et rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir au professeur de défense. Depuis quelques temps il avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'était plus comme d'habitude, qu'elle était plus distraite, plus perdue dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'inquiétait autant et quand il avait voulu en savoir plus il n'avait pas eu de vraie réponse. Il avait bien une idée, en réalité, mais il doutait, tellement qu'il préférait ne pas exprimer clairement ce qu'il pensait. Cependant il n'avait pas mentit, il ne s'était pas forcé, il avait simplement réalisé combien ce qu'il faisait étant élève était bien plus dangereux que si il en faisait de même aujourd'hui avec la potion tue-loup.

Finalement son refus initial venait de ses anciennes habitudes, quand il n'avait pas de tue-loup et Aria, bien sur. Il était cependant réticent à ne plus prendre la potion, il craignait le résultat, bien qu'Aria soit confiante à ce sujet. Mais elle ne l'obligeait à rien, ne critiquait pas son choix, elle était d'une patience, d'une compréhension et d'une bienveillance incroyable. Cela dit, il était très heureux de son choix, elle avait retrouvé le sourire et ses yeux étaient à nouveau pleins de vie, comme il aimait les voir. Il n'avait pas aimé les sourires distraits, pâles, faux, et les regards vides, loin de la réalité, distraits, qu'il lui avait vu ces derniers temps. Oui, il était heureux de son choix. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait hâte de voir venir la prochaine pleine lune.


	18. Chapitre 17

Attention: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

La lune noire se déroula sans trop de problèmes, comme les fois dernières Lupin resta à ses côtés, lui préparant quelque chose de facile à manger et un thé de temps à autre quand elle en avait besoin. Elle resta alitée une longue partie de la journée, dormant ou lisant. Il arrivait que le professeur reste à ses côtés, caressant doucement ses cheveux quand son état chutait. Il détestait la voir ainsi, elle qui était toujours si pleine de vie, la voir si affaiblie… c'était dur. Dans ces moments de faiblesse, elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même, fatiguée, sans force… Elle se forçait à sourire pour rassurer les gens autour d'elle mais au final c'était encore plus dur à voir. Heureusement, cependant, cet état ne durait que deux à trois jours, avant, pendant et après la lune noire. Avant et après son état était normal, même si elle était très fatiguée, le pire était pendant et heureusement que ça ne durait qu'une journée.

La prochaine pleine lune aurait lieu la vieille de la rentrée, ce qui laissait le temps au duo de profiter pleinement de ses vacances bien méritées. Ils se baladèrent souvent dans le parc de Poudlard ou à Pré-au-Lard, ils se rendirent plusieurs fois au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, c'était un endroit agréable et peu fréquenté en cette période de vacances, hors week end. Ils y passèrent quelques agréables après-midi, ça changeait de leurs appartements privés ou de leurs bureaux.

Étonnement, c'était Remus qui avait initié l'idée, elle lui avait dit il y a plusieurs mois déjà qu'elle avait toujours préféré ce salon aux trois balais, trop bruyants et moins joliment décoré, d'un point de vue purement féminin bien sur, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il en ait pris note. Apparemment oui, cela dit il avait admit qu'il avait tout de suite pensé que ce salon lui conviendrai mieux, il la connaissait bien, vraiment bien. Ça l'avait beaucoup amusée et touchée qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'elle préférait, sachant que sa réponse aurait été différente si il lui avait posé la question. Elle aurait irrémédiablement privilégié ce que _lui_ aurait préféré. Elle pensait toujours aux autres avant elle, c'était à la fois une de ses qualités et un de ses défauts.

Pendant quelques jours Aria avait quitté Poudlard pour aller rendre visite à Abygail, elle avait bien proposé à Remus de l'accompagner mais il avait gentiment refusé. Il disait qu'elle méritait de passer quelques jours seule avec son amie. Elle n'avait pas insisté, têtu comme il était, il n'allait pas changer d'avis.

Abygail vivait dans un beau et moderne petit appartement près du chemin de traverse, dans le Londres sorcier. Aria aimait son appartement, il était bien agencé et très lumineux et elle avait des plantes vertes partout, ça égaillait merveilleusement bien le tout. Il y a peu son amie avait également adopté un chat, en plus de la chouette effraie qu'elle possédait déjà, Gylfie. C'était encore un chaton mais il, enfin elle, avait un joli pelage gris perle avec le bout des pattes et le poitrail blanc. Elle avait également de beaux et grands yeux bleus. Son amie l'avait nommée Nyra. Tout ce petit monde mettait un peu de vie chez la jeune femme, qui autrement vivait seule. Ho bien sur Abby avait souvent quelques histoires avec des hommes, mais ça ne durait jamais.

Aria lui avait bien posé la question du ''pourquoi'' mais elle disait simplement qu'elle était trop jeune pour se poser et qu'elle n'en avait pas envie pour l'instant. Soit, mais Aria pensait que secrètement son amie s'empêchait ça pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Mais bien sur elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, la blonde nierai en bloc, elle la connaissait trop bien pour imaginer une autre réponse.

Durant son court séjour elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais bien sur surtout de Remus. Pas qu'Aria ne soit pas ouverte sur le sujet, loin de là, mais la blonde avait tout de suite remarqué qu'elle ne voulait pas mettre de mots sur certains sujets, sur certains… sentiments. Elle se contentait donc de parler de son ami avec entrain, sans pour autant mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard, ou plutôt sur un sentiment en particulier. Abygail n'insista pas, elle était étonnement impatiente de voir tout ça évoluer, elle était contente pour son amie et elle avait confiance en le jeune professeur de défense.

Il était un loup-garou, la vie n'était pas tendre avec eux. Aussi, si les sentiments d'Aria étaient réciproques, ce dont elle ne doutait pas vraiment, au vu de ce qu'elle avait put constater en les voyants à Noël et à travers les lettres d'Aria, elle lui faisait confiance pour prendre soin de son amie. Elle était convaincue qu'il ne ferait rien qui la condamnerai. Il fallait donc prendre son mal en patience. Tout ça la faisait sourire intérieurement, elle devrait prendre les paris avec Bill, dommage qu'il ne soit pas aussi au courant qu'elle à ce sujet, c'était un garçon après tout, Aria n'allait pas lui parler de ça.

Aria quitta la compagnie d'Abygail quelques jours avant la pleine lune, pas qu'elle ait forcément besoin de se préparer mais elle avait quelques petites choses à régler avant la rentrée.

* * *

De retour au château la gaité d'Aria ne l'avait pas quittée, bien au contraire, de plus la proximité de la pleine lune ne faisait rien pour la lui retirer. Elle rangea les quelques affaires qu'elle avait amenées chez son amie dans son armoire, les ayant lavés sur place, et retrouva ses collègues pour le repas du soir. Elle y parla gaiment de son court séjour à qui voulait l'entendre, soit Dumbledore, les professeurs Chourave et McGonagall, Mme Pomfresh et Remus, bien que le professeur Flitwick se soit introduit dans la conversation en milieu de repas, racontant diverses anecdotes sur la fâcheuse manie d'Abygail à s'attirer des ennuis, volontairement s'entend.

De ce qu'elle avait elle-même entendu, tous avaient trouvés à s'occuper durant ces quelques jours et tous, au plus grand soulagement de Mme Pomfresh, s'étaient suffisamment reposés pour pouvoir sereinement accueillir à nouveau les élèves dans quelques jours. Car oui, l'infirmière ne faisait pas que prendre soin des élèves, elle faisait également particulièrement attention à la santé de ses collègues. Finalement, elle était comme la mère de tous les professeurs ici, à Poudlard.

Aria avait toujours apprécié l'infirmière. Elle avait passé de nombreuses heures à l'infirmerie quand elle était élève, aussi elles avaient noué une relation toute particulière. Maintenant qu'elle était de retour au château, leur relation était redevenue la même, cependant elles étaient plus proches, d'une façon différente, aujourd'hui elle était une adulte et non plus une enfant, une élève, ça changeait beaucoup de choses. Aria n'aimait pas vraiment le milieu médical, disons plutôt que si elle pouvait éviter les médecins et les hôpitaux, elle les évitait. A l'origine ça venait de sa peur que l'on découvre sa nature, puis, au fur et à mesure du temps, ça s'était plus profondément encré. En quittant Poudlard elle ne comptait plus que sur Abygail pour ces questions là. Mais aujourd'hui, en retrouvant le contact avec Mme Pomfresh, ajouté au fait qu'elle n'était plus une élève et avait ainsi appris à mieux connaitre l'infirmière en tant que tel, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait également compter sur l'aide de Pompom à l'avenir. Oui, si un jour Abby n'était pas disponible ou qu'elle aurait besoin d'une seconde paire de manches, Aria avait confiance en Mme Pomfresh. Elle s'était tellement fermée sur le médical qu'elle aurait bien du mal à laisser un autre médecin l'approcher, qui que ce soit. Là-dessus, Aria ne plaisantait pas. Si elle était examinée par quelqu'un d'autre, elle pouvait se montrer très peu coopérative, elle devenait un vrai cauchemar pour les médecins, même elle les plaignaient… Heureusement ça n'était arrivé que très rarement et seulement quand elle était en déplacement dans un autre pays. Oui, elle avait de la peine pour eux, ils avaient cru voir arriver un agneau et avaient en fait dû faire face à un grizzly particulièrement hargneux… Ou un loup enragé, au choix.

Ho, Aria n'avait rien contre les grizzlys, au contraire, elle avait même eut l'occasion d'en rencontrer un particulièrement affectueux lors de l'un de ses voyages. D'ailleurs d'après les légendes de son peuple les loups et les ours avaient souvent une histoire commune, notamment l'histoire d'une ours ayant recueillie et élevée un jeune louveteau. C'était une belle histoire et Aria l'avait toujours appréciée. Sa mère avait l'habitude de leur raconter, à elle et son frère, une de leurs nombreuses légendes avant d'aller dormir. Elle chérissait ces moments et aujourd'hui elle en chérissait tout autant le souvenir. Elle leur disait qu'un jour, ce serait à eux de les raconter à leurs enfants, et ainsi de suite, parce que c'était leur histoire, leur patrimoine… Enfant Aria avait hâte que ça se produise, aujourd'hui et depuis des années, depuis la mort de son frère, ça lui laissait un goût d'amertume. Son frère n'aurait jamais d'enfants, il n'aurait jamais d'avenir, il était partit bien trop tôt pour ça, on lui avait arraché ce droit.

\- Aria ? Intervint une voix inquiète à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme sortit soudainement de ses pensées, clignant des yeux avec confusion. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était à ce point perdue dans ses pensées. Elle offrit un sourire d'excuse à Remus, assis à côté d'elle. Après le repas ils étaient allés prendre un thé chez elle et s'étaient finalement tranquillement installés dans le canapé avec un livre, plongés dans un silence confortable. En face d'eux le feu crépitait toujours dans l'âtre, bien que les températures se soient faites plus clémentes les nuits étaient toujours fraiches. Son expression n'avait sans doute rien eu d'apaisé ou de calme au vu du regard inquiet de son ami.

\- Ça va ? Reprit le professeur de défense, son livre fermé sur ses genoux, un doigt retenant sa page.

\- Oui, oui, excuse moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Sourit-elle, penaude.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Elle hésita, elle lui disait tout en règle général, au fur et à mesure que leur relation avait évolué ils avaient commencé à si confier l'un à l'autre et ils finissaient par tout se dire, chacun semblant rapidement se rendre compte quand l'autre avait quelque chose sur le cœur. Avec Remus, Aria avait presque l'impression de retrouver la relation fusionnelle qu'elle avait auparavant avec son frère. Au début ça l'avait fait douter de ce qu'elle voyait en Remus, voyait-elle un ami ou projetait-elle inconsciemment l'image de son frère sur lui ? Après un long moment de réflexion elle s'était dit que non, elle ne projetait pas son frère sur lui, bien qu'ils soient assez semblables par moment, il n'était pas lui et elle ne le souhaitait pas, en fait. Autrement elle ne le verrait plus jamais de la même façon et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle soupira.

\- Je pensais à mon frère. Admit-elle après un instant.

Elle s'adossa plus confortablement au canapé et posa son livre sur ses genoux.

\- Quand nous étions petits, avant d'aller nous coucher, ma mère nous racontait toujours pleins de légendes sur les Lycans. Elle disait qu'elles faisaient parties de notre histoire et qu'un jour ça serait à nous de les raconter.

La jeune femme se tut un instant, les yeux rivés vers le feu se consumant dans l'âtre.

\- J'adorais ces histoires et j'aime me souvenir de ces moments là. Mais… C'est toujours douloureux de se dire que mon frère ne pourra jamais… jamais les raconter à son tour.

D'un geste apaisant le loup-garou approcha la jeune femme de lui, serrant doucement sa main. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un faible sourire.

\- Mais toi tu le peux. Dit-il doucement.

Elle leva un sourcil, attendant qu'il exprime le reste de sa pensée.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère mais… je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que savoir que toi tu le pourras, le rendrait heureux.

Elle eut un regard surpris puis un sourire à la fois doux et nostalgique prit place sur son visage.

\- Tu commences à parler comme Abby… S'amusa-t-elle doucement. Dois-je m'en inquiéter ?

Le professeur eut un rire tranquille avant de répondre avec un regard amusé.

\- A toi d'en juger.

Elle sourit paisiblement en se laissant aller contre lui, non, elle ne devait pas s'en inquiéter, ça lui faisait même beaucoup de bien.


	19. Chapitre 18

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, seules Aria et Abby sont à moi.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

En ce dernier jour de vacances le soleil se couchait sur l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et bientôt il ferait place à une lune ronde et brillante. Le parc de Poudlard était vide, les élèves finissant surement de compléter leurs devoirs pour la semaine à venir ou se préparaient à rejoindre le banquet qui aurait lieu dans moins d'une heure. Cependant, deux silhouettes se détachaient à l'extérieur, à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

Aria avait les mains jointes dans le dos, regardant la forêt sombre qu'elle avait apprit à connaitre comme sa poche après des années de balades nocturnes avec Abygail, lors des soirs de pleine lune. A ses côtés se tenait le professeur Lupin, celui-ci semblait un peu anxieux mais son expression était d'avantage pensive.

Après un instant de silence Aria se tourna vers son ami.

\- Dois-je m'attendre à ce que tu gardes entièrement le contrôle ou vas-tu te laisser un peu aller ? S'enquit-elle.

Le professeur sembla hésiter puis tourna ses yeux bleus acier vers elle.

\- Hé bien… Tu as fait tant d'effort pour que je laisse un peu mon instinct prendre le dessus, ça serait dommage de gâcher tout ça.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

\- Il n'est pas question de mes efforts, c'est toi qui les a faits d'ailleurs, je n'ai rien fait moi. Contredit-elle. Il est surtout question de ce que tu te sens de faire, quel que soit ton choix je le respecte, être dehors me suffit amplement. Assura sérieusement la Lycan.

\- Tu es trop modeste. Soupira-t-il avec un faible sourire avant de continuer. Je vais essayer de me laisser un peu aller, comme lors de la dernière pleine lune, ça ne craint rien ici.

Il sembla à la professeur d'astronomie qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même, mais elle sourit doucement en réalisant qu'il avait toute confiance en elle en cas de souci, même si les risques étaient réduits. Surtout qu'en plus de sa présence il avait également prit de la potion tue-loup. Aria ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'évertuait toujours à boire cette chose abominable mais elle ne commentait pas, si ça pouvait le rassurer. Chaque chose en son temps, pensa-t-elle.

\- On y va ? S'enquit-elle gentiment alors que le soleil commençait à disparaitre à l'horizon.

Le châtain acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans la forêt interdite. Ils avaient convenus de rejoindre le cœur de la forêt avant que la lune ne se lève et fasse ses premiers effets sur le professeur de défense. Le chemin se fit tranquillement, comme lors de leurs balades habituelles, qu'ils faisaient souvent le week end, dans la matinée, alors que la plupart des élèves faisaient la grasse matinée. Le parc était calme dans ces moments là, c'était agréable.

Ils arrivèrent vers le cœur de la forêt juste au bon moment, car à peine une minute plus tard le professeur de défense était sous sa forme de loup, dont les yeux dorés brillaient sous la lumière lunaire. Aria ne tarda pas à suivre son exemple et elle constata avec joie qu'il tenait parole, il se laissait aller, pas autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité mais bien assez pour profiter pleinement de la nuit de pleine lune qui leur était accordée.

Ils jouèrent un moment, se mordillant les oreilles, se bagarrant gentiment et se courant après avec une attitude taquine et malicieuse. Puis, ils commencèrent à courir dans la forêt, Aria ne s'était pas sentie aussi libre depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa maison au Pays de Galles. La sensation de courir librement était grisante. Elle sentait le sol mou et les feuilles sous ses pattes, elle entendait le bruissement des arbres à ses oreilles, elle sentait les odeurs vertes et printanières à son museau et le vent de sa course dans sa fourrure. C'était une sensation dont elle ne pourrait jamais se passer trop longtemps, elle dépérirait si elle en était privée. Et il y avait Remus, sa compagnie à ses côtés la comblait de joie. Depuis la mort de son frère et de sa famille elle n'avait plus passé de pleine lune en compagnie de ses semblables, certes il y avait eut Abby, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Pour un lycan ses semblables étaient importants, pas primordiaux, parce qu'ils pouvaient former une meute avec d'autres animaux, comme elle avec Abby, qui est un oiseau, ou comme Remus avec ses amis, mais être avec ses semblables c'était quelque chose de particulier, d'indéfinissable.

Après un moment ils firent une pause dans une clairière baignée par les rayons lunaires. C'était un bel endroit et Aria aurait voulu en profiter pour hurler à la lune, cependant la présence de Remus la freinait. Certes, elle laissait toujours son instinct décider pour elle quand elle était transformée, mais là Remus était avec elle et il ne se laissait pas entièrement aller, que dirait-il si il la voyait faire ça ? Le connaissant il ne dirait rien mais…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, indécise. Avec étonnement elle vit qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux, attendait-il un mouvement de sa part ? Qu'elle reprenne leur balade ou qu'elle recommence à jouer ? Elle plongea ses yeux azur clair dans ses yeux dorés. Son regard était pénétrant, jamais aucun loup ne l'avait regardé de cette façon et lui-même ne l'avait pas fait durant leurs précédentes pleines lunes.

Son frère l'avait toujours regardé avec malice et amusement, ils passaient d'ailleurs leurs pleines lunes à jouer ensemble sans pouvoir s'en lasser. Leur mère les avait regardés avec amusement et tendresse, bienveillance, veillant à ce qu'elle et son frère ne se blessent pas en jouant ensemble, parfois il arrivait qu'elle se joigne à eux. Leur père, quant à lui, veillait sur sa famille d'un regard bienveillant et protecteur. Il avait toujours été calme, son père, mais quand ils étaient encore petits louveteaux ils jouaient souvent ensemble, elle adorait lui mordiller les oreilles et en guise de vengeance il la mettait sur les dos et lui chatouillait le ventre avec son museau.

Mais jamais on ne l'avait regardé avec un regard aussi profond. Elle était immobile, incapable de détourner les yeux, son envie d'hurler à la lune complètement oubliée. Puis il commença à avancer doucement vers elle. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle, plus par réflexe que par volonté, elle s'allongea au sol, ventre contre terre, la tête toujours levée vers lui. En arrivant près qu'elle, après un instant sans bouger, il posa son front contre le sien. Bien que surprise par le geste elle ne bougea pas, profitant de la chaleur offerte par ce contact. Elle aimait sa proximité. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué quand ils passaient leurs soirées au coin du feu, pleine lune ou non.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en sentant le museau du loup garou dévier vers son cou, se perdant dans sa fourrure dans un geste affectueux. Elle l'imita, appréciant son odeur si particulière. Puis, il commença à lui offrir des coups de langue chaleureux, près de ses oreilles, sur son cou, son museau… Elle le laissa faire un moment, appréciant ces gestes tendres, puis se figea, elle savait ce qu'il était entrain de faire et dans l'immédiat la question était, qui était entrain de le faire ? Le loup ? L'humain ? Les deux ? La réponse pouvait changer beaucoup de choses, bien que les trois soient liés en réalité. Là où le loup était purement instinctif, l'humain savait ce qu'il faisait et ça, ça faisait toute la différence.

Le laissé aller dont faisait preuve Remus jusque là ne permettait pas ce genre de comportement, il ne l'aurait jamais fait, ou pas comme ça, si il avait un tant soit peu de contrôle sur lui-même. En revanche, si il avait débridé son instinct d'avantage au cours de cette soirée, un tel comportement était envisageable, surtout au vu de leur rapprochement et de leur entente mutuelle. Le loup pensait moins que l'humain, il n'avait pas les mêmes restrictions, n'étouffait pas ce qu'il ressentait comme le faisaient les Hommes. C'était là la distinction nécessaire entre homme et loup et la principale réponse à sa question. Cependant, le loup pouvait également refléter ce que pensait réellement l'homme, il n'était pas forcément une entité à part entière… Aria ne s'était jamais penchée sur le sujet, en tant que lycan, le loup et elle ne formaient qu'un, bien qu'elle laisse d'avantage son instinct s'exprimer sous forme de louve, mais les loups garous… Ils n'étaient pas nés comme ça, pour la quasi-totalité d'entre eux, le loup était-il donc une entité à part entière ou exprimait-il ce que l'homme tentait de cacher ? Les instincts violents mis à part, ça, ça n'avait rien à voir avec leur caractère initial, elle en était certaine et ce même avant d'avoir connu Remus.

Elle devait donc attendre la fin de la pleine lune pour en savoir plus… cependant, pour l'instant, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Le loup était entrain de la réclamer comme sienne, mais si ce n'était pas ce que voulait Remus, il pourrait, et serait tout à fait en droit, lui en vouloir d'avoir laissé faire. Dans ce cas de figure, plus jamais ils n'auraient la même relation et elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre ce qu'ils avaient construit, elle y tenait bien trop pour ça. D'un autre côté, si le comportement du loup reflétait ce que Remus pensait vraiment, ils auraient une longue discussion à avoir, une longue discussion très gênante d'ailleurs. Et puis il y avait un troisième point à prendre en compte, quoi qu'elle en dise, tout son côté loup appréciait et désirait ses attentions, ses gestes.

Comme la Poufsouffle qu'elle était, Aria décida de privilégier le bien être de son ami et recula légèrement. Il cessa immédiatement tout mouvement et recula d'un pas à son tour, le regard plein de questions, mais de qui était-ce le regard ? Celui du loup ? Ou celui de l'humain ? Aria se releva et le regarda dans les yeux, si elle avait été humaine elle lui aurait surement offert un sourire désolé, mais en tant que louve elle ne pouvait faire plus que cela. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, ce geste, cet éloignement, la pesait, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu ou imaginé. Il n'y avait peut-être pas que le loup qui avait voulu la marquer comme sienne, peut-être l'avait-elle voulu aussi. Elle eut soudainement un frisson de peur, d'appréhension, de panique. Si tel était le cas ses jours étaient comptés et le seraient jusqu'à ce que Remus, l'humain, lui dise clairement ce qu'il pensait d'elle, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle tenta de rationnaliser, elle n'avait rien fait, pas de gestes, qui l'aurait marqué comme sien, elle ne s'était pas imprégnée de lui. Le retour était encore possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand le loup garou tenta à nouveau de s'approcher, plus doucement, prudemment. Son regard avait changé, il était inquiet. Bien qu'anxieuse elle le laissa faire et fut accueillie par un doux frottement de museau sur sa fourrure, entre son cou et sa joue, un geste doux qui se voulait rassurant. Elle se détendit et lui rendit son geste pour le rassurer à son tour, il sembla soulagé au vu du battement de sa queue derrière lui. Quand ils s'écartèrent à nouveau, ce fut avec surprise qu'elle constata qu'il initiait lui-même le jeu. Elle répondit favorablement et ils reprirent leur course poursuite, elle lui était reconnaissante, il tentait de lui faire oublier pour un moment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qui que ce soit qui agisse, elle le remerciait.

* * *

Quand le jour pointa le duo regagna Poudlard dans le plus grand silence. Certes ils avaient passé une agréable nuit mais une partie de celle-ci apportait son lot d'embarras et visiblement aucun d'entre eux n'était enclin à évoquer le sujet en premier, ou même à l'évoquer tout court.

Aria fut la première à craquer alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Elle n'aimait pas le silence et l'inconfort qui s'était abattu entre eux. Elle souhaitait mettre les choses au point avant que les cours ne reprennent, car à ce moment là, ils auraient bien moins le temps de discuter de ce genre de choses. Doucement elle saisi le bout de la veste de son ami, qui s'arrêta avec un soupir, il se doutait de quoi elle voulait parler et il n'était pas prêt à avoir cette discussion, pas maintenant.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, le professeur lui-même avait été surpris de son comportement, mais ce qui le préoccupait c'était qu'il ne savait dire qui avait agit de la sorte, qui avait été aux commendes. Sans la réponse à cette question, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir avoir cette discussion avec Aria, il craignait de lui dire quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas et que ça soit irrécupérable par la suite, il ne voulait pas la blesser plus que de raison.

\- Remus… Il faudrait qu'on…

A peine commença-t-elle à parler que la voix imposante et portante d'Hagrid les interpela. Le duo tourna la tête vers le demi-géant avec un sursaut. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers eux à grand pas, visiblement heureux de les voir. Aria soupira en lâchant le professeur de défense, ils n'auraient pas cette conversation maintenant. Quand Hagrid arriva à leurs côtés, et après quelques mots, Lupin prit congé et retourna au château, non sans un regard désolé vers son amie, oui ils discuteraient, mais pas avant qu'il puisse lui répondre convenablement. Aria, elle, le regarda partir en affaissant les épaules, elle n'aimait pas repousser ce genre de discussions, elles étaient alors bien plus douloureuses à avoir.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Aria ? S'enquit gentiment Hagrid en voyant l'air maussade de son amie.

La jeune femme soupira pour la troisième, ou était-ce plus ?, fois de la matinée et lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui sembla finalement plus triste qu'autre chose.

\- Ce n'est rien… juste…

Elle se tue, cherchant ses mots.

\- Une histoire de loup ? Compléta Hagrid avec gentillesse.

\- Quelque chose comme ça. Admit-elle faiblement.

\- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit… Hésita le demi-géant.

\- Ho non, ne t'en fait pas, assura Aria, c'est à nous de régler ça.

\- Bon… mais si tu veux parler, je serais là. Garantit le garde chasse.

\- Merci beaucoup. Sourit Aria. Au fait, de quoi avais-tu besoin ?

\- Ha oui ! C'est au sujet de Buck, je vais bientôt devoir me rendre à Londres avec lui pour aller à la commission des créatures magiques et j'aurais voulu que tu…

Alors que son ami parlait, Aria eut un sourire plus tranquille, qu'il le veille ou non, il était entrain de lui faire penser à autre chose et dieu sait qu'elle en avait bien besoin pour l'instant. Oui, elle appréciait beaucoup Hagrid, à bien des égards.


	20. Chapitre 19

Attention: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

La rentrée se fit en grande pompes et les habitudes reprirent rapidement place au sein de la célère école de sorcellerie écossaise. Aria n'avait pas eut le temps de ruminer sur ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit du jour de la rentrée et elle ne s'en plaignait pas, surtout que Remus semblait l'éviter. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une impression, et connaissant son esprit un peu trop imaginatif, Aria penchait vers cette idée, disons qu'elle la préférait à son contraire… Cela dit, tous les professeurs avaient eut beaucoup de travail en cette semaine de rentrée et, en général, tous ne se croisaient plus qu'aux repas. Cependant, les professeurs ne semblaient pas être les seuls à avoir du travail, les élèves s'étaient beaucoup plein du surplus de travail qu'ils avaient eu à faire durant les vacances, ils disaient que les examens étaient dans longtemps et qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils avaient tant de travail à faire.

Aria n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir donné beaucoup de travail à faire à ses élèves, cela dit il était possible que ses collègues si… Mais elle ne savait également que trop bien que les examens n'étaient pas si éloignés que ça, deux mois, ça passait extrêmement vite et c'était d'ailleurs l'argument qu'elle avait avancé devant ses élèves. Bien sûr elle s'était mise à leur place et s'était montrée compréhensive, mais en faisant cela elle insista également sur le fait que le temps passait très vite et que les examens arriveraient plus rapidement qu'ils ne le croyaient. Elle le savait, elle l'avait elle-même vécu !

Cela sembla les convaincre, au moins un peu, Aria avait toujours été honnête et amicale, parfois même maternelle avec les plus jeunes, avec eux, ils n'avaient pas de raisons de douter d'elle. De plus, elle était encore très jeune, la plus jeune professeur de l'école d'ailleurs, ça facilitait l'entente et le dialogue, ils se montraient moins… fermés, moins rigides, vis-à-vis de ses conseils, contrairement à ceux des professeurs plus âgés, sauf avec Lupin, ils adoraient leur professeur de défense.

* * *

Au cours de la semaine Aria remarqua l'effervescente particulièrement marquée des maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard, bien qu'elle trouve ça étrange, elle ne commenta pas, puis elle remarqua que plus la semaine avançait plus la tension entre les deux maisons augmentait. Certes, il y avait toujours eut des rivalités entre les deux maisons, mais elle trouvait que c'était particulièrement marqué depuis la rentrée. Le plus étonnant arriva en fin de semaine, les incidents s'étaient multipliés dans les couloirs entre les deux maisons et le jeudi soir elle dû même arrêter un duel entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, elle dû d'ailleurs les amener à l'infirmerie car des poireaux leurs étaient soudainement sortis des oreilles.

Ébahie par un tel comportement elle avait fini par demander aux deux élèves à quoi rimait tout cela. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait de la voir avec une expression mécontente et les mains sur les hanches ou le fait qu'elle soit professeur et qu'elle puisse leur retirer des points, mais ils se montrèrent étonnement et rapidement coopératifs. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit que tout était dû à la finale de Quidditch, qui aurait lieu le samedi matin, entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. En apprenant cela elle avait levé les yeux au ciel avec un soupir de défaite. Tout ça pour du Quidditch ! Elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi et comment un simple sport pouvait créer un tel remue ménage en dehors de sa zone de pratique. Même elle qui baignait dans la magie depuis l'enfance ne comprendrait jamais les sorciers et leurs étranges divertissements, surtout leur lubie du Quidditch en fait, et quelques unes de leurs traditions aussi…

Alors qu'Aria allait partir, n'ayant plus rien à faire à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh l'avait retenue, elle disait la trouver pâle et ne la voyait que très peu manger. Aria, un peu étonnée, assura qu'elle se sentait parfaitement bien et quitta rapidement l'infirmerie. Elle rejoignit ses quartiers et se rua à la salle de bain. Elle resta figée un instant, étonnée du reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir. Elle était très pâle, ses cheveux miels s'étaient ternis et ses yeux azur clair avaient foncé… Sans parler des cernes qui avaient commencé à se former sous ses yeux. Elle posa ses mains sur le lavabo devant elle et baissa la tête, incapable de regarder son propre reflet.

A bien y repenser, quand avait-elle passé une nuit complète cette semaine ? Elle n'avait cessé de se ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé à la pleine lune et n'avait cessé de se poser des questions qui restaient toujours sans réponses. Elle n'avait sans doute pas dormi plus de deux ou trois heures par nuit depuis ce jour là… ça expliquait ses cernes et son teint pâle, peut-être aussi ses cheveux ternes… Il était vrai qu'à part ses cours et ses questionnements sur Remus, elle ne s'était pas souciée de grand-chose d'autre, pas même d'elle. Elle se souvint que Mme Pomfresh lui avait parlé de son manque d'appétit. En y réfléchissant bien, elle ne se souvenait pas du dernier vrai repas qu'elle avait prit, elle s'était surtout contentée de massacrer sa nourriture avec sa fourchette sans même y toucher, trop perdue dans ses pensées.

Aria soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle devait se ressaisir, vite. Ne pas s'être rendu compte que son état se dégradait l'inquiétait au plus au point et elle faisait tout pour éviter de nommer l'évidence. Mais maintenant qu'elle était face au problème, elle était effrayée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer par la suite. Elle secoua la tête, ouvrit l'eau du robinet et s'en passa sur le visage, elle allait se ressaisir, elle devait se ressaisir.

* * *

Le samedi matin la Grande Salle fut très animée, faisant doucement sourire Aria, elle aimait cette ambiance festive. Les deux équipes adverses semblaient très tendues mais leurs maisons les encourageaient avec force, de même que les maisons de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, qui supportaient clairement l'équipe de Gryffondor. Quand le jeune Harry tourna les yeux vers la table des professeurs, sans doute en espérant voir Remus, Dumbledore ou Hagrid, son regard s'accrocha à celui d'Aria, qui lui fit un clin d'œil encourageant, il rougit furtivement et lui fit un discret signe de tête reconnaissant.

Elle aimait beaucoup ce jeune garçon, au cours de l'année elle l'avait souvent côtoyé, en cours bien sur, mais également durant les cours particulier avec Remus, auxquels elle assistait parfois, ainsi que quand elle les aidait, lui et ses amis, pour la défense de Buck. C'était un jeune homme courageux et intelligent, mais il était impulsif aussi, caractère purement typique des Gryffondor, elle espérait que ça ne lui causerait pas trop de soucis. On voyait également qu'il tenait énormément à ses amis et la dispute entre Ron et Hermione l'avait beaucoup embêté, il n'aimait pas les voir se déchirer et elle comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment.

Vint finalement le temps pour les deux équipe de rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch et ils furent rapidement imité par leurs condisciples, qui commencèrent également à quitter la Grande Salle. Aria suivi rapidement le mouvement, elle devait se distraire alors quoi de mieux qu'un match de Quidditch ? Même si elle ne comprenait pas l'engouement des sorciers pour se sport, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas, avec Abygail, qui avait été membre de l'équipe de leur maison, elle avait était bien obligée d'apprendre à apprécier ce sport.

En chemin elle fut rejointe par Hermione et Ron, bien qu'ils soient toujours un peu en froid ils restaient ensemble pour soutenir Harry, Aria aimait cet état d'esprit.

\- Professeur Wolf ! S'exclama Hermione en arrivant à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour Hermione, bonjour Ron. Accueilli-t-elle gentiment.

\- C'est rare de vous voir toute seule, nota Ron en lui rendant son salut avec Hermione.

\- C'est vrai, le professeur Lupin n'est pas avec vous ? S'étonna la petite brune.

Devant l'hésitation de leur professeur d'astronomie les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard avant de reprendre.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- Ce n'est… pas exactement ça. Soupira Aria.

Voyant les deux élèves prêts à lui dire qu'ils pouvaient peut-être l'aider elle reprit, coupant leur tentative.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit des affaires d'adultes, les enfants. Sourit-elle tristement. Allons, ne vous occupez donc pas de moi ! Rit-elle, allez soutenir votre ami, il a plus besoin de vous que moi. Assura la jeune femme.

Les Gryffondor échangèrent un nouveau regard et acquiescèrent. Alors qu'ils allaient courir jusqu'au stade, Hermione se tourna une dernière fois vers son enseignante d'astronomie.

\- J'espère que vous vous réconcilieraient vite, vous semblez vraiment bien ensemble d'habitude. Tout le monde a été étonné.

\- Tout… tout le monde ? S'étonna Aria d'une voix étranglée.

La jeune fille n'ajouta rien, déjà loin quand Aria avait répliqué. La jeune femme, elle, resta figée au même endroit un moment, perdue dans ses pensées, étonnée des dires de la jeune fille, et ce jusqu'à ce que la voix amusée de Dumbledore retentisse à ses côtés, la faisant sursauter.

\- C'est une très mauvaise habitude. Gronda-t-elle une fois remise de sa surprise.

Pour toute réponse l'homme lui offrit un regard malicieux et ils reprirent leur marche vers le stade de Quidditch.

\- Aria, je ne vais pas te demander ce qu'il se passe avec Remus, mais sache que si tu souhaites en parler, tu peux toujours venir me voir. Assura gentiment le directeur.

\- Tout le monde s'en est vraiment rendu compte alors ? Soupira-t-elle avec défaite.

\- Il semblerait. S'amusa le vieil homme. Votre proximité a ajouté à Poudlard une sorte… d'étincelle et ça a beaucoup plu aux élèves, de même qu'aux autres professeurs.

La jeune femme jeta un œil à son parrain et remarqua que son regard était plein de malice et de sous-entendus. Ce n'était pas une chose inhabituelle venant de lui, mais bizarrement, cette fois, elle s'en sentit gênée, elle qui d'habitude le prenait avec amusement… Elle secoua la tête avec un soupir, elle préférait ne pas mettre de mots sur ce que sous entendait le directeur, oui, ça valait mieux pour elle.

* * *

Quand Aria entra dans le stade avec Dumbledore elle vit que le publique était particulièrement enthousiaste et ce fut d'autant plus bruyant quand les deux équipes adverses entrèrent sur le terrain. En s'installant dans les gradins réservés aux professeurs Aria fut agréablement surprise de voir à quel point les maisons, même celles qui ne jouaient pas, supportaient les équipes. D'ailleurs, les trois quarts de la foule arboraient des rosettes écarlates et agitaient des drapeaux de même couleur, ornés du lion de Gryffondor et de mots d'encouragement. Elle put notamment lire : ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR ! LA COUPE AUX LIONS !

Il y avait tout de même un net intérêt pour Gryffondor de la part des maisons mais Aria n'allait pas les blâmer, Serpentard était serpentard après tout. Ho elle n'avait rien contre cette maison en particulier, mais à choisir qui encourager, sa préférence allait nettement à l'ancienne maison de son frère jumeau. Et également celle de Remus, d'ailleurs. En parlant de lui, Aria regarda autour d'elle en espérant voir le professeur, celui-ci ne ratait jamais une occasion de voir l'équipe de son ancienne maison jouer, sauf si il était malade, comme ça avait été le cas en début d'année. Elle le repéra à l'opposé de sa position, celui-ci sembla également la remarquer et lui offrit un sourire. Aria lui rendit son geste, bien que son sourire soit surement plus triste qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, elle ne savait pas quoi mais… il semblait… hésiter ? Non, ou pas seulement, il y avait autre chose, mais elle ne savait pas dire quoi. De l'inquiétude peut-être ? Elle ne l'en blâmerait pas en même temps, elle avait une mine affreuse depuis plusieurs jours alors ! Cela dit, lui aussi ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle fut cependant coupée dans ses réflexions par le présentateur du match.

\- Voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! S'écria Lee Jordan, le commentateur du match. Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley et Weasley, et Dubois. Reconnue comme la meilleure équipe que Poudlard ait jamais eue depuis un bon nombre d'années...

Son commentaire ne fut cependant pas bien accueilli par les supporters de Serpentard, qui huèrent leur désaccord. Lee Jordan fit fi de leur réaction et présenta l'équipe de Serpentard, menée par le capitaine Flint. Suite à cela Madame Bibine demanda aux deux capitaines, soit Flint et Olivier Dubois, de se serrer la main et aux équipes d'enfourcher leurs balais. Puis elle lança le début du match.

Dès les premières secondes Gryffondor prit la tête du match, mais les Serpentards ne semblaient pas vouloir laisser faire et rapidement le match devint plus déloyal, enchainant les coups bas de la part de l'équipe verte. Aria était scandalisée de cette façon de jouer de la part des verts et argents, jamais elle n'avait vu un match pareil et visiblement McGonagall et un certain nombre d'autres professeurs semblaient du même avis.

Alors que Lee Jordan donnait à tous l'avis du plus grand nombre sur la façon de jouer de Serpentard, Aria gardait un œil sur Harry, qui tournait autour du terrain comme un oiseau de proie, talonné par Malfoy, bizarrement elle craignait le pire pour le moment où le vif d'or serait en vue. Elle eut d'ailleurs un sursaut de frayeur quand elle vit un cognard frôler par deux fois le jeune attrapeur de Gryffondor, intentionnellement bien sur.

Au bout d'un moment, même Madame Bibine sembla horrifiée de cette façon de jouer de la part de l'équipe verte.

\- _On n'attaque pas le Gardien tant que le Souafle ne se trouve pas dans la zone de tir !_ Hurla-t-elle avec fureur aux serpentards responsables de l'attaque. Un penalty en faveur de Gryffondor !

Et soudain, comme Aria le craignait, le Vif d'or apparu et Harry donna une puissante accélération à son balai. Cependant, et à la surprise et l'indignation générale, Malfoy se jeta en avant et saisi l'extrémité du balai du jeune Potter. Et comme souhaité par le blondinet, le vif d'or en profita pour disparaitre.

\- Penalty ! Penalty en faveur de Gryffondor ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle façon de jouer ! Hurla Madame Bibine, encore plus furieuse si c'était possible.

\- ESPÈCE DE SALE TRICHEUR ! S'exclama Lee Jordan en se tenant à distance du professeur McGonagall. ESPÈCE D'ABOMINABLE PETIT...

Mais le professeur McGonagall ne réagit même pas, trop occupée à brandir le poing en direction de Malefoy. Son chapeau était tombé et elle aussi hurlait avec colère. Bien que la situation soit ''critique'', Aria ne put retenir un sourire amusé, qu'elle tenta de cacher derrière sa main. Elle fut cependant heureuse qu'il y ait autant de bruit autour d'elle, car elle ne put bientôt plus retenir ses écarts de rires, bien qu'elle tente toujours de les cacher. Jamais elle n'avait vu le professeur McGonagall agir de cette façon et c'était plus que cocasse ! Ho ça, elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier ! Après un instant, elle essuya discrètement ses larmes de rire et se reconcentra sur le match, un fin sourire néanmoins toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

Le match se déroula encore quelques instants avant qu'après une magnifique exposition de la vitesse de l'Éclair de Feu, Harry ne remonte en chandelle, le point en l'air, refermé sur le vif d'or. Gryffondor avait gagné le match ainsi que la coupe de Quidditch. Aria, comme tout le stade, se leva pour applaudir, ils l'avaient bien mérité, ça n'avait pas été un match loyal et encore moins facile. C'était une belle victoire.

* * *

Dire qu'Aria n'avait pas espéré que Remus viendrait lui parler après le match serait un mensonge. Après le regard qu'ils s'étaient échangés au début du match elle avait pensé qu'il viendrait la voir, au moins pour discuter un peu, mais non, en fait il avait disparu peu de temps après la fin du match. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, est-ce que, finalement, le problème viendrai d'elle ? Elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu lors de la dernière pleine lune, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de douter, de se poser milles questions qui n'auraient peut-être jamais de réponses. La peur que Remus s'éloigne définitivement d'elle la tiraillait et bien qu'elle ait tenté de se reprendre, son état avait de nouveau chuté. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, ne pas nommer ce qu'elle ressentait ne pouvait pas la protéger, ne pouvait plus la protéger.

Pour la première fois depuis des années elle s'effondra en pleure sur son lit, ne pouvant refouler ses larmes. Quel que soit leur origine, frustration, douleur ou colère, elle ne pouvait plus les empêcher de sortir. Elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis le décès de sa famille, bien des années plus tôt. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne le voulait plus, c'était parce que ce n'était plus nécessaire, elle avait pleuré sa famille de nombreux mois puis elle avait reprit sa vie avec l'aide d'Abygail et elle avait été heureuse, elle n'avait plus eut de raisons de pleurer, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Là, effondrée sur son lit, Orion et Gwynneth posés non loin d'elle à la regarder avec inquiétude, elle avait mal, son cœur lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et tout son corps semblait s'être ligué contre elle. Sa tête la lançait atrocement, ses sanglots l'étouffaient et enflammaient ses poumons, ses soubresauts lui tiraillaient les épaules et le dos et toutes ses forces semblèrent l'avoir abandonnée. La maladie d'amour n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom.

 _Pourquoi ?_ Se répétait-elle comme une litanie sans fin avant de finalement sombrer dans un sommeil qui l'apaiserait quelques heures seulement… Elle avait espéré n'avoir jamais à vivre ça, mais la réalité était parfois bien cruelle.

* * *

Aria passa son week end alitée, endormie la plupart du temps, préférant s'abandonner au sommeil plutôt qu'à la douleur. Elle fut cependant soulagée que personne ne vienne la voir, surement sur le conseil d'Albus, elle ne voulait voir personne et n'était de toute façon pas en état de voir qui que ce soit.

Devoir se lever le lundi fut horrible, même si son cours n'avait lieu qu'en soirée. Elle avait l'horrible impression d'être passé sous un troupeau d'hippogriffe, ou d'éruptifs, à voir. Elle ne s'était plus sentie aussi mal depuis qu'Abby l'avait entrainée à une soirée un peu trop arrosée quelques années plus tôt. Dieu qu'elle avait mal à la tête ! Sans parler de ses muscles endoloris, de sa voix qui paraissait presque éteinte et de son teint pâle. Oui, elle faisait peur à voir. Elle essaya de s'arranger un peu et se résolu même à mettre un peu de fond de teint pour ne pas trop inquiéter son entourage et faire bonne figure. Elle tenta de sourire mais celui-ci fut d'une tristesse à faire pleurer les rochers. Elle secoua la tête avec un soupir, elle allait éviter ses collègues un certain temps, elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter plus que de raison et si on lui posait des questions, elle dirait qu'elle avait du travail à faire.

Les jours passèrent, où Aria tenta au mieux d'éviter ses collègues, ce ne fut cependant pas simple du tout. En effet, son premier cours de la semaine avait été une véritable catastrophe, déjà avec sa voix éteinte ça n'avait pas été simple mais en plus elle arrivait elle-même à s'embrouiller avec ses cours. Ça avait été un désastre, surtout que ses élèves avaient tout de suite vus que son entrain habituel avait fait ses valises. Rapidement les discutions dans les couloirs s'étaient tournés vers elle et son état et elle ne doutait pas une seconde que ses collègues en aient entendu parler. Non, elle n'était pas du tout une bonne comédienne, mais alors pas du tout. Elle avait finalement renoncé à aller se balader dans le château ou dans le parc et s'était recule dans ses appartements. De plus, la proximité avec la lune noire n'arrangeait rien à son état et elle se sentait encore plus mal. Elle qui avait toujours cru qu'il n'y avait pas pire qu'être malade en même temps que la lune noire, elle s'était bien fourvoyée. Il y avait pire, bien pire.

Aria n'avait cependant rien dit à Abygail, si elle l'avait fait, nul doute qu'elle serait allée voir Remus et qu'elle lui aurait hurlé sa façon de penser. Et Aria n'avait pas besoin de ça. Remus non plus d'ailleurs, ça n'arrangerait surement rien, ça rendrait peut-être même tout ça bien pire que ça ne l'était. Elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Elle lui en parlerait quand tout s'arrangerait, si ça s'arrangeait… Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'être pessimiste, loin de là, mais son état et la lune noire aspirait toutes ses forces et, par extension, toute sa volonté.

Le jour de la lune noire son état était tel qu'elle ne put même pas sortir de son lit, fiévreuse et trempée de sueur. Mme Pomfresh était tout de même venue la voir et s'était horrifiée de son état. Cependant, voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de mieux, elle lui prescrits quelques potions, dont une potion de sommeil sans rêve, et la laissa se reposer. L'infirmière était très soucieuse de son état et Aria détestait ça, elle détestait inquiéter son entourage.

La lune noire passée, Aria reprit ses cours, cependant son état ne s'était pas amélioré, loin de là, si bien que le vendredi après midi son corps ne suivi plus le rythme et s'effondra. Ça avait commencé par des vertiges dans un couloir puis sa vision était devenue blanche puis noire, elle avait fait un malaise, tout son corps avait lâché et elle s'était effondrée sur le sol, inconsciente.


	21. Chapitre 20

Attetion: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Quand Aria reprit connaissance la première fois, tout était encore noir, seuls des sons et des odeurs lui parvenaient faiblement. Elle sentait l'anti-sceptique typique des lieux médicaux, elle devait être à l'infirmerie… Puis elle sentit l'odeur de Mme Pomfresh, confirmant ses soupçons. Elle sentit également quelque chose de froid et humide sur son front, surement une serviette humide pour faire baisser la fièvre qui ne la quittait plus depuis dimanche dernier. Elle entendit vaguement des voix, dont celle de Mme Pomfresh, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder par la seconde, sombrant à nouveau.

Dans son sommeil il lui sembla entendre des voix, surtout une, douce et profonde à la fois, rassurante, mais emprunte de culpabilité malgré sa douceur. Elle se sentait plus légère quand elle l'entendait à travers ses songes.

Après un long moment plongé dans la nuit, la voix lui sembla plus nette, si bien qu'elle commença à percevoir les mots qu'elle lui adressait. C'était toujours les même et tandis qu'elle les écoutait se répéter, le monde autour d'elle s'éclaircissait, passant du bleu nuit, à un bleu plus clair puis à une sorte de gris foncé… La voix lui répétait encore et toujours les mêmes mots : Réveille-toi, reste avec moi, n'abandonne pas, Aria s'il te plait, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, pardon, je regrette, puis enfin : je t'aime.

Ces derniers mots résonnaient en elle tel une douce chaleur qui fini par chasser la nuit. Elle ne savait pas si elle rêvait ou si elle entendait vraiment ces mots, mais elle espérait qu'ils soient vrais, elle voulait qu'ils le soient, elle en avait besoin, douloureusement besoin. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il en était, elle le voulait !

La brune s'évapora doucement de son esprit et elle lutta pour ouvrir les yeux. La lumière autour d'elle était éblouissante, si bien qu'il lui fallu quelques essais supplémentaires pour espérer voir quelque chose. Elle reconnu d'abord l'infirmerie, puis, en baissant légèrement les yeux, les rideaux blancs qui entouraient son lit. Tout était calme et vu la luminosité, il devait être tôt dans la matinée, peut-être six ou sept heures, tout au plus. Sur sa gauche elle perçu sa table de chevet, ou reposait des fioles de potions ainsi qu'une bassine d'eau fraiche. Enfin, sur sa droite, elle vit une tête de cheveux châtain clair, qu'elle reconnu immédiatement comme étant ceux de Remus. Faiblement elle baissa les yeux sur lui.

Il semblait extrêmement fatigué et pâle. Ses cheveux étaient ternes et ses yeux vides, la regardant sans la voir, comme si il était plongé dans ses pensés. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud autour de sa main droite et baissa les yeux pour voir celles de Remus la lui serrer avec douceur. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son réveil, perdu dans ses songes. Il avait les traits tirés avec inquiétude et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, il n'était pas plus beau à voir qu'elle durant la semaine passée. Lui avait-il vraiment dit ce qu'elle pensait avoir entendu ? Ou l'avait-elle seulement imaginé ? Et si elle lui posait la question, répondrait-il sincèrement ? Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir mais décréta qu'avant toute chose, lui faire savoir son réveil retirerait peut-être cette horrible expression inquiète de son visage.

Quand elle voulu bouger, elle remarqua immédiatement qu'elle manquait de force, combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente au juste ? Elle se résolu alors à simplement rendre l'étreinte que lui offrait Remus sur sa main droite. En sentant la faible pression sur ses mains, Aria vit Remus sursauter et ses yeux reprendre vie avec confusion. Elle le vit regarder autour de lui un instant, confus, puis poser ses yeux bleus acier sur elle, presque avec incrédulité. Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel aucun d'eux ne dit ou ne fit quoi que ce soit. Remus fut le premier à prendre la parole, d'une voix faible et incertaine.

\- A… Aria ? Tu… tu es… Tu te sens bien ? Tu veux quelque chose ? De l'eau peut-être ? Ou…

Sous les yeux effarés de la jeune femme le professeur continua son monologue étonnant. Visiblement il s'était fait beaucoup de souci et à présent il était complètement dépassé par son réveil, comme ne l'attendant plus. Elle fronça les sourcils, depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ?

\- Remus… commença-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

A l'entente de son prénom le susnommé cessa tout mouvement pour se concentrer sur elle. Il semblait près à réagir à la moindre demande et au lieu de la toucher, ça l'agaça terriblement.

\- Depuis combien de temps je…

\- Une semaine. Coupa-t-il en se rasseyant à ses côtés, s'étant levé dans sa précipitation précédente. J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi, Aria, admit-il la gorge serrée en baissant les yeux. Vraiment peur.

Aria sentit sa colère et sa frustration contre l'homme fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle voyait bien qu'il était sincère, de plus son état physique était plus que parlant sur le mouron qu'il s'était fait à son sujet. Elle soupira intérieurement et d'un geste doux elle posa sa main droite sur les mains jointes nerveusement du loup garou, l'incitant à la regarder à nouveau. Quand elle rencontra son regard coupable et tourmenté elle sentit ses yeux lui piquer et s'embrumer. Elle s'efforça néanmoins à sourire doucement, un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant.

\- Je vais mieux maintenant, grâce à toi. Assura-t-elle alors que sa voix reprenait doucement son timbre habituel.

\- Non, répliqua-t-il avec une colère mal contenue en secouant la tête, non, je n'ai rien fait. C'est… c'est moi qui suis… c'est ma faute. C'est de ma faute ! Gronda-t-il finalement sous la surprise d'Aria, qui se figea. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Si je n'avais pas été si… si je n'étais pas aussi…

\- C'est grâce à toi. Coupa-t-elle plus durement, lui faisant cesser sa tirade. C'est ta voix, c'est ta voix que j'ai entendue. C'est elle qui… Il faisait si noir, Remus, avoua-t-elle en regardant le plafond d'un regard lointain et douloureux. Tout était si noir… Et je t'ai entendu. Tout s'est alors éclaircit et j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux. Assura-t-elle en braquant à nouveau son regard azur clair sur le professeur de défense, dont le visage reflétait culpabilité et confusion.

\- Aria… Je…

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, chamboulé par ce que la jeune femme lui disait. Il n'était pas stupide, il avait bien vu que son état s'était dégradé depuis la dernière pleine lune, depuis ce qu'il s'y était passé et il savait pertinemment que c'était de sa faute. Dans un premier temps, il avait longuement réfléchit à ce qu'il s'était passé et avait tenté de faire le point à ce sujet, de s'interroger réellement là-dessus, il ne voulait pas blesser d'avantage Aria avec une réponse irréfléchie. Puis il n'avait cessé d'hésiter, d'avoir peur.

L'accident d'Aria l'avait chamboulé et il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Pour elle, il devait cesser tout ça, il devait prendre le taureau par les cornes, il avait bien assez hésité comme ça, il fallait agir. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait la perdre à tout moment, que par son comportement indécis, il avait mit sa vie en danger. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça, surtout en connaissance de cause, au vu de sa ''particularité'', il n'avait pas le droit de la faire souffrir d'avantage.

Cependant, même si il s'était dit qu'il agirait quand elle se réveillerait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre lui-même. Il l'était d'autant plus qu'Aria agissait comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, comme si tout ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas de sa faute. Il voulait qu'elle soit en colère contre lui, qu'elle lui dise le fond de sa pensée, qu'elle lui crie même dessus si ça lui en disait ! D'un autre côté, son calme était peut-être la pire des punitions…

\- J'ai entendu un certain nombre de choses, Remus, quand j'étais inconsciente. Déclara-t-elle soudainement.

Immédiatement, il redressa la tête et rencontra ses yeux clairs. Ils étaient calmes mais appuyés. Il se sentit soudainement maladroit, il avait dit un certain nombre de choses et son inquiétude ayant prit le dessus, il avait fini par dire des mots qu'il réservait à son réveil et qu'il espérait lui dire en face, qu'il espérait qu'elle entende autrement que de cette façon. Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, elle détourna la tête, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, et reprit.

\- Nous devons parler, Remus.

Il ferma la bouche et hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je crois, oui. Admit-il en baissant à nouveau la tête.

* * *

Avant de passer aux choses sérieuses il fut décidé qu'il était préférable qu'Aria se sente mieux, aussi elle fut confiée aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh pour la journée. L'infirmière n'hésita pas une seconde à lui donner le fond de sa pensée et à lui donner le sermon bien mérité qui allait avec. Aria n'aimait pas être le sujet de ce genre de chose mais elle devait admettre qu'elle avait eut tord d'agir comme elle l'avait fait, surtout avec la présence permanente de Mme Pomfresh à Poudlard. Qui plus est elle passa la journée à se reposer, recevant quelques visites de-ci de-là, qui dépendaient surtout de la bonne volonté de Mme Pomfresh en réalité. Elle reçu notamment la visite de ses plus proches collègues, Dumbledore, Mme Chourave, Mme McGonagall, le professeur Flitwick… ainsi que quelques uns de ses élèves, dont Hermione, Harry et Ron, mais également une petite Serdaigle de seconde année qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, Luna Lovegood. Pour Aria cette petite avait tout d'une Poufsouffle et elle trouvait étonnant qu'elle se retrouve à Serdaigle, mais bon, si le choixpeau en avait décidé ainsi, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison.

* * *

Quand Remus revint à l'infirmerie, le lendemain en fin de journée, il trouva qu'Aria avait meilleure mine, son teint était moins pâle et elle semblait plus détendue, plus tranquille. Elle l'accueilli d'ailleurs avec un sourire, un vrai sourire, pas ceux qu'elle avait abordés durant ces dernières semaines.

\- Tu as reprit des couleurs, dit-il en s'asseya à ses côtés, c'est une bonne chose.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu étais vraiment pâle. Dit-il doucement.

\- Sans doute. Admit-elle en posant le livre qu'elle lisait sur sa table de chevet.

Curieux le professeur jeta un œil sur l'ouvrage, dont la couverture était d'une jolie couleur bleu nuit.

\- Hermione me l'a offert, expliqua Aria avec un sourire, _L'influence du cycle lunaire sur le comportement animal_. C'est très intéressant. Assura-t-elle.

\- Je n'en doute pas, surtout si ça mêle tes deux matières de prédilection. Sourit Lupin avec amusement.

Aria sourit doucement à la remarque, il avait parfaitement raison. Puis, un silence tendu prit place entre eux, chacun savait quelle discussion allait suivre et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait sans doute espéré qu'elle se passe ainsi. Alors qu'Aria ouvrait la bouche pour tenter quelque chose, Remus la devança.

\- Je suis désolé, Aria, vraiment désolé.

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Remus la coupa en levant la main.

\- Laisse moi le dire s'il te plait, je sais que ça ne va pas forcément te plaire mais laisse moi le faire, après tu pourrais dire ce que tu veux, d'accord ?

La lycan le regarda un instant, indécise, puis hocha la tête avec un soupir. Le loup garou sourit doucement et reprit, plus sérieusement.

\- Après ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la dernière pleine lune je… j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait prit et je n'ai cessé de me demander qui l'avait fait, le loup ou moi. Je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser et j'ai pris beaucoup de temps, beaucoup trop de temps et ton état s'est dégradé. J'ai été terriblement égoïste, Aria, tu souffrais et moi j'étais incapable de savoir quoi faire, je ne voulais pas te blesser d'avantage en te donnant une réponse irréfléchie, au final mon indécision t'a fait énormément de mal. Je suis désolé, Aria, que tu ais dû subir tout ça à cause de moi et mon égoïsme. Quand tu étais inconsciente, j'ai même pensé à te… t'éloigner de moi, pour que tu n'ais plus à souffrir par ma faute. Et puis, reprit-il en voyant l'air horrifié de la jeune femme, au fur et à mesure des jours j'ai changé d'avis, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas te faire ça, pas en sachant ce que ça impliquait pour toi, pas en sachant que même au delà de ça, j'étais incapable de t'éloigner de moi. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai compris ce que signifiait ''le loup qui meurt d'amour'', admit-il avec un fin sourire en voyant une rougeur prendre place sur les joues de la jeune femme. J'ai bien compris ce que signifiait ton état et je me suis sentit, je me sens, encore plus coupable de mes actions. Je te demande pardon, Aria.

Le duo resta silencieux un instant après cette tirade. Remus avait la tête basse et les épaules voutées, attendant la sanction. Aria, elle, était pensive, elle comprenait qu'il se sente si mal de ses actions et pour être honnête il lui était arrivé de lui en vouloir également, mais son amour pour lui avait toujours prit le dessus sur sa colère. Elle soupira et se décida briser le silence.

\- Tu es un idiot, Remus John Lupin, un véritable idiot. Déclara-t-elle, souriant doucement en le voyant vouter les épaules et fermer les yeux, tel un enfant prit en faute. Mais je t'aime comme ça. Dit-elle avec douceur.

Immédiatement le professeur de défense leva les yeux vers elle, abasourdit. Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit elle reprit.

\- Quand j'ai commencé à réaliser que ce que j'éprouvais pour toi allait au-delà de la simple amitié, j'ai espéré que ne pas nommer ce que je ressentais me protègerais. J'espérais éviter tout ça, j'en avais peur en réalité, je ne pouvais pas savoir ce que tu pensais jusqu'à présent et je ne voulais pas risquer de me tromper, les conséquences auraient été trop graves. Et puis, il y a eu la pleine lune et avec ce qu'il s'y est passé, j'ai commencé à espérer et j'ai fini par mettre le mot sur mes sentiments. J'ai alors commencé à me poser des questions, qui avait agit ce soir là ? Toi ? Le loup ? Les deux ? La réponse à cette question pouvait avoir différentes conséquences et comme tu tardais à venir me parler, j'ai eu peur de m'être fourvoyée et mon état a… chuté. La lune noire a fini de m'épuiser, d'où ma perte de conscience, j'imagine. Expliqua-t-elle. Oui je t'en ai voulu, Remus, admit-elle, mais j'ai été incapable de rester en colère contre toi. Tes doutes, tes questions, ton intention, étaient valables, voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses, voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. En fait je suis en colère contre moi-même, contre ma nature de lycan, si j'avais été une humaine normale ça n'aurait pas été aussi… dur. Je t'aurais laissé le temps qu'il te fallait, je… C'est moi qui suis désolée, Remus, ma nature peut-être, par bien des côtés, un fardeau, surtout en ce qui concerne le contact avec les autres.

Elle sentit alors deux bras forts l'entourer fermement mais délicatement. Surprise elle sursauta avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte offerte. Elle aimait l'odeur de Remus, c'était légèrement boisé et mélangé à une douce odeur de parchemin vieilli. C'était rassurant, chaleureux. Remus, lui, s'asseya doucement sur le lit, sans détacher son étreinte, puis recula un peu et prit le visage d'Aria en coupe entre ses mains.

\- Tu es au moins aussi idiote que moi. Assura-t-il avec un doux amusement. Jamais ta nature ne m'a posé de problème et ça ne sera jamais le cas ! Ma décision a été prise quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'était impossible de rester loin de toi, quand tu t'es évanouie, peut-être que ta nature t'a amenée à avoir ce malaise mais jamais elle n'a été la cause de mon choix. Je suis un loup garou, Aria, et en tant que tel j'ai toujours pensé, et je pense toujours malgré tout, que mon état est un fardeau. Je dois t'avouer que si tu avais été une personne ''normale'' tout ceci aurait prit beaucoup plus de temps, beaucoup plus. Parce que je suis dangereux, parce que je suis sans le sou la plupart du temps, parce que je n'aurais jamais pensé mériter une aussi belle et douce jeune femme… Mais voilà, tu n'es pas une personne ''normale'', tu as rendue ma lycanthropie bien plus vivable et tu m'as ouvert une nouvelle voie, celle qui me dit que j'ai le droit de vivre auprès de quelqu'un sans être un danger pour lui. Aria, grâce à toi, pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis heureux d'être un loup garou, parce que si je ne l'étais pas, je ne t'aurais peut-être jamais rencontrée. De même que si tu n'étais pas un lycan, ça ne serait peut-être jamais arrivé non plus. Je t'aime Aria, pour qui tu es, pour ce que tu es, je t'aime toi et toutes les parties qui font de toi celle que tu es. Aria, ça ne sera pas facile, malgré tout le bien que tu me fais, je serai toujours jugé sur ma lycanthropie et je ne pourrais surement jamais avoir de revenus corrects et réguliers…

\- Je sais tout ça, assura-t-elle, je ne suis pas inquiète. Après tout, dit-elle avec un bref sourire amusé, je vis dans la maison de ma famille et Abby cultive mon potager en mon absence. L'argent n'a que peu de valeur à mes yeux.

Remus resta silencieux un instant avant qu'un doux sourire ne prenne place sur son visage. Il posa doucement son front sur celui de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux.

\- Tu es… la femme la plus extraordinaire qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer… Murmura-t-il. Je t'aime, Aria.

La jeune femme sentit quelques larmes lui échapper et rendit son étreinte à son, désormais, compagnon.

\- Et moi je suis la femme la plus chanceuse de cette planète. Assura-t-elle. Je t'aime, Remus Lupin.

Le couple resta sans bouger un moment, profitant de la présence rassurante et aimante de l'autre. Puis, après quelques minutes, ils scellèrent leur amour dans un doux et amoureux baisé. Aria ne put empêcher de nouvelles larmes de prendre place sur ses joues, trop heureuse, enfin elle était complète. Elle eut une brève pensée pour sa famille, elle espérait qu'ils approuvaient son choix, en tout cas, elle, ne regrettait pas, elle savait avoir choisi l'homme le plus doux et le plus aimant de ce monde.


	22. Chapitre 21

Attention: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Navrée pour le retard, bonne lecture !

* * *

A l'étonnement général, surtout celui de Mme Pomfresh, Aria fut entièrement remise et capable de sortir de l'infirmerie dès le lendemain. L'infirmière soupçonnait que ça ait un lien avec la visite du professeur de défense et si c'était le cas, elle en était très heureuse.

Dès lors, Aria coula des jours paisibles à Poudlard, elle retrouva son entrain habituel, avec même un petit plus, au plus grand soulagement et à la plus grande joie des élèves et des professeurs. Son état en avait inquiété plus d'un et sa joie revenue faisait plaisir à voir. A présent les élèves ne redoutaient plus de la voir s'effondrer en plein cours ou au milieu d'un couloir et profitaient donc pleinement de sa présence et de ses cours plus vivants que jamais.

Bien qu'ils soient discrets en dehors de leurs appartements, plus d'une personne particulièrement observatrice remarqua l'attitude nouvelle des deux nouveaux professeurs. Ça allait des regards tendres, doux et amoureux aux gestes plus intimes, plus proches que ceux de simples amis. Ho bien sur, tout le monde ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais les plus proches du couple n'avaient rien manqué. D'ailleurs, bien qu'ils n'en disent rien, ils étaient heureux pour eux, ils le méritaient, tous les deux. Dumbledore, en revanche, ne manqua pas de s'amuser à laisser le doute planer sur ce qu'il était susceptible de savoir. Finalement, Aria et Remus conclurent qu'il était au courant, ils le connaissaient trop bien pour en douter, cet homme savait toujours tout de toute façon !

La pleine lune qui précéda leur mise en couple fut la plus belle de toutes. Ils la passèrent dans la Forêt Interdite à alterner entre jeux et gestes amoureux. Il n'y avait plus de doute, plus de malaise, plus rien à cacher. C'était merveilleux et Aria n'avait jamais passé une aussi belle soirée de pleine lune, même avec sa famille, c'était différent, en fait. Elle espérait qu'ils pourraient vivre ça bien des lunes encore.

Au cours du temps, entre deux examens à préparer, le couple passa la majeure partie de son temps à rester ensemble. Ça n'avait certes rien d'inhabituel mais leur proximité, elle, l'était. Aria remarqua rapidement, et avec plaisir, qu'elle aimait se réveiller le matin dans les bras de Remus, elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer, elle était heureuse, épanouie et espérait bien le rester.

Vinrent finalement les premiers jours de juin et avec eux un temps magnifique, cependant, ni élèves ni professeurs n'eurent le loisir d'en profiter, les examens étaient imminents et tous devaient se préparer à cela. De plus, entre temps, Aria avait reçu des nouvelles d'Hagrid ainsi que d'Abygail. Hagrid lui expliquait que la nouvelle audience, l'audience d'appel, aurait lieu le six, le dernier jour des examens. Elle lui répondit rapidement que quel que soit le verdict, elle serait à ses côtés, il était son ami, c'était son devoir de le soutenir dans les moments heureux comme les difficiles.

Quant à la lettre d'Abygail… Elle lui avait parlé de sa mise en couple avec Remus, bien sur, elles se racontaient absolument tout alors elle n'allait certainement pas lui cacher ça. Dans un premier temps, Abby avait inondé la lettre de noms d'oiseaux à l'encontre de Remus, puis, elle s'était tempérée et avait fini par les féliciter, promettant néanmoins une mort terrible à Remus si il venait à la faire souffrir à nouveau. C'était typique d'Abygail. Cela dit, elle ne parla pas des détails de la lettre à Remus, inutile de l'inquiéter avec le type de mort abominable que lui promettait Abby, non, il avait déjà certainement une très bonne idée de ce qu'elle serait capable de faire, inutile d'en rajouter.

C'est sur cette bonne résolution que les examens débutèrent. Aria, au cours de la semaine, fit de son mieux pour encourager et rassurer les élèves qu'elle croisait, ils avaient tous le teint si grisâtre qu'elle avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir à la lune noire. A bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait sans doute pas eut l'air mieux quand elle avait elle-même passé ses examens, seule Abby avait toujours fait preuve d'une confiance en elle et d'un flegme sans borne, parfois Aria se disait qu'elle aurait dû être répartie à Gryffondor.

Au cours d'une de leurs discussions, Aria appris ce que Remus avait préparé à ses élèves pour les examens, un parcours du combattant où il fallait traverser en affrontant les divers êtres magiques qu'ils avaient étudié au cours de l'année. Aria eut un long soupir de déception, ce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir ce genre d'examen étant élève ! Sa remarque fit d'ailleurs beaucoup rire son compagnon, qui était plutôt d'accord avec elle, en fait.

* * *

Le dernier jour des examens, depuis 14h, Aria attendait anxieusement devant la salle d'audience où avait lieu l'appel pour Buck. Elle avait promit à Hagrid d'être à ses côtés et à défaut de pouvoir être dans la salle, elle souhaitait être la première qu'il verrait après l'audience, quel que soit la décision du conseil. Heureusement, l'audience se passait à Poudlard, aussi, pour calmer son anxiété, elle regardait souvent par les fenêtres du couloir où elle attendait, elle avait une vue imprenable sur le lac et sur l'épreuve qu'avait concoqueté Remus à ses élèves. Elle s'amusait grandement à les voir évoluer parmi les pitiponks, les chapeaux rouges et les strangulots. Et puis, il y avait cet épouvantard qu'il avait placé à la fin du parcours…

Aria avait déjà fait face à l'un d'eux, il avait élu domicile dans le grenier de sa maison, elle s'était attendue à tout en le voyant, à voir sa famille décédée, son frère notamment, à voir toutes sortes de créatures effrayantes… Mais elle s'était retrouvée face à elle-même. En fait, face à sa forme de louve. Contrairement à d'habitude, son pelage était ébouriffé et sale, ses yeux n'étaient que deux fentes dangereusement rétrécies, ses crocs suintaient de sang et elle avait une expression terriblement féroce… Ce jour là Aria avait comprit que sa plus grande peur était de se laisser à aller à la folie, de perdre l'esprit au point de s'attaquer aux autres, voir même de faire de leur vie un enfer en les transformant à leur tour. Elle avait peur de sa nature, du côté dangereux de celle-ci.

Elle fut soudainement sortie de ses pensées en entendant le son caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Immédiatement, elle se tourna vers la porte menant à la salle d'audience et vit Hagrid en sortir, tête basse. Toute son aura était emprunte de tristesse, d'abattement, d'accablement et de douleur, Aria sentit le monde s'abattre sur ses épaules, ils avaient perdu, définitivement. Elle voulu hurler, crier à l'injustice, mais la détresse d'Hagrid était plus importante pour l'instant.

En la voyant, le demi-géant lui envoya un sourire triste, qui ressemblait d'avantage à une grimace tellement sa détresse était pesante. Aria s'approcha pour l'étreindre afin de lui assurer son soutien. Bien sur, elle était bien petite et mince par rapport à lui alors son étreinte ne l'entourait pas mais l'intention était là. Touché, Hagrid lui rendit son geste, cependant si fort qu'il lui coupa un instant la respiration. Après quelques mots d'encouragement, Aria se tourna vers Dumbledore pendant qu'Hagrid retournait chez lui, où elle le rejoindrait dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec le directeur. Celui-ci lui raconta le déroulement de l'audience et qu'elle serait autorisée à rester auprès d'Hagrid pour l'exécution de Buck, ce qui la soulageait, au moins Hagrid ne serait pas seul, même si Dumbledore lui-même était présent. L'exécution était prévue au coucher du soleil, Aria acquiesça mais espérait qu'elle pourrait rejoindre Remus à temps pour la pleine lune. Ho il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait rester seul pour qu'elle reste auprès d'Hagrid, mais elle était indécise. Si toute fois elle n'était pas là au lever de la lune, il avait été convenu qu'il resterait dans son bureau pour la nuit, qu'elle le rejoigne ou non par la suite.

Là-dessus, elle quitta Dumbledore pour rejoindre Hagrid, qu'elle trouva entrain d'envoyer une lettre au trio de Gryffondor pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Les connaissant, dès qu'ils le pourraient, ils viendraient voir le demi-géant. Elle n'eut pas tord, dès le diner terminé, diner qu'elle passa chez Hagrid, le duo entendit des coups à la porte et immédiatement les odeurs d'Harry, Ron et Hermione parvinrent à la jeune lycan, jeune lycan qui avait d'ailleurs fêté ses 27 ans le 20 mars dernier… Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix d'Harry alors qu'Hagrid ouvrait la porte. Aria fut d'ailleurs étonnée de ne voir personne de l'autre côté, même si le demi-géant cachait une grande partie de la visibilité elle aurait au moins dû voir leurs jambes… C'était donc la fameuse cape d'invisibilité dont Remus lui avait parlé, celle qui appartenait au père du jeune Potter…

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, entendit-elle Hagrid dire en s'écartant du passage.

Celui-ci referma la porte et Harry enleva la cape, écarquillant les yeux en même temps que ses amis en voyant qu'Aria était également présente. Celle-ci eut un large sourire en voyant leur mine effrayée, tel des cerfs pris dans les phares d'une voiture moldue. Elle les salua tranquillement, comme si la présence de la cape lui était indifférente, ce qui sembla les rassurer un peu.

\- Vous voulez du thé ? Proposa-t-elle en se levant et en invitant les enfants à s'asseoir autour de la table, près d'Hagrid.

Les élèves acquiescèrent doucement et Hagrid la gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant, il n'aurait pas été capable de faire un thé sans trembler comme une feuille.

\- Où est Buck ? Hésita Hermione.

\- Je l'ai sorti, répondit Hagrid. Il est attaché dans le potager. J'ai pensé qu'il aimerait bien voir les arbres et respirer un peu d'air frais avant... Expliqua-t-il.

De son côté, Aria préparait tranquillement le thé, à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, tournées vers Buck cette fois. Cependant, ce qui devait arriver arriva, Aria, de sa maladresse naturelle, réussi à casser un pot de lait sur le sol.

\- Ho excuse-moi Hagrid ! Fit-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Je…

\- Ne t'en fait pas, dit-il avec un faible sourire, il y en a un autre dans le buffet.

Au moins sa maladresse redonnait un peu le sourire au géant, c'était toujours ça de prit ! pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Je vais vous aider, proposa Hermione en aidant la jeune femme à essuyer par terre.

\- Ho, merci beaucoup Hermione. Sourit Aria, sourire qui lui fut gentiment rendu par la petite brune.

Toutes deux commencèrent à discuter un peu, pendant que les garçons discutaient entre eux.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Hermione. Nota-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, les examens passés je suis… plus détendue. Admit-elle.

\- Et avec Mr Weasley ?

\- Hé bien… pour l'instant, ça va mieux.

\- Bon, tant mieux, l'amitié est une chose importante, c'est dommage de la mettre en échec pour ce genre de raisons. Assura Aria. Mais parfois les disputes sont une part importante de l'amitié. Admit-t-elle.

\- C'est-à-dire ? S'étonna Hermione. Je veux dire… il vous est arrivé de… de vous disputer avec un ami ?

Aria hésita un instant puis acquiesça doucement.

\- J'ai eu… une période difficile, au même âge que vous, d'ailleurs, et je rejetais quiconque voulait m'aider, même ma meilleure amie. Raconta la lycan. Et au bout du compte on s'est violement disputées. Mais, après un moment, j'ai réalisé que cette dispute avait été nécessaire et nous avons fini par discuter plus sérieusement, de là, notre amitié en est ressortie plus forte que jamais. Les disputes sont dures à vivre mais si on sait en retenir une leçon, alors elles deviennent une part importante de l'amitié qu'on partage avec les autres.

\- Vous le pensez vraiment ? Vous pensez que… que ça va s'arranger pour de bon, avec Ron ?

\- Oui, j'ai bon espoir. Assura-t-elle gentiment. Mr Weasley est têtu, mais vous aussi, Hermione, quand vous aurez tous les deux réussis à mettre vos différents de côté, vous en ressortirez plus unis que jamais, je suis prête à le parier ! Sourit-elle avec encouragement.

Ses paroles semblèrent rassurer la brunette, qui se leva pour aller chercher un nouveau pot de lait pendant qu'Aria jetait les papiers souillés dans la poubelle du demi-géant. Pendant qu'Hermione cherchait le nouveau pot de lait dans le placard, Aria se reconcentra sur la discussion des garçons, visiblement Hagrid leur parlait de l'exécution à venir.

\- Dumbledore va venir quand... quand ça se produira... Il m'a dit qu'il veut... être avec moi. Un grand homme, Dumbledore...

Hermione, qui avait fouillait toujours dans le buffet, laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé, elle semblait bouleversée par le récit d'Hagrid.

\- Nous aussi, on va rester avec vous, dit-elle faiblement.

\- Non, vous devez retourner au château, répliqua immédiatement Hagrid. Je ne veux pas que vous regardiez ça. Et vous ne devriez même pas être ici... Si Fudge et Dumbledore te voient dehors sans autorisation, Harry, tu auras de gros ennuis.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête avec une grimace, cette situation ne devait pas être facile pour lui. Aria le plaignait, ce pauvre garçon n'avait jamais eut la vie facile, malheureusement, c'était pourtant celui qui méritait le plus une vie agréable et tranquille, normale.

\- Je serais là, moi, les enfants, je pendrais soin d'Hagrid. Assura gentiment Aria.

Le trio s'échangea un regard et acquiesça, elle se doutait que ce n'était qu'une faible consolation mais c'était toujours ça. Soudain le cri surpris d'Hermione les fit sursauter, en soulevant le couvercle du nouveau pot pour le lait elle était tombée nez à nez avec Croûtard, le rat de Ron et l'origine de toutes leurs disputes depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Le roux était stupéfait, persuadé que le chat d'Hermione, qui était d'ailleurs un demi-Fléreur, selon Aria, l'avait mangé.

Croûtard glissa alors du pot et tomba sur la table.

\- Croûtard ! S'exclama-t-il quand le rat glissa du pot sur la table. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Fit-il en attrapant le rat, qui se débattait.

Le rat, malgré tout, était dans un drôle d'état, il était terriblement maigre, avait pelé par endroits et se tortillait comme s'il cherchait à s'enfuir. Ron tenta bien de le calmer mais en vint, le rat semblait si paniqué qu'il n'entendait rien de ce qu'on pouvait lui dire. Aria fronça les sourcils en regardant l'animal, il avait… une drôle d'aura, une aura qu'elle avait vu il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le nom sur ce à quoi elle correspondait… Puis Hagrid avait soudain pâlit et déclaré que les gens prévus pour l'exécution arrivaient, faisant brusquement sortir Aria de ses pensées, ce qui arrivait beaucoup ce jour là, d'ailleurs.

Aria, tout comme les trois élèves, regarda par la fenêtre et vit Dumbledore, Cornélius Fudge, un vieillard de la Commission et le bourreau descendre du château pour rejoindre la cabane du garde chasse.

\- Il faut que vous partiez, dit Hagrid aux trois élèves, tremblant des pieds à la tête. Il ne faut pas qu'ils vous trouvent ici...

Immédiatement Ron mit Croûtard dans sa poche et Hermione prit la cape d'invisibilité. Hagrid les fit sortir par derrière pendant qu'Aria gagnait du temps à la porte. Aria entendit les enfants protester contre leur départ mais le refus d'Hagrid était sans appel. On frappa à la porte et après un échange de regard avec le demi-géant, Aria ouvrit la porte de la cabane.

\- Ho Aria ! Tu es toujours là, bien, bien. Fit Dumbledore.

\- Oui, je ne compte pas partir avant un moment. Assura-t-elle.

\- Entrez. Fit Hagrid, tendu.

Aria s'écarta de la porte et laissa entrer les quatre hommes, les trois premiers lui sourirent, professionnellement pour Fudge et le vieillard de la Commission et le bourreau, Macnair, se contenta d'un regard glacial. Aria haussa les épaules et ferma la porte derrière eux.

\- Où est l'animal ? Demanda la voix glacée du bourreau, un ami de Malfoy père.

\- De... dehors... Répondit faiblement Hagrid.

Immédiatement Aria se rapprocha d'Hagrid et posa une main rassurante sur son bras, il la remercia d'un faible sourire pendant que Macnair regardait par la fenêtre pour s'assurer de la présence de Buck.

\- Nous... heu... nous devons vous lire la déclaration officielle concernant l'exécution, Hagrid. Déclara Fudge avec tension, visiblement peu ravi d'être ici. Je serai bref. Ensuite, vous la signerez conjointement avec Macnair. Macnair, vous devez également écouter le texte de la déclaration, question de procédure... Dit-il, faisant revenir le bourreau vers eux.

Une fois tous présents autour de la table d'Hagrid, Fudge lut son papier officiel.

\- Par décision de la Commission d'Examen des Créatures dangereuses, l'hippogriffe appelé Buck, ci-après dénommé le condamné, sera exécuté à la date du 6 juin, au coucher du soleil […] condamné à la décapitation, dont la mise en œuvre sera confiée au bourreau désigné par la Commission, Mr Walden Macnair[…] attesté par les signataires. Hagrid, vous signez ici... Dit-il en indiquant le bas du parchemin.

Hagrid s'exécuta en tremblant, une fois terminé le membre de la commission intervint.

\- Bien, nous allons procéder à l'acte. Hagrid, il serait peut-être préférable que vous restiez ici...

\- Non, je... je veux être avec lui... Je ne veux pas qu'il reste tout seul... Fit le demi-géant d'une voix chancelante en échangeant un regard avec Aria et Dumbledore.

Alors qu'ils avancèrent vers la sortie, Dumbledore reprit, les stoppant net.

\- Un instant, Macnair. Vous aussi, vous devez signer. Nota-t-il.

Le directeur échangea encore quelques mots avec Fudge et Hagrid, pendant que le bourreau signait, puis ils quittèrent la cabane. Le moment fatidique arrivait et Aria sentait Hagrid prêt à fondre en larme, elle non plus ne devait pas en être loin, d'ailleurs. Elle savait le malheureux Hippogriffe innocent et cette situation particulièrement injuste la rendait particulièrement furieuse.

C'est sous un ciel à la teinte grise mêlée de lueurs pourpres que l'hippogriffe fut exécuté, sous les plaintes douloureuses d'Hagrid, qui ne put retenir ses gémissements. Aria, n'ayant put retenir ses larmes, les essaya d'un revers de poignet en croisant le regard de Dumbledore, qui l'incitait à ramener Hagrid à l'intérieur. Elle s'exécuta, le cœur lourd.


	23. Chapitre 22

Attention: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Désolée pour ce retard, ma boxe internet a grillé à cause d'un orage ! Mais bon, il y a toujours une solution ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Aria resta un temps avec Hagrid, le rassurant comme elle pouvait, mais il avait commencé à sortir une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et avait fini par s'endormir sur sa table. Avec un soupir elle se résigna à le laisser là, elle ne pouvait pas le ramener dans son lit et derrière les fenêtres elle voyait que le soleil avait pratiquement disparu. Avec un soupir elle sortit un verre, y versa de l'eau et le laissa près d'Hagrid, à son réveil un peu d'eau lui ferai le plus grand bien… Là-dessus elle posa une couverture sur ses épaules, la nuit était fraiche malgré un temps chaud durant la journée, donna une caresse à Crockdur et quitta la cabane pour se diriger droit vers le château.

En chemin elle se stoppa net, elle sentait parfaitement l'odeur de Remus à l'extérieur du château. Elle fronça les sourcils, il n'aurait jamais quitté le château sans elle aussi près de la pleine lune, elle le savait, mais alors pourquoi… Elle suivi son odeur et en détecta alors plusieurs autres, celle de Rogue, des trois Gryffondor et plus étonnant encore, elle de chien mouillé qu'elle avait sentit plusieurs fois dans l'année, celle de Sirius Black. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la combinaison de toutes ces odeurs et encore moins l'endroit où ça la menait, au Saule Cogneur.

Près du Saule il n'y avait plus personne, en revanche elle sentait l'odeur du sang, celle des trois adolescents, ils étaient blessés et ça, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Toute cette combinaison d'odeurs commençait à lui faire peur pour la suite des évènements.

\- _Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?_ S'interrogea-t-elle à mi-voix en regardant l'entrée du tunnel sous les racines du Saule.

Elle regarda vers le château, devait-elle prévenir quelqu'un ? Vu les odeurs présentes ici et si ses suppositions vis-à-vis de Sirius Black étaient vraies, c'était une très mauvaise idée, mais si elle avait tord… Elle secoua la tête, il fallait agir, maintenant !

Agilement elle rejoignit le nœud de la racine et appuya dessus, immobilisant l'arbre. Elle soupira de soulagement, depuis l'adolescence elle n'avait rien perdu, se dit-elle avec un sourire amusé malgré la situation. Le tunnel était toujours aussi étroit et depuis l'époque où elle était à l'école, elle avait grandit, aussi elle était à présent obligée de se baisser pour mieux progresser dans le tunnel. Quand elle arriva près de la sortie, elle décida de se transformer, elle serait bien plus silencieuse sous cette forme, la présence de Rogue ne lui disait rien qui vaille, aussi il valait mieux garder l'effet de surprise.

Une fois transformée elle passa silencieusement l'entrée souterraine de la cabane et se retrouva dans la pièce principale. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis qu'elle était venue bien des années auparavant. La pièce était toujours aussi poussiéreuse et en désordre, le sol voyait toujours son parquet maculé de tâches, de sang pour la plupart, les murs étaient tout aussi tâchés et couverts de griffures et tous les meubles étaient toujours en morceaux. Enfin, les fenêtres étaient toujours obstruées par des planches, qui étaient surement vermoulues à présent que le temps était passé.

Aria resta là un instant, fixant la pièce d'un œil nouveau. Auparavant elle n'avait put qu'imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé ici, aujourd'hui elle savait ''qui'' s'y était trouvé, qui avait fait tout ça, et surtout dans quelles circonstances. Elle eut un pincement au cœur, Remus avait dû tellement souffrir ici… C'était bien dans ces moments qu'Aria maudissait sa propre espèce… Bien sur ça ne serait jamais arrivé si les loups garous ne s'étaient pas révoltés mais ce n'était pas une raison, il y aurait eu scission de toute façon. Se souvenant qu'elle devait rester silencieuse, Aria garda pour elle le soupir qu'elle avait failli laisser s'échapper et prit la porte sur sa droite, qui donnait sur un couloir sombre.

Le plus silencieusement possible elle avança dans le couloir et monta l'escalier délabré qui menait à l'étage, où elle savait se trouver une grande chambre. Elle pouvait entendre des éclats de voix à l'étage et si elle avait eu un doute sur l'identité des personnes présentes, elle n'en avait plus aucun. Elle entendait surtout Rogue, Black et Remus, apparemment ils réglaient leurs vieux comptes et Rogue semblait particulièrement aimer être en position de force.

Aria savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, Remus le lui avait raconté quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi Rogue avait tant de rancune envers lui et Harry, rancune qui allait en fait au père du jeune homme et qu'à défaut il renvoyait sur lui. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le maitre des potions, mais elle avait fait en sorte de rester neutre vis-à-vis de lui, elle ne voulait pas entrer dans son jeu de provocation. Mais elle avait vite comprit que cet homme était d'une rancune épouvantable et qu'il ne reconnaissait sans doute pas le pardon, il était bien trop têtu et rancunier pour cela. Un vrai serpentard. Elle n'avait jamais rien eu en particulier contre cette maison, ils ne lui avaient rien fait, mais elle avait toujours préféré en rester loin.

En montant silencieusement les escaliers elle remarqua une longue trace brillante sous ses pattes, montrant que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, avait été trainé sur le sol, le reste étant toujours recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Quand enfin elle put voir le palier, elle vit tout de suite, près de la porte de la chambre, la silhouette de Rogue, si bien qu'elle décida de se cacher dans l'obscurité du palier.

Elle savait cependant qu'elle risquait d'être découverte rapidement, son poil était très roux et très blanc aussi, pas vraiment des couleurs discrète, cependant ses vêtements humains ne l'étaient pas d'avantage. Elle s'était vêtue d'un t-shirt vert évasé, resserré à la taille par une fine ceinture brune, d'un short en jeans et de chaussures basses. Par-dessus tout ça elle avait dû mettre sa robe de sorcière, qu'elle laissait ouverte, bien sur, et avait attaché ses longs cheveux miel ondulés sur le côté, pour qu'ils tombent sur sa gauche. Dans tous les cas, que ce soit le vert et châtain ou le roux et le blanc, elle n'était pas discrète alors autant essayer de l'être un maximum en ne se faisant pas remarquer par un quelconque bruit. Certaine d'être toujours inexistante aux yeux de tous, elle se permit d'écouter la conversation, visiblement Rogue venait de révéler sa présence aux autres, ayant apparemment utilisé la cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry avait laissé tomber devant le Saule Cogneur.

\- J'ai répété au directeur que c'est toi qui as aidé ton vieil ami Black à s'introduire dans le château, Lupin, et en voici la preuve. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais l'audace de revenir te cacher dans cet endroit... Entendit-elle Rogue.

\- Severus, tu es en train de commettre une erreur, se défendit précipitamment son compagnon. Tu ne sais pas tout... Je vais t'expliquer... Sirius n'est pas venu ici pour tuer Harry...

\- Il y aura deux pensionnaires de plus à Azkaban, ce soir, dit Rogue avec une rage mal contenue. Je serais curieux de savoir comment Dumbledore va réagir en apprenant tout ça... Il était convaincu que tu étais inoffensif, Lupin... _Un loup-garou apprivoisé…_ Surement grâce à cette chère professeur Wolf. Comme le monde est ironique…

Aria grinça des dents, qu'elle soit là ou pas Remus n'aurait jamais été un danger pour les élèves, il avait la portion tue-loup ! D'ailleurs Rogue était bien placé pour le savoir, c'était lui qui la fabriquait ! Elle tendit à nouveau l'oreille en entendant Remus protester.

\- Est-ce qu'une vieille rancune de collégien vaut la peine de renvoyer un innocent à Azkaban ? Fit doucement Remus, comme pour essayer de calmer les ardeurs du maitre des potions.

Aria sursauta en entendant Remus tomber au sol, ligoté par un sort de Rogue visiblement. Puis, elle entendit Black s'élancer vers Rogue avec un cri de rage, sauf qu'il cessa tout mouvement d'un seul coup, la baguette du maitre des potions pointée sur lui. Au moins Aria était sure d'une chose à présent, ces quelques maigres phrases qu'elle venait d'entendre lui suffisait pour croire que Black était bel et bien innocent, comme elle l'avait toujours soupçonné. Si Remus disait son ami innocent, ayant pourtant douté tout au long de l'année, c'était que ça ne pouvait être que la vérité. Elle entendit alors Rogue menacer Black et celui-ci assurer que si il les emmenait au château avec le rat, Croûtard donc, il le suivrait sans faire d'histoire. Cependant Rogue semblait impossible à convaincre, comme attendu de lui d'ailleurs et quand il leva la voix sur Hermione et Harry, qui avaient tenté d'agir en faveur de Black, Aria se dit que c'était sans doute le bon moment pour faire son apparition.

Doucement elle recula vers la balustrade qui séparait le pallier du vide des escaliers, face à la porte, mit tout son poids sur ses pattes arrières et d'un seul coup courut et bondit sur Rogue pour le projeter à l'opposé de sa position, contre un mur qu'il heurta de plein fouet, lui faisant perdre connaissance. Quand elle atterrit souplement à côté d'un Remus éberlué, au moins autant que les autres habitants de la pièce, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, peut-être y avait-elle été un peu fort… Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de la voir, cela dit…

Alors qu'une fois de plus aujourd'hui elle se perdait dans ses pensées, le groupe lui, passa de la surprise à l'incompréhension.

Les trois élèves se regardèrent avec confusion, se demandant bien ce qu'un loup pouvait bien faire là. Bien qu'ils soient soulagés d'être enfin débarrassés de Rogue, qu'ils avaient en fait eu l'intention de stupéfixer. Black, lui, s'étonnait de revoir l'animal qui l'avait laissé filler quelques mois auparavant sans aucune raison, et Remus était à la fois confus et dépité, se demandant ce qu'Aria pouvait bien faire là et surtout pourquoi elle avait ainsi sauté sur Rogue, bien qu'il lui en soit reconnaissant, pour le coup.

Après un instant de flottement, alors que Black semblait près à prendre la parole, le loup, ou plutôt la louve, se tourna vers le groupe et le regarda fixement, passant d'un individu à un autre.

Apparemment aucun n'était gravement blessé, Ron avait visiblement une jambe cassée mais à part quelques égratignes, les autres semblaient aller bien. Cela dit, elle trouvait Black vraiment pâle et maigre, en même temps il s'agissait d'un criminel en fuite, à quoi s'attendait-elle ?

Soudain le groupe la vit se tourner vers Remus et retint son souffle, Black s'appéta à sauter sur elle, si jamais elle attaquait son ami, mais se détendit quand il la vit couper les liens du loup-garou avec ses crocs. Une fois libre celui-ci se massa les poignets et regarda l'animal avec gravité, celui-ci, d'ailleurs, s'était docilement assis au sol et le regardait fixement, attendant visiblement qu'il dise quelque chose.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là. Dit-il finalement avec un soupir.

C'est alors que sous l'étonnement général, la louve devint la professeure d'astronomie, elle était debout face à Lupin, qui s'était relevé également, les mains sur les hanches et le regard sur.

\- Toi non plus. Nota-t-elle.

Sa voix était tranquille, elle ne semblait pas en colère, en revanche elle semblait attendre une explication. Pourtant, ce fut elle qui reprit.

\- Je revenais de chez Hagrid quand j'ai senti ton odeur en dehors du château, ce qui ne devait pas être le cas à cette heure, pointa-t-elle, je l'ai suivi et j'ai ensuite perçu les leurs, dit-elle en désignant vaguement le petit groupe, et l'odeur du sang ! Alors je me suis précipitée ici, à temps, visiblement. Dit-elle en désignant Rogue cette fois.

Lupin se sentit soudainement très bête, il avait complètement oublié qu'en revenant de chez Hagrid elle passerait par là et qu'elle sentirait inévitablement leurs odeurs, il n'avait pas voulu la mettre en danger et toute cette histoire était un guêpier sans nom ! Il n'avait pas réfléchit, en voyant Sirius et Peter sur la carte il avait cessé de penser et s'était précipité ici. Elle méritait des explications mais le moment était très mal choisi… Avec un soupir il les écarta de quelques pas du reste du groupe et entreprit de lui expliquer brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Pendant ce temps, éberlué par le comportement étonnant de son ancien ami, Black s'était un peu rapproché des élèves, qui étaient tout aussi étonnés que lui.

\- Qui est-ce ? S'enquit-il.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards confus entre le prisonnier et la jeune femme puis Harry prit doucement la parole, trop abasourdit pour exprimer sa colère envers l'ex-prisonnier.

\- C'est le professeur Wolf, Aria Wolf, notre professeur d'astronomie. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Elle est arrivée cette année, elle remplace le professeur Sinistra. Compléta Hermione.

\- C'est un animagus aussi ? S'étonna Ron. Je ne savais pas.

\- Moi non plus. Admit Harry. Hermione ?

\- Je l'ai vu sur la liste des animagus, mais ça m'était sortit de l'esprit… Fit la brune, honteuse d'avoir oublié ce ''léger'' détail.

Après un moment de flottement, où le groupe put voir Aria écouter religieusement ce que lui disait le professeur de défense. Quand Black voulu interroger les élèves sur la nature de la relation des deux professeurs, ceux-ci l'en empêchèrent en revenant vers le groupe. La jeune femme ne semblait pas plus surprise que cela par ce que le loup garou venait de lui raconter, sur ce qu'il s'était passé ici avant son arrivé. Cependant, elle semblait tout à fait réaliser que ce qu'il se passait était à la fois grave, tendu et nécessaire, aussi elle ne fit aucun commentaire. En revanche, elle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire tranquille, étonnement plein de bienveillance. Le prisonnier n'en revenait pas, jamais il n'aurait cru voir une chose pareille sur le visage d'une inconnue, lui qui était considéré par le monde entier comme un assassin ! Pourtant, il se souvint brièvement de leur première rencontre, le soir où elle l'avait poursuivie et finalement laissé partir. Elle agissait étrangement, mais son ancien ami semblait entièrement lui faire confiance et il s'en remettait à lui. Il pensait pouvoir aisément lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait de plus amples explications.

\- Je suis Aria, Aria Wolf, se présenta-t-elle brièvement, néanmoins toujours avec son sourire tranquille, je suis une amie, vous pouvez me faire confiance, assura-t-elle.

\- Hé bien… enchanté, j'imagine. Répondit le fugitif, un peu dépassé par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Je pense pouvoir vous accorder le bénéfice du doute. Admit-il finalement.

La jeune femme aux cheveux miel lui offrit un sourire ravi et échangea un regard avec Remus, qui hocha tranquillement la tête, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Sirius haussa un sourcil, il était vraiment dépassé par ce qu'il se passait depuis l'arrivée de cet étrange professeur d'astronomie. Il voulu poser silencieusement une question à ce sujet à son ancien ami mais visiblement les enfants avaient retrouvés leurs esprits et la colère du jeune Potter avait reprit le dessus sur sa confusion.

\- Pro… professeur Wolf… Vous aussi… vous êtes avec eux ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix oscillant entre colère, trahison et désespoir.

La jeune femme, bien que surprise dans un premier temps, eut un regard très doux envers le jeune homme, ce qui sembla le détendre instantanément.

\- Non, Harry. Assura-t-elle. Cependant je suis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé et en prenant en compte ce que viens de m'expliquer Re… le professeur Lupin, se reprit-elle, et ce que je soupçonnais déjà, je pense que tu devrais écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne connaissais personnellement ni le professeur Lupin ni Mr Black avant cette année.

\- Mais de nom oui ? Intervint Hermione avec hésitation.

La lycan lui offrit un sourire et reprit en hochant la tête.

\- Quand je suis entrée à Poudlard ils venaient de quitter l'école, leur petit groupe était très regretté des élèves les plus anciens, dit-elle avec un petit rire. Alors forcément leurs noms m'étaient déjà parvenus. Pour la suite vous imaginez tous de quelle façon j'ai pu entendre parler de Mr Black.

Le groupe grimaça légèrement, enfin surtout les deux autres adultes.

\- Pourtant vous le protégez. Nota Ron avec désapprobation. Il pourrait très bien mentir et…

\- C'est vrai. Coupa doucement Aria. Mais je suis le genre de personne qui aime se faire sa propre idée des gens et qui n'accorde que peu de crédit à l'opinion de la presse. De plus, je sais très bien juger les gens, par leur regard notamment, le regard ne ment jamais. J'ai la conviction que Mr Black ici présent dit la vérité, ou tout du moins qu'il n'a pas commis les crimes dont il est accusé.

Voyant que le jeune Weasley n'était pas près d'écouter quoi que ce soit sans preuve, Aria leva les mains devant elle pour calmer tout éclat.

\- Ce n'est que mon avis, je peux comprendre qu'il vous faille des preuves plus concrètes. Admit-elle.

\- Mais enfin, fit le roux entre ses dents, ils affirment que Croûtard est un animagus ! C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas possible ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Mais enfin… Fit le jeune homme, complètement déboussolé.

Alors qu'Aria allait tenter une nouvelle approche, Remus posa une main sur son épaule. La jeune femme le regarda avec curiosité et le vit faire un faible signe de tête vers Sirius. Elle regarda l'animagus chien, qui avait les yeux rivés sur le rat que tenait Ron entre ses mains, rat qui se tortillait frénétiquement pour s'enfuir. Elle affaissa les épaules et acquiesça, reculant d'un pas, son compagnon avait raison, c'était aux deux hommes de s'occuper de ça, c'était eux que ça concernait, elle n'avait pas à le faire.

\- Alors, il est temps qu'on te donne des preuves, fit finalement Black en avançant d'un pas. Donne-moi Peter. Dit-il à Ron, qui serra d'avantage Croûtard contre sa poitrine.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire croire que vous vous êtes évadé d'Azkaban simplement pour venir chercher Croûtard ? Gronda le jeune homme avec tout le courage dont il était capable.

Aria regarda le garçon d'un regard soucieux, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était aussi mal en point, il avait une vilaine fracture à la jambe et de multiples plaies sur les bras et le visage. Visiblement c'était lui qui avait été trainé sur le sol de la cabane jusqu'ici. Ses deux compagnons, eux, semblaient dans un meilleur état, certes ils avaient des coupures de-ci de-là mais globalement rien de grave. Elle était rassurée, quand elle avait sentit l'odeur du sang elle s'était immédiatement inquiétée de leur état.

\- Admettons que Pettigrow ait la faculté de se changer en rat. Reprit Hermione, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il s'agisse de ce rat-là, il y en a tellement… ? Et puis… avec Azkaban…

\- C'est une bonne question, Sirius, admit Remus, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Comment as-tu su où il se trouvait ?

Black sortit alors de l'une de ses poches un morceau de papier chiffonné qui se trouva être une page de la Gazette du sorcier, du numéro sortit l'été passé, plus précisément. On pouvait y voir une photographie de Ron et sa famille, qui avait apparemment gagné à la loterie et été allée en voyant en Égypte. Sur l'épaule de Ron on distinguait nettement son rat, Croûtard.

\- Comment as-tu eu cette photo ? S'étonna le professeur de défense.

\- Grâce à Fudge, répondit le fugitif. Quand il est venu inspecter Azkaban il m'a donné son journal. C'est comme ça que j'ai reconnu Peter. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui... Combien de fois ne s'est-il pas métamorphosé devant mes yeux ? Et la légende indiquait que ce jeune homme s'apprêtait à retourner à Poudlard... Où se trouvait également Harry…

Le professeur de défense eut une profonde inspiration, attirant l'attention sur lui alors qu'il regardait alternativement entre Croûtard et la photo du journal. Aria leva un sourcil et il s'expliqua brièvement.

\- Sa patte avant... Dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, sa patte ? Gronda Ron avec défi.

\- Il lui manque un doigt, répondit Black.

\- Bien sûr, dit Lupin avec stupéfaction. C'était simple... Et remarquablement intelligent... Il se l'est tranché lui-même ?

\- Juste avant de se transformer, expliqua Black en hochant la tête. Quand je l'ai immobilisé dans un coin, il s'est mis à hurler que j'avais trahi James et Lily pour que tout le monde l'entende. Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il a dévasté la rue avec sa baguette, qui cachait derrière son dos. Il a tué tous les passants et s'est transformé avant de prendre la fuite par les égouts.

\- Tout ce que l'on a retrouvé de Peter Pettigrow, c'était un doigt. Fit pensivement Aria.

Lupin hocha la tête. Visiblement elle en était venue à la même conclusion que lui.

Alors que le groupe débattait de la possibilité ou pas de Croûtard d'être Peter Pettigrow, notamment au vu de son âge et de sa santé ayant sensiblement diminuée depuis l'évasion de Black, Aria regardait pensivement le rongeur. Celui-ci, si il était vraiment Pettigrow, ne devait pas entendre grand-chose de ce qu'il se disait, tellement il se débattait en gémissant bruyamment. Tout animal normalement constitué savait instinctivement reconnaitre un ''vrai'' animal d'un animagus. D'ailleurs c'était apparemment l'origine du comportement prédateur de Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, qui avait tout de suite identifié le rat comme étant un animagus. Aria ne faisait pas exception, elle avait une partie animale après tout. Cependant son côté humain lui procurait des doutes par rapport aux autres animaux. Elle savait que ce rat était particulier, elle l'avait sentit dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais sans pouvoir mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle sentait de si particulier chez lui. Maintenant elle savait.

En reprenant le fils de la conversation, Aria appris que Pattenrond, qui était tranquillement assis près de Sirius, visiblement fier de lui, avait aidé Sirius à essayer d'attraper Pettigrow.

\- Mais Peter a compris ce qui se passait et il s'est enfui... poursuivit Black. Ce chat, Pattenrond, m'a dit qu'il avait laissé des traces de sang sur les draps. J'imagine qu'il a dû se mordre lui-même... Il avait déjà réussi à faire croire à sa mort une première fois...

\- Et pourquoi a-t-il fait semblant d'être mort d'ailleurs ? S'exclama Harry avec force. Parce qu'il savait que vous vouliez le tuer comme vous avez tué mes parents !

\- Non, Harry... Essaya de tempérer Remus, sans succès, alors que l'enfant reprenait avec force.

\- Et vous avez décidé de l'achever !

\- En effet, approuva durement Black.

\- Dans ce cas, professeur Wolf, vous auriez dû laisser Rogue le capturer ! Gronda Harry.

Alors qu'Aria allait répliquer, Remus la devança, tentant de résonner le jeune homme.

\- Harry, vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Pendant tout ce temps, nous avons cru que Sirius avait trahi vos parents et que Peter l'avait poursuivi pour les venger, mais c'était le contraire ! C'est Peter qui a trahi votre mère et votre père ! Et c'est Sirius qui a voulu les venger en le poursuivant…

Harry resta sourd aux explications du professeur et assura que Black lui avait dit être coupable de la mort de ses parents. Le fugitif décida alors d'expliquer le sens de sa déclaration, il se sentait coupable de leur mort et à ses yeux c'était comme si c'était lui le meurtrier, ayant convaincu James et Lily Potter de changer de gardien du secret au dernier moment, ce qui les avaient condamnés. Il expliqua que le soir de la mort des parents du jeune homme il avait voulu vérifier que Pettigrow était en sécurité, étant le nouveau gardien du secret, mais que quand il était arrivé, il n'était déjà plus là. Il expliqua avoir paniqué et être allé chez les Potter, où le drame s'était déjà produit.

Aria comprenait ce que ressentait le fugitif, ça devait être terrible pour lui, sa décision, qu'il pensait la meilleure pour protéger ses amis, s'était retournée contre lui, Pettigrow étant l'espion qu'ils recherchaient tous. Ça avait dû être horrible et n'importe qui aurait pensé comme lui en se rendant compte de son erreur.

Soudain la voix de Remus, dure et métallique, la fit sortir de ses pensées avec un sursaut. Elle regarda le professeur avec étonnement, jamais elle n'avait entendu un tel ton venant de lui.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de prouver ce qui s'est véritablement passé. Ron, donnez-moi ce rat.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire si je vous le donne ? Demanda Ron avec appréhension.

\- L'obliger à se montrer, expliqua-t-il. Si c'est vraiment un rat, il ne sentira rien.

Aria vit Ron hésiter puis finalement donner son rat au professeur de défense, rat qui se mit à couiner et à se tortiller désespérément. Bizarrement Aria était soudainement très inquiète pour ce qui allait suivre. Elle vit les deux hommes lever leurs baguettes et s'échanger un regard entendu.

\- A trois... commença Lupin, attention, un... deux... TROIS !

Un éclair bleu jaillit alors des deux baguettes et pendant un instant le rat sembla figé dans les airs, puis il tomba sur le plancher. Soudainement son corps commença à changer pour prendre petit à petit une forme humaine. La transformation terminée, un petit homme se tenait debout à l'endroit où s'était trouvé le rat. Il avait un crâne chauve, entouré de cheveux fins en bataille, et avait l'aspect flétri d'un homme rond ayant perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de temps. Sa peau paraissait sale et terne, son nez était pointu et ses yeux étaient petits et humides.

Après un instant de flottement, la respiration courte, il regarda autour de lui.

\- Bonjour, Peter, fit Lupin d'un ton joyeux, ton qui étonna à nouveau Aria. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus.

\- S... Sirius... R... Remus... fit Pettigrow d'une petite voix couinante. Mes chers vieux amis...


	24. Chapitre 23

Attention: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Ce chapitre est un peu court, désolée !

* * *

Black leva sa baguette, mais le professeur de défense le retint avant de s'adresser à Pettigrow, d'un ton léger et désinvolte.

\- Nous avons eu une petite conversation, Peter, au sujet de ce qui s'est passé la nuit où James et Lily sont morts. Dit-il.

\- Remus, haleta Pettigrow. Tu ne vas pas le croire, tout de même... Il a essayé de me tuer...

\- C'est ce qu'on a entendu dire, répondit Lupin, plus froidement qu'auparavant. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à éclaircir quelques points, Peter...

Aria n'aimait pas le sens que prenait la conversation, rien de tout cela n'allait bien se terminer. Certes, au vu des circonstances ça ne pouvait pas se terminer diplomatiquement mais tout de même. Elle craignait vraiment la tournure que prendraient les évènements. Pettigrow essayait encore de faire croire à son innocence et à la culpabilité de Black, vainement bien sur, mais ça mettait d'avantage en colère le fugitif, et également Remus.

Après un instant, voyant sa défense diminuer, Pettigrow tenta une dernière, et désespérée, approche, il avoua avoir su que Black le poursuivait, qu'il essayerai de le retrouver. Qu'il le ferait via des procédés de magie noire, notamment pour s'enfuir d'Azkaban, ce qu'il ne doutait pas qu'il réussirait à faire malgré la réputation de la prison. Cela mit Black dans une colère noire.

\- Ce n'est pas de moi que tu t'es caché, Peter, dit-il. Tu t'es caché des anciens partisans de Voldemort. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à Azkaban... Ils pensent tous que tu es mort, sinon, ils te demanderaient des comptes... A les croire, le traître les a trahis, eux aussi. Voldemort a retrouvé les Potter grâce aux renseignements que tu lui as donnés... Mais le pouvoir de Voldemort a été détruit ce jour-là. Ses partisans n'ont pas tous fini à Azkaban. Il y en a encore beaucoup qui sont en liberté, ils attendent leur heure en faisant semblant de regretter leurs erreurs passées... Et si jamais ils apprenaient que tu es toujours vivant, Peter...

A cela le petit homme nia tout en bloc, se tournant à nouveau vers Remus pour essayer de le convaincre de son innocence. Cependant le professeur était sceptique et les mots de Pettigrow ne réussirent finalement qu'à mettre Black plus en colère encore.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Gronda Black. Moi, l'espion de Voldemort ? Quand m'a-t-on jamais vu me mettre dans les bonnes grâces de gens plus forts et plus puissants que moi ? Mais toi, Peter... Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendu compte que c'était toi, l'espion. Tu as toujours aimé avoir des amis plus forts que toi qui te protégeaient, n'est-ce pas ? A un moment, c'était nous... Remus, moi... et James...

Black continua alors en disant à Pettigrow qu'il n'avait été nommé gardien du secret que parce qu'il l'avait conseillé à ses amis défunts, pensant que personne ne soupçonnerait jamais l'animagus rat, qu'il était trop faible pour cela… Par ce qu'il savait que Voldemort serait immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de lui, le gardien, il avait tenté le bluff. Il avait cependant parié sur la mauvaise personne, malheureusement. S'était-dit Aria.

\- Pour toi, c'était sans doute le plus beau moment de ta misérable vie, n'est-ce pas, de pouvoir dire à Voldemort que tu savais où se trouvaient les Potter ? Termina Black avec colère.

Là-dessus le rat commença à marmonner, les mains tremblantes, regardant souvent vers les ouvertures, la porte de la chambre, les fenêtres… Puis, à l'étonnement général, Hermione intervint, cherchant à comprendre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, après trois ans où Pettigrow avait partagé le dortoir d'Harry, il n'avait pas agit avant. Cette question sembla redonner espoir à Pettigrow, espoir vite balayé par Sirius Black. Celui-ci assura que Pettigrow ne ferait jamais quelque chose au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore si il n'était pas sûr que ça lui apporterait quelque chose, et comme Voldemort avait perdu ses pouvoirs… Il voulait certainement attendre le retour au pouvoir du mage noir pour agir, raison pour laquelle il s'était fait adopté par une famille de sorcier, pour être au courant.

Cela sembla totalement rendre muet Pettigrow, qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Puis, Hermione parla à nouveau, posant la question que tout le monde sorcier se posait depuis des moins maintenant, comment Black s'était-il enfuit d'Azkaban ?

\- Je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas devenu fou, c'est que je me savais innocent. Et comme ce n'était pas une pensée heureuse, les Détraqueurs n'ont pas pu la détruire... Expliqua-t-il. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai gardé la raison… et mes pouvoirs... Quand les choses devenaient trop difficiles je me transformais. Les Détraqueurs sont aveugles, précisa-t-il. Ils perçoivent la présence des gens grâce à leurs émotions... Et ils sentaient que mes émotions étaient moins humaines quand j'étais un chien. Alors ils pensaient que j'étais en train de devenir fou, comme les autres. Et puis un jour, j'ai vu Peter sur cette photo... Je me suis rendu compte qu'il était à Poudlard avec Harry... Dans une excellente situation pour agir, si jamais il apprenait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait retrouvé sa puissance… Il fallait donc que je fasse quelque chose. J'étais le seul à savoir que Peter était toujours vivant... Conta-t-il.

Il y eu un bref silence avant que Black ne reprenne.

\- C'était comme si on avait allumé un feu en moi. Ça rendait mon esprit plus clair. Alors, un soir, quand ils ont ouvert la porte de ma cellule pour m'apporter à manger, je me suis faufilé dans le couloir sous ma forme de chien... J'étais très mince, suffisamment pour me glisser à travers les grilles de l'entrée. Toujours sous mon apparence de chien, j'ai quitté l'île et j'ai nagé jusqu'à la rive opposée... Après ça je suis remonté vers le nord et je suis entré à Poudlard, sous forme de chien, toujours. Depuis, je suis resté caché dans la forêt interdite... Sauf quand je suis venu assister au match de Quidditch, bien sûr... Tu voles aussi bien que ton père, Harry...

A ces mots, Aria réalisa qu'elle n'avait donc pas du tout imaginé son odeur lors du premier match. Le vent hurlant lui avait apporté une odeur particulière mais elle n'avait su y mettre un nom, c'était donc bien lui…

\- Crois-moi, conclu Black. Je n'ai jamais trahi James et Lily. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de les trahir. Assura-t-il.

Toute l'attention fut alors tournée vers Harry, que le prisonnier regardait fixement. Le jeune homme sembla hésiter, mais finalement les explications de Black semblèrent le convaincre et il hocha la tête, au plus grand désespoir de Pettigrow, qui émit un gémissement misérable, tombant à genoux. Il commença à supplier les gens autour de lui, les priant de le croire, mais en vain. Aria déglutit malgré elle, sa nature lui disait d'essayer de faire quelque chose pour l'homme, mais en même temps elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le faire. Elle était prise dans un horrible dilemme, elle était bien trop gentille, elle le savait, mais que pouvait-elle faire contre ça ?

Elle sentit alors la main de Remus entourer son poignet gauche. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et les plongea dans les siens. Elle y vit une demande silencieuse de ne rien faire, ainsi que des excuses pour la mettre face à un dilemme comme celui-ci. Il savait quel mode de pensé elle avait dû adopter face à cette situation, il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour le savoir, pour connaitre l'étendue de sa gentillesse, de sa bienveillance et le mal que ça pouvait lui faire dans cette situation.

Elle déglutit en posant à nouveau les yeux sur Pettigrow, qui tentait sa chance auprès des enfants. Finalement, elle acquiesça silencieusement en fermant les yeux, elle n'en ferait rien. A son geste Remus fit de petits cercles sur son poignet avec son pouce, pour la rassurer et elle lui offrit un faible sourire. Alors qu'il allait lui répondre, Pettigrow s'avança vers eux pour plaider sa cause, immédiatement le loup-garou se mit devant sa compagne, empêchant l'animagus de s'approcher d'elle. Devant le regard plein d'avertissements de son ancien ami, le rat déglutit et détourna les yeux de la lycan.

\- Remus ! Couina Pettigrow. Tu ne vas pas croire tout ça... Sirius te l'aurait dit s'ils avaient changé de Gardien du Secret...

\- Il ne me l'aurait pas dit s'il avait pensé que c'était moi, l'espion, fit-il remarquer. C'est bien pour cette raison que tu ne m'as rien dit, n'est-ce pas, Sirius ?

\- Pardonne-moi, répondit faiblement Black, honteux.

\- Bien sûr, Patmol, mon vieil ami, assura le loup-garou en relevant ses manches. Et toi, tu me pardonnes d'avoir cru que c'était toi, l'espion ?

\- Évidemment, répondit le fugitif alors qu'il relevait également ses manches. On le tue ensemble ?

\- Oui, répondit sombrement le professeur de défense sous un hoquet d'effroi de sa compagne.

\- Non... Vous n'allez pas... Vous ne pouvez pas… Haleta Pettigrow, horrifié.

\- Tu as livré Lily et James à Voldemort, fit Black en contenant bien mal sa colère. Tu oserais le nier ?

\- Sirius, répondit Pettigrow, en larmes, que pouvais-je faire ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Tu n'as pas idée des armes qu'il possède… J'avais peur, Sirius, je n'ai jamais été courageux comme toi, ou comme Remus et James. Je ne voulais pas ça... Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom m'a forcé à...

\- NE MENS PAS ! Hurla Black. TU L'AS RENSEIGNÉ PENDANT TOUTE UNE ANNÉE ! TU ETAIS SON ESPION !

\- Il... il ralliait tout le monde ! Bredouilla Pettigrow. Qu'avait-on à gagner en s'opposant à lui ?

\- On avait à gagner des vies innocentes, Peter ! Hurla à nouveau Black.

\- Il m'aurait tué ! Gémit Pettigrow.

\- ALORS, TU AURAIS DÛ MOURIR PLUTÔT QUE TRAHIR TES AMIS, MOURIR COMME NOUS SERIONS MORTS POUR TOI !

\- Tu aurais dû comprendre, fit Lupin, sa baguette levée, tout comme celle de Black, que si Voldemort ne te tuait pas, c'est nous qui le ferions.

Aria, pâle comme un linge, serra fortement la veste de Remus, espérant le faire renoncer. Sa voix s'était coincée dans sa gorge, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Remus envisage réellement de tuer son ancien ami. Certes, il le méritait surement, mais elle ne voulait pas que son compagnon devienne un meurtrier, surtout pas pour une personne comme Pettigrow ! En voyant Remus et Black lever leurs baguettes, elle s'éloigna de Remus et sortit sa baguette magique, prête à en faire emploi sur les deux hommes si besoin est. Elle était horrifiée par l'idée de devoir jeter un sort à son compagnon, mais elle préférait cela que de le voir devenir un meurtrier.

Son salut vint finalement d'Harry, qui se précipita entre Pettigrow et les deux hommes.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer ! Haletant. Vous ne pouvez pas !

\- Harry, c'est à cause de cette vermine que tu n'as plus de parents, gronda Black. Il t'aurait même tué, toi aussi, sans le moindre scrupule.

\- Je sais, assura l'adolescent. Mais il faut l'amener au château. Nous le livrerons aux Détraqueurs. Il ira à Azkaban...

\- Harry ! Balbutia Pettigrow. Merci... C'est plus que je ne mérite... Merci...

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour vous. Déclara-t-il avec une grimace de dégout. Je le fais parce que je pense que mon père n'aurait pas voulu que ses meilleurs amis deviennent des tueurs... et surtout pas à cause de vous.

Après un moment de flottement, les deux hommes abaissèrent leurs baguettes, au plus grand soulagement de tous. Aria desserra son étreinte serrée autour de la sienne. Elle sentit alors avec surprise quelque chose de chaud couler de sa main. Avec un sursaut elle regarda sa main, où pendait mollement sa baguette. Une baguette de 25 cm, faite de bois d'aulne et sertie d'un cœur fait d'une plume de phénix, une belle baguette selon elle. Elle était d'une couleur claire et le ''manche'' était fait d'une élégante torsade, cependant, à l'heure actuelle, elle était souillée de tâches écarlates. Aria regarda sa main droite avec stupéfaction, elle avait serré sa baguette tellement fort qu'elle en avait fait saigner sa paume…

Elle regarda vivement vers le groupe. Entre temps, Remus avait ligoté et bâillonné Pettigrow avec un sort. A présent, tandis que Black menaçait Pettigrow de faire le moindre écart, son compagnon plaçait magiquement une attelle sur la jambe cassée de Ron. Aria savait qu'ensuite il se tournerait vers elle, elle devait trouver quelque chose pour éponger le sang sur sa main. Les blessures étaient dues à la pression qu'elle avait exercée sur sa baguette, ça avait sans doute déjà cessé de saigner. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, il n'y avait rien dans la pièce susceptible de l'aider sans qu'elle ne se fasse remarquer. Alors qu'elle était prête à faire face à l'inquiétude et les questions de Remus, elle se souvint d'un _léger_ détail, elle était une sorcière non de non ! Avec un soupir de dépit, elle invoqua silencieusement un morceau de tissus et tapota doucement sa paume.

Cependant, malheureusement pour elle, Black remarqua rapidement son petit manège et s'approcha un peu d'elle, les yeux néanmoins toujours fixés régulièrement sur Pettigrow, qu'il tenait en joue avec sa baguette.

\- Ça va ? S'enquit-il, un sourcil levé en direction de sa main, qu'elle avait précipitamment cachée derrière son dos.

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien. Assura-t-elle avec, néanmoins un sourire bancal.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle était la pire menteuse, la pire actrice du monde ! D'ailleurs ce fut rapidement confirmé par le regard absolument pas crédule que lui envoya le fugitif. Elle soupira doucement puis retint à grande peine un second soupir en voyant que la question de Black avait attiré l'attention de Remus, qui s'approchait à grands pas vers eux, s'étant éloigné pour soigner Ron.

\- Aria ? ça ne va pas ?

Pour un coup, Aria avait très envie d'être sarcastique, ce qui était assez rare chez elle. Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas ! Son compagnon avait été sur le point de tuer un homme, son ancien ami de surcroit ! Et elle s'était tant inquiétée qu'elle en avait serré sa baguette à s'en faire saigner la main ! Mais non, tout allait parfaitement bien !

Finalement, incapable de mentir, elle préféra détourner la vérité, ça, elle savait faire. Disons plutôt qu'elle savait dire des demi-véritées. Abby et Thomas, un jour où elle avait si mal mentit pour les couvrir qu'ils avaient tous été punis, lui avaient appris à faire ça. Elle qui détestait mentir pouvait alors détourner efficacement ce problème. Une demi-vérité n'était pas un mensonge, ce n'était simplement pas toute la vérité.

\- Nous devrons discuter. Admit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, loin de là, mais elle détournait efficacement le problème actuel.

Elle vit Remus affaisser les épaules et la regarder avec culpabilité et regrets. Au moins il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait failli faire, devant elle. Elle soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Ça va. Déclara-t-elle finalement, ce à quoi son compagnon hocha la tête, l'air toujours coupable.

Black, qui avait suivi l'échange avec une curiosité nouvelle, brisa la tension qui s'était brièvement inscrite entre les deux loups.

\- Dites, vous deux, je peux vous poser une ques…

\- Et le professeur Rogue ? Coupa inconsciemment Hermione en regardant Rogue, toujours évanoui par terre.

Les adultes tournèrent simultanément la tête vers la jeune fille puis vers Rogue. Aria grimaça, elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort avec le maitre des potions. Avec un soupir le professeur de défense s'approcha de son collègue et vérifia son état.

\- Il n'a rien de grave, déclara-t-il après un instant.

Puis, avec un vague sourire amusé, il ajouta.

\- Aria a simplement fait preuve d'un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

La jeune femme, pour toute réponse, rougit quelque peu, gênée. Cela fit doucement rire le petit groupe malgré la situation. Finalement, pour détourner l'attention de sa compagne, le loup garou déclara qu'il valait mieux le ramener au château et le ranimer seulement là bas. Connaissant l'homme, Aria approuvait totalement l'idée. Lupin murmura alors un sort qui fit léviter le maitre des potions et Black décréta qu'il valait mieux que quelqu'un s'attache à Pettigrow, pour être certain qu'il ne file pas. Remus et Ron se portèrent volontaires et d'un coup de baguette Black fit apparaître deux grosses paires de menottes.

Une fois tout le monde prêt, ils quittèrent la cabane hurlante vers le château. Aria soupira de soulagement, bientôt ils en auraient fini de toute cette histoire.

* * *

Pour information: Certains des dialogues, principalement ceux de Sirius, sont directement tirés du tome 3 : le prisonnier d'Azkaban. A très vite !


	25. Chapitre 24

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Merci à tous de votre lecture et de votre soutient !

* * *

Le groupe quitta la cabane hurlante, le tunnel permettant son accès et sa sotie était étroit, aussi ils durent former des petits groupes. En tête de file se trouvait Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, derrière lui Remus, Pettigrow et Ron, tous attachés les uns aux autres, devaient marcher de côté pour pouvoir tenir dans l'étroit conduit. Derrière eux Rogue flottait dans les airs, toujours inconscient, maintenu par magie par Sirius Black, qui marchait derrière. Dans son dos se trouvaient Harry et Hermione, enfin Aria fermait la marche.

Alors qu'ils marchaient silencieusement, Aria vit Black s'approcher d'Harry, surement pour discuter de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et Hermione reculer vers elle. La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire, qu'Aria lui rendit, sourire qu'elle espérait encourageant et rassurant. Ce qu'il s'était passé n'était pas sans conséquences et Remus et Black avaient rapidement oubliés qu'ils avaient à faire à des enfants, ils avaient à peine 14 ans ! Aria ne doutait pas une seconde de l'effet que tout ceci avait dû avoir sur ces jeunes, certes ils étaient des Gryffondors mais pas des adultes ! Parfois il ne fallait pas oublier la place que ces jeunes devaient avoir, quoi qu'ils en disent ou pensent.

\- Vous vous sentez bien, professeur Wolf ? Demanda gentiment Hermione.

\- Ho oui, sourit-elle, ça serait plutôt à moi de te retourner la question, vous avez tous les trois vécu quelque chose de… difficile.

\- Vous savez, on a vu pire ! Admit Hermione avec un soupir.

Bien qu'Aria se demande vraiment ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer de pire que ça, elle décida de garder ses questions pour elle, elle questionnerait Dumbledore plus tard à ce sujet, ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Peut-être, acquiesça Aria en regardant devant elle, mais vous êtes encore des enfants, c'est normalement le devoir des adultes, des professeurs, de vous éviter de vivre des choses comme celles-ci. Nous faisons de bien piètres professeurs. Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione eut un petit rire en secouant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Assura-t-elle. Je trouve que vous et le professeur Lupin êtes d'excellents professeurs, les meilleurs que l'on aient eu jusqu'ici. Affirma la jeune fille.

Aria sourit doucement et posa une main reconnaissante sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor.

\- C'est très gentil Hermione, c'est le plus beau compliment que l'on puisse me faire. Sourit-elle. J'ai beaucoup hésité à accepter la demande du professeur Dumbledore, avoua-t-elle, mais je suis contente de l'avoir fait. Je ne pensais honnêtement pas être professeur un jour.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Hermione. Pourtant vous êtes géniale !

\- Attention jeune fille, s'amusa Aria, je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête ! Plaisanta-t-elle. Mais oui. Jusqu'ici je me suis entièrement consacrée à l'étude de l'astronomie, en voyageant partout dans le monde. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, vous nous en aviez parlé en cours. Se souvint Hermione.

La lycan hocha la tête et reprit.

\- Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce que je ferais après. Peut-être qu'enseigner était une suite logique finalement. Fit-elle pensivement.

Il y eu un court silence pensif avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne.

\- En tout cas, moi je trouve génial d'avoir un professeur aussi passionné que vous, ça donne envie. Pas que les autres professeurs ne le soient pas mais… enfin… Bredouilla-t-elle.

Aria eut un rire franc en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Je comprends bien Hermione, j'ai été élève moi aussi ! Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que l'on pense toutes les deux au professeur Binns !

A cela Hermione eut un large sourire avant de rire doucement, comment ne pas penser à lui ? Après avoir échangé un regard complice, Hermione rejoignit Harry, qui avait cessé de discuter avec Black, qui s'approchait à présent d'Aria. Celui-ci, une fois aux côtés de la jeune femme, sembla chercher ses mots.

\- Mr Black, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? S'enquit-elle avec un certain amusement.

L'homme soupira et leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Je me demandais… Tu… vous… semblez proche de Remus et…

\- Tu, dit-elle, vous êtes un ami de Remus, vous n'avez pas besoin de me vouvoyer. Assura-t-elle gentiment.

Le fugitif affaissa les épaules, visiblement plus détendu.

\- Alors tu peux en faire de même, je n'ai plus été vouvoyé depuis longtemps, ça fait un peu bizarre pour être honnête. Déclara-t-il, reprenant de l'assurance.

\- Entendu, Sirius. Sourit-elle tranquillement.

\- Donc, reprit-il avec un raclement de gorge, je voulais savoir qui tu étais exactement pour Remus.

Aria se fit silencieuse un instant, cherchant ses mots.

\- Hé bien… Tout comme Remus, je suis arrivée ici cette année, pour enseigner l'astronomie, je remplace le professeur Sinistra. Expliqua-t-elle. Pour diverses raisons nous sommes rapidement devenus proches, et de collègues nous sommes devenus très bons amis. Plus récemment nous sommes devenus plus que ça.

\- Ha oui, comme amitié avec des avantages ? Fit le fugitif avec une voix pleine de sous entendus.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire en secouant la tête.

\- Non, comme couple.

Black sembla perplexe, regardant successivement entre la jeune femme et son ami.

\- Est-ce si difficile à croire ? S'enquit doucement Aria.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Mais je connais Remus, je sais quelle est sa position concernant une vie à deux, et je doute que ça ait beaucoup changé depuis le temps…

\- A cause de sa lycanthropie ?

\- Oui. Il a toujours été très clair à ce sujet, pour lui c'était totalement incompatible avec une vie de couple.

Aria hésita un instant, puis elle soupira.

\- Il se trouve que c'est pourtant à cause de cela qu'on s'est si vite rapprochés. Déclara-t-elle alors que l'homme tournait vers elle un visage surpris et incrédule.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle dû interrompre leur conversation, ils étaient arrivés au bout du tunnel. Elle promit néanmoins de lui en dire d'avantage quand tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, ce qu'il accepta avec un regard empli de curiosité.

Pattenrond fut le premier à sortir, afin d'appuyer sur le nœud qui immobilisait le Saule cogneur. Une fois fait, Remus, Pettigrow et Ron se hissèrent à l'extérieur, vite suivis Rogue et Black puis d'Harry, Hermione et Aria.

A l'extérieur l'air était plus frai qu'auparavant et le parc était plongé dans l'obscurité. Au loin on pouvait voir l'imposant château de Poudlard et ses fenêtres briller tel des bougies leur indiquant le chemin à suivre pour rentrer chez eux.

Alors qu'ils avançaient silencieusement dans le parc, Aria sentit des picotements dans sa paume droite. Curieuse elle leva la main et baissa les yeux pour voir à quoi s'était dû. Elle retira doucement le morceau de tissus qu'elle avait gardé en main, pour éponger le sang qui s'était accumulé, et vit avec étonnement que ses plaies étaient déjà entrain de cicatriser. Elle fronça les sourcils, un tel phénomène n'arrivait qu'à un seul et unique moment durant le mois. Soudain elle sursauta et regarda dans le ciel. Celui-ci était couvert de nuages mais elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir exactement quel jour ils étaient, le jour de la pleine lune ! Comment avait-elle seulement pu oublier ça ?!

Quand elle voulu avertir Remus elle remarqua que c'était déjà trop tard, il s'était soudainement arrêté et son corps commençait déjà trembler, signe avant coureur de la transformation. Aria grimaça, leur première nuit sans potion tue loup n'allait pas se passer comme ils l'avaient espérés. Immédiatement elle couru vers lui, mais fut soudainement coupée dans son élan quand Black la saisi par le poignet, l'arrêtant net.

\- Laisse-moi faire. Dit-il, allez-vous-en ! Cria-t-il au groupe.

Harry voulu rejoindre Ron, qui était toujours attaché à Pettigrow, et par extension à Remus, mais Black l'arrêta également. Puis, voyant la transformation du loup garou presque achevée il libéra Aria et son filleul et se transforma en chien pour sauter directement sur Remus, ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Aria grogna. Rapidement elle écarta Hermione et Harry, leur assurant que tout allait bien se passer et se transforma à son tour.

Elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi diable Black ne se rendait-il pas compte que Remus ne se défendait pas ? Il avait sans doute trop peur pour le groupe pour s'en apercevoir… Avec force elle heurta durement le chien, qui glapit en roulant au sol un peu plus loin. Surpris celui-ci se releva d'un bond en secouant la tête à cause du choc. Avec surprise il vit alors la louve le regarder avec défi, elle avait les crocs découverts et les poils hérissés sur sa nuque, le mettant au défi d'approcher. Plus étonnant encore il vit le loup garou se relever tranquillement et regarder entre lui en la louve avec étonnement, comme si il avait complètement gardé conscience. Pourtant Rogue avait bien précisé qu'il n'avait pas prit sa potion tue loup.

Le voyant plus confus que menaçant, la louve se détendit et prit une position plus relaxée. De façon purement instinctive, Aria vit Remus se mettre à ses côtés, regardant Sirius sans émotion particulière. Sans tue loup Aria se doutait que le loup en Remus serait ce soir plus présent que jamais. Soudain la voix d'Harry les ramenèrent tous au temps présent et ils virent le jeune homme se ruer vers Pettigrow, qui s'était transformé et commençait à s'échapper.

\- Sirius, il s'est échappé ! Pettigrow s'est transformé ! Cria Harry au groupe canin.

Après un bref échange de regard avec les deux loups, le chien se mit à la poursuite du rat. Remus voulu le suivre mais Aria le retint un petit coup de croc au niveau de l'épaule. Il la regarda et elle lui fit signe vers la forêt interdite.

Aria savait que c'était le loup qui avait le contrôle ce soir, bien qu'il ne fasse preuve d'aucune agressivité, elle savait que l'esprit humain était mit entre parenthèse. Remus n'avait voulu suivre Sirius que par instinct, Pettigrow était surement hors de son esprit et quand bien même, ils n'arriveraient pas à le rattraper. Aria savait d'expérience que les rongeurs comme ceux-là échappaient facilement à des animaux de leur gabarit, c'était trop tard, même Black ne le rattraperait pas. Maintenant, il valait mieux qu'ils s'éloignent du château, si jamais qui que ce soit voyait Remus, ça allait engendrer la panique.

A son plus grand soulagement le loup garou décida d'écouter sa compagne, surement Remus allait-il lui demander des explications au matin, mais pour le moment il valait mieux disparaitre. Elle jeta alors un œil aux adolescents, leur faisant signe de rejoindre le château avant de partir, Remus à sa suite.

* * *

La nuit fut très belle, mais l'esprit d'Aria était sans cesse tiraillé par ce qu'il s'était passé en début de soirée. Le loup garou était plus joueur que jamais, mais elle répondait évasivement à ses invitations. Mais, elle voyait bien qu'il essayait de la distraire, elle reconnaissait parfaitement Remus en ce comportement. Après un long moment, elle avait fini par se laisser aller, elle craignait cependant ce qui les attendraient tous au matin.

* * *

Quand le jour pointa, comme Aria s'y attendait, elle dû faire face à la colère de Remus, colère qu'il calma presque instantanément quand il comprit les raisons de son geste.

\- Je suis désolée Remus, vraiment désolée. Dit-elle faiblement.

Devant la sincérité de sa compagne le loup garou soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Puis il s'avança et la serra dans ses bras, étreinte qu'elle lui rendit instantanément.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé Aria. Avoua-t-il. Ce soir je t'ai mise dans une situation difficile et… j'ai failli commettre l'irréparable devant toi. Dit-il d'une voix nouée.

Aria resserra d'avantage son étreinte et parla à son tour.

\- Quand je t'ai entendu dire que vous alliez le tuer, j'ai vraiment… été horrifiée, Remus. Tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui prend la vie, pas sans y être obligé. Je t'aimerai toujours, même si tu dois prendre la vie de quelqu'un un jour, mais Pettigrow n'en vaut pas la peine, je suis d'accord avec Harry quand il disait que son père n'aurait pas aimé que ses deux meilleurs amis deviennent des tueurs.

A nouveau le loup garou s'excusa en resserrant son étreinte sur sa compagne. Celle-ci secoua la tête contre son torse et reprit.

\- J'étais prête à lever ma baguette contre toi, Remus, admit-elle alors que son compagnon s'écartait légèrement pour la regarder, surpris. Si Harry n'était pas intervenu, je l'aurais fait. Je ne doute pas une seconde que tu aurais été en colère contre moi, mais quel que soit les conséquences, je ne pouvais pas te laisser devenir un meurtrier. Avoua-t-elle d'une voix brisée nouée par les larmes. C'est terriblement égoïste, n'est-ce pas ?

Le professeur de défense resta silencieux un instant, puis il leva doucement une main pour essuyer une larme échappée. Délicatement, il prit le visage de sa compagne en coupe et la fit le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Non, Aria. C'est très courageux de ta part. Affirma-t-il. Tu n'as pas pensé faire ça pour toi, mais pour moi, dans mon intérêt. Peut-être me serais-je mis en colère, oui, mais comme j'ai compris ton geste, qui nous à écarté des autres ce soir, j'aurais compris pourquoi tu aurais agit de la sorte et je t'en aurais remercié. Parce que je sais quel genre de personne tu es, Aria, et je sais que tu es une personne honnête et sincère, profondément bienveillante et aimante. Parce que tu es celle que j'aime.

La jeune femme ne put plus retenir ses larmes, malgré la présence d'un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Le professeur sourit à son tour et l'embrassa doucement, amoureusement.

\- Et je ne peux décidément jamais cesser de te faire pleurer. Dit-il avec un doux amusement.

Aria eut un petit rire avant de serrer à nouveau le professeur dans ses bras. Une chose était certaine pour elle après ce soir, quoi qu'il se passe, ils seraient toujours ensemble, toujours soudés. Elle sourit doucement en ayant une pensée pour sa famille, elle était entre de bonnes mains, à ne pas en douter, et ils devaient être définitivement rassurés à présent.


	26. Chapitre 25

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Navrée pour ce léger retard ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme Aria l'avait craint, les répercussions de la soirée arrivèrent rapidement, particulièrement de la part de Rogue, qui était particulièrement furieux. En effet, en début de soirée, quand il avait reprit connaissance à l'école, il avait persuadé Fudge, qui était bien évidement présent, tout ceci concernant Black, qu'il avait sauvé les trois jeunes Gryffondors, pour cela Fudge avait été près à lui remettre l'ordre de Merlin, en plus qu'il ait participé à la capture de Black, qui s'était retrouvé piégé par les détraqueurs avec Harry et Hermione près du lac, où il avait perdu la trace de Pettigrow. Cependant, bien qu'elle ignore comment, Harry et Hermione avaient réussis non seulement à sauver Buck mais Black aussi, qu'ils avaient fait s'évader. Aria avait été confuse, dans un premier temps, elle avait elle-même assisté à la mise à mort de l'hippogriffe. Dumbledore lui expliqua cependant qu'ils avaient utilisés le retourneur de temps qui avait été confié à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse suivre tous ses cours durant l'année.

Il se trouvait qu'Aria n'était pas sensible à ce genre de magie, du coup, toute modification du temps ne passait pas inaperçu pour elle. C'était sa condition de lycan qui faisait cela, elle était un être naturellement magique, c'était également pour cela qu'elle pouvait immédiatement sentir si quelqu'un cachait son apparence par magie ou utilisait un sort de désillusion.

Qui plus est, Rogue, furieux de la disparition de Black et furieux de ne pouvoir expliquer qu'Harry était à l'origine de tout cela, s'était vengé en annonçant au petit déjeuner, où Aria s'était rendue pour prendre quelques victuailles pour déjeuner dans ses appartements avec Remus, que celui-ci était un loup garou. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Aria avait été hors d'elle et avait giflé le maitre des potions devant toute l'école. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de la réaction des élèves, ou des professeurs, ou des conséquences de son geste, immédiatement après elle avait quitté la Grande Salle d'un pas furibond.

Cependant, le mal était fait pour Remus, qui, dès qu'il l'apprit, décida de démissionner. Il disait que dès le lendemain les hiboux pleuvraient en provenance des parents. Aria ne put rien faire contre ça, elle savait qu'il disait vrai, bien que ça l'indigne complètement. Heureusement, cependant, les cours étaient bientôt terminés. Aria décida d'aider son compagnon à ranger ses affaires, le cœur lourd, cependant. Aucun d'eux n'avaient abordés le sujet de ''l'après Poudlard'' et Aria pensait sincèrement que ça se serait passé dans de meilleures conditions.

Juste avant le départ du professeur de défense, celui-ci reçu la visite d'Harry, qui était horrifié de son départ. Aria les avaient laissés seuls, ils partageaient une histoire particulière et même elle, qui était la compagne de Remus, savait qu'il y avait des choses qui devaient rester entre certaines personnes. Si Remus souhaitait lui parler de sa discussion avec Harry elle l'écouterait, autrement elle n'insisterait pas.

Finalement, après l'arrivée de Dumbledore, qui annonça l'arrivée de la calèche de Remus, celui-ci la rejoignit et ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au portail de Poudlard. Puis, une fois qu'il eut déposé sa dernière valise dans la calèche, le professeur s'approcha de sa compagne et, après une brève hésitation, la serra dans ses bras.

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, Remus ? S'enquit-elle après un instant.

\- Je ne sais pas. Admit-il en s'écartant légèrement.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitante. La voyant faire, le professeur posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement de son pouce, l'incitant à parler.

\- Remus… Je… Commença-t-elle en grimaçant, n'aimant pas ce qu'elle allait devoir dire par la suite. Je ne peux pas… je ne pourrais pas rester loin de toi trop longtemps. Avoua-t-elle. A cause de ce que je suis, je…

\- Aria, dit moi. Insista-t-il tranquillement.

La jeune lycan le regarda dans les yeux, bizarrement il semblait savoir ce qu'elle allait demander, et il ne semblait pas mal le prendre, il ne semblait pas avoir peur de ce que ça représentait.

\- Je… ça va paraitre précipité mais… reste avec moi. Je veux dire, viens t'installer chez moi… Ho Remus, je suis désolée de t'imposer ça… si j'étais normale on pourrait prendre notre temps mais…

\- Mais tu n'es pas normale. Dit-il sans méchanceté, en fait, ça semblait le rendre heureux. Et ça me va parfaitement comme ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu avais été ''normale'', on en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Je me connais, Aria, et je sais que je t'aurais bien plus faite souffrir si ça avait été le cas, et crois moi je n'en serais surement pas fier, mais j'aurais considéré que c'était nécessaire pour ta sécurité. Aria, tu m'offres quelque chose dont je n'osais même pas rêver il y a quelques mois à peine. Quand je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais pour toi, j'avais déjà réfléchi à tout ce que ça impliquait. Tu ne m'imposes rien, je t'assure.

\- C'est pourquoi tu n'es pas surpris…

\- Oui. Souri-t-il doucement.

\- Tu es vraiment un homme merveilleux. Soupira-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

\- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche. Rit-il doucement.

Après un instant d'étreinte amoureuse, le professeur reprit.

\- Normalement, c'est censé être à moi de t'inviter chez moi mais… au vu de mon logement actuel, je ne peux décemment pas te proposer ça. Admit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête sous la gêne.

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi, Remus, je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention de quitter ma maison. Dit-elle. C'est la maison de ma famille, j'y tiens comme à ma propre vie, je ne la quitterai pour rien au monde.

Le loup garou eut un bref sourire, il s'y attendait, en réalité. Plusieurs fois il avait entendu Aria parler de sa maison et il savait qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à conserver tout ce qui lui venait de sa famille. Et puis, honnêtement il savait que c'était l'endroit idéal pour eux, de ce qu'il en avait entendu, la maison était grande, de bonne taille pour une famille de quatre ou plus, et était en plein milieu de nulle part, entourée de forêt et plaines, non loin d'un grand loch typique du Pays de Galle ou de l'Écosse. C'était un endroit parfait pour des loups, et à plus forte raison pour un loup garou comme lui. En fait, il avait même hâte de découvrir cet endroit.

Il fut alors convenu qu'il préparerait ses cartons pendant qu'Aria terminait l'année à Poudlard, ce qui serait fait dans les quelques semaines à venir, et qu'il viendrait s'installer courant juillet, le temps qu'Aria prépare elle-même la maison pour son arrivée, au moins un minimum. Là dessus ils se séparèrent, non sans le romantisme qui s'imposait, et une fois la calèche disparue de son champ de vision, Aria regagna Poudlard. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, elle n'était pas triste, elle était impatiente, impatiente de commencer cette nouvelle vie dont elle avait tant rêvé.

* * *

Les dernières semaines de cours parurent à la fois magnifiques et terriblement longues pour Aria. Le temps était idéal et elle ne se lassait pas de se promener dans le parc de Poudlard, cependant, contrairement à ses habitudes, Remus n'était pas avec elle. Rapidement, en revanche, il fut remplacé par Hermione, Ron et Harry. Tous les trois, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves, regrettaient également la démission du professeur de défense. Quand ils s'étaient joint à elle la première fois, Hermione avait avoué qu'ils l'avaient fait parce qu'ils se doutaient que le loup garou devait lui manquer. Un peu surprise elle leur avait demandé de s'expliquer et ils avaient avoué que sa relation avec le professeur n'était plus un secret pour personne.

D'abord étonnée, elle en avait ensuite beaucoup rit, elle se doutait que les trois Gryffondors avaient dû comprendre, à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Cabane Hurlante notamment, puis, après son éclat dans la Grande Salle, nul doute que toute l'école avait dû se rendre compte que sa relation avec le professeur de défense allait bien au delà de la simple amitié. Cela dit, elle se doutait que les soupçons avaient déjà dû fleurir bien avant ça, ce qui fut confirmé par les trois élèves, qui lui expliquèrent que des paris avaient même été lancés tout au long de l'année, initiés par les jumeaux Weasley bien évidement. Aria en avait sourit de nostalgie, que c'était loin l'époque où elle et ses camarades aimaient les ragots sur les possibles relations entre les professeurs. C'était de leur âge, s'était-elle dit avec amusement.

Suite à cela, les trois élèves se joignirent souvent à ses balades journalières. Le petit groupe discutait de tout et de rien et Aria était sincèrement heureuse de cela, ça faisait beaucoup de bien, surtout qu'elle appréciait beaucoup les trois Gryffondor. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs, à peu de choses près elle avait l'impression de revoir le groupe qu'elle formait avec son frère et Abygail au même âge. Oui, Ron serait son frère, Hermione, elle, et Harry… Abby, bon, pas tout à fait mais il y avait de l'idée.

Elle se demanda brièvement si Remus avait également fait cette comparaison, surement. Il lui avait affirmé qu'Harry était le portrait de son père, bien qu'il ait visiblement hérité du caractère de sa mère par bien des aspects… Ainsi, Harry serait James Potter, Ron, Sirius Black et Hermione… et bien lui-même. Oui, pensa Aria en hochant la tête, c'était une comparaison convaincante, de ce qu'elle en savait en tout cas !

* * *

Le dernier jour du trimestre furent affichés les résultats des examens et c'est non sans joie que les trois Gryffondor vinrent lui mettre leurs notes sous les yeux. Elle les félicita chaudement, ils l'avaient mérité, tous avaient travaillés très dur, elle le savait.

Le soir même eut lieu le dernier festin de l'année scolaire, qui se fit joyeusement et aux couleurs de Gryffondor, qui avait gagné la coupe des quatre maisons, en plus de la coupe de Quidditch, qui avait participé à se résultat. Aria passa le repas entre discuter avec ses plus proches collègues et regarder la salle avec nostalgie. Sa durée de remplacement était terminée et qui sait quand elle pourrait revenir à Poudlard ? Elle avait adoré revenir cette année et avait particulièrement aimé enseigner, les élèves étaient adorables, pour la plupart, ses collègues accueillants et vivants, sauf exception, et la vie y était douce et agréable, chaleureuse.

Oui, cet endroit allait beaucoup lui manquer, en partant elle n'hésiterait pas à dire à Dumbledore qu'elle était libre si jamais un poste se libérait à nouveau, même temporairement. Sur cette pensée Aria termina le repas à discuter gaiment avec les professeurs Chourave et MacGonagall et Mme Pomfresh. D'ailleurs, celles-ci ne se cachèrent plus pour lui souhaiter le meilleur avec son compagnon. Aria en avait sourit de dépit, finalement les adultes ne valaient pas mieux que les élèves. Elle n'en était pas revenue quand McGonagall lui avait avoué que la plupart des professeurs, Dumbledore en tête, avaient pariés sur sa relation avec Remus.

\- _Oui, ils ne valent pas mieux que des adolescents._ Pensa-t-elle avec amusement. _Et c'est tant mieux !_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner, les élèves quittèrent l'école, définitivement pour certains et pour la première fois pour d'autres, pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express. L'école sembla alors bien vide. Cependant Aria ne s'attarda pas là-dessus, maintenant les élèves partis elle avait du pain sur la planche, car oui, ses affaires ne se rassembleraient pas toutes seules !

Elle passa l'après midi à la tâche, bien qu'elle aurait souhaité rester plus longtemps entre ces murs qui avaient baignés son enfance, elle voulait plus encore revoir son compagnon. Son départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin, aussi elle passerait son dernier repas en compagnie de ses collègues le soir même.

Celui-ci fut joyeux et convivial, comme on pouvait s'y attendre et tous regrettaient qu'elle parte si vite. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, Aria ne reçu aucun sarcasme de la part de Rogue, en fait celui-ci ne lui avait plus adressé autre chose que des regards noirs depuis la gifle publique qu'elle lui avait administré. Elle en faisait fi, il l'avait amplement mérité et elle ne reviendrait jamais sur son geste. Personne n'avait d'ailleurs commenté.

Le lendemain matin, Aria se trouvait de l'autre côté des grilles de Poudlard, regardant une dernière fois le château avant de baisser les yeux sur Dumbledore et les professeurs McGonagall et Chourave, ainsi que sur Mme Pomfresh.

\- ça a été un réel plaisir de revenir ici et j'ai vraiment aimé enseigner. Albus, je ne serais jamais comment te remercier pour cela, j'ai vraiment passé une merveilleuse année.

\- Ho je n'en doute pas, Aria, s'amusa le directeur, les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

Aria leva les yeux au ciel, elle savait qu'il la charriait, d'ailleurs tous l'avaient comprit, au vu des petits rires des trois femmes à ses côtés.

\- Cela dit, admit-elle, je devrais peut-être te remercier pour cela aussi. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ho là-dessus, ma chère, tu es l'unique personne à avoir choisie. Sourit le vieil homme.

\- Mais tu es celui qui m'a proposé ce travail, sans cela ça ne serait peut-être jamais arrivé.

\- Tu es celle qui a décidé d'accepter. Nota-t-il avec amusement.

\- Je n'aurais pas le dernier mot, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse l'homme lui offrit un large sourire amusé.

\- Fait bon voyage, Ariana, et profite de cette nouvelle vie que tu mérite amplement.

\- Merci, Albus. Acquiesça-t-elle en souriant avec émotion à son parrain.

Puis elle se tourna vers ses trois collègues, qui lui offrirent de larges et sincères sourires.

\- Il était bon te de revoir, Aria, sourit le professeur Chourave. Et c'était d'autant plus agréable que tu n'es plus une élève mais une adulte à part entière.

\- C'est vrai. C'était différent d'avant et encore plus agréable de vous connaitre de cette façon, tous. Assura-t-elle après une brève étreinte avec son ancienne directrice de maison, qui lui sourit gentiment.

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers le professeur McGonagall.

\- C'était un plaisir de te revoir Aria. Assura-t-elle.

\- Pour moi aussi, Minerva, j'ai vraiment passés d'agréable moment avec vous tous. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

\- Ça serait un réel plaisir.

\- Les courriers ne sont pas interdits, jeune femme, intervint Mme Pomfresh avec un faux sérieux, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Bien entendu, je n'y manquerais pas. Rit la lycan.

\- Et si Lupin te fait des misères, n'hésite pas à nous en avertir. Ajouta le professeur de métamorphose en imitant le ton faussement sérieux que l'infirmière avait utilisé.

\- Entendu, rit doucement Aria, mais vous êtes la mieux placée pour savoir que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Bien sur, acquiesça la femme, mais il vaut mieux prévenir de guérir, comme disent les moldus. Mais j'avoue ne pas être inquiète, c'est effectivement une bonne personne, je ne doute pas qu'il prendra soin de toi comme il se doit.

Aria sourit doucement, elle savait tout ça et ça la rendait plus heureuse encore d'avoir l'approbation de ses anciens professeurs, qui, à présent, faisaient plus ou moins office de figure parentale pour elle.

\- Prend soin de toi, Aria, sourit l'infirmière. Et prend soin de ton compagnon également.

\- Je le ferai. Assura-t-elle.

\- Donne-lui notre salut, avec son départ précipité nous n'avons pu lui transmettre convenablement. Fit McGonagall.

\- Entendu. Sourit-elle avant de reculer vers la calèche qui la ramènerait jusqu'à la Gare de Pré-au-Lard. Encore merci pour tout, j'espère vous revoir bientôt.

\- Nous également, Aria. Assura Mme Chourave.

La jeune femme leur fit un dernier signe de main et avant de monter dans la calèche se tourna une dernière fois vers Dumbledore.

\- Ho, et Albus, si jamais un poste se libère, même temporairement, je suis preneuse ! S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je prends note. Sourit le directeur. Fait bon voyage.

La lycan sourit et monta dans la calèche, qui commença immédiatement à partir. A présent elle n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez elle et tout préparer pour l'arrivée prochaine de son compagnon.


	27. Chapitre 26

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

En arrivant devant chez elle, Aria soupira de soulagement, enfin elle retrouvait sa maison, sa ''tanière'', comme elle aimait l'appeler. Aria n'aimait pas beaucoup transplaner, elle le faisait en cas de besoin mais si elle pouvait l'éviter, elle préférait utiliser les moyens ''normaux'' de transport. Aussi, après avoir quitté King's Cross, elle était montée dans le magicobus jusqu'au village le plus proche de chez elle, pour le reste, elle avait quand même dû transplaner. Normalement elle faisait le chemin à pied, mais cette fois elle était chargée et fatiguée par le voyage en train et en bus.

Sa maison n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté en août dernier, Abygail avait fait du bon travail, comme toujours. C'était habituellement elle qui s'occupait de l'entretien de la maison quand elle s'absentait longtemps, en contre partie elle pouvait se servir librement dans le potager qui était à l'arrière, entre autre chose. Il était seulement question de dépoussiérer et faire attention à la végétation, mais Aria était vraiment reconnaissante que son amie prenne le temps de lui rendre ce service, rien ne l'y obligeait après tout.

Qui plus est, ravie d'être enfin chez elle, Aria passa le portillon en bois qui la séparait de sa maison et marcha jusqu'au perron. Elle posa le carton qu'elle avait dans les mains sur le sol, le reste de ses affaires étant rétrécies dans sa valise, qui flottait tranquillement derrière elle, sortie ses clefs et poussa sa porte d'entrée. Elle entra à reculons, son carton dans les bras, laissa entrer sa valise à sa suite et la posa en bas des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Son carton dans les bras, Aria entra gaiment dans la pièce de vie, qui comprenait à la fois le salon, la cuisine et la salle à manger.

Soudain la jeune femme sursauta violement en voyant une masse noire en plein milieu de la pièce, la regardant avec curiosité. De surprise elle laissa tomber son carton, depuis lequel on entendit un bruit de verre brisé, et recula contre le mur derrière elle, une main sur le cœur.

La masse noire, qui se trouvait être un chien, un gros chien, qui lui semblait bien familier d'ailleurs, resta où elle était, mais se mit sur ses quatre pattes en penchant la tête sur le côté, la queue frétillante.

\- Nom de… souffla Aria en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Gronda-t-elle finalement en se redressant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La queue du chien frétilla d'avantage avant que l'animal ne prenne finalement forme humaine, révélant le bien connu Sirius Black, criminel hautement recherché de son état. L'homme semblait très amusé de la situation.

\- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête… S'amusa-t-il.

Pour toute réponse Aria leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la sécurité relative de son mur pour s'avancer vers l'ex-prisonnier.

\- Si le but était de me faire avoir une crise cardiaque, c'était presque gagné. Rétorqua-t-elle, néanmoins avec un sourire.

\- Jamais, j'ai déjà le monde entier après moi, je ne tiens pas à rajouter un Lunard en colère à la liste ! Rit-il.

Aria rit à son tour, elle n'avait pas beaucoup eut l'occasion de discuter avec cet homme, mais de tout ce que lui avait dit Remus à son sujet, il semblait avoir retrouvé la malice qu'il avait adolescent. Elle aimait cette caractéristique, elle lui rappelait beaucoup son frère.

\- Alors, reprit-elle en posant les mains sur les hanches, pourquoi es-tu là ? Et comment es-tu entré d'ailleurs ?

\- Et bien, ces deux questions n'ont qu'une seule et même réponse, Dumbledore. Répondit-il.

\- Dumbledore ?

\- Quand il est venu me voir le soir où… où tout est arrivé, il avait dû savoir que j'allais être libéré parce qu'il m'a donné cette adresse, il m'a dit que j'y serais en sécurité et avec une personne qui avait sa confiance. Ta maison n'est pas facile à trouver d'ailleurs.

\- C'était le but. Fit-elle en secouant une main devant elle. Tu ne savais pas que c'était chez moi ?

\- Non, Dumbledore ne m'avait rien dit de plus, j'ai compris quand j'ai vu ton nom sur ta boite aux lettres.

\- Je vois. Acquiesça-t-elle. Tout de même, il aurait pu m'en parler. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Je comprends si ma présence te gène… Commença le fugitif avant d'être coupé par la jeune femme, qui lui sourit.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. J'aurais simplement aimé être au courant, j'aurai demandé à Abygail de faire un lit supplémentaire et quelques courses.

\- Abygail ?

\- Mon amie d'enfance, j'ai été élevé par ses parents à la mort des miens lors de la dernière guerre. Expliqua-t-elle en lui désignant une chaise autour de la table de la salle à manger. J'ai toute confiance en elle.

L'homme s'installa docilement pendant qu'Aria ramassait son carton et se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour préparer du thé.

\- Même si je suis recherché ? Reprit Black.

\- Absolument, je pense que tu comprendras quand tu la rencontreras. J'ai l'impression que tu vas rester ici un certain temps alors je peux t'assurer que ça va arriver. C'est une personne tout à fait… particulière, à bien des égards. De ce que m'a dit Remus à ton sujet, vous avez à peu près le même caractère. Ça ne te gêne pas au moins ? Je peux t'assurer que tu ne crains rien avec elle.

\- Je te crois. Si Dumbledore et Remus te font confiance, j'en fait de même. En parlant de Lunard d'ailleurs… Commença-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

Aria pausa sur la table quelques gâteaux pour le thé ainsi que deux tasses, du sucre et des cuillères.

\- Il sera ici dans une dizaine de jours.

\- Il va rester ici ? S'enquit Black. Vous vous fréquentez depuis plus longtemps que je le croyais. Admit-il.

La jeune femme hésita un instant, durant lequel elle en profita pour rapporter le thé, qu'elle versa prudemment dans les tasses.

\- On est ensemble depuis le début du mois d'avril, à peu près, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de son invité. Il ne va pas simplement rester ici, il va habiter ici. C'est un peu rapide, je sais, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la surprise sur le visage du sang pur, mais il y a une raison à cela.

Aria entreprit alors de tout raconter à l'ami de son compagnon. Elle lui parla longuement des lycans, de ce que ça impliquait, bon comme mauvais, et elle lui expliqua ce qu'impliquait le fait d'être en couple avec eux. Il sembla alors rapidement comprendre la raison de ce choix rapide qu'ils avaient fait de vivre ensemble. Quand elle eut fini il lui avoua être très heureux pour son ami, heureux qu'il ait trouvé une personne comme elle, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était une lycan. Aria l'en remercia et avoua penser qu'elle était celle qui avait de la chance. Pour toute réponse l'homme lui avait offert un clin d'œil amusé.

Une fois cette question réglée, ils parlèrent en détail du cas du fugitif. Il fut convenu qu'il resterait ici aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait et que, une fois Remus arrivé, ils pourraient placer des sorts de protection plus puissants que ceux que possédaient déjà la maison, par sécurité. Cependant, l'éloignement de la maison était déjà un fort avantage, permettant à Sirius de profiter, au moins sous sa forme de chien, du domaine que possédait Aria, qu'elle avait hérité de sa famille. Le domaine comprenait une grande forêt, plus pratique pour les transformations en loup, ce qui était un avantage supplémentaire pour Sirius, qui serait à l'abri. Oui, Dumbledore avait bien fait de l'envoyer ici, c'était l'endroit idéal pour que le fugitif puisse se reposer tout en se cachant efficacement, et de façon sécurisée.

\- Abygail est médicomage, expliqua-t-elle, elle devrait te remettre sur pied rapidement.

\- D'accord, je te remercie, pour tout ce que tu fais.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, sourit gaiment Aria, j'aime aider ! Et tu es un ami de Remus.

L'homme sourit doucement, ce qui lui donnait meilleure mine de l'avis d'Aria, et au moins dix ans de moins, selon elle. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien entendu. Acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi, le soir de notre première rencontre, tu m'as laissé m'échapper ?

La jeune femme s'enfonça dans son siège, cherchant ses mots.

\- Tu n'avais pas les yeux d'un tueur, ni même l'aura, ça m'a fait douter de ta culpabilité, encore plus qu'avant.

\- Encore plus ? S'étonna-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et reprit.

\- Je n'ai jamais accordé beaucoup de crédit aux journaux. Commença-t-elle. Ce qui me fait toujours douter de leurs déclarations, même avec de bonnes sources, enfin, surtout si ces sources viennent du ministère. Au vu de ma condition, tu comprends que je préfère en rester éloignée.

Il hocha doucement la tête, attentif, et elle continua.

\- Dumbledore est mon parrain, vois-tu. Rare sont ceux qui sont au courant, pour que je n'ai pas d'ennuis, quels qu'ils soient. Et lui-même doutait de ta culpabilité, mais faute de preuve il ne pouvait rien faire, sans parler du fait que tu n'ais même pas eu de procès… Qui plus est, tout ceci a contribué à te donner, à mes yeux, le bénéfice du doute. Et ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux le soir de notre rencontre m'a encore plus faite douter. Ceci explique cela. Conclu-t-elle simplement avec un sourire.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, sourit Black après un instant de silence.

Aria lui répondit par un sourire touché et modeste, ne sachant quoi dire, et l'invita à faire le tour du propriétaire. Le rez-de-chaussée, en majeur partie composé de la pièce de vie et d'un cellier, fut rapidement présenté et le duo passa à l'étage. Celui-ci était composé d'un long couloir principal, dont le sol était en bois, recouvert d'un doux tapis pourpre, et tapissé de beige. Afin de faire un peu de lumière une fenêtre était placée à chaque extrémité. La première porte, en face de l'escalier, menait à la chambre du frère d'Aria, où allait dormir Sirius. La pièce était très lumineuse et aux teintes bleues ciel et blanches. Deux murs étaient azur clair et les deux autres étaient blancs. Dans le coin gauche de la chambre, contre le mur où se trouvait la porte d'entrée, se trouvait un grand lit deux places aux draps océans. À côté de celui-ci se trouvait une petite table de chevet et encore à côté un bureau en bois clair. En face se trouvait une commode en bois, sur laquelle se trouvait une cage à oiseau vide, et à côté se trouvait une bibliothèque sommaire, mélangeant titres musicaux, livres et divers autres objets de toutes sortes.

Enfin, sur les murs se trouvaient des posters de quelques équipes de Quidditch, l'écharpe de Gryffondor ainsi que son drapeau, avec son emblème.

\- Je n'y ai jamais touché, je ne pouvais pas, je ne suis même pas sur de le pouvoir maintenant, mais ça fait une excellente chambre d'ami. Assura-t-elle en voyant l'homme prêt à lui dire qu'il pouvait dormir ailleurs. Et puis, mon frère n'aurait pas aimé que je laisse cet endroit inhabité.

\- Merci. Acquiesça Sirius en faisant le tour de la pièce. Alors ton frère, jumeau c'est ça ?, était un Gryffondor. Étonnant, je pensais que les jumeaux étaient toujours envoyés dans les mêmes maisons.

\- C'est exact. Mais oui, en général c'est le cas, mais il faut avouer qu'on avait des caractères très différents. Opposés en fait. Mais ça nous rendaient encore plus proches en fait.

\- Vous vous complétiez. Réalisa le fugitif.

\- Oui. Sourit-elle. Je t'apporterai des vêtements propres et je ferai un peu de place dans la commode. Dit-elle.

\- Ne t'embête pas, je le ferai. Tu fais déjà tellement pour moi, je peux bien ranger mes affaires.

\- D'accord, sourit-elle gentiment, tu n'auras qu'à me donner les affaires que tu auras déplacées pour que je les range ailleurs.

L'homme acquiesça docilement et la suivi pour finir la visite de la maison. L'étage comportait quatre autres pièces, et des toilettes, séparées. La salle de bain, à côté de la chambre de Thomas, était spacieuse et lumineuse, principalement faite de bois, donnant une agréable impression de sérénité. Il y avait deux lavabos, une douche dans un coin et une baignoire, ainsi qu'une commode et un sèche serviette. En face de la salle de bain se trouvait un bureau qui faisait également office de bibliothèque. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un grand bureau de bois foncé, que Sirius devina appartenir au défunt père d'Aria, placé dos à la seule fenêtre de la pièce, qui était encadrée de lourds rideaux pourpres. Devant le bureau, perpendiculairement, se trouvait deux canapés rouges, entre lesquelles se trouvait une table basse en bois. Enfin, tous les murs, sans exception, étaient emplis de livres divers. Au moins, avait pensé Sirius, il aurait de l'occupation si Aria ne le mettait pas à contribution.

A côté de la bibliothèque, presque au bout du couloir, se trouvait la chambre des parents d'Aria. Elle n'y avait rien bougé non plus et Sirius y reconnu un chambre typiquement parentale, sans fioriture, simple mais agréable, aux couleurs claires mais accueillantes. Enfin, en face se trouvait la chambre d'Aria. Contrairement aux autres chambres, celle-ci avait évoluée avec sa propriétaire. Il n'y avait rien d'enfantin ou de typiquement adolescent dans cette pièce, si ce n'est quelques petits dessins de canidés gravés dans le bois du bureau qui se trouvait au fond à gauche de la pièce, face à un grand lit double, dont le baldaquin était fait de troncs brutes de bouleaux, ce qui donnait un genre forestier tout à fait agréable, cela ajouté aux doux tons verts clairs des draps. De chaque côté du lit, qui était parallèle à la porte, se trouvait des tables de chevet en bois clair, sur lesquelles se trouvait de petites lampes et un vase vide, sur la gauche. Sur le mur opposé à l'entré se trouvait une grande fenêtre entourée de fins rideaux blancs et verts clairs, donnant une tranquille impression de douceur, à l'image de la propriétaire des lieux. Sur la gauche de la fenêtre se trouvait une commode, sur laquelle se trouvaient un petit coussin orangé et un pot avec un bonzaï et une petite fontaine d'intérieur, faite de pierres plates. Enfin, sur la gauche, contre le mur où se trouvait la porte, se trouvait une grande bibliothèque ainsi qu'une porte de penderie en bois, peinte en blanc, pour se fondre avec les murs. La pièce était munie de deux fenêtres, l'une près du lit et la seconde face au bureau, ce qui la rendait plus lumineuse encore. À bien y repenser, c'était également comme cela dans la chambre parentale.

Avant de quitter la chambre, qui reflétait parfaitement le caractère tranquille et accueillant de sa propriétaire, Black nota qu'une carte magique du ciel étoilé décorait le plafond.

En tout et pour tout, Sirius Black trouvait cette maison tout à fait agréable, tout comme ses propriétaires l'étaient et avaient dû l'être. C'était une belle maison, il aurait aimé vivre dans un endroit aussi chaleureux étant enfant, sa maison familiale était loin d'être aussi accueillante, elle était même tout le contraire.

Aria termina par un bref aperçu du jardin, celui-ci, accessible par la porte qui se trouvait dans la pièce de vie, étant assez vaste. Quand on était dos à la maison, sur la gauche, se trouvait un petit potager, sur la droite, en revanche, se trouvait une petite marre avec des nénuphars. En face, enfin, se trouvait une vaste plaine, qui se terminait quelques mètres plus loin, coupée par l'entrée de la forêt, qui recouvrait une grande partie du domaine. Aria promit de lui en montrer les limites lors de la prochaine pleine lune, qu'ils passeraient tous ensembles, Remus, Aria et lui, et peut-être Abygail, qui était, tout comme lui, un animagus, un faucon crécelle plus précisément.

\- Bien, voilà, conclu Aria quand ils revinrent au salon, tu es ici chez toi à présent, met toi à l'aise ! Sourit-elle. Je vais écrire à Remus, qu'il ne soit pas étonné de te trouver là, sauf si tu veux lui faire la surprise ?

Le fugitif se fit pensif un instant puis secoua la tête.

\- C'est bon, prévient le, il va avoir une attaque sinon ! Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Entendu. Rit doucement Aria. Va donc profiter de la salle de bain, ça te fera le plus grand bien après tout ce temps à parcourir l'Angleterre, rien de tel que l'eau chaude pour se détendre !

\- C'est bien vrai ! Sourit-il.

\- Je mettrais des affaires propres devant la porte. Prend ton temps. Assura-t-elle.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup Aria, pour tout.

\- Je t'en prie, ça me fait plaisir. Sourit-elle gaiment avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier.

Le fugitif resta un moment planté au milieu de la pièce de vie. Il était à la fois hagard et profondément soulagé, heureux, que sa fuite ait enfin cessée. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant qu'il retrouve un semblant de sommeil et de détente, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'avec Aria et Remus à proximité, il y arriverait. Le sourire aux lèvres, il monta les escaliers et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, il était temps d'être présentable auprès de son hôte, si généreuse et bienveillante. Et il fallait le dire, la douche lui avait rudement manqué !


	28. Chapitre 27

Attention: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Merci à tous de votre lecture et de votre soutient ! A très vite !

* * *

En ce levant ce matin là, Sirius Black ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien et reposé depuis des années. La maison d'Aria Wolf lui avait immédiatement parue chaleureuse et accueillante et, rapidement, il s'y était sentit en sécurité. La maison était loin de tout et protégée par de multiples sortilèges, qui protégeait ses propriétaires depuis des générations, que ce soit des sorciers ou des moldus trop curieux.

Il ne pensait sincèrement pas qu'il passerait ses premières nuits ici aussi bien. Il avait été sur le qui vive nuits et jours depuis sa fuite d'Azkaban, et avant ça encore, la prison n'était pas un endroit où l'on passait des nuits tranquilles et reposantes. Pourtant, il se sentait merveilleusement bien et reposé, il n'avait même pas fait les cauchemars qui ne le quittaient plus depuis Azkaban. Oui, cette maison avait quelque chose de particulier.

C'est vêtu d'une chemise à manche courtes grise clair et d'un jean foncé, qui avaient appartenus au père d'Aria, Lars Wolf, que Sirius Black descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la pièce de vie. En entrant dans la pièce lumineuse il fut accueilli par le cri si particulier d'Orion, l'Augurey d'Aria, il trouvait d'ailleurs perturbant qu'un oiseau ait comme nom son deuxième prénom, mais étant donné l'amour de sa propriétaire pour l'astronomie, ça n'avait, en fait, rien d'étonnant.

Au son de l'augurey, celle-ci, qui trifouillait dans la petite bibliothèque présente dans le salon, se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour Sirius, bien dormi ?

\- Très bien, merci. Acquiesça-t-il. Cette maison est vraiment incroyable, je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis des années. Avoua-t-il.

\- Tant mieux. Dit-elle alors que son sourire s'élargissait, visiblement ravie. Il y a de quoi manger sur la table, déclara-t-elle en désignant celle-ci d'un geste ample de la main, tu peux aussi réchauffer l'eau de la bouilloire pour te faire du thé. Sinon je crois avoir de quoi faire du café. Fit-elle pensivement.

\- C'est gentil, je vais me débrouiller, ne t'embête pas pour moi.

Aria sembla vouloir protester mais il la devança en se dirigeant vers la table. Il vit avec étonnement qu'elle n'avait pas fait dans la demi-mesure, il y avait de tout sur la table, du salé, des saucisses, des œufs brouillés et au plat, du lard… typiquement anglais donc, et du sucré, des scones, des tartines grillées, de la confiture, du beurre, des céréales et même des crêpes. Quand il tourna un regard surpris vers elle, elle rougit quelque peu et s'expliqua.

\- Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu préférais et tu dois vraiment manger alors… J'ai peut être été un peu trop enthousiaste. Admit-elle finalement.

Le fugitif eut un rire franc, le premier que la jeune femme entendit, et secoua gentiment la tête.

\- Merci Aria, j'apprécie le geste. Assura-t-il. Mais pendant un instant, je me suis demandé si nous attendions une autre visite. S'amusa-t-il.

La jeune femme rit doucement en secouant la tête.

\- Il y aura des restes ! Conclu-t-elle finalement. Et crois moi que si Abygail passe dans les jours à venir, tout ça aura rapidement disparu. Sourit-elle avec amusement.

\- C'est prévu ? S'enquit-il en mettant la bouilloire sur le feu, qu'il eut un peu de mal à allumer, n'ayant pas l'habitude des cuisines moldues.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle passerait, pour t'examiner, mais elle n'a pas précisé quand, c'est typique d'elle. Expliqua la lycan.

\- M'examiner… ? Ha oui, elle est médicomage, c'est ça ?

\- Exact.

Devant l'hésitation présente sur le visage de son invité, Aria s'empressa de le rassurer.

\- Tu peux lui faire entièrement confiance. Si tu as des réticences, elle comprendra.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… enfin si… disons que je n'ai pas vu de médicomage depuis des décennies. Soupira-t-il en éteignant le feu et en revenant à table. Mais je sais que c'est pour mon bien alors…

Aria sourit doucement en hochant la tête, au moins il faisait preuve de compréhension.

\- Ha au fait, reprit-elle en allant prendre quelque chose sur le buffet qui était près de l'entrée de la pièce, j'ai ça pour toi. Dit-elle en revenant vers lui et en lui tendant trois baguettes magiques.

Le fugitif la regarda avec surprise et curiosité avant de poser les yeux sur les baguettes.

La première était d'une couleur brun-ocre relativement claire et une spirale était gravée dans le bois, l'entourant entièrement. La seconde était d'un brun très clair, presque blanc, et possédait quelques symboles, semblables à des runes, au niveau du manche. Enfin la troisième était brune claire et torsadée à quelques endroits. Aria lui tendit la première.

\- Celle-ci est faite de bois de charme, elle mesure 30 cm et possède une épine de monstre du fleuve blanc. Présenta-t-elle.

Le fugitif regarda un instant la baguette et fit un mouvement de poignet vers un scone, qui explosa.

\- Pas celle-là on dirait. Nota tranquillement Aria. Essaye celle-ci, dit-elle en lui tendant la seconde. Chêne blanc, 33 cm, Poil de rougarou.

Il hocha la tête, septique, le chêne blanc était réputé pour sa loyauté et son exigence. Il fit un mouvement de poignet et cette fois tous les scones y passèrent.

\- Je m'y attendais un peu, soupira Aria en lui tendant la dernière. Aulne, 32 cm, ventricule de dragon.

Contre toute attente, quand Sirius Black fit un mouvement de poignet, il ne se passa rien. Il plissa les yeux et tenta un sort plus précis. L'effet fut immédiat, tout de suite l'assiette de scone se répara et les scones retrouvèrent leur forme d'origine.

\- Et bien parfait ! Sourit Aria, ravie. Tu peux la garder.

\- Vraiment ? Mais Aria… d'où elle vient cette baguette d'ailleurs ?

\- Elle était à mon frère. Je n'en ai pas l'utilité et je pense qu'elle sera mieux avec toi qu'à prendre la poussière ici. Sourit-elle.

Voyant le fugitif sur le point de refuser, elle secoua la tête et tourna le dos pour ranger les baguettes qu'elle avait en main dans un tiroir du buffet.

\- Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle baguette et moi j'en ai que je n'utilise pas. En plus je préfère largement les confier à quelqu'un que je connais plutôt qu'à un étranger. Et elle t'a accepté. Assura-t-elle.

L'homme la regarda un instant, posa les yeux sur sa nouvelle baguette puis soupira.

\- Tu es bien plus têtue que tu en a l'air. Soupira-t-il avec un léger sourire. Je comprends encore mieux pourquoi Lunard est tombé amoureux de toi. Tu caches bien ton jeu.

\- Je ne cache rien du tout. Assura-t-elle avec amusement.

Après un court silence, durant lequel Aria retourna fouiller dans sa bibliothèque, Sirius reprit.

\- Les deux autres étaient celles de tes parents, j'imagine.

\- C'est exact. Acquiesça-t-elle. En fait, je ne suis pas étonnée que ce soit celle de mon frère qui t'aie acceptée, tu as un caractère très semblable au sien. Celles de mes parents ne pouvaient pas convenir, vos caractères sont trop différents et elles sont trop fidèles. Je me demande même si un jour je leur trouverai un propriétaire. Admit-elle en haussant les épaules. Les baguettes sont faites pour être utilisées, pas pour prendre la poussière. Conclu-t-elle.

\- Merci, Aria. Dit-il. J'accumule les dettes envers toi on dirait. S'amusa-t-il.

\- Mais non, ça me fait plaisir ! Tu ne me dois rien !

\- Tu es trop généreuse pour ton propre bien, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On a déjà dû me le dire. Rit-elle en pensant au nombre incalculables de fois où on lui avait dit ces mêmes mots.

Là dessus le fugitif soupira en secouant la tête avec un sourire avant de commencer son petit déjeuner. Il se servit copieusement, mais il savait cependant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à tout manger, trop habitué à de petites rations, voir pas de ration du tout. Il mangea un moment, calmement. Il fut cependant soudainement sortit de ses pensées en entendant un gros fracas venir de la bibliothèque du salon. Il se tourna rapidement vers Aria, qui levait les bras au ciel avec un soupir.

\- Ça va ? S'enquit-il, curieux.

\- Ho oui, sourit-elle, ce n'est rien. J'ai l'habitude. Soupira-t-elle en se baissant pour ramasser les livres qui étaient tombés au sol.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Reprit Sirius en commençant à se lever de sa chaise.

\- Non, ne t'occupe pas de moi, mange ! Sourit-elle gentiment.

\- Tu sais, je pense déjà avoir mangé pour le mois ! Rit-il.

Aria sourit avec amusement avant de secouer à nouveau la tête.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ça m'arrive souvent. Assura-t-elle en pausant les livres qu'elle avait ramassés sur le canapé derrière elle, à côté d'une autre pile.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Je suis horriblement maladroite. Admit-elle en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Si tu ne l'as pas encore constaté crois moi que tu vas vite t'en rendre compte ! Rit-elle.

Bien qu'étonné, le fugitif sourit avec amusement, il comprenait vraiment mieux pourquoi son ami été tombé sous le charme de cette jeune femme. Et encore, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait encore rien vu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, en fait ? S'enquit-il en débarrassant la table sous les indications de la jeune femme.

\- Je fais de la place dans la bibliothèque, non à gauche le tiroir pour le film plastique, Remus m'a dit qu'il avait un certain nombre de livres, il faut bien faire de la place pour les ranger. Ça tu peux les jeter, ça ne sera plus bon dès ce soir. Indiqua-t-elle en montrant la poubelle. Je vais ranger ceux-là dans la bibliothèque du haut, le reste de ses livres y trouverons également de la place. Je dois faire un peu de place dans celle de ma chambre aussi, j'imagine. Fit-elle pensivement en regardant la bibliothèque en face d'elle avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Ça en fait du déménagement. S'amusa-t-il. S'installer avec quelqu'un c'est quelque chose !

\- Tu n'as pas idée, je n'imaginais pas ce que ça représentait. Admit-elle. Matériellement je veux dire.

\- Je comprends. Acquiesça-t-il. Tu ne veux pas attendre Remus ? ça serait plus facile pour toi.

\- J'y ai pensé, mais je voulais prendre un peu d'avance, histoire de gagner un peu de temps. Je ne fais que quelques petits changements, pour le reste je laisserai ça aux hommes grands et forts que vous êtes ! Rit-elle.

\- Heureusement que je suis là alors. Fit-il avec amusement.

\- Il faut bien te mettre à contribution. Sourit la jeune femme. Et ça ne peut que te faire du bien de t'occuper l'esprit.

\- Je suis d'accord. Admit-il en acquiesçant tranquillement.

* * *

Les jours passèrent paisiblement, et comme Aria l'avait prédit, Sirius remarqua bien vite qu'elle n'exagérait pas quand elle disait être horriblement maladroite. A présent il s'était habitué à entendre des choses se casser ou tomber, à l'entendre rater une marche dans les escaliers ou encore à l'entendre gémir de douleur après s'être prit les pieds dans quelque chose, un tapis généralement, ou après s'être cognée contre allez savoir quoi. En fait, il s'était dit que ça faisait partit de son charme, ça allait finalement assez bien avec son caractère tranquille mais jovial et positif.

Dans ce laps de temps, Sirius avait enfin put faire connaissance avec Abygail. Dans un premier temps il avait été ravi de sa franchise et de son fort caractère, d'ailleurs elle ne mâchait pas ses mots et si ça l'avait d'abord amusé, quand il avait été question de sa santé, ça lui avait beaucoup moins plus. Quand elle entrait en mode ''médicomage'' elle était intraitable, autant normalement elle était chaleureuse et énergique, pétillante, ainsi que d'une grande bienveillance envers ses proches, autant en mode ''médicomage'' elle ne laissait place à aucune protestation. En tout et pour tout, Sirius avait eu l'impression d'avoir à faire à Mme Pomfresh et de n'être encore qu'un élève turbulent se faisant sermonner.

D'ailleurs, elle était tout aussi féroce en ce qui concernait Aria. La jeune femme, pendant qu'elle l'examinait, loin des yeux et des oreilles d'Aria, lui avait promit milles morts si il arrivait quoi que ce soit à son amie d'enfance. Quand il lui avait demandé si Remus avait eu droit au même traitement, elle l'avait regardé avec un large sourire, un peu trop sadique à son goût d'ailleurs. Il plaignit silencieusement son ami et pria pour le salut de son âme si il faisait quoi que ce soit qui contrarierait Abygail Sunders.

Au final, quand Abygail les avait quittés, en fin de journée, Sirius Black ne su dire si il appréciait ou craignait la jeune femme, peut-être un peu des deux. Cependant, il pouvait affirmer une chose, ou plutôt deux, à son sujet : elle était une excellente médicomage et, il fallait le dire, elle ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent, tant par son caractère, finalement si semblable au sien, que par sa beauté. Au-delà de la beauté physique qu'elle possédait, elle dégageait quelque chose de particulier. Il ne saurait définir quoi, mais c'était bien là.

Il avait cependant put constater que là où Aria était la chaleur, la tendresse et la patience, Abygail était la fraicheur, le franc-parler et l'énergie. Elles étaient comme les deux côtés d'une même pièce et il comprenait finalement pourquoi deux personnes aussi différentes étaient si bonnes amies. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs, beaucoup de souvenirs. Beaucoup étaient entachés par la trahison de Peter, mais il faisait en sorte d'en faire fi pour profiter au maximum de ce qu'ils représentaient.

Une chose était sure à présent, il avait hâte de retrouver Remus et avec lui l'amitié si profonde qu'ils partageaient autrefois.


	29. Chapitre 28

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Navrée pour ce retard ! J'ai eu pas mal de travail ces derniers temps ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Remus rejoignit Aria et Sirius quelques jours plus tard, un carton dans les bras et le sourire aux lèvres. Les jours qui suivirent passèrent rapidement, entre l'installation de Remus, les nombreuses discutions entre les deux amis et les occupations diverses, personne n'eu réellement le temps de s'ennuyer. Aria avait constaté avec soulagement que Remus et Sirius avaient prit le temps de discuter longuement de ce qu'il s'était passé des années plus tôt et ainsi crever l'abcès. Ce qu'il s'était passé était terrible et avait eu de nombreuses répercussion, mais à présent qu'ils avaient mis les points sur les i, ils pouvaient reprendre leur relation où elle s'était arrêtée des années plutôt.

Au cours de l'été, une douce routine prit place chez Aria, le groupe déjeunait ensemble, se réveillait doucement et chacun s'occupait à sa façon jusqu'au repas. Dans l'après midi, quand la chaleur devenait trop difficile à supporter, soit ils restaient enfermés à la maison, qui était plutôt fraiche, soit ils marchaient jusqu'au loch, qu'on apercevait en face de la maison, quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, et s'y baignait, Sirius sous sa forme de chien pour plus de sécurité. Bien sûr l'endroit était isolé et Sirius ne craignait pratiquement rien, mais Dumbledore avait été clair, pour le bien de tous et surtout celui du concerné, Sirius ne devait pas sortir de la limite de la maison sous forme humaine et si il le faisait, il devait être sous forme canine et toujours accompagné. Pettigrow ayant rejoint l'ennemi, sa forme d'animagus était compromise, il devait donc être prudent. Évidement cela n'avait pas du tout plus au fugitif, mais il n'avait eut d'autre choix que de se plier aux règles mises en place pour sa sécurité.

Qui plus est, il se trouvait que Sirius était un excellent colocataire, laissant le couple évoluer en faisant toujours en sorte de leur laisser du temps à deux. Bien que le couple assure qu'il ne gênait aucunement, il n'avait rien changé, il était heureux pour son ami et aimait le voir aussi épanoui. Sirius appréciait beaucoup Aria, qu'il voyait à présent comme une amie à part entière, et bien qu'il aime taquiner un peu le couple quand ils se trouvaient pour les repas, il était sincèrement heureux pour eux.

Bien sur au début il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être étonné par le comportement de son ami, jamais il ne l'avait aussi tendre, avec un regard si… aimant, il était très amoureux de sa compagne et ça ravissait l'animagus. Son ami méritait tout ça, à cause de sa lycanthropie il avait été seul et rejeté trop longtemps, il s'était interdit d'aimer trop longtemps, et aujourd'hui Aria lui avait permit de combler tout ça. Bien qu'il n'en dise rien, Sirius lui en était très reconnaissant, son ami méritait tout ça et il était heureux qu'il soit tombé sur une personne comme Aria. Et il était encore plus heureux en sachant qu'il pouvait avoir une confiance absolue en elle au sujet de son ami. Bien sur sa nature particulière aidait, mais au-delà de ça il savait qu'elle était la personne parfaite pour Remus, elle était douce, aimante, chaleureuse et bienveillante, compréhensive et positive également. Oui, il savait que jamais elle ne ferait de mal à son ami, même inconsciemment, c'était une jeune femme bien.

Cependant Sirius était inquiet, il savait que le seigneur des ténèbres reprenait du pouvoir et il espérait sincèrement que le couple n'en pâtisse pas. Il espérait que malgré ça, ils restent comme ils sont. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que la guerre pouvait faire aux gens biens, et Remus le savait aussi, il espérait qu'à eux deux ils puissent protéger Aria de tout ça. Aria, mais Abygail aussi.

La blonde était souvent venue leur rendre visite, surveillant de près sa santé par la même occasion. La première fois qu'elle était venue et que Remus était présent, elle l'avait incendié puis l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui souhaitant le meilleur avec son amie d'enfance. Ça avait beaucoup fait rire l'animagus, cela dit il s'était vite tut quand il eut lui-même droit à une remontrance de sa part. D'ailleurs Remus ne s'était pas gêné pour le laisser aux prises de la jeune femme avec un sourire et un regard disant clairement ''c'est bien fait, il ne fallait pas te moquer, Patmol.'' Dans tous les cas, ça n'avait pas réglé son dilemme quant à savoir si il craignait ou appréciait la jeune femme. Finalement, après plusieurs rencontres au cours de l'été, il décida qu'il ne craignait que son côté intraitable quand elle était en mode ''médicomage'' et ''surprotection'' et qu'il l'appréciait le reste du temps. En fait, il aimait son énergie vivifiante et son franc-parler. Certes Aria aussi était très honnête, mais contrairement à elle Abygail ne mâchait pas ses mots et il trouvait ça très distrayant.

Au cours d'une soirée tous ensemble, qui était devenue quasiment hebdomadaire, il avait fini par questionner les deux jeunes femmes sur leur scolarité et les circonstances de leur rencontre. Il se trouva qu'Abygail habitait, du moins ses parents, en périphérie du village le plus proche et qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées à l'unique école primaire et maternelle du village, par leur biais leurs familles étaient devenues très proches, d'autant plus qu'elles étaient pratiquement les seules familles de sorciers dans les alentours.

Par la suite les deux jeunes filles, et le frère d'Aria, étaient entrés à Poudlard. Au plus grand étonnement des deux familles, Abygail avait été placée à Poufsouffle, et non à Gryffondor comme ils s'y attendaient tous. Mais la séparation avec Thomas, qui était répartit à Gryffondor, n'avait rien changé à leur bonne entente, mais avait rendue l'amitié qui liait Aria et Abygail plus forte encore. De ce qu'il en avait entendu leur trio ressemblait un peu au quatuor qu'il avait formé avec Remus, James et Peter, Abygail et Thomas enchainaient les retenues à causes de blagues diverses et Aria tentait de tempérer les choses. Cependant, il se trouvait que celle-ci s'attirait toujours des ennuis sans le vouloir, à cause de sa maladresse. Quant il avait affirmé qu'il aurait adoré voir leurs deux groupes évoluer ensemble, Aria et Abygail avaient affirmé que ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée, le château de Poudlard n'aurait jamais survécu à leur passage simultanés. Elles avaient sans doute raison, mais ça aurait été très amusant de son point de vue, d'ailleurs Remus semblait à la fois d'accord avec elles et avec lui.

Par la suite elles reprirent leur histoire, qui avait prit un tournant plus sombre, beaucoup plus sombre, suite à la mort de Thomas, le jumeau d'Aria. Apparemment ça avait été une très mauvaise période et même si Abygail n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée de sortir sa meilleure amie de sa léthargie, ça n'avait pas été une tâche facile, loin de là, d'autant plus qu'Abygail était elle-même très proche du jeune homme. Mais elle avait finalement réussi à remettre son amie sur pied et elles avaient tant bien que mal reprit leurs vies. Le reste de leur scolarité se déroula normalement et de façon tout aussi animé, car même si elle était désormais seule à le faire, Abby avait continué à faire des farces à tout Poudlard, au plus grand damne de tous, et Aria n'avait pas perdu de sa maladresse, l'ennui n'avait donc pas été de mise.

De plus, les deux jeunes filles étaient plus proche que jamais, certes le décès de Thomas et des parents d'Aria avait joué, mais égaiement le fait que c'était les parents d'Abygail qui avaient pris soin de la jeune lycan jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte Poudlard. Et même si le père d'Abby était décédé pendant la guerre, étant un médicomage envoyé au front, la mère d'Abygail avait parfaitement su s'occuper des deux jeunes filles, d'ailleurs Aria et elle étaient toujours en bon contact aujourd'hui.

A la fin de leurs scolarités Abygail avait commencé des études de médicomagie, elle avait toujours été attirée par le travail de son père et les nombreuses allées et venues d'Aria à l'infirmerie l'avait confortée dans ce choix. Aria, quant à elle, avait commencé à étudier l'astronomie plus profondément ainsi que le soin aux créatures magiques, elle avait d'ailleurs parcouru le monde pour approfondir ses connaissances et avait été diplômée dans les deux domaines.

Cette histoire avait été captivante et il comprenait bien mieux pourquoi elles étaient si proches, presque comme des sœurs, d'ailleurs, pour elles, elles étaient sœurs et il comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment.

* * *

Au cours de l'été Sirius avait reçu de nombreuses lettres d'Harry et la dernière l'avait particulièrement inquiété, apparemment son filleul avait de nouveau mal à sa cicatrice, ce qui n'annonçait généralement rien de bon. Il en avait parlé à Aria et Remus, mais ils n'avaient pas plus de réponses que lui, aussi il n'avait put que lui conseiller de redoubler de prudence.

La semaine suivante, cependant, montra que le réveil de la cicatrice du jeune homme n'avait pas été anodine, lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, où l'adolescent s'était rendu avec ses amis et la famille Weasley, était apparue la marque des ténèbres. Rapidement Harry lui envoya une lettre pour lui assurer qu'il allait bien mais Sirius, tout comme Aria et Remus, savait que tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

* * *

\- Le tournoi de trois sorciers, à Poudlard ? S'étonna Aria en posant un plat de gratin sur la table.

\- Oui, Dumbledore l'a annoncé hier soir, au repas de rentrée. Expliqua Remus.

\- Avec ce qu'il s'est passé à la coupe du monde, je trouve que ça tombe très mal. Nota Sirius en remplissant son assiette.

\- Je suis d'accord. Acquiesça la jeune femme. Et c'est extrêmement dangereux comme évènement, j'espère qu'Albus a au moins prévu une limite d'âge.

\- Très certainement, c'est de Dumbledore dont on parle, fit Remus, et le ministère veille de près également, il ne mettrait pas des enfants en danger.

\- Tout de même…

\- J'espère qu'Harry n'aura pas de problèmes, j'ai l'impression qu'il a hérité de James sa manie de s'en attirer. Soupira Sirius.

\- Espérons, oui. Acquiesça Remus. Qui plus est, les délégations étrangères et l'ouverture des candidatures pour le tournois n'arrivent que le mois prochain, d'ici là on peut espérer que tout se passe bien.

Le groupe acquiesça avant de commencer à manger tranquillement. Après un moment, une question vint tarauder Aria.

\- Au fait Remus, qui enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal cette année ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu as dit que tu avais envoyé une liste de ce que vous aviez abordé l'an dernier avec tes classes, mais tu ne m'as pas dit à qui.

\- Tu es vraiment précautionneux, nota Sirius avec admiration.

Le loup garou eut un sourire mystérieux et répondit en regardant Sirius dans les yeux.

\- C'est Maugrey qui a prit ma suite.

\- Maugrey ? S'exclama l'animagus, incrédule, LE Maugrey ? Mince alors !

\- Maugrey ? S'étonna Aria. Comme Maugrey Fol œil ? Le célèbre auror ?

\- C'est exactement ça. Acquiesça Remus. Je suis étonné que tu le connaisses, tu ne t'intéresse pas au monde magique habituellement.

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais cet homme est célèbre ! Rit-elle. Mes parents avaient beaucoup d'estime pour lui.

\- Ils le connaissaient ? S'enquit Sirius.

\- Ils l'avaient rencontré, grâce à Albus surtout. Mais et vous ? Vous semblez le connaitre assez bien. Nota-t-elle.

\- Disons qu'on l'a rencontré à plus d'une occasion durant la première guerre. Expliqua Remus.

\- Tu m'étonnes, grogna Sirius, parfois ses maudits ''Vigilance constante Black !'' hantent encore mes cauchemars.

Son ami rit à cela, cependant Aria ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'ils disaient au sujet de Fol Œil, se demandant dans quelles circonstances ils avaient bien put le rencontrer… Certes Sirius avait été auror en sortant de Poudlard, mais Remus… Puis elle se souvint de comment ses parents l'avaient eux même rencontré, ce dont elle avait été mise au courant que des années plus tard, par Albus, qui avait accepté de tout lui raconter sur les activités de ses parents pendant la guerre. Elle savait qu'ils avaient été du côté de Dumbledore et qu'ils avaient effectués des travaux pour lui, mais elle et son frère avaient toujours été tenus à l'écart. Elle se souvint également que Dumbledore avait toujours défendu Sirius, qu'il avait été proche du couple Potter et de Remus, certes ils avaient été élèves à Poudlard, mais ça n'expliquait pas tout…

Les pièces du puzzle se mirent alors en place, il y avait une possibilité d'accorder tout ça, il y avait cette organisation créée par Dumbledore afin de lutter contre Voldemort, ses parents en avaient fait partis et avaient rencontré Fol Œil par ce biais alors pourquoi pas Remus et Sirius ? Mais le nom… de quoi s'agissait-il déjà ? L'ordre de la lumière ? Non… L'armée de Dumbledore ? Non, non, trop évident… Ha !

\- L'ordre du phénix ! S'exclama-t-elle triomphalement.

Les deux hommes à sa table se figèrent d'un seul coup et la regardèrent avec surprise. Immédiatement elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix. Devant leur regard étrange elle se racla la gorge et entreprit de s'expliquer. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait put dire quoi que ce soit Sirius la devança.

\- Tu connais l'existence de l'ordre ? Comment… ? Demanda-t-il, confus.

\- Mes parents en faisaient partit. Expliqua-t-elle. Mais et vo…

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque couple Wolf. Coupa Sirius.

\- Je ne sais pas tout, soupira-t-elle, mon frère et moi étions tenus à l'écart de tout ça… mais quand je suis devenue assez âgée pour comprendre Albus a accepté de répondre à mes questions les concernant. Apparemment ils ne souhaitaient pas se mêler des affaires du monde sorcier, mais ils étaient proches de Dumbledore et pour nous permettre, à mon frère et moi, d'avoir une chance de vivre dans un monde paisible, ils partaient souvent dans le monde entier pour plaider la cause de l'ordre auprès des autres lycans. Pour avoir leur soutien. Dumbledore comptait surement leur demander d'obtenir et leur aide et leur influence naturelle sur les loups garous pour les mettre de son côté.

A ces mots Remus sembla se souvenir de quelque chose, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Sirius.

\- Lunard ?

\- Quand Dumbledore m'a envoyé enquêter du côté des autres loups-garous il avait mentionné qu'il faisait le nécessaire de son côté pour m'obtenir de l'aide à ce niveau. Il devait parler de tes parents…

\- C'est possible. Acquiesça-t-elle. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'ils aient fait choux blanc. Admit-elle. Les lycans restent loin de toute communauté depuis des siècles et comme ont est de moins en moins nombreux, ils n'ont surement pas voulu risquer l'extinction de notre espère pour une cause qui ne les concernaient pas.

\- Ça peut se comprendre. Admit Sirius, appuyé par Remus. Mais je ne comprends pas, Remus et moi, tout comme James et Lily, à l'origine, on faisait partit de l'ordre également, pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais vu tes parents ?

\- Ils préféraient surement se tenir loin des autres sorciers et aider à leur façon, sans mettre en danger notre secret. J'imagine. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de tout cela. Soupira-t-elle.

Suite à cela ils discutèrent un moment de l'ordre, de ce qu'ils y avaient fait dès leur sortie de Poudlard. En en apprenant plus sur une partie si importante de la vie de son ami et de son compagnon, Aria comprit pour qu'elle raison Dumbledore avait autant confiance en eux, de même qu'elle comprit combien elle était chanceuse d'être auprès de personnes si courageuses, elle les admirait beaucoup. A l'époque elle n'avait été qu'une adolescente et plus que jamais elle se rendit compte ce que pouvait engendrer leur écart d'âge à l'époque. 7 ans, quand on était adultes, ça ne représentait pas un écart si important, mais quand on comparait avec le passé, ça paraissait tout de suite différent. Pas que ça la gêne, mais ça lui montait une dimension différente de leur vie et de la sienne.

\- Vous pensez que l'ordre va reprendre du service ? S'enquit-elle.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard indéfinissable avant que Remus ne prenne doucement la parole.

\- On espère que non, mais si les choses continuent à prendre de l'ampleur, il le faudra.

Et ils se battraient de nouveau. Ces mots n'avaient pas été prononcés mais ils résonnaient clairement dans l'esprit d'Aria. Elle se vit la promesse que cette fois, elle ne serait pas mise sur la touche. Si son compagnon devait se battre, elle se battrait avec lui.


	30. Chapitre 29

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Seules Aria et Abygail sont à moi.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

\- Comment ça retourner dans le nord ? S'exclama la voix de Remus Lupin depuis le séjour.

Aria, qui étendait tranquillement le linge en compagnie de Buck, que Sirius avait ramené avec lui, et Gwynneth, qui tenait le panier de linge entre ses serres, aidée par Buck quand elle fatiguait à cause du poids, sursauta en entendant la voix mi-alarmée et mi-inquiète de son compagnon. Elle échangea un regard avec les deux animaux et abandonna momentanément sa tâche pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. En entrant dans la pièce de vie, la chemise qu'elle était entrain d'étendre toujours entre ses bras, elle vit Sirius assis à table les bras croisés entrain de regarder Remus, debout en face de lui, avec défit. L'ancien professeur, lui, semblait à la fois alarmé et inquiété par les propos qu'avaient dû tenir l'animagus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les deux hommes sursautèrent en se rendant compte de sa présence et immédiatement l'expression de défit de Sirius fit place à de l'embarras. Celle de Remus, en revanche, se fit plus sûre d'elle. Quand il se tourna vers elle il désigna son ami d'un geste mécontent.

\- Sirius parle d'aller dans le nord, de se rapprocher de Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit-elle calmement en se tournant vers le noiraud.

Celui-ci grimaça avant de se tourner vers elle à son tour.

\- J'y ai pensé un moment, c'est à cause de la dernière lettre d'Harry. Ce qu'il a dit sur sa cicatrice… et toutes ces rumeurs qu'on entend… Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'écouter et le soutenir. Assura-t-il.

\- Et le courrier ? ça ne suffit pas ?

\- Une présence humaine. Pointa-t-il.

\- Il a ses amis. Assura Remus.

\- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle Lunard ! Gronda l'animagus.

\- Bien sur mais tu sais aussi qu'il est question de ta sécurité !

Bizarrement Aria eut l'impression qu'ils avaient déjà eut cette discussion, surement juste avant son arrivée d'ailleurs.

\- Les garçons, coupa-t-elle avec un soupir en s'approchant de la table, attirant leur attention sur elle, faisant cesser leur dispute. Sirius, reprit-elle en regardant le fugitif, je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens, tout comme Remus, mais essaye de penser à ce que l'on peut ressentir à ton sujet également.

En le voyant prêt à protester elle le coupa en levant une main incitant au calme.

\- Il y a cependant peut être une solution qui pourrait convenir à tous le monde. D'autant plus que je ne pense sincèrement pas qu'Harry voudrait que tu prennes des risques pour lui, pas quand le monde est après toi, que crois tu qu'il ressentirait si tu étais à nouveau attrapé ? Hum ?

L'homme baissa les yeux, il n'avait visiblement pas pensé à ce cas de figure et Remus, quant à lui, posa ses mains sur ses hanches, visiblement absolument d'accord avec elle.

\- Tu as parlé d'une solution ? Reprit doucement Sirius, incertain.

La jeune femme sourit doucement en hochant la tête.

\- Si vraiment tu veux savoir comment il va, je peux jouer les intermédiaires, je n'aurais aucun problème pour entrer à Poudlard. Cependant, si tu veux le voir en personne, tu pourrais peut-être venir sous forme d'animagus, dans l'enceinte de l'école ça ne devrais pas craindre pour ta sécurité. Expliqua-t-elle en jetant à œil à son compagnon, en attente de confirmation.

Le loup garou semblait indécis sur la question. Certes Sirius, sous la forme de Patmol, devrait être en sécurité dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais tout de même… Et avec le tournoi des trois sorciers qui se préparait… Et puis…

\- Vous avez pensé à Dumbledore ? Il avait était clair à ce sujet, Sirius doit rester ici, pour sa sécurité. Nota-t-il, plus doucement qu'auparavant.

Aria et Sirius grimacèrent, il avait raison, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Après un instant de silence Aria reprit.

\- Ça vaudra ce que ça vaudra, mais j'ai peut-être une autre idée.

\- Ça vaux mieux que rien, va-y, dis. Invita Sirius avec un soupir découragé.

\- Dans un premier temps je peux aller moi-même prendre quelques nouvelles d'Harry sur place et lui transmettre un message de ta part, après, si tu es assez patient, on peut très bien l'inviter ici avec ses amis aux vacances de Noël. Je veux dire, personne ne peut se douter que tu es là, d'ailleurs rares sont les personnes qui savent où se trouve cet endroit, Dumbledore n'y verrait surement aucun inconvénient.

\- C'est dans longtemps les vacances de Noël, gémit l'animagus sous un regard réprobateur de son ami. Mais d'accord, je n'ais pas trop le choix de toute façon. Soupira-t-il.

Aria échangea un sourire avec son compagnon, qui semblait rassuré que son ami se rétracte. Une chose était sure, Aria venait d'accomplir un miracle, Remus était bien placé pour le savoir. Son ami avait toujours été buté et têtu et jamais personne n'avait réellement réussi à lui retirer une idée de la tête. Aria avait accomplit un véritable prodige.

\- Mais je vous préviens, si ça empire, j'irai quand même, quoi que vous en disiez ! Assura-t-il.

Remus émit un soupir sonore et Aria rit doucement avant d'aller reprendre sa tâche où elle l'avait laissée.

* * *

Quelques jours après, Sirius avait reçu une réponse d'Harry quant au fait qu'il souhaitait revenir dans le Nord, immédiatement il l'avait montré à Aria et Remus. L'adolescent disait qu'il allait bien, que sa douleur était surement due à son imagination. Il disait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il revienne. Bien sûr ils étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'Harry demande à Sirius de rester où il était, il se faisait du souci pour lui, comme l'avait dit Aria. Cependant, ils étaient d'accord avec le fugitif sur le fait que le jeune homme n'était pas sincère quand il disait que sa douleur était due à son imagination.

\- Bien, je vais y aller, soupira Aria.

\- Quand ? S'enquit son compagnon.

\- Demain, je vais faire l'aller retour dans la journée. Je vais transplaner, ça sera plus rapide. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je croyais que tu détestais transplaner ? S'étonna Sirius.

\- Dis-toi que je te fais une faveur. S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Tu es trop bonne avec moi, Aria. Sourit-il. Je te revaudrais ça un jour, je te le promets.

La jeune femme rit doucement en écartant ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, et ça me donne une bonne excuse pour retourner à Poudlard, même pour une journée ! Assura-t-elle avec amusement.

Sirius sourit doucement et la remercia à nouveau.

* * *

Le soir venu, après s'être préparée pour la nuit, Aria rejoignit son compagnon dans le lit qu'ils partageaient. Comme à leur habitude elle se blottit contre lui alors qu'il passait une main autour de sa taille. Étonnement, ce soir là il semblait pensif, allongé sur le dos, regardant le plafond étoilé sans vraiment le voir. Elle posa alors une main délicate sur sa poitrine, attirant son attention. Il lui fit un doux sourire, bien que son regard soit toujours un peu vague.

\- C'est cette histoire avec Sirius qui t'inquiète ? S'enquit-elle doucement.

\- Entre autre, admit-il en fermant brièvement les yeux. Tout ce qu'il se passe m'inquiète, en fait, tout tourne autour de la cicatrice d'Harry et du tournoi des trois sorciers, j'espère que tout se passera bien.

\- Tu as un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet ?

Ce n'était pas réellement une question en réalité et Aria comme Remus connaissaient la réponse. Tous deux savaient que si des personnes comme eux, très instinctives, de par leur nature particulière, ressentaient quelque chose comme ça, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Ça ira, Harry est un jeune homme courageux et il est bien entouré, si quoi que ce soit arrive, il s'en sortira, il s'en est toujours sortit, n'est-ce pas ? Assura doucement Aria. Et Dumbledore est là.

\- Tu as surement raison, mais même en sachant cela, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se faire du souci, pas vrai ? Regarde Sirius.

Aria sourit avec amusement en se redressant un peu.

\- Sirius prend très à cœur son rôle de parrain, il veut rattraper le temps qu'il a injustement perdu. C'est tout à son honneur, mais il doit aussi apprendre à connaitre les limites qu'il ne pas dépasser, pour lui et pour Harry. Harry serait terriblement malheureux si il prenait des risques pour lui.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, acquiesça le loup garou, mais Sirius est têtu, ça à toujours été le cas. Soupira-t-il dramatiquement, faisant rire sa compagne. Heureusement que tu étais là pour le convaincre, seul j'aurais eut bien du mal. Admit-il.

\- Ha oui ? S'amusa-t-elle. Et qu'aurais-tu fais ?

\- Le connaissant, fit-il pensivement, je pense que j'aurais dû user de la manière forte. Soupira-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

La jeune femme rit doucement, ça ne l'étonnait pas du tout, c'était bien là qu'on voyait la différence entre homme et femme ! Cela dit, elle eut une pensée pour Abygail, elle, elle aurait surement usé de la ''manière forte'' aussi. Au rire qu'elle laissa échapper à cette pensée son compagnon la regarda avec curiosité. Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas s'expliquer si facilement, il décida avec un amusement non fin de la faire parler d'une tout autre façon, et pour ça, il n'avait pas besoin de la ''manière forte.''

* * *

Arrivée à Poudlard, Aria fut chaleureusement accueillie par le professeur McGonagall, qui la conduisit rapidement auprès du directeur, qui fut tout aussi ravi de la voir. Ils discutèrent un moment de la raison de sa visite et Dumbledore la félicita de son initiative, il était d'accord sur le fait que Sirius doive rester loin de Poudlard, surtout en ce moment. Là-dessus, en attendant la fin des cours pour pouvoir parler avec Harry et ses amis, elle alla saluer ses anciens collègues et amis. Tous furent à la fois heureux et étonnés de la voir, bien sur elle dû faire face à une énième remarque de Rogue, ce à quoi elle répondit au tac-au-tac.

\- Mon couple se porte à merveille, Severus, merci de t'en inquiéter, avait-elle répondu poliment avant d'ajouter, je ne te retournerai cependant pas la question, je me doute que la tienne ne dois pas être aussi passionnante.

Cette déclaration avait surpris toutes les personnes à proximité et des souffles horrifiés avait même fleuri du côté des élèves qui passaient par là et prêtaient une oreille attentive à leur discussion. Rogue, furieux, voulu répliquer mais Aria leva les mains en signe de paix et expliqua qu'il avait initié cette réponse peu agréable par son sarcasme. Plus furieux encore le maitre des cachots avait finalement tourné les talons dans un tournoiement de cape rageur.

\- Hé bien, Aria, voilà une réponse que nous n'attendions pas ! Rit finalement le professeur Chourave.

\- Ce n'est normalement pas dans mon caractère d'agir de cette façon mais je n'ai fait que me défendre, assura-t-elle en posant les mains sur les hanches, et je n'arrive plus à supporter cet homme. Ce qu'il peut être odieux !

Le groupe d'enseignant avec lequel elle se trouvait, soit les professeurs Chourave, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sinistra et Mme Pomfresh, ne put retenir un rire franc à sa déclaration. Il était vrai que le professeur des cachots n'inspirait pas la sympathie, même auprès de ses collègues, et après les évènements de l'année précédente, ils comprenaient la réaction d'Aria. Là-dessus, l'heure du déjeuner sonna et Aria fut invitée à se joindre aux professeurs, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.

Durant le repas Aria remarqua bien que la rumeur de son arrivée avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école, beaucoup d'élèves regardaient dans sa direction en lui faisant des sourires où de grands signes, auxquels elle répondit avec grand plaisir. A ce que l'enseignement pouvait soudainement lui manquer ! Durant ces derniers mois elle avait au beaucoup à faire avec Remus et Sirius, aussi elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser, mais maintenant qu'elle était de retour, même pour une courte période, la nostalgie la reprenait.

\- Ils t'apprécient beaucoup, à ce que je vois. Nota son voisin, Maugrey Fol Œil, avec un sourire amusé.

\- Apparemment, en tout cas moi je les aime tous beaucoup. Assura-t-elle avec un sourire franc.

\- Comme attendu de ta part, assura l'ancien auror. Tes parents étaient comme ça aussi.

La jeune femme avait été ravie de rencontrer cet homme, dont ses parents avaient tant fait l'éloge. Quand elle s'était présentée auprès de lui il avait d'abord semblé surpris, puis il s'était réjouit d'enfin rencontrer l'enfant du couple qu'il avait côtoyé quelques fois par le passé. Aria trouva qu'il avait beaucoup changé par rapport à la description qu'en avait fait ses parents, mais elle s'était souvenue que Sirius et Remus lui avaient dit que la guerre l'avait beaucoup affecté et qu'il était devenu, un poil, paranoïaque. Mais au-delà de ça, il faisait un bon voisin de table.

Durant le repas, Aria tenta de repérer Harry et ses amis, au moins pour tenter de leur faire comprendre qu'elle voudrait leur parler. Elle réussi à les repérer après un moment et quand ils virent son regard sur eux, ils lui firent de franc sourires et de petits signes. Aria sourit, elle était contente de les voir et Harry semblait plutôt en forme, Sirius se faisait trop de souci. Après quelques tentatives plus ou moins discrètes elle réussi à leur faire comprendre qu'elle voulait leur parler à la fin de leurs cours, visiblement c'était aussi ce qu'ils désiraient et elle n'en était pas étonnée. Elle était la seule qui pouvait lui en dire plus sur l'état de Sirius, après tout.

Le reste de la journée passa calmement, Aria discuta souvent avec ses anciens élèves, au détour d'un couloir où quand elle allait donner un coup de main en salle d'étude, et resta un moment à l'infirmerie, à parler de tout et de rien avec Mme Pomfresh, enfin surtout de son couple, en fait, sur demande de l'infirmière, bien sûr.

Quand sonna la dernière heure de cours Aria quitta l'infirmerie et se rendit au point de rendez-vous fixé avec les trois Gryffondor juste après le repas. Il s'agissait d'une classe vide du troisième étage, ils y seraient plus à l'aise pour parler librement. Voyant qu'elle était la première arrivée, elle transfigura, à partir des vieux bancs de classe, un canapé et un fauteuil et alluma la cheminée présente dans la pièce pour la réchauffer un peu, on était au mois d'octobre et le temps s'était considérablement rafraichi. Les trois élèves entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard et furent étonnés et ravi de voir ce qu'avait accompli la jeune femme.

\- Alors ? Comment va Sirius ?! S'exclama Harry, impatient, sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

Aria sourit simplement et commença.

\- Bien, Harry, très bien. Assura-t-elle. Mon amie Abygail, vous vous souvenez d'elle ? Elle était venue à Noël l'an dernier…

\- La femme blonde au caractère bien trempé ? Fit Ron.

\- Exact ! Rit-elle à la description. Elle est médicomage, elle s'occupe de remettre Sirius sur pied depuis cet été, il a bien meilleure mine. Sourit-elle.

\- Super. Soupira Harry de soulagement.

Aria eu un sourire bienveillant et reprit plus sérieusement.

\- Harry, si je suis là aujourd'hui ce n'est pas seulement pour te donner de ses nouvelles. Admit-elle.

\- Je me doute… c'est à cause de ma lettre, pas vrai ?

\- C'est exact. Acquiesça-t-elle. J'ai réussi à convaincre Sirius de rester chez moi, mais il était déterminé à partir, on a dû s'y mettre à deux, avec Remus. Harry, je ne te demande pas de ne plus lui dire ce qui te tracasse, au contraire, ça serait peut-être même pire, il se fait du souci pour toi, beaucoup et il essaye de rattraper le temps perdu, comme il peut, dit-elle avec bienveillance. Sache cependant qu'en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tu vas bien, il voit très bien que ce n'est que mensonge, il te connait étonnement bien. Rit-elle alors que le jeune homme rougissait doucement.

\- Il n'a pas cru un traitre mot de ce que j'ai dit dans ma dernière lettre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hé non, il a dit, je cite ''bien essayé, Harry''. Il te dit aussi de ne pas oublier ce qu'il t'a dit au sujet de ta cicatrice.

\- Vous, vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit à ce sujet ? Demanda curieusement l'adolescent.

\- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête, ça ne me regarde pas, je ne suis pas non plus certaine que Remus soit au courant, on sait que vous vous écrivez, bien sur, mais on a confiance en Sirius pour te donner les conseils nécessaires. On sait aussi que si lui-même à un doute, il nous en parlera, nous demandera notre avis. Il ne te dira rien qui n'a pas été murement réfléchi. Assura-t-elle avec gentillesse.

\- Merci beaucoup. Sourit le jeune homme.

\- Cela dit, si tu veux notre avis n'hésite pas à nous le demander, on se fera un plaisir de t'aider. Assura-t-elle.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil.

\- C'est normal. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez cesser de me vouvoyer, je ne suis plus professeur. Sourit-elle. Et honnêtement je préfère le tutoiement, je trouve que le vouvoiement ça vieilli. S'amusa-t-elle alors que les trois élèves hochèrent la tête en riant doucement.

Là-dessus le groupe discuta encore un moment, de Sirius, de l'école, du Tournoi des Trois sorciers, de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, de Maugrey… Aria avait d'ailleurs été sidérée d'apprendre qu'il leur apprenait les sortilèges impardonnables. Jusqu'à quel point cet homme avait-il perdu l'esprit en réalité ? Avant de partir elle leur recommanda la prudence, à nouveau, et ils la remercièrent de sa venue en lui souhaitant le meilleur. Aria n'omit pas de leur parler de sa solution pour Noël, solution qui avait beaucoup enthousiasmé Harry. Ils lui promirent de lui donner une réponse le plus tôt possible, dès qu'ils en sauraient plus sur le déroulement des vacances avec le tournoi et les écoles invitées. Aria n'avait pas pensé à ça, il était vrai qu'avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, des évènements allaient sans doute fleurir de partout à Poudlard pendant l'année, et surtout pendant les périodes de vacances. A voir, donc.


	31. Chapitre 30

Attention: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Le mois d'octobre allait bientôt se clôturer et avec lui allait arriver la fameuse fête d'Halloween. Cette année, Aria avait bien l'intention de la fêter dignement, auparavant il s'agissait d'un jour comme un autre, mais à présent qu'elle n'habitait plus seule, c'était une toute autre histoire. Et par la même occasion, elle avait bien l'intention de donner à Sirius une belle soirée d'Halloween, celle de l'an dernier avait été un peu… agitée, et elle souhaitait que cette fois Sirius puisse participer et apprécier cette fête en tant qu'homme libre, bon, plus ou moins libre, mais tout de même ! De plus, elle savait qu'Halloween était également un jour de deuil pour les deux amis et c'était là l'occasion parfaite pour les faire penser à autre chose.

Pour l'occasion elle s'y était même prise très en avance, faisant pousser des citrouilles dans son potager. Le jour de la fête elle avait mit tout le monde à contribution, même Abygail, qui venait passer Halloween avec eux. Ainsi, pendant que les deux garçons décoraient la maison avec des décorations qu'Aria avait retrouvées dans son grenier, elle et Abby s'étaient mises à la cuisine.

Quelques ustensiles de cuisine cassés et quelques plats au four plus tard, Aria et Abygail faisaient une pause, admirant avec étonnement l'œuvre des garçons. Certains plats demandaient une cuisson longue, aussi elles pouvaient se permettre de baisser un peu le rythme et admirer la décoration. Bien que personne ne passe jamais devant chez eux, les garçons avaient décidés de tout de même décorer l'extérieur, la façade du moins. Ils avaient posés deux citrouilles évidées avec une bougie à l'intérieur sur les deux poteaux du portail. Sur le puis devant la maison ils avaient posés des toiles d'araignées, dont les araignées se trouvaient sur la façade de la maison, accompagnées de quelques squelettes.

Enfin, sur le bord des fenêtres, ils avaient placés quelques petites bougies. Pour éclairer un peu le tout ils avaient placés trois citrouilles de tailles différentes près de la porte d'entrée. A l'intérieur de la maison, seul le bas était décoré. Dans l'entrée, sur la rambarde de l'escalier, se trouvait une guirlande orange et noire et quelques chandelles flottaient dans les airs. Enfin, dans la pièce de vie les garçons en avaient mit un peu partout. Au plafond pendait toutes sortes de choses, comme sur les murs d'ailleurs, des fanons noir et orange, des chauves souris, des squelettes, des citrouilles… Sur la commode près de l'entrée ils avaient mis trois citrouilles, une grande, une moyenne et une petite, les unes à côté des autres, toutes évidées avec une bougie à l'intérieur, sur la bibliothèque ils avaient posés des bougies en forme de têtes de momies et de-ci de-là se trouvaient des mains ou des yeux orphelins.

\- Vous vous êtes surpassés. Assura Aria avec un amusement non fin.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, nota Abygail en touchant du bout du doigt un œil vagabond, ils sont surtout retombés en enfance !

\- On va pas le nier ! Fit Sirius en éclatant d'un rire sonore. On s'est bien amusés, pas vrai Lunard ?!

\- C'est vrai. S'amusa celui-ci en repensant à la bataille de toile d'araignée qu'ils avaient fait dans le jardin. Ça fait du bien de temps en temps. Assura-t-il.

\- C'est pas moi qui vais te contredire, j'avais pas rit comme ça depuis des lustres ! Acquiesça l'animagus.

\- Vous auriez pu nous attendre ! Déplora faussement Abygail.

Certes, elle aurait aimé s'amuser aussi, mais faire la cuisine avec son amie d'enfance était tout aussi distrayant, surtout avec sa maladresse. Et puis, elles avaient fait une petite bataille de farine… elle ne serait même pas étonnée d'en avoir encore dans les cheveux tellement elles y étaient allées franchement. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de se lâcher de temps en temps !

Une demi-heure plus tard le repas était prêt et tous passèrent une excellente et animée soirée. Tous s'étaient épandus en anecdotes sur halloween puis sur leur scolarité, et il y avait de quoi dire ! Abygail ne tarissait d'ailleurs pas des loges sur ce que les maladresses d'Aria, et visiblement son maque de chance, avaient put leur apporter au cours de leurs années d'études.

L'histoire la plus marquante pour les deux anciens Gryffondor fut celle où Aria, sans savoir ni pourquoi ni comment, comme souvent, s'était retrouvée sauvée des sirènes et des strangulot par le calamar géant qui peuplait le lac noir de Poudlard. Savoir que l'énorme calamar, qui, ne le cachons pas, effrayait la plupart des élèves, avait sauvé la pauvre seconde année qu'était alors Aria, avait été un véritable choc, et pas que pour Sirius et Remus, à l'époque, personne n'avait voulu le croire. Les deux hommes avaient alors put constater qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir vécu des situations complètement loufoques. Abygail avait d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé l'histoire où ils avaient dû rester collés ensemble, par le poignet, toute une semaine à cause de l'explosion d'une potion.

Tous se couchèrent très tard ce soir là, mais finalement la fatigue n'était que peu présente, tous avaient passé un agréable moment et la gaité peinait à se dissiper.

* * *

Le lendemain tous se levèrent relativement tard, la seule personne qui ne semblait pas pâtir des répercussions de leur petite fête était Abygail, étonnement. Quand tous s'étaient levés, c'était elle qui les avaient accueillis. Elle était déjà douchée, habillée et avait presque fini de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. En voyant son dynamisme Sirius n'avait put s'empêcher de grogner.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle en posant une tasse de café devant lui et la théière devant le couple de loup.

\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi en forme après tout ce que tu as bu hier ? Grogna-t-il en se massant les tempes.

\- Je suis géniale, c'est tout ! Rit-elle bruyamment en adoptant une position héroïque, torse bombé et mains sur les hanches.

Aria échangea un regard amusé avec son compagnon alors que Sirius la regardait mi-incrédule, mi-désabusé.

\- Abby. Rit doucement Aria.

La blonde lui fit un clin d'œil et posa une petite fiole d'un étrange liquide bleu devant Sirius. Il la regarda avec suspicion et curiosité avant de lever un sourcil interrogateur vers Abygail. Celle-ci sourit fièrement.

\- C'est une concoction de ma composition, parfaite contre la gueule de bois ! Contrairement à certains, j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Je dois retourner à Sainte Mangouste. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et ça te rend de bonne humeur, toi ? S'enquit l'animagus avec mauvaise humeur en buvant d'une traite la fiole que la jeune femme lui avait donnée.

\- Il faut bien quelqu'un pour compenser avec toi ! Rit-elle. Tu es drôlement ronchon au réveil ! Continua-t-elle en allant prendre son manteau dans l'entrée sous les grognements de Sirius.

Une minute plus tard elle revint, prête à partir.

\- Désolée de vous abandonner si tôt, le devoir m'appel. Fit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. C'était vraiment une bonne idée cette fête, Aria, j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres comme ça.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Je ferais tout pour. Sourit son amie.

\- N'hésite pas à me demander de l'aide pour les prochains préparatifs alors, je serais ravie de t'aider.

\- Entendu. Je te raccompagne. Fit Aria en se levant pour rejoindre son amie.

La blonde acquiesça et se tourna vers les deux hommes.

\- C'était sympa de vous voir, les garçons, même si certains sont un peu ronchon au réveil ! S'amusa-t-elle en faisant fit du regard renfrogné dont la gratifia Sirius.

\- De même, Abygail, vient quand tu veux, c'est toujours un plaisir.

\- J'y manquerais pas. Assura-t-elle avec un large sourire. A plus, Sirius !

\- C'est ça, à plus. Grogna-t-il sous les rires et les sourires amusés du trio.

Là-dessus la blonde disparue dans l'entrée avec Aria, où elles discutèrent un peu ensemble avant que la médicomage ne s'en aille. Entre temps, une grande chouette effraie était entrée dans la maison et avait déposé une lettre dans l'assiette de Sirius, qui avait pesté contre l'oiseau qui lui avait ruiné son petit déjeuner. Cependant, en voyant l'expéditeur, l'animagus reprit soudainement son sérieux, tout comme son ami, juste à côté de lui, la lettre était d'Harry. Un peu anxieux, le fugitif ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia le parchemin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, puis, il se pencha vers on ami pour que celui-ci puisse lire également.

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _Tu m'as dit de te tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard, alors, allons-y : j'ignore si tu le sais mais le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va à nouveau avoir lieu cette année et samedi soir, j'ai été désigné comme le quatrième champion en compétition. Je ne sais pas qui a mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu, en tout cas, ce n'est pas moi. L'autre champion de Poudlard est Cedric Diggory, de Poufsouffle. J'espère que vous allez tous bien._

 _Harry_

Le temps fut comme suspendu avant que Sirius ne se lèvre brusquement de son siège et ne se dirige vers l'entrée, où Aria et Abygail discutaient toujours.

\- Sirius ! S'exclama Remus avec panique.

\- Cette fois ça suffit ! Tu as vu comme moi ce qu'il a écrit non ? Ce n'est pas normal !

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste pour ouvrit la porte, Abygail le ficela et le bâillonna d'un geste de baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'étonna Aria en voyant Sirius fulminer de rage derrière son bâillon.

\- Il y a eu un problème avec la sélection des champions pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Expliqua Remus en arrivant à côté d'eux. Il n'y a pas trois, mais quatre champions cette année.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, le quatrième et inattendu champion, ça ne serait pas le jeune monsieur Potter des fois ? S'enquit Abygail, pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

\- Malheureusement si, il ne sait pas qui a mit son nom dans la coupe, mais depuis que la coupe de feu à recraché son nom, il est lié au tournoi, il est obligé de participer.

\- Mon dieu… Souffla Aria. Mais il est trop jeune… les épreuves du tournoi sont dangereuses et demandent au moins un niveau de 6ème ou 7ème année ! Comment est-ce possible ? Et Albus m'a assuré qu'il placerait une limite d'âge par voie magique…

\- Ça veut dire qu'un adulte, et/ou un excellent sorcier, a du faire le coup, pour ainsi tromper Dumbledore et la coupe, il faut au moins ça. Fit pensivement Abygail.

Derrière son bâillon Sirius fulminait, quelqu'un en avait après Harry, ce n'était pas possible autrement et il n'allait pas laisser faire ça, son filleul était en danger !

\- Silence toi ! Gronda soudainement Abygail à Sirius, qui se figea d'un seul coup en levant un regard noir sur elle. Et qu'est-ce que tu espères faire exactement, monsieur j'agis avant de réfléchir ? Tu vas aller à Poudlard hurler ton indignation, tu va être arrêté par les agents du ministère qui s'y trouvent, parce qu'il y en a forcément, et au final tu auras gagné quoi ? Tu n'auras plus aucune chance de sauver ton filleul ! Réfléchit, imbécile ! Non mais je rêve, j'ai jamais vu une tête brulée pareille. Gronda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le trio la regarda avec étonnement, certes, il n'était pas rare qu'Abygail fasse des remontrances, surtout à Sirius, mais en général ça concernait le domaine de la santé, pourtant, là, elle semblait… inquiète et en colère de la réaction du fugitif.

\- Bon, reprit-elle en regardant la montre à son poignet, je m'en vais cette fois, j'ai du travail, je vais me mettre en retard avec tes bêtises. Râla-t-elle en regardant Sirius. Si jamais tu as quitté cette maison, même d'un poil, avant que je revienne, je vais te chercher moi-même et je te juge qu'Azkaban ressemblera à une colonie de vacances à côté de ce que je vais te faire ! Gronda-t-elle. Navrée de te quitter sur cette note, chérie, je repasserai vite.

\- Entendu, acquiesça doucement Aria, merci pour ton aide.

La blonde balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main et lui sourit avant de partir, non sans avoir salué Remus une dernière fois et envoyé un regard plein de menace à Sirius. Après son départ le groupe se permit un soupir de soulagement, Abygail en colère, même quand on n'était pas sa cible, c'était quelque chose.

\- Abygail a raison, Sirius, reprit doucement Remus en le détachant, certain qu'il ne ferait plus rien d'inconsidéré. Je sais que tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et pense à ce qu'on t'a déjà dit, penses à Harry.

\- On est tout autant secoués que toi, Sirius, apaisa Aria, mais il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire, il est lié magiquement au tournoi et on ne peut intervenir. Au final, tu vas te mettre en danger pour rien et si il t'arrive quelque chose Harry ne se le pardonnera jamais.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on l'abandonne, au contraire, tu peux rester en sécurité tout en écoutant ce qu'il a à dire et en le conseillant. On est tous là pour ça et il le sait, Aria a été très claire là-dessus quand elle est allé le voir.

L'animagus resta silencieux, les yeux dans le vague, et après un échange de regard avec sa compagne, Remus posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. Celui-ci tressailli et leva des yeux plein de culpabilité et de douleur sur eux.

\- C'est dur. Admit-il d'une voix brisée.

\- Oui, Sirius, mais on est là, ça ira, et Harry est un garçon courageux. Il est bien entouré, Sirius, ça ira.

\- Il ne manquerait plus qu'il le gagne, ce fichu tournoi. Tenta faiblement l'animagus.

Le couple sourit tristement en acquiesçant.

\- Ça serait quelque chose, pas vrai ? Répondit doucement Remus avec un faible sourire.

\- Ouais…

Finalement, Remus aida Sirius à remonter dans sa chambre, celui-ci étant encore trop chamboulé. Aria, elle, regarda vaguement par l'une des fenêtres de la pièce de vie, tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon, mais Remus disait vrai, ils étaient tous ensemble et ils se soutiendraient mutuellement, ils soutiendraient Harry, qui allait en avoir cruellement besoin. Cependant, Aria était heureuse que Sirius soit ici, seul, elle avait peur de ce qu'il aurait put se passer pour lui. Dumbledore avait eut raison de l'amener ici.


	32. Chapitre 31

Attention: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture à tous et merci infiniment de tous vos retours sur mon histoire !

* * *

\- Aria ! S'exclama Sirius Black en déboulant dans la cuisine ce matin là.

\- Oui, Sirius ? Sourit-elle gentiment, heureuse de voir qu'il avait retrouvé un peu de sa joie de vivre.

Après ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt, l'homme était resté calme et elle avait bien vu qu'il faisait un gros effort en se joignant à elle et son compagnon pour les repas. A présent la tension semblait s'être dissipée, bien sur il était toujours inquiet pour son filleul, ce qui était tout naturel, mais il semblait avoir comprit qu'ils avaient tous agit contre lui pour son bien.

\- Ta cheminée, elle est reliée au réseau de cheminette ?

Elle se fit pensive un instant et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, mais seulement à un réseau privé, elle n'amène que chez Abygail ou chez sa mère. Je n'aime pas plus transplaner qu'utiliser cette méthode alors… Pourquoi ?

\- Je voudrais parler à Harry, quitte à ne pas pouvoir le voir en personne, je pensais pouvoir utiliser la cheminée pour lui parler.

\- Je comprends, c'est une excellente idée. Acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Oui, Aria, fit l'homme en la regardant avec un mélange de dépit et d'incrédulité, mais tu viens de dire que ta cheminée n'était…

\- Ho mais ça s'arrange ça ! Coupa-t-elle. Je vais demander à Albus si je peux me relier à Poudlard, ça peut peut-être même l'arranger, et comme ça, il n'a pas besoin de savoir que c'est pour que tu puisses parler à Harry. Assura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil conspirateur.

\- Tu es géniale, si tu n'étais pas avec Lunard je te demanderais en mariage immédiatement ! Plaisanta-t-il.

La jeune femme rit doucement en secouant la tête, amusée.

\- Au fait, il est où d'ailleurs ? S'enquit-il en balayant la pièce du regard.

\- Partit faire quelques courses au village, il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Et tu ne l'as pas accompagné ? S'étonna l'animagus.

\- Bizarrement il trouve que te laisser seul ici n'est pas une bonne idée. S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Ba voyons, aucune confiance, je suis plus un gamin quand même… Bougonna le fugitif en s'asseyant dans le canapé, regardant distraitement les flammes danser dans l'âtre.

Voyant l'homme pensif, Aria soupira et lui apporta un plateau avec son petit déjeuner. Il lui sourit avec reconnaissance mais resta silencieux alors qu'elle s'installait non loin de lui, un livre à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? S'enquit-il, visiblement lassé de se perdre dans ses pensées.

\- Le manuel de psychologie des hippogriffes.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi faire ? Je te croyais diplômée en magizoologie.

\- On ne cesse jamais d'apprendre mon cher Sirius. Sourit-elle tranquillement. Et les hippogriffes n'étaient pas ma spécialité, pour tout te dire, mais maintenant qu'on en a un à domicile, il faut bien se renseigner un peu. Mais je lis surtout ce livre pour le côté historique et anecdotique des recherches. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je vois. Acquiesça l'animagus. Tu me le passeras une fois que tu auras fini ?

\- Bien sur. Sourit-elle. Mais tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de demander, tu es libre d'emprunter les livres que tu veux ! Assura-t-elle.

\- Je sais. Acquiesça-t-il avec un fin sourire. Il n'y a que ça à faire de toute façon ! Déclara-t-il dramatiquement, faisant rire la jeune femme.

\- Allons, allons, il y a de l'espace ici tout de même, c'est mieux que de rester enfermé je ne sais où, non ?

\- Alors là, tu as absolument raison ! D'ailleurs je me plains pas !

Après un instant de silence tranquille Sirius reprit, posant son plateau sur la table basse, sa tasse de café à la main.

\- J'y pense, tu as lu la _gazette du sorcier_ récemment ?

\- Celle sur la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et l'enlèvement d'un membre du ministère ou celle sur le Tournoi des trois sorciers ?

Le sorcier la fixa silencieusement un instant, incrédule.

\- J'ai dit une bêtise ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Pour toi, récent, c'est la Coupe du Monde ?

\- J'ai aussi parlé du tournoi, se défendit-elle.

Le fugitif secoua sa main libre devant lui puis reprit.

\- Laisse. Je parlais du tournoi.

\- Oui, je l'ai lu, pauvre Harry, cette Rita Skeeter est une piètre journaliste si tu veux mon avis. Déclara-t-elle en se levant pour prendre le journal en question et lire à haute voix l'interview qu'elle avait fait d'Harry.

« _Je pense que ma force me vient de mes parents. Je sais qu'ils seraient très fiers de moi s'ils pouvaient me voir maintenant... Oui, parfois, la nuit, il m'arrive encore de pleurer en pensant à eux, je n'ai aucune honte à l'avouer... Je sais que je ne risque rien au cours de ce tournoi, car ils veillent sur moi..._ » « _Harry a enfin trouvé l'amour à Poudlard. Colin Crivey, un de ses très proches amis, nous a confié qu'on voit rarement Harry sans Hermione Granger, une jeune fille d'une beauté éblouissante, d'origine moldue, qui, tout comme Harry, est une des meilleures élèves de l'école._ »

\- Qui que ce soit connaissant Harry sait qu'il ne dirait jamais ça ! Soupira-t-elle en posant brusquement le journal à côté d'elle.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, rit doucement son vis-à-vis.

\- Je n'aime pas les journalistes, la plupart ne savent que déformer les paroles des gens.

\- Ha, en fait c'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas lire les journaux ! Rit-il à gorge déployée.

\- Pas spécialement, mais je t'avoue que c'est une bonne raison de plus. Admit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Mais au fait, pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ?

\- Ha oui, reprit-il avec sérieux, je pensais à Karkaroff, il est dit dans la gazette qu'il est l'un des jurys du tournoi et le directeur de l'école de Durmstrang, qui est une des écoles sélectionnées.

\- Je connais ce nom… Fit pensivement Aria.

\- Un peu, oui, c'était un ancien mangemort.

\- Quoi ? Et ils l'on laissé devenir directeur d'une école ?

\- Il y a bien d'anciens mangemort qui travaillent au ministère alors…Grommela Sirius.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, le monde marchait vraiment sur la tête.

\- Tu penses qu'il veut s'en prendre à Harry ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je sais qu'il était à Azkaban. Je parie ce que tu voudras que c'est la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore a voulu qu'il y ait un Auror à Poudlard cette année, que c'est pour ça qu'il a engagé Maugrey. Le plus ironique c'est que c'est lui qui a capturé Karkaroff.

Aria l'écouta pensivement, rien de tout ça ne sonnait bien, en fait, et elle se mit à se faire plus de souci pour le jeune Potter. Elle le pensait en sécurité, c'était surement le cas, si Dumbledore et Maugrey étaient là, mais les mangemort étaient capables de tout…

\- Il a conclu un marché avec le ministère de la Magie. Reprit Sirius, c'est pour ça qu'il a pu quitter Azkaban. Il a prétendu avoir compris les erreurs qu'il avait commises et il a dénoncé des complices... Dit-il amèrement. Il a fait envoyer beaucoup de monde à Azkaban à sa place... Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que depuis qu'il est sorti de prison, il a du enseigner la magie noire à tous les élèves qui sont passés par son école.

\- Tu penses que son champion, Viktor Krum, risque d'user de la magie noire contre Harry durant le tournoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Aria, mais je vais prévenir Harry, il doit être prudent… Tu as vu aussi que Maugrey avait été attaqué chez lui ?

\- Oui, mais ça serait une fausse alerte… encore des sornettes de journalistes ?

\- Surement, en tout cas Remus et moi on a assez bien connu Maugrey pour se méfier de ce genre de choses.

\- Tu as parlé de tout ça à Remus ?

\- Oui, mais il était au courant tu sais, tu as l'air d'oublier ce qu'on a fait pendant la guerre. Nota-t-il gentiment.

\- C'est vrai, je t'avoue que j'ai toujours du mal à le concevoir, j'étais une adolescente à l'époque, pour moi c'était assez loin tout ça.

\- Je comprends, je ressentais la même chose quand j'étais élève, quand on est à Poudlard il est facile d'oublier ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de ses murs. Qui plus est, pour en revenir à Maugrey,je pense que quelqu'un a voulu l'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard. Quelqu'un qui savait que ses projets seraient beaucoup plus difficiles à mener à bien avec lui dans les parages.

C'était concevable, surtout avec tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment… Sirius reprit, sortant Aria de ses pensées.

\- Mais personne n'ira enquêter de trop près, assura Sirius, Fol Œil a tendance à se croire attaqué un peu trop souvent… Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il soit incapable de reconnaître une véritable attaque quand elle a lieu. Maugrey était le meilleur Auror que le ministère n'ait jamais eu.

\- Je peux le comprendre, mes parents avaient beaucoup d'estime pour lui, cela dit… je t'avoue qu'après l'avoir vu en personne quand je suis allée à Poudlard le mois dernier, il m'a semblé étrange tout de même.

\- Il vieillit tu sais.

\- Sans doute… Tu penses que Tu-Sais-Qui est lié à tout ça ? Ajouta-t-elle après un moment.

\- Je l'ignore… Mais tu sais cette personne du ministère qui a disparue ?

\- Oui ? Attend… heu… Bertha Jorkins, c'est ça ?

\- Tu as bonne mémoire. Nota-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. Elle était à Poudlard avec Remus, James et moi, elle était de deux ans plus âgée mais je sais que c'était une idiote, toujours à fouiner partout… Tu sais qu'elle a disparue en Albanie ?

\- Oui… et donc ?

\- C'est là que se serait caché Voldemort, si l'on en croit les rumeurs... Et elle savait forcément que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aurait bientôt lieu, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tu… tu penses qu'il l'aurait enlevée ? Qu'il serait au courant pour le tournoi ? Tu penses que Karkaroff pourrait être là sur ses ordres ? S'enquit-elle, inquiète.

\- Je ne peux rien affirmer, mais Remus est d'accord avec moi, c'est beaucoup pour de simples coïncidences. En revanche, continua-t-il, Karkaroff ne me semble pas être le genre de personnage qui reviendrait vers Voldemort, à moins que Voldemort ne retrouve suffisamment de puissance pour assurer sa protection...

Il y eu un moment de silence pesant et Aria comprit très bien ce que tout ça pouvait signifier. Le tournoi était un excellent moyen pour attenter à la vie d'Harry en faisant croire à un accident, c'était même surement ce que souhaitait la personne qui avait mit le nom du garçon dans la coupe. Elle poussa un long soupir, tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon, elle espérait vraiment qu'Harry serait bien protégé. Elle comprenait facilement la frustration et la colère de Sirius vis-à-vis de tout ça, surtout après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- J'aurais préféré que ça soit Remus qui t'en parle, mais on s'est convenu que si l'un d'entre nous avait l'occasion de t'en parler, il devait la saisir. Et comme je me doute que ce n'est pas une discussion à avoir sur l'oreiller… S'amusa le fugitif.

\- Sirius ! S'exclama la jeune femme avec réprobation, une légère rougeur prenant place sur son visage.

L'homme rit à gorge déployée avant de se calmer et de lui expliquer que Remus et lui n'avaient eut cette discussion que la veille, raison de sa remarque. La jeune femme soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il ressemblait trop à Abygail pour son propre bien. En parlant d'elle…

\- Tu as pu discuter avec Abby ?

\- Discuter, discuter, un bien grand mot… On ne discute pas avec Abygail Sunders, on se dispute ! S'exclama-t-il théâtralement.

\- Tu exagères, s'amusa Aria, elle n'est pas si terrible.

\- Tu parles, elle serait capable de m'enterrer vivant et danser sur ma tombe ! C'est un démon ton amie. Grommela-t-il.

\- Je pense que tu l'apprécies, le démon en question. Fit Aria avec amusement.

\- Mouais, j'hésite encore entre ça et la craindre comme le diable personnifié.

Aria rit doucement, oui, elle était persuadée qu'il l'appréciait, même beaucoup. Ils étaient très semblables en fin de compte et une personne comme Abygail était ce qu'il fallait à Sirius. Il lui fallait quelqu'un avec beaucoup de caractère, qui ne se laissait par facilement marcher sur les pieds et qui savait poser des limites, Abygail était ce genre de personne. Cela dit elle s'abstint de tout commentaire, c'était à Sirius de s'en rendre compte, tout comme à Abygail d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle avait bien vu que son amie appréciait beaucoup l'animagus, qu'elle s'inquiétait et prenait soin de lui. En tout et pour tout, ils étaient des adultes, c'était à eux de se débrouiller.

\- Au fait, reprit-elle tranquillement, quand comptes-tu contacter Harry via le réseau de cheminette ?

\- Dans la nuit du 21 au 22 novembre. Je vais lui envoyer une lettre à ce sujet, il me confirmera ou non sa disponibilité.

\- Entendu. Je vais contacter Albus rapidement alors. Fit-elle en se levant de son siège.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Dans le bureau, écrire à Albus, ne jamais remettre à plus tard ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui. Lança-t-elle en montant les escaliers.

Sirius acquiesça tranquillement en se levant à son tour pour s'occuper de la vaisselle de son petit déjeuner. C'était quelque chose cette femme, ça oui. Pensa-t-il avec amusement.

* * *

Le soir du 21 au 22 novembre arriva très vite et heureusement pour Sirius, Dumbledore n'avait pas vu d'inconvénient à lié la ''tanière'' à Poudlard, il y avait même vu diverses avantages, avantages auxquels n'avaient même pas pensés Aria… En racontant cela à Sirius et Remus ils avaient éclaté de rire, ils n'étaient même pas étonnés, que ce soit de la part de Dumbledore ou celle d'Aria.

Le soir venu, un soir de pleine lune, Aria et Remus partirent seuls dans la forêt avoisinante, ayant convenu avec Sirius qu'il ne les rejoindrait que plus tard, après avoir discuté avec Harry. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de rester à la maison, ils savaient tous ce qu'allait raconter Sirius à son filleul.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry leur envoya une longue lettre sur le déroulement de la première tâche, où il avait dû affronter un dragon ! Apparemment il s'était servi d'un ''accio'' pour faire venir son balais et avait pu attraper l'œuf d'or qu'il devait récupérer pour terminer l'épreuve. De ce qu'il leur avait dit, il avait terminé premier ex aequo avec Viktor Krum.

\- Mon filleul est génial ! Un dragon ! Vous avez vu ?

Le fugitif avait continué comme ça toute la journée qui avait suivie et durant les jours suivant, il ne s'était pas défait de son sourire fier et victorieux. Aria et Remus, eux, étaient content pour lui, voir Sirius aussi enjoué faisait plaisir à voir et ils devaient bien admettre qu'ils étaient également fiers d'Harry. C'était un jeune homme courageux et talentueux, ils espéraient vraiment que les autres épreuves terminent de la même façon. D'ailleurs, Harry leur avait que la seconde tâche n'aurait lieu que le 24 février, lui laissant le temps de s'améliorer encore d'avantage et de se reposer.

* * *

Dès le premier week end de décembre Aria décida de commencer à décorer la maison pour les fêtes de Noël, bien que ses amis et son compagnon trouvent que c'était un peu tôt, mais elle était si enthousiaste qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le courage d'y redire quelque chose. C'est donc joyeusement, en chantonnant même, que la jeune femme s'était mise à l'œuvre, finalement rejointe par ses proches, tous convaincus par son enthousiasme.

\- Voyez, ça c'est du Aria tout craché, on dirait pas comme ça, mais elle sait s'y prendre pour avoir ce qu'elle veut ! Fit Abygail en levant les yeux au ciel en accrochant une guirlande au dessus de l'entrée de la pièce de vie.

\- J'ai remarqué aussi, nota Sirius, qui s'occupait de décorer le buffet à côté d'Abygail, sous ses airs calmes et tranquilles elle sait ce qu'elle veut.

Remus les écouta le sourire aux lèvres, c'était précisément ce qui rendait Aria si particulière, elle était, comme il aimait le dire, tout et rien à la fois. Mais ce trait de caractère montrait également qu'Aria, bien que conciliante la plupart du temps, ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds à la moindre occasion, loin s'en faux. Ça faisait son charme, comme il disait. Sirius c'était souvent moqué de son point de vue, lui disant qu'il n'était absolument pas objectif, c'était sans doute vrai, mais ils savaient tous les deux que c'était la vérité. D'ailleurs, il savait que Sirius appréciait beaucoup Aria pour cela aussi. Elle possédait un équilibre particulier, qui faisait tout simplement d'elle une femme conciliante et bienveillante tout en étant mesurée et inflexible quand c'était nécessaire.

Le loup garou échangea alors un regard amusé avec sa compagne, qui avait évidement tout entendu, elle savait très bien que Sirius et Abygail n'étaient pas vraiment sérieux, certes leurs réflexions avaient du vrai, mais elles n'étaient pas dites dans le but de blesser ou vexer, loin de là.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que tout le monde s'était réuni pour décorer le sapin, que Sirius et Remus étaient allé chercher dans la forêt avoisinante, un petit hibou surexcité entra pour déposer une lettre sur la table principale.

\- Tiens, je te connais toi. Nota Sirius. C'est le hibou que j'ai donné à Ron. Expliqua-t-il en allant détacher la lettre de la patte du volatile, qui semblait particulièrement heureux d'avoir accompli sa tâche. Elle vient d'Harry. Déclara-t-il.

\- On l'aurait jamais deviné… Ironisa Abygail.

L'animagus lui envoya un regard noir, auquel elle répondit en tirant la langue, puis commença à lire la lettre avant de faire un résumé rapide des dernières nouvelles du jeune Potter. Apparemment, un bal de Noël était organisé à Poudlard et le jeune homme était bien embêté, il ne savait ni danser, ni comment trouver une cavalière. Ce constat amusa beaucoup le groupe, d'ailleurs Abby et Sirius ne se génèrent pas pour en rire à gorge déployée.

\- C'est dommage que je ne sois plus à Poudlard cette année, j'aurais pu lui apprendre. Soupira Aria.

Sirius se tourna vivement vers elle, ébahi, et Remus lui envoya un regard surpris.

\- Tu… Tu sais danser ? Vraiment ? S'étonna l'animagus.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en levant un sourcil, étonnée de leur réaction, où est le problème ?

\- C'est que… je m'y attendais pas… Fit le fugitif.

\- C'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas danser que tous les gens autour de toi en sont incapables. Taquina Abygail.

\- Parce que tu vas me dire que _toi_ tu sais danser ? Attaqua-t-il, vexé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis pleine de talents moi ! Rit-elle théâtralement sous les rires d'Aria et Remus.

Alors que l'animagus se mit à grogner après la blonde, celle-ci se tourna vivement vers Aria et lui tendit la main.

\- M'accorderiez vous cette danse, Milady ? Dit-elle d'un ton exagérément galant.

\- Si gentiment proposé. Rit Aria alors qu'Abygail mettait la radio en marche d'un coup de baguette.

Les deux amies se mirent alors à danser joyeusement et justement, ce qui renfrogna encore d'avantage Sirius, bien que Remus jurait voir son ami jeter souvent des coups d'œil à Abygail. Quand la chanson se termina et qu'une nouvelle se fit entendre, Aria se détacha de son amie pour proposer à Remus de danser avec elle, ce qu'il accepta volontiers. Au même moment, Abygail lança un sourire plein de défi à Sirius et lui tendit la main. Celui-ci grogna un instant mais fini par accepter. Étonnement, Abygail agit avec diplomatie et finesse pour apprendre à Sirius à danser correctement, plus étonnant encore, celui-ci, malgré sa mauvaise foie évidente, se prêta au jeu et écouta sans grogner ce qu'Abby tentait de lui inculquer. En les voyant faire, Aria et Remus échangèrent un regard amusé.

\- Sirius a toujours été un mauvais danseur, déclara Remus en serrant sa compagne contre lui en ne cessant de danser doucement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ho James n'était pas mieux, ils se consolaient l'un l'autre en profitant du banquet qui allait avec le bal. Rit-il doucement.

\- Alors Poudlard avait déjà fait un bal avant celui-ci ?

\- C'est arrivé à de rares occasions, ceux auxquels ont a participés étaient pour l'anniversaire de l'école et pour marquer la fin de la dernière année d'étude.

\- Le bal de fin d'année, je m'en souviens bien. On avait beaucoup rit avec Abby. Sourit Aria.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. S'amusa le loup garou en embrassant doucement sa compagne, qui sourit tendrement.


	33. Chapitre 32

Attention: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

La neige n'avait pas tardé à tomber au Pays de Galles et la plupart des habitants de la ''Tanière'' ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour en profiter. Ainsi, dès les premières neiges, des bonhommes de neiges n'avaient pas tardés à fleurir ci et là dans le jardin. Au début il avait été décidé d'en profiter de façon plus tranquille, l'admirant à travers les fenêtres de la maison, chaude et accueillante. Puis, suite à une énième chamaillerie entre Abygail et Sirius, tous deux avaient commencé le concours de celui qui ferait le plus de bonhommes de neiges. Amusée, Aria avait ajouté une règle, que les bonhommes devaient tous êtres différents et originaux. Visiblement emballés par l'idée, tous deux s'étaient lancés dans une lutte acharnée pour faire les plus beaux bonhommes de neiges. Remus, lui, riait sous cape, il se doutait qu'Aria l'avait fait exprès, pour qu'ils soient tellement épuisés quand ils en auraient terminé qu'ils cesseraient de se battre, et puis, si ça pouvait les rapprocher, c'était encore mieux !

Après un moment, quand Aria était venue sonner un temps mort, elle avait été attaquée par une boule de neige traitresse. Immédiatement, elle tourna un regard indigné à Abygail, qui lui offrit le sourire le moins innocent du monde. Ainsi, commença une nouvelle bataille, auquel Remus fut contraint de participer, poussé par Sirius. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment quel âge ils avaient.

* * *

Vint finalement le soir de Noël, qui n'était heureusement pas traversé par la pleine lune cette année. Pour l'occasion tout le monde avait mit la main à la patte, certes Harry et ses amis ne viendraient que pour Nouvel An, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il fallait délaisser le repas de Noël, en tout cas Sirius avait affirmé qu'il en avait trop rêvé depuis des années pour ça.

La soirée fut festive et enjouée et quand minuit sonna, les cadeaux furent distribués. Ils étaient tous divers et variés, allant du simple, comme des vêtements ou des livres, au plus original, comme une lotion d'anti-puces d'Abygail pour Sirius, par exemple. Cela avait d'ailleurs engendré une nouvelle chicane entre eux, mais il était plus question de taquineries que de véritable dispute, c'était d'ailleurs bien souvent le cas. Remus et Aria s'échangèrent un regard amusé, leurs amis ne changeraient surement jamais.

\- J'aurais un autre cadeau pour toi, murmura doucement le loup garou à sa compagne, mais tu devras attendre qu'on soit seuls tous les deux.

Un peu étonnée, elle leva les yeux sur son compagnon, qui se contenta de lui sourire avant de rejoindre Sirius. Elle aurait voulu le questionner d'avantage, mais elle se doutait qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de sa part. Cela étant dit, Sirius semblait dans la confidence, au vu de ses regards amusés qu'il leur lançait. Aria fronça les sourcils, que pouvait bien lui avoir préparé son compagnon ?

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la même ambiance joyeuse et agitée, et ce jusque tard dans la nuit. Malgré sa fatigue, Aria n'avait pas oublié ce que lui avait dit son compagnon et était devenue de plus en plus pensive au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer que ce son compagnon lui avait préparé, cependant, le fait que Sirius soit au courant avait écarté plusieurs possibilités.

A quelques heures du lever du jour, le couple décida finalement d'aller se coucher, laissant Sirius et Abygail en bas, tombés ivres morts sur le canapé.

Alors qu'Aria se préparait à se coucher, pensant que son compagnon ne lui parlerait de son second cadeau que le lendemain, elle sentit ses bras l'entourer par derrière et son visage se placer contre son cou. Elle termina de boutonner la chemise de Remus qui lui servait de pyjama et posa doucement ses mains sur les siennes. Était-ce ça qu'il voulait ? Elle y avait d'abord pensé, mais comme Sirius était dans la confidence, elle avait écarté l'idée, Remus ne lui parlerait jamais de leur vie sexuelle. Mais elle doutait à présent, elle devait cependant avouer qu'il choisissait assez mal son moment, elle était horriblement fatiguée et qu'elle soit toujours éveillée aussi tard, alors que la lune noire n'était passée que depuis quelques jours, était déjà assez exceptionnel en soi. Elle avait beaucoup prit sur elle pour tenir jusque là, elle devait l'admettre.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il desserra un peu son étreinte en se redressant et la fit se tourner vers lui. Sans un mot il posa son front contre le sien avant de s'écarter à nouveau, plongeant dans ses yeux un regard sérieux et hésitant. Un peu étonnée, elle prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et caressa doucement sa joue gauche de son pouce.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-elle doucement.

\- Je… Je voulais te dire quelque chose, en fait, te demander quelque chose serait plus correct. Dit-il en écartant ses mains de son visage tout en les gardant entrelacées entre les siennes.

\- Je t'écoute. Assura-t-elle gentiment.

Elle le vit prendre une inspiration avant d'hésiter, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

\- Tu sais qu'avant qu'on se mette ensemble, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi aux conséquences, à ce que signifiait et signifierait notre couple, ce qu'il impliquerait, pour nous deux.

\- Oui… Fit-elle les sourcils froncés, sérieuse, quelque peu inquiète pour la suite.

\- J'ai eu du mal à prendre ma décision pour ce que je vais te dire et je t'avoue que Sirius m'a beaucoup aidé… Continua-t-il, de plus en plus hésitant. Et donc… je me suis dit que… que vu que l'on va passer notre vie ensemble, ça serait bien de faire les choses correctement.

Aria s'écarta légèrement, surprise, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle vit son compagnon sortir un petit écrin noir de la poche de sa veste avant qu'il ne lui en dévoile le contenu. L'anneau à l'intérieur était simple mais élégant, de couleur argenté et sertit sur une unique face de petites pierres blanches argentées.

\- Épouse-moi, Aria.

La jeune femme resta un instant muette de stupéfaction. Pour elle, le mariage n'avait jamais eu d'importance particulière. Chez les lycans, on était considérés comme mariés dès qu'on se mettait en couple, en fait, avoir un compagnon équivalait à se marier. Bien sur, avec le temps, et ce qu'il leur était arrivé, les lycans avaient commencé à se marier, pour mieux se fondre parmi les humains, mais à leurs yeux ça n'avait pas la valeur que ça avait pour les humains. Quand elle avait débuté sa relation avec Remus, leur lien lui était devenu si évident qu'elle n'y avait plus pensé. Elle n'avait plus songé au fait que son compagnon n'était pas un lycan, qu'il devait penser différemment à ce sujet. Il lui était si facile d'oublier que les lycans avaient des valeurs parfois différentes des humains… Cela dit, en croisant son regard, et par au vu de ce qu'il venait de dire, concernant sa prise en compte des conséquences de leur relation, elle se douta qu'il avait déjà tout prévu. Elle sourit doucement, cet homme était incroyable.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle avec émotion en se jetant sur son compagnon pour l'enlacer.

Bien qu'également surpris, pensant qu'elle lui poserait plus de questions ou qu'elle aurait quelque chose à redire, le loup-garou lui rendit amoureusement son étreinte. Il remerciait sincèrement Sirius, il avait effacé ses doutes concernant la condition d'Aria et ce qu'elle pourrait penser du mariage. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais il voulait qu'elle porte son nom, qu'il puisse l'appeler avec bonheur, fierté, sa femme. Pas que la situation actuelle ne lui convenait pas, loin de là, mais il avait toujours cru qu'il ne connaitrait jamais ni l'amour, ni le mariage. Mais Aria était arrivée et sa vie avait prit un tournant inespéré, le laissant plein d'espoir pour l'avenir. Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était permit d'espérer. Enfin il connaissait l'amour, sentiment qu'il avait toujours profondément enfoui en lui à cause de sa condition. Aria était son espoir, son soleil, elle lui avait offert bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait le croire.

De plus, le mariage était d'autant plus important pour lui qu'il avait souhaité lui offrir cette bague, celle de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à la vendre, même dans les pires moments de sa vie, même si il pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'offrir à une femme, comme sa mère l'avait tant souhaité. Elle lui avait dit de la donner à sa future femme, elle croyait dur comme fer qu'un jour il y en aurait une, qu'il ne devait pas cesser d'espérer. Au début, il n'avait fait qu'acquiescer à ses paroles sans trop y croire, mais aujourd'hui, il constatait qu'elle avait eu raison d'y croire. Bien sur, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer, mais elle n'avait pas cessé d'espérer, pour lui. Sa mère était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et il aurait vraiment voulu lui présenter Aria, lui dire qu'elle avait eu raison depuis le début. Nul doute qu'elle aurait été heureuse.

\- Au printemps prochain. Déclara soudainement Aria en s'écartant légèrement de lui, l'impatience brillant dans ses yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Marions nous au printemps prochain ! Répéta-t-elle vivement, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ça fera un an que nous aurons commencé à nous fréquenter, c'est la date parfaite ! Assura-t-elle. Oui, marions nous ici au printemps prochain !

\- Tu es sure ? Ici ? Tu sais qu'avec la présence de Sirius tu ne pourras pas inviter n'importe qui…

\- Je sais. Coupa-t-elle. Peu importe, c'est ma maison de famille, ici, mes parents, mes grands parents… tous se sont mariés ici, je suis même née dans cette maison ! Je ne veux pas d'un autre endroit. Et il est hors de question de se marier sans Sirius, c'est ton ami et maintenant le mien aussi, alors il n'y a qu'ici que ça peut se faire. Pour le reste, si j'ai Abygail et Albus, je serais heureuse.

Après un instant de silence, le loup garou enlaça à nouveau sa compagne, accompagnant son geste d'un baisé amoureux.

\- Tu es vraiment une femme formidable. Je t'aime, Aria.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-elle avec émotion, je t'aime, Remus.

* * *

L'annonce des fiançailles d'Aria et Remus fut accueillie avec joie et impatience par Abby et Sirius. Bien que celui-ci soit au courant, il était terriblement heureux et soulagé pour son ami, il méritait vraiment cette vie là. Abygail, elle, n'avait plus réussi à lâcher son amie, émue au possible et heureuse comme jamais. Mais, tout comme Sirius, elle était également soulagée pour Aria, elle savait qu'elle avait trouvé la bonne personne, le bon compagnon en Remus, qu'il prendrait soin d'elle. Elle avait toujours eut peur pour son amie, peur de la perdre à cause d'un imbécile, mais Remus était quelqu'un de bien, qui savait mieux que personne ce que représentait la chance de tomber amoureux et d'être aimé en retour.

Elle n'avait put retenir quelques larmes, ce que Sirius n'avait pas manqué de soulever. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'était préparée à une nouvelle chicane, elle l'avait vu aussi ému qu'elle, coupant net toute réflexion de sa part. Autant Sirius et elle passaient leur temps à se disputer gentiment, autant elle savait qu'il était un ami fidèle et sincère, c'était, peut-être, de son point de vu, l'un de leurs rares points communs. Ou, disons plutôt que c'était l'un des rares points communs qu'elle acceptait de partager avec lui.

* * *

Quelques jours avant le nouvel an, Harry, Hermione et Ron rejoignirent la ''Tanière'' et ses habitants, au plus grand bonheur de tous. Les retrouvailles entre Harry et son parrain furent émouvantes, mais les retrouvailles avec les autres furent tout aussi joyeuses. C'était d'autant plus vrai avec l'annonce des fiançailles d'Aria et Remus, qui avait ravie les trois Gryffondor.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, le groupe discuta beaucoup du tournoi des trois sorciers, et aucun des adultes ne manqua l'inquiétude grandissante d'Harry. Certes, la prochaine épreuve n'aurait lieu que le 24 février, mais le temps passait vite et Harry s'en rendait compte à ses dépends. C'était d'autant plus vrai qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à comprendre l'énigme de l'œuf d'or.

\- Et tu dis que le second champion de Poudlard t'a donné un indice ? Remarqua Abygail, debout devant la cheminée. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter au lieu de l'ignorer ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Harry, assis entre Sirius et Hermione sur le canapé face à la cheminée, resta silencieux. Discrètement, Ron, qui jouait aux échecs version sorciers avec Remus, sur la table basse, mima à Abygail le mot ''jalousie'' et ''ferté''. La blonde leva les yeux aux ciels, les hommes et leur orgueil.

\- Met donc ta fierté de côté gamin, déclara-t-elle, profite de l'occasion qui t'es donnée, l'important c'est de gagner, non ?

\- Tu es sure d'avoir été à Poufsouffle et pas à Serpentard toi ? S'amusa Sirius. D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas encourager Cédric Diggory plutôt qu'Harry ? C'est un Poufsouffle après tout.

\- C'est absolument vrai, acquiesça-t-elle vivement en mettant les mains sur ses hanches. Mais je crois bien m'être prise d'affection pour les Gryffondor, j'en croise beaucoup trop ces temps-ci si vous voulez mon avis. Soupira-t-elle dramatiquement sous les rires du petit groupe. Aria ! Il faut agir, vite, ils nous envahissent ! Conclu-t-elle en mettant théâtralement une main sur son cœur.

Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire. Aria, qui apportait une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud à tous le monde, rit doucement. Elle, elle les aimaient bien tous ces Gryffondors, ils lui rappelaient beaucoup son frère, et puis elle savait qu'Abygail les aimaient autant qu'elle, ces Gryffondors.

* * *

Comme attendu, la soirée du nouvel an fut festive et enjouée, rythmée par les rires et les histoires rocambolesques d'Abygail et Sirius. Quelques jours plus tard, c'est avec regret que les trois jeunes Gryffondors rejoignirent la gare de King's Cross pour prendre le Poudlard express. Il fut décidé qu'ils seraient accompagnés par Aria et Abygail. Quand ils furent sur la voie 9 ¾ Abygail ne put retenir un soupir nostalgique.

\- Je ne pensais pas remettre les pieds ici un jour. Admit-elle avec mélancolie.

\- Et pourquoi ? Sourit doucement Aria, un jour tu y emmèneras surement tes enfants. Déclara-t-elle avec assurance.

\- Pff ! Des enfants ? Moi ? Ne dis pas de bêtises, il faudrait déjà que j'ai une relation sérieuse avec un homme ! Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça, ça ne dépend que de toi. Dit Aria avec un sourire plein de sous entendus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… tu…Aria… Bredouilla Abby, stupéfaite. Ne sourit pas comme ça ! Aria ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que son amie guidait les trois enfants vers le train, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Les trois élèves lancèrent des regards étonnés à leur ancienne professeur d'astronomie, qui se contenta de leur faire un clin d'œil. Avant de monter dans le train, Harry se tourna vers Aria et Abygail, qui bougonnait toujours contre son amie.

\- Merci de nous avoir invités, professeur Wolf… heu… Aria, se rattrapa-t-il en voyant le regard réprobateur de la jeune femme.

\- Je vous en prie, c'était vraiment agréable de vous avoir parmi nous. Assura-t-elle avec un large sourire.

\- C'est sûr que ça change. Admit Abygail sous les rires du petit groupe.

\- Merci à vous, Abygail, Aria, de prendre soin de Sirius. Déclara le jeune Potter.

\- Ce n'est rien, Harry, c'est un plaisir de l'avoir avec nous. Sourit gentiment Aria.

Les grommellements d'Abygail se firent entendre mais Harry, comme Aria, le prirent avec amusement, ils savaient bien qu'elle entretenait une fausse rivalité avec le fugitif.

\- Ils s'entendent vraiment bien, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit discrètement le jeune homme.

\- Ils sont très semblables, trop pour admettre qu'ils s'adorent, va savoir pourquoi. Acquiesça-t-elle.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec un sourire confiant et reprit.

\- Je vous… te les confie alors.

\- Je ferais mon possible, mais tu les connais maintenant, ils n'écoutent pas grand monde quand ils ont une idée en tête !

Le jeune Potter eut un petit rire avant qu'Aria ne reprenne.

\- Harry, avec Remus, si tu l'acceptes, on aimerait beaucoup que tu viennes à notre mariage. Ça sera simple mais…

\- D'accord. Acquiesça-t-il, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Bien sur, ça me ferai vraiment plaisir !

\- Génial, je te remercie, Remus sera ravi, il t'aime beaucoup. Assura-t-elle.

\- Je l'apprécie beaucoup aussi, c'était un ami de mon père et on s'est beaucoup rapproché l'année dernière, il est… un peu comme un oncle pour moi. Expliqua-t-il, quelque peu gêné par son aveu.

Aria sourit tendrement et reprit.

\- Tu es un garçon formidable, Harry. Le mariage aura lieu au printemps, durant les vacances, je t'enverrai un hibou. Expliqua-t-elle. Tu peux amener Ron et Hermione si tu le veux, ils sont les bienvenus. Sourit-elle.

\- D'accord, ils seront contents, acquiesça-t-il, visiblement déjà impatient d'y être, ce qui fit sourire Aria.

\- Fait attention à toi, Harry, on se fait beaucoup de souci et Sirius plus encore, il est très protecteur tu sais.

\- Je sais, je ferai de mon mieux.

Devant le visage anxieux du jeune homme Aria eu un sourire tendre et le prit dans ses bras, lui offrant une étreinte maternelle. Bien que d'abord figé, le jeune garçon se détendit quelque peu et s'écarta d'elle après un moment, un sourire ému sur le visage.

\- A bientôt Harry.

\- A bientôt, Aria, Abygail. Sourit-il en montant dans le train.


	34. Chapitre 33

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

La vie avait tranquillement reprit son cours à la ''Tanière'' et les conversations tournaient pour la plupart autour du mariage à venir, surtout autour de la robe de mariée, en réalité.

\- Comment ça tu ne veux pas en acheter ou en louer une ? S'exclama Abygail, assise à la table principale, à côté de Sirius, alors qu'Aria leur apportait un thé.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai déjà ce qu'il faut ici. Assura-t-elle tranquillement en prenant place face à eux.

\- Non mais Aria, c'est _ton_ mariage, tu dois avoir _ta_ robe de mariée, pas celle de ta mère !

\- Elle est très bien celle de ma mère, nota la jeune femme.

\- Oui mais non ! Soupira la blonde sous le regard amusé du fugitif. C'est _ton_ mariage, tu dois avoir…

\- _ta_ robe de mariée, j'ai compris, Abby. Sourit la lycanne de dépit. Pourquoi refuses-tu de comprendre que ça me tiens à cœur de porter celle-ci et pas une autre ? Si vraiment ça te chagrine, on peut lui jeter quelques sorts pour la rendre plus personnelle. Ça ne me gène pas, du moment qu'elle ne change pas trop…

Alors que la blonde allait répliquer, elle fut coupée par Sirius, qui, bien qu'amusé par l'échange, était curieux.

\- Dis-moi, Aria, pourquoi tu tiens autant à porter celle de ta mère ?

La jeune femme sourit et envoya un regard lourd de sous entendu à son amie, lui disant clairement ''tu vois, lui il essaie de comprendre''. La blonde ne répliqua pas, préférant croiser les bras en évitant son regard. Aria leva les yeux au ciel avant de se reconcentrer sur Sirius.

\- J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé cette robe, depuis toute petite, je me suis toujours dit que si je devais me marier, ce serait avec cette robe et pas une autre.

\- Je vois, c'est un peu ton ''rêve de petite fille''.

\- C'est exactement ça. Acquiesça la jeune femme avec un large sourire. Abby… fit-elle en se tournant vers son amie.

La blonde fit encore la moue un instant avant de soupirer et se tourner vers sa sœur de cœur.

\- Je voulais la choisir avec toi… Avoua-t-elle.

Étonnée, la future mariée échangea un regard avec Sirius, qui semblait aussi surpris qu'elle, puis eut un regard plus tendre avant de reprendre.

\- Je comprends, mais il y a plein d'autres choses qu'on pourra faire toutes les deux. Assura-t-elle. Je devrai choisir ma coiffure et surtout on devra choisir la robe de la demoiselle d'honneur… Fit-elle en lançant un regard plein de sous entendu à son amie, qui sembla prête à fondre en larme, émue.

* * *

Une semaine avant la seconde tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers, les habitants de la ''Tanière'' reçurent une lettre d'Harry. Celui leur parlait d'une altercation qu'il avait entendue entre Maugrey Fol Œil et Rogue, ainsi que du fait qu'il avait vu, à travers la Carte du Maraudeur, Mr Croupton s'introduire dans le bureau de ce dernier.

\- Les choses se gâtent à Poudlard, on dirait. Nota Abygail.

\- Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond surtout ! Répliqua Sirius. Qu'est-ce que Croupton irai fabriquer dans le bureau de Rogue ?

\- Et cette histoire entre Maugrey et Rogue… Fit pensivement Aria.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de tourner en rond, déclara Remus, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire, tout ce qu'on peut suggérer à Harry c'est d'être prudent, à la rigueur on pourrait demander à Dumbledore de faire attention mais…

\- C'est vrai… Soupira Aria.

\- Bon sang, ce que c'est frustrant ! Râla Black.

Le groupe hocha la tête en concert, c'était malheureusement vrai, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus qu'attendre et essayer de conseiller Harry comme ils le pouvaient. Aria, après un nouveau soupir, jeta un dernier œil sur la lettre du jeune Potter. Elle remarqua alors un Post-scriptum, le jeune homme leur demandait comment il pourrait rester une heure sous l'eau, ce que demandait apparemment la seconde tâche.

\- Il y a la branchiflore. Nota-t-elle à voix haute.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Sirius en échangeant un regard confus avec Remus et Abygail.

La jeune femme pointa le Post-scriptum et reprit.

\- La branchiflore, avec ça il pourrait rester une heure sous l'eau.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? S'enquit le fugitif, ébahi.

\- Je n'étais pas mauvaise en botanique et ma mère était botaniste. Il y a des tas de livres sur les plantes dans la bibliothèque, tu n'as pas remarqué ?

L'homme resta silencieux, il avait sans doute dû le voir, mais comme les plantes ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection…

\- Qui plus est, il ne recevra pas notre réponse à temps, ou si c'est le cas, il n'aura pas le temps de trouver de la branchiflore, je ne sais même pas comment s'en procurer, alors à Poudlard ! Fit Abygail en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est vrai, après il y a d'autres méthodes… Fit pensivement Sirius.

\- Qu'on apprend généralement dans les années supérieures. Pointa Remus.

Après un instant de silence, Abby reprit.

\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si ce gosse est le plus chanceux de cette planète ou au contraire le plus malchanceux.

Un silence éloquent suivi ses paroles. A présent ils ne pouvaient tous faire qu'une chose, prier pour que le jeune sorcier s'en sorte.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, quelques jours après la seconde tâche, Aria fut réveillée par le craquement des escaliers, habituellement elle n'y faisait pas attention, mais il était rare que Sirius, qui était le seul autre habitant de la maison ce jour là, se lève la nuit pour descendre. Prise d'un étrange pressentiment, elle se leva doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Remus qui dormait profondément, la pleine lune ayant eut lieu la veille, et descendit à son tour sur la pointe des pieds.

C'est étrangement à demi-surprise qu'elle vit Sirius, tout habillé, entrain de mettre ses chaussures dans l'entré. Elle croisa les bras et déclara.

\- Une promenade nocturne, Sirius ?

L'homme sursauta violement et se tourna vers elle, la mine coupable.

\- A… Aria ! Tu… tu m'as fichu la frousse !

\- Vraiment ? Tu m'en excuseras. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Je… heu… rien ?

\- Sirius. Gronda-t-elle.

\- Je suis inquiet pour Harry, je lui ai donné rendez vous à Pré-au-lard cet après midi…

\- Tu aurais dû nous en parler au lieu de filer à l'anglaise.

\- Je sais… Assura-t-il, coupable. Mais je vous connais, vous ne m'auriez pas laissés partir…

\- Et avec de bonnes raisons, Sirius. On ne fait pas ça contre toi, mais pour toi. Soupira-t-elle en descendant dans l'entrée.

\- Je sais…

Le duo resta immobile un moment, puis, Aria soupira et entra dans la salle de vie sous le regard interrogateur de l'animagus. Elle se dirigea vers la commode, sortit un papier et un crayon, écrivit quelques mots et posa le papier en évidence sur la table. Une fois cela fait, elle retourna dans l'entrée et enfila son manteau.

\- A… Aria ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit le fugitif, confus.

\- Je sais que tu partiras quoi qu'on te dise, alors je viens avec toi. Mais je te préviens, on est de retour ici ce soir ! Et attend toi à faire face à la colère de Remus ET d'Abygail !

\- Je… Oui je m'en doutais, mais… Aria… Tu… tu es en pyjama… Déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire malgré lui.

La jeune femme jeta un œil sur sa tenue et referma son manteau en haussant les épaules.

\- Je trouverai quelque chose à Pré-au-Lard. Dit-elle tranquillement.

\- Tu… tu veux que Remus me tue ou quoi ? Si tu es malade il va vraiment le faire et sans remord en plus !

\- Ne dis pas de sautises, au pire on dira que c'est de ma faute !

\- Comme si on allait te croire… Soupira l'animagus en sortant à la suite de la jeune femme. Tu es vraiment étrange parfois, tu le sais ça ?

\- J'imagine que ça fait partit de mon charme. Rit-elle doucement.

\- Peut-être. Consentit le fugitif avec un vague sourire.

* * *

Le duo arriva à Pré-au-Lard quelques minutes plus tard et trouvèrent presque immédiatement une grotte profonde et isolée pour se cacher, enfin, surtout Sirius. L'endroit était sombre et humide mais après quelques coups de baguettes Aria et Sirius réglèrent le problème, en plus d'installer des barrières protectrices pour écarter les éventuels curieux. Il fut alors convenu que ça serait Aria qui irait à la rencontre d'Harry et ses amis.

Dès les premières heures de la matinée, Aria quitta leur abri pour aller se chercher de nouveaux vêtements ainsi que leur petit déjeuner. Quand elle revint elle avait les bras chargés de victuailles et était vêtue chaudement. Elle portait un épais pull en laine brun clair, une jupe noire avec des collants de la même couleur et son chaud manteau brun foncé. Enfin, elle portait les bottes montantes brunes qu'elles avaient mises en vitesse avant de quitter la maison. L'animagus fut soulagé, au moins il n'aurait pas à subir la colère de son ami à cause de la santé de sa future femme.

Puis, en attendant l'heure fatidique où Aria irait retrouver Harry, ils s'occupèrent au mieux, discutant de tout et de rien, du mariage bien sur mais de bien d'autres choses encore, dont le métier des parents d'Aria avant leur décès. Ainsi, il apprit que sa mère, comme il l'avait su quelques jours plutôt, était botaniste, et que son père travaillait avec des animaux magiques, raison pour laquelle elle possédait un Augrey.

A deux heures moins le quart Aria quitta Sirius pour aller chercher les enfants au point de rendez vous, devant une clôture au bout de la route de Pré-au-Lard, après le magasin Derviche et Bang. Sur le chemin, Aria ne put s'empêcher de penser à Remus, il devait être terriblement inquiet pour eux et nul doute que Sirius et elle passeraient un mauvais quart d'heure quand ils rentreraient à la maison… D'ailleurs, elle ne doutait pas qu'ils devraient également subir la colère d'Abygail, et à bien des égards, c'était bien pire encore.

Avec un soupir la jeune femme arriva à la clôture, où arrivaient également les trois Gryffondor.

\- Aria ! S'exclama Harry, visiblement aussi ravi que surpris de la voir.

\- Bonjour vous trois. Salua-t-elle.

\- Alors il l'a vraiment fait ? Il est venu ici ? S'enquit le jeune Potter. Ce n'est pas prudent…

\- Je suis absolument d'accord avec toi, et si je ne l'avais pas entendu descendre cette nuit, je peux t'assurer qu'il serait venu tout seul. Soupira la jeune femme en prenant le chemin de la grotte, suivie des enfants.

\- Il créé bien des ennuis, pas vrai ?

\- J'imagine que ce serait moins vivant si ce n'était pas le cas. Rit-elle doucement en secouant la tête.

\- Ça ne va pas trop vous causer d'ennuis ? S'enquit Hermione. Je veux dire, avec Dumbledore ou le professeur Lupin ?

\- Ou Abygail… Ajouta Ron avec un frisson.

\- Je pense qu'on devra faire face à leur colère, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Sirius venir ici tout seul. Admit-elle. Mais ne vous en faites pas pour ça, on est des grandes personnes, on s'en sortira ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Toujours aussi positive, pas vrai professeur ? S'amusa Ron.

\- Aria ! Monsieur Weasley, c'est mon prénom ! Rappela-t-elle avec amusement avant de se tourner vers la grotte. Nous sommes arrivés.

Les retrouvailles furent relativement rapides, tous s'étant vu lors des vacances de noël. Et rapidement la conversation se mit à tourner autour de Mr Croupton, qui était apparemment malade, de son elfe Winky, qu'il avait renvoyé en pensant qu'elle avait volé la baguette d'Harry, qui avait servit à invoquer la marque des ténèbres lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, et avait invoqué ledit sort. Cependant, Sirius ne pensait pas que l'elfe était coupable, il pensait qu'il pourrait s'agir de quelqu'un dans les tribunes près d'Harry.

\- Toutes ces absences de Barty Croupton... Il prend la peine de demander à son elfe de lui garder une place pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, mais il ne vient pas regarder le match. Il travaille avec acharnement pour faire renaître le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais il ne vient pas non plus y assister... Résuma pensivement Sirius. Ça ne ressemble pas à Croupton. Si, au cours de sa carrière, il a manqué une seule journée de travail pour cause de maladie, je suis prêt à manger Buck.

\- Tu connais Croupton ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Plutôt oui, même très bien, fit amèrement Sirius. C'est lui qui a donné l'ordre de m'enfermer à Azkaban, sans procès.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione.

\- Tu plaisantes ? dit Harry.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Sirius. A cette époque-là, Croupton était directeur du Département de la justice magique. Expliqua-t-il. Tu le savais, Aria ?

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Admit-elle. A l'école on parlait beaucoup des nouvelles de la _Gazette_. Il me semble qu'on le donnait favori comme prochain ministre de la Magie.

\- C'est exact, acquiesça le fugitif. C'est un grand sorcier, Barty Croupton, il a un grand pouvoir magique et le pouvoir, il en est avide. Il n'a jamais été partisan de Voldemort, ajouta-t-il. Non, il a toujours été ouvertement hostile à la magie noire. Mais beaucoup de gens qui étaient opposés à la magie noire... non, vous ne comprendriez pas... vous êtes trop jeunes...

\- C'est ce que mon père a dit à la Coupe du Monde, grommela Ron. Essayez quand même de nous expliquer, on verra bien si on comprend ou pas...

L'animagus regarda un instant le jeune homme avant d'échanger un regard avec Aria. Elle semblait partagée, la guerre était quelque chose d'horrible, aussi bien pour ceux qui combattaient que pour les autres…

\- Je vais essayer... Déclara finalement Sirius.

Aria, de dépit, s'asseya au sol, dos contre la paroi, elle savait qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir, mais elle était également d'accord avec le père de Ron, ils étaient si jeunes…

\- Imaginez que Voldemort soit à nouveau au sommet de sa puissance. Vous ne savez pas qui sont ses partisans, vous ne savez pas qui travaille pour lui, mais vous savez qu'il est capable d'exercer son pouvoir sur des gens, qu'il les oblige à commettre des actes abominables malgré eux. Vous avez peur pour vous-même, votre famille, vos amis. Chaque semaine apporte son lot de nouvelles morts, de nouvelles disparitions, de nouvelles souffrances...

Il disait vrai, depuis le début de la guerre, Aria, son frère et Abygail n'avaient cessé d'écouter la radio, tous les jours, sans exceptions. Ils l'écoutaient toujours avec une angoisse grandissante, effrayés à l'idée d'entendre le nom de leurs parents. Aria n'avait pas apprit la mort de sa famille par la radio, heureusement, en un sens, c'était Dumbledore qui le lui avait appris. Il était venu chez elle et lui avait tout expliqué. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi anéantie, elle n'avait pas écouté la radio ce soir là, elle savait ce qu'elle allait y entendre et ne voulait surtout pas l'entendre, ça aurait été pire que tout.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, dit-elle d'une voix basse, combien c'est dur d'avoir peur d'entendre le nom de l'un vos proches, de votre famille, aux nouvelles. Chaque jour il y avait une rubrique, à la radio et dans la _Gazette_ , où étaient listés les morts du jour. Et chaque jour, la même peur nous prenait au ventre, la peur de voir apparaitre un nom qui nous est familier, celui d'un ami, de sa famille…

A ces paroles, Sirius acquiesça solennellement, il ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était, tout comme elle, il avait craint chaque jour de voir apparaitre le nom d'un proche, d'un ami… Après un moment de silence, il reprit.

\- Le ministère de la Magie est alors en plein désarroi, ses responsables ne savent plus quoi faire, ils essayent de tout cacher aux Moldus mais ils meurent aussi. La terreur... la panique... la confusion... règnent en maitre. Des périodes comme celles-là peuvent inciter au meilleur comme au pire. En tout cas, tout ça a fait que Croupton est très vite monté au sein du ministère et il a tout de suite pris des mesures radicales contre les partisans de Voldemort. Les Aurors ont reçu de nouveaux pouvoirs, comme celui de tuer plutôt que de capturer vivant. Croupton a combattu la violence par la violence et a autorisé, contre certains suspects, l'usage des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Je dirais même qu'il est devenu aussi implacable, aussi cruel, que ceux qui avaient choisi les forces du Mal. Lui aussi avait des partisans, beaucoup pensaient que c'était la bonne méthode et beaucoup de monde le poussait à devenir ministre de la Magie. Quand Voldemort a disparu, tout le monde pensait que Croupton ne tarderait pas devenir ministre, mais...

\- Mais le propre fils de Croupton a été arrêté en compagnie d'un groupe de Mangemorts. Compléta Aria. Ça a fait scandale à l'époque.

\- Son fils ? Comment… ? Balbutièrent Harry et Ron, ébahis.

\- Est-ce que Croupton a essayé de faire sortir son fils de prison ? S'enquit Hermione.

Alors que Sirius se mit à rire, un rire très ironique bien entendu, Aria secoua la tête.

\- Non, en fait, il lui a simplement permit un procès et l'a ensuite fait envoyer à Azkaban.

\- Exact, affirma Sirius, tout ce qui pouvait se mettre sur son chemin pour devenir ministre de la magie devait disparaitre, c'est d'ailleurs toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Il a, après tout, renvoyé son plus fidèle serviteur, son elfe, en le pensant coupable d'avoir invoqué la marque des ténèbres.

\- Il est toujours à Azkaban ? Demanda Harry.

\- Non, répondit Sirius en secouant la tête. Il est mort environ un an après son incarcération.

\- Il est mort ? S'exclamèrent les trois Gryffondors.

\- Oh, il n'a pas été le seul, fit Sirius avec amertume. La plupart des prisonniers deviennent fous et beaucoup finissent par ne plus rien manger. Étant donné la position importante de Croupton au ministère, lui et sa femme ont été autorisés à lui rendre une dernière visite sur son lit de mort. La femme de Croupton était tellement effondrée qu'elle est elle même morte peu après. De chagrin. Croupton n'est jamais venu demander le corps de son fils.

Aria ferma brièvement les yeux. Quand bien même elle n'était pas elle-même mère, elle imaginait relativement bien la douleur qu'avait dû subir la pauvre femme. Pour une mère, perdre son enfant était la pire des choses possibles, même si celui-ci avait commis le pire des crimes. Et puis, il y avait Croupton… Cet homme… elle ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse détester ainsi son propre enfant, au point même de ne pas demander son corps, ne serait-ce que pour lui donner une tombe convenable. Le pauvre enfant avait été enterré à Azkaban… Elle secoua la tête, pour elle, tout ceci était impensable, inconcevable.

\- C'est de cette façon, reprit Sirius, que tout s'est effondré pour le vieux Croupton, sa famille, son honneur et sa popularité.

\- Maugrey dit que Croupton est obsédé par la capture des mages noirs, fit Harry après un instant de silence.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu dire que c'était devenu une manie chez lui, répondit pensivement Sirius. A mon avis, il pense pouvoir retrouver son ancien prestige en arrêtant un nouveau Mangemort.

\- Et il est venu ici en cachette pour fouiller le bureau de Rogue ! S'exclama triomphalement Ron.

\- Et ça n'a aucun sens, expliqua Aria, pensive.

Alors que Ron allait répliquer, Sirius reprit.

\- Si Croupton voulait enquêter sur Rogue, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas occupé sa place de juge pendant le tournoi ? Il aurait eu un prétexte idéal pour venir régulièrement à Poudlard et le surveiller de près.

\- Tu crois que Rogue mijote quelque chose ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Mais Dumbledore fait confiance à Rogue... Pointa Hermione.

Alors qu'une longue discutions débuta sur Rogue et ses anciens amis mangemorts, entre autre chose, Aria essaya de penser objectivement à cet homme. Au début, elle avait essayé d'être neutre à son égard, mais il n'avait cessé de lui envoyer des sarcasmes, et après ce qu'il avait fait à Remus, elle n'arrivait plus à le supporter. Pourtant, elle avait toujours vu quelque chose de particulier dans son regard, qu'elle s'était empressée de mettre de côté à cause de son mauvais comportement. Elle avait vu de la solitude, de la souffrance aussi. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais si Dumbledore avait vu la même chose, voir plus encore, elle comprenait pourquoi il lui avait accordé sa confiance, au-delà de ce qu'il laissait transparaitre, au-delà des apparences… Préférant sortir cet homme de ses pensées, Aria se reconcentra sur la conversation entre Sirius et les trois Gryffondor.

Ils avaient fini par revenir sur le sujet ''Maugrey'' puis à nouveau Croupton et, après quelques questions laissées en suspend, comme : Est-ce qu'il est vraiment malade ? Si oui, pourquoi a-t-il fait l'effort de se traîner jusqu'au bureau de Rogue ? Et sinon... Que fabrique-t-il ? Sirius demanda à Ron, dont le frère, Percy, était l'assistant de Croupton, de se renseigner auprès de lui pour savoir si il avait vu son patron récemment. Suite à cela, les trois enfants prirent congés, non sans quelques dernières instructions de Sirius, comme de l'appeler Sniffle quand ils parlaient de lui entre eux, accompagnés d'Aria, qui les laissa à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Faites attention à vous les enfants, et surtout ne sortez pas de l'école sans permission, vous devez veiller à votre sécurité, d'accord ?

\- Entendu. Acquiescèrent-ils docilement.

\- Merci, Aria, d'avoir permit à Siri… Sniffle de venir ici… Fit Harry avec un bref sourire.

\- Je t'en prie, il était vraiment inquiet et je ne pouvais pas le laisser venir tout seul. Assura-t-elle.

\- Merci, vraiment. Sourit-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça gentiment et Hermione reprit.

\- J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop d'ennuis, avec le professeur Lupin, notamment…

\- Ho non, on va surement se faire remonter les bretelles mais ça ira, et puis, on l'aura mérité. Admit-elle.

\- Plus Sniffle que toi. Nota Ron avec amusement.

\- Peut-être oui, on verra bien quelle sera la sentence ! Rit-elle. A bientôt les enfants.

\- A bientôt Aria. Répondirent-ils avec un sourire.

\- La prochaine fois ce sera pour le mariage, non ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Exact. Acquiesça-t-elle.

\- J'ai hâte ! S'exclama Hermione, en accord avec ses deux amis.

\- Moi aussi ! Rit Aria en enthousiasme.

Là-dessus le groupe se sépara et Aria rejoignit l'animagus pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux.


	35. Chapitre 34

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Note de l'auteur :

Voilà le moment tant attendu, le mariage ! En toute honnêteté, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ça, surtout le discours en fait ! Je n'ai pas assisté à beaucoup de mariages et on peut pas dire que c'est exactement le genre de chose qu'on retient ! J'ai dû faire pas mal de recherches alors j'espère que ça semblera assez authentique ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Comme ils s'y attendaient, Aria et Sirius durent faire face à la colère de Remus _et_ d'Abygail. Bien sur, leur colère s'était d'avantage portée sur Sirius, mais Aria y avait également eu droit. Cependant, l'inquiétude et la colère avaient rapidement fait place à un sentiment bien plus agréable, l'impatience.

L'hiver avait doucement laissé place au printemps et, de ce fait, le jour tant attendu du mariage approchait à grand pas. Les principaux intéressés faisaient de leur mieux pour paraitre décontractés, mais Abygail et Sirius voyaient combien cet évènement les comblait de joie autant qu'il les angoissait.

Puis, le jour J arriva.

* * *

En ce matin du 20 avril tout semblait parfait. Le temps était clair et les températures douces sans être trop chaudes. En somme, une superbe journée pour un mariage. Cependant, il y avait une chose que ni Abygail, ni Sirius, n'avaient prévu au cours de cette belle journée, le stress des futurs mariés.

La cérémonie était prévue à 15h30, autrement dit, ils avaient encore une heure et demie devant eux, mais ça, les futurs époux ne le vivaient pas de la même façon que leurs deux amis. Vers 14h30, alors que Remus, déjà prêt, vêtu d'un élégant costume noir et ainsi que d'une belle cravate blanche, assortie à sa chemise, faisait les cents pas dans le salon, ne répondant que vaguement aux salutations des invités, qui commençaient à arriver, Sirius gérait tout ça comme il pouvait. L'animagus passait son temps à courir entre Remus, qu'il essayait de détendre, et les invités, qu'il saluait avec entrain, heureux de revoir ces visages familiers sans être pris pour le diable personnifié. Et quand il avait deux secondes pour lui, il pestait après Abygail, qui n'était jamais là quand il avait besoin d'elle.

Ladite Abygail, elle, se trouvait aux côtés d'Aria, à lui coiffer gaiment les cheveux.

\- On dirait presque que c'est toi qui te marie. S'amusa Aria, essayant vainement d'écarter son stress.

\- Moi ? Me marier, tu débloques ma pauvre amie ! Rit la blonde sans perdre de sa gaité.

\- Pas du tout, je suis sure que tu serais superbe dans une robe de mariée. Assura la lycan.

\- Ne bouge pas ! Je vais rater ta coiffure sinon ! Gronda gentiment la médicomage.

La jeune femme rit doucement avant de se remettre droite, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Tu sais, j'étais sérieuse. Déclara Aria.

\- Moi aussi, pour se marier, il faut trouver un vrai partenaire. Je suis encore loin du compte.

\- Ça ne dépend que de toi. Nota son amie.

\- Tu parles ! Il faudrai déjà qu'il y ai un mec digne de… Quoi ? S'étonna la blonde en voyant le regard plein de sous entendu que lui lançait son amie.

\- Moi je vois bien quelqu'un… Il se trouve pas loin d'ailleurs, juste à ta portée… et il me semble qu'il te plait beaucoup… Taquina Aria.

L'animagus mima une mine horrifiée et reprit sa tâche sur les cheveux de son amie.

\- Moi et ce sale cabot rachitique ? Tu veux rire ? Il est insupportable ! Grognon, casse-pied, insupportable de condescendance… Et le pire, c'est que Remus me dit qu'il s'est calmé !

Aria sourit alors que son amie continuait son monologue. Quoi qu'elle en dise, la lycan savait bien qu'elle appréciait beaucoup l'animagus et que lui aussi il l'appréciait, ils avaient juste leur façon à eux de se le dire, en s'envoyant des piques, par exemple… En réalité, pour elle et Remus c'était surtout très divertissant.

La jeune femme sortit finalement de ses pensées quand Abygail s'écarta d'elle, ayant visiblement terminé sa coiffure. Quand Aria se tourna vers elle, elle vit son amie émue au-delà du possible, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi touchée, au bord des larmes. Et dire qu'elle n'avait même pas encore mit sa robe, pensa la lycan avec un tendre sourire en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

\- Tu es magnifique, Aria. Assura-t-elle avec émotion.

\- Grâce à toi. Sourit la susnommée en se dirigeant vers le miroir qui se trouvait sur son armoire.

La jeune femme resta un moment à regarder son reflet, incrédule. Abygail avait fait un travail incroyable, tellement incroyable qu'elle avait elle-même du mal à se reconnaitre. Ses longs cheveux miel étaient regroupés dans un chignon défait, qui était rejoint, des deux côtés de sa tête, par deux épaisses tresses décorées d'ornement fleuris argentés. Sa frange était restée libre et les cheveux qui s'échappaient de son chignon tombaient délicatement sur son épaule gauche, atteignant sa poitrine, le tout étant à nouveau orné de fleurs argentées. Enfin, Abygail avait accentué l'ondulation naturelle de ses cheveux, les rendant plus souples encore, et avait placé, sur son chignon, une broche à cheveux argentée avec un croissant de lune et quelques ornements fleuris.

\- Abby… C'est… Haleta-t-elle, c'est vraiment magnifique…

\- Oui, je sais. Fit fièrement Abygail en hochant la tête avec un air satisfait. Mets ta robe maintenant ! Insista-t-elle avec une excitation non feinte.

Aria tourna alors la tête vers sa robe, accrochée au baldaquin de son lit. Cette robe, ayant appartenue à sa mère, était, à ses yeux, la plus belle de toutes. C'était une belle robe bustier, celui-ci étant décoré de beaux ornements argentés, et dont le bas était fait d'un beau tissus immaculé surmonté par du tulle, lui-même orné de décorations argentées. Celles-ci avaient la forme de pétales emportées par le vent, donnant une magnifique impression de grâce et de douceur. Pour lui donner un jour nouveau, Abygail et Aria avaient ajoutées quelques sorts afin de rendre les ornements plus éclatants et plus vivants. Ainsi, les pétales semblaient réellement emportés par une brise invisible et les mouvements du tissu étaient suivis par l'apparition de petites paillettes s'évaporant avant de toucher le sol, tel une trainée d'étoile dans le ciel d'été. De cette façon, on rappelait la passion d'Aria pour l'astronomie.

La robe possédait également de longues manches évasées séparées du reste de la tenue, commençant en dessous des épaules et tombant jusqu'au milieu des mains. Le tout fait d'un tissu souple et fin, semblant flotter au moindre mouvement. A la place du traditionnel voile, Aria avait opté pour une traine, ce qui s'accordait mieux avec sa tenue et sa coiffure. Enfin, elle avait choisi des chaussures à talon relativement simples, blanches avec des rubans qui entoureraient ses chevilles.

Pendant qu'elle se préparait, parfois aidée d'Abygail pour certains détails, celle-ci en faisait de même.

La jeune femme, comme attendu, était le témoin d'Aria, et elle avait prit son rôle très à cœur, apportant un soin tout particulier à sa tenue. Elle avait choisi une longue robe lilas à bretelles ondulées, avec un col V et resserrée à la taille par une myriade de petits diamants. Le tissu du bas de sa robe était souple et léger, aussi agréable à porter qu'à regarder. Abby avait également choisi de belles chaussures à talon lilas, assorties à sa tenue. Enfin, elle avait laissé libre ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés, bien qu'elle ait tout de même ajouté un bel ornement floral argenté sur la droite de sa chevelure.

\- Tu es stressée ? S'enquit doucement Abygail alors qu'elle maquillait légèrement la future mariée, comme elle l'aimait.

\- Un peu… Admit la jeune femme en essayant de masquer le tremblement de ses mains.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, sourit la blonde, tu l'aimes, il t'aime, que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu as raison… mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est juste…

\- Tout ira bien. Rassura-t-elle. C'est le plus beau jour de ta vie, personne ne laissera quoi que ce soit gâcher ça, et surtout pas moi ! Rit-elle.

Aria sourit doucement, son amie disait vrai et elle ne doutait pas une seconde de ses paroles.

\- Merci Abby… Tu es vraiment la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir. Assura-t-elle.

\- Je sais ! S'exclama la blonde avec amusement.

La future mariée rit à cela, c'était typique d'Abygail et en plus ça avait le mérite de la détendre. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle ferai sans elle.

\- C'est valable pour toi aussi, tu sais. Déclara sincèrement la blonde. Tu es… tu es la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, et même si tu n'en as pas besoin !

\- Abby… Fit la lycan, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ha non ! On ne pleure pas, tu vas faire couler ton maquillage ! Et le mien en prime ! Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix émue malgré son sourire.

La lycan rit doucement en hochant la tête. La minute suivante Abygail avait enfin fini son œuvre et incita son amie à se lever et se mettre face à elle. La blonde regarda son amie un moment, puis, l'émotion commença à se lire sur son visage et Aria sourit tendrement en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Tu es superbe, vraiment magnifique… Assura Abygail, émue. Une vraie princesse. Si avec ça Remus te lâche des yeux une seule fois, je ne m'appelle plus Abygail Sunders !

\- Et si, avec ta tenue, Sirius ne t'invite pas au moins à danser une seule fois, je ne suis plus un lycan !

\- Aria ! S'exclama Abygail, rougissant sous le rire cristallin de son amie.

Avant qu'Abby ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, trois coups furent frappés à la porte et le visage de Sirius apparut à travers l'embrassure.

\- C'est l'heure, vous êtes prêtes les filles ? S'enquit-il en entrant, refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- On l'est, assura Abygail. Je vais descendre rejoindre ma place, à tout de suite chérie. Sourit-elle en enlaçant une dernière fois son amie.

\- Entendu.

Alors que la blonde quittait la pièce, Aria vit le regard de Sirius s'attarder sur elle avant qu'il ne secoue la tête, la faisant sourire avec amusement. Quand l'animagus revint sur elle, il vit son regard plein de sous entendu et soupira.

\- J'aime bien sa robe, c'est tout. Se justifia-t-il.

\- Bien sur. Acquiesça Aria avec un amusement non fin.

Sirius, qui avait été choisi pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'hotel, Dumbledore étant le maitre de cérémonie, les directeurs d'écoles magiques pouvant célébrer des mariages, s'attarda alors un moment sur elle et fini par émettre un sifflement admiratif.

\- Franchement, j'en perds mes mots, tu es vraiment superbe Aria.

\- Merci, Sirius… Pour tout. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Assura-t-il humblement.

\- Je crois que si, au contraire, surtout aujourd'hui. Sourit-elle. Tu es resté auprès de Remus, qui doit surement être aussi stressé que moi, admit-elle, et tu t'es occupé des invités, même si ils ne sont pas nombreux… Enfin merci, vraiment.

\- Je t'en prie, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Toi et Lunard, vous le méritez et je pense que c'est le rôle des amis d'être présents dans des moments comme ceux-là.

\- Tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce que nous ferions sans vous.

Sirius ne répondit pas mais lui offrit un large sourire en lui tendant le bras, qu'elle saisi avec une certaine impatience mêlée à de l'appréhension. Ça y est, c'était la dernière ligne droite, bientôt Aria Wolf laisserait place à Aria Lupin.

* * *

Dans le jardin, tout avait été installé pour le mariage. Une jolie petite allée avait été installée entre les sièges, délimitée par de longs morceaux de tissus blancs, accrochés aux sièges. Au bout, l'allée était terminée par deux hauts pots de fleurs joliment décorés. Ceux-ci formaient l'ouverture sur l'hôtel, placé sous un baldaquin de tissu blanc léger, dont les coins étaient soulignés par des plantes tombantes.

Sous l'hôtel, Remus attendait anxieusement, aux côtés de Dumbledore et d'Abygail, l'arrivée d'Aria au bras de Sirius, son témoin.

Ils avaient peu d'invités, au vu de la situation de Sirius, mais c'était suffisant pour eux. Les gens qu'ils appréciaient étaient là, et c'était bien tout ce qu'ils demandaient. Au premier rang se trouvaient Harry et ses deux amis, ainsi que Bill Weasley, ami d'Aria et Abygail. La future mariée avait réussi à convaincre Dumbledore de le laisser assister à la cérémonie, lui faisant totalement confiance pour garder la présence de Sirius secrète. Il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup au vieil homme pour accepter, il avait une entière confiance en la famille Weasley.

De l'autre côté de l'allée, toujours au premier rang, se trouvait la mère d'Abygail, Helena Sunders, étant la mère adoptive d'Aria, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à ne pas l'inviter. Heureusement, cependant, Dumbledore la connaissait suffisamment pour lui faire confiance, étant une amie de la famille Wolf. A ses côtés se trouvaient Pomona Chourave, Poppy Pomfresh et Minerva McGonagall. Toutes trois étaient à la fois des amies, des collègues et des confidentes pour le couple et ce depuis toujours, aussi il était normal pour eux de les avoir placées au premier rang.

Dans les rangs suivants ont trouvaient Rubeus Hagrid, qui avait d'ailleurs pleuré de joie en retrouvant Buck, Dedalus Diggle et son chapeau haut de forme, étant un ancien ami des parents d'Aria et ayant fait partit de l'Ordre du Phénix, tout comme Elphias Doge, qui était également présent. Le vieil homme, en plus d'être un ami proche de Dumbledore et un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, avait bien connu les parents d'Aria, il était l'un des rares à savoir qu'ils faisaient partit de l'ordre. Maugrey Fol Œil avait aussi été convié, cependant Dumbledore avait expliqué qu'avec ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard, il préférait l'avoir là-bas. Aria ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, pour être honnête, Maugrey lui avait laissé une drôle d'impression quand elle l'avait vu à Poudlard en octobre dernier. Enfin le professeur Flitwick était également présent.

Soudain la musique d'ouverture raisonna, faisant sortir le futur marié de ses pensées. Puis, Aria apparue au bras de Sirius. Elle semblait aussi anxieuse que lui, mais son sourire se fit rayonnant quand elle rencontra son regard. Le loup garou se sentit alors plus léger, plus détendu et prit d'une soudaine impatience. Elle aussi sembla plus détendue quand elle le rejoint, ayant brièvement serré Sirius dans ses bras avant qu'il ne rejoigne sa place auprès du marié. Celui-ci, cependant, ne sembla pas le remarquer, les yeux rivés sur sa compagne, bouche bé.

\- Aria… Tu… tu es… balbutia-t-il. Tu es magnifique… vraiment magnifique.

Devant son manque de mots Aria rit doucement, Abygail avait gagné son pari, finalement.

\- Merci. Sourit-elle en enlaçant ses mains à celles de son compagnon. Ton costume te va vraiment bien.

\- Tu trouves ? J'ai dû laisser Sirius choisir, je n'arrivais pas à me décider ! Soupira-t-il de dépit, néanmoins avec un sourire amusé.

Aria rit doucement, n'imaginant que trop bien la scène.

\- Aria, Remus, pouvons nous commencer ? Intervint gentiment Dumbledore avec un regard amusé.

\- Ho ! Bien sur ! Acquiesça le couple, surpris de s'être laissé emporter si facilement.

Le couple se plaça alors bien en face de Dumbledore, dont le sourire amusé s'était élargit. Après un regard pour le couple, le directeur de Poudlard commença son discours.

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous, amis sorciers et sorcières, ainsi qu'à vous, créatures magiques, fit le vieil homme en regardant l'assistance, qui contenait Orion, l'Augrey, Gwynneth, la chouette, et Buck, qui émirent des exclamations satisfaites à leur évocation. Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer l'union de ces deux âmes fidèles qui ont décidé de s'unir par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Le directeur fit une courte pause puis reprit.

\- Aria, Remus, c'est avec une grande joie et un grand honneur que je vais prononcer votre union. Et ce, en ce lieu si particulier. Car au-delà d'être votre foyer, votre refuge, ce fut le lieu où, avant vous, se sont mariés, où sont nés et où on vécu nombre de membres de la famille Wolf. Aria, toi-même, tu es née ici, dans cette maison, il y a 28 ans de cela. Et maintenant tu empruntes le même chemin que tes parents et leurs parents avant toi. Je pense pouvoir parler au nom de vos familles, Aria, Remus, ils seraient, à n'en pas douter, fiers de vous.

Le couple s'échangea un regard ému. Ils savaient que le vieil homme avait raison, les parents d'Aria seraient fiers et certainement rassurés qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un comme Remus. Pas seulement parce qu'il était un loup-garou, mais parce qu'ils auraient appris à le connaitre et, elle n'en doutait pas, ils l'auraient apprécié à sa juste valeur. De même que les parents Remus l'aurait effectivement été, sans nul doute. Ils seraient surement rassurés et heureux pour lui, car, malgré sa nature lui étant préjudiciable au quotidien, il avait trouvé la femme qui partagerait sa vie, la femme qui pouvait à la fois partager et soulager son fardeau. Et il ne doutait pas non plus qu'ils l'auraient beaucoup appréciée.

\- Je pense également pouvoir vous souhaiter, au nom de vos amis, de vos proches et de tous ceux qui sont présents aujourd'hui, de nombreux jours aussi heureux et lumineux que celui-ci. Cependant, chacun sait qu'il y aura aussi des jours de pluie et c'est dans ces moments-là que votre force, votre l'amour mutuel et votre fidélité prendront toute leur valeur. Il m'incombe aujourd'hui de vous rappeler ces valeurs qui sont celles du mariage et que vous vous engagerez à honorer.

Le directeur fit à nouveau une courte pause avant de reprendre, d'une voix plus solennelle.

\- En choisissant de vous unir l'un à l'autre aujourd'hui, vous êtes conscients que l'Amour a besoin de soins constants, qu'il faut veiller à l'entretenir. Pour se développer et perdurer, l'Amour a besoin de dialogue, de communication et de compréhension, de confiance et de soutien mutuel ainsi que de tolérance et de respect de l'autre. Déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers Abygail et Sirius. Abygail Helena Sunders, Sirius Orion Black, en tant qu'amis de longue date et témoins, vous vous engagez à votre tour à les soutenir et à les accompagner dans leur union. En vous accordant leur confiance, ils vous demandent d'être les témoins de leur vie ensemble et de leur donner votre affection, qu'ils aient besoin de réconfort ou de partager leur bonheur. Acceptez-vous de témoigner des engagements pris ce jour par Aria et Remus ?

\- Oui. Répondit le duo avec une assurance et une fermeté qui ému le couple.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête avec satisfaction et reprit avec le sourire.

\- Bien. Abygail, Sirius, souhaitez vous dire un mot avant l'échange des vœux ?

Les témoins s'échangèrent un regard avant qu'Abygail ne hoche la tête et se tourne vers le couple.

\- Aria, je te l'ai dit il y a moins d'une heure, mais je ne te le dirais surement jamais assez, tu es comme ma sœur et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça. On se connait depuis aussi longtemps qu'on puisse s'en souvenir et notre relation n'a jamais changé. Bien sur il y a eu des moments difficiles, mais on a su surmonter ça et je te souhaite qu'il en soit autant dans ton mariage. Il y a cependant une chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite ; je t'admire Aria. Depuis toujours tu es… une sorte de modèle pour moi. Mais je sais aussi que je ne pourrais jamais être aussi douce et bienveillante que toi, que je ne pourrais juste jamais être comme toi, simplement parce que je suis moi. Quand je m'en suis rendue compte, je me suis faite le devoir de te protéger et ce sentiment n'a fait que s'accroitre quand… quand c'est arrivé. Souligna-t-elle, faisant référence à la mort de la famille d'Aria. Et puis, à mes dépends, j'ai découvert que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour ça, que tu étais simplement trop gentille pour me dire de te lâcher la grappe ! Rit-elle, doucement imitée par Aria, les yeux humides, soutenue par Remus. Mais heureusement pour moi, ta santé étant ce qu'elle est, j'ai pu continuer à prendre soin de toi, différemment d'avant, mais toujours un peu. Mais je l'ai dit, tu es comme ma sœur et toute sœur ainée à le devoir de veiller sur sa cadette. Que tu le veilles ou non, je crois bien que je ne suis pas prête d'abandonner aussi facilement !

Aria sourit avec émotion en enlaçant son amie, lui murmurant combien elle était reconnaissante, combien elle tenait à elle, combien elle souhaitait que rien ne change jamais entre elles. Puis, essuyant plus ou moins discrètement les quelques larmes qui lui avaient échappées, Abygail se tourna vers Remus, qui avait suivi l'échange avec tendresse et émotion.

\- Remus, je t'avoue qu'au début, je me méfiais un peu. Après ce que je viens de dire, je pense que tu comprends pourquoi. De plus, Aria étant ce qu'elle est, tu te doutes bien que ça n'arrangeait rien. Fit-elle avec amusement. Mais j'ai appris à te connaitre et j'ai confiance en le jugement d'Aria. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et jamais Aria n'aurait pu trouver meilleur mari que toi, vraiment. Alors je te le demande, prend bien soin d'elle et rend la aussi heureuse que possible. Parce que toi, tu peux lui apporter un bonheur que personne d'autre ne pourra jamais lui apporter, ni moi, ni Sirius, ni même le reste de nos proches. Ça va sembler redondant, mais si tu la rends malheureuse, de quelque façon que ce soit, tu auras à faire à moi, Lupin !

Le loup garou rit doucement en hochant la tête.

\- Je te le jure, Abygail. Assura-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit, satisfaite, et laissa la parole à Sirius.

\- Lunard… Après le discours passionné d'Abygail je ne sais plus trop quoi dire, admit-il, faisant rire le couple et les invités. Mais je peux te dire ceci, tu es mon meilleur ami, depuis plus de vingt ans, et quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, non seulement je m'en excuse mais en plus je t'assure que ça ne changera jamais. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, reprit-il alors que Remus ouvrait la bouche pour protester, mais laisse moi juste le faire, c'est important pour moi.

Remus le regarda un instant avant d'acquiescer silencieusement, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Bien, mais je ne te répèterai surement jamais assez, tu es pardonné Patmol. Sourit le loup garou sous l'expression émue de son ami et sa compagne.

\- Merci, Lunard. Acquiesça l'animagus. Pour reprendre sur une note plus joyeuse, reprit le fugitif avec un rire, je te souhaite, je vous souhaite, Aria, Remus, le meilleur. Vous le méritez, tous les deux. Je sais que tu n'avais jamais espéré te retrouver dans cette situation, Lunard, et pourtant je peux te dire, que ce soit James ou moi, on a toujours pensé que tu étais celui qui le méritait le plus. Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi et nul doute que ce bon vieux Cornedrue le serait aussi. Déclara-t-il avec autant d'émotion que semblait en contenir Remus et même Harry.

Finalement Sirius se tourna vers Aria.

\- Je te dois beaucoup, Aria, tu fais tant pour moi… Tu es rapidement devenue une amie pour moi, une amie qui compte beaucoup et je sais que tu es la femme qu'il faut à Lunard. Alors, même si je sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin de te le demander, prend bien soin de lui.

\- Bien sur, Sirius, je n'y manquerai pas, je te le promets. Assura-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

L'animagus eu un large sourire et acquiesça, enlaçant brièvement le couple avant de reprendre sa place. Dumbledore sourit aux paroles des deux témoins et reprit la cérémonie avec gaité.

\- Merci, Abygail, Sirius, pour ces discours témoignant de votre amitié si sincère envers nos deux futurs mariés. A présent, nous allons passer à l'échange des vœux et des alliances.

A ces mots, Harry, qui avait été désigné pour porter les alliances, s'avança vers le couple, qui lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant. Aria et Remus se placèrent alors l'un en face de l'autre, mains jointes. Remus se saisi alors de l'alliance destinée à Aria et commença à réciter ses vœux tout en la lui passant au doigt.

\- Moi, Remus John Lupin, je te prends toi, Ariana Cassiopée Wolf, comme épouse tel que tu es. Je promets de t'aimer, de te respecter, et de t'encourager à travers les triomphes et les embûches de notre vie à deux. Je m'engage avec Amour et loyauté à partager avec toi le reste de ma vie.

Aria, émue, prit l'alliance destinée à son compagnon et la lui passa au doigt en récitant ses vœux à son tour.

\- Moi, Ariana Cassiopée Wolf, je te prends toi, Remus John Lupin, comme époux tel que tu es. Je promets de t'aimer, de te respecter, et de t'encourager à travers les triomphes et les embûches de notre vie à deux. Je m'engage avec Amour et loyauté à partager avec toi le reste de ma vie.

Après cet émouvant échange, Dumbledore fit signer le certificat d'union aux mariés et aux témoins, puis, il put enfin prononcer la phrase tant attendue.

\- Aujourd'hui, devant cette assemblée, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, Aria, Remus, je vous déclare mari et femme !

Le couple, au summum du bonheur, s'échangea alors un baiser rempli d'amour et de promesses d'avenir. Un avenir qu'ils espéraient radieux.


	36. Chapitre 35

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

La fête du mariage dura tout le reste de la journée ainsi qu'une grande partie de la nuit. Les époux reçurent nombre de félicitations et le repas fut vivant et convivial, rempli d'anecdotes diverses sur les jeunes mariés. Ce qui, finalement, fut loin de leur déplaire.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas moins festifs, quand bien même il ne restait plus qu'Abygail, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Bill. Finalement le calme ne revint que quand les trois élèves rentrèrent à Poudlard à la fin de leurs vacances de printemps et que Bill ne reprenne son travail à Gringotts.

\- Heureusement que ça n'arrive qu'une seule fois. Soupira Remus en s'asseyant dans le canapé à côté de sa femme.

\- Je suis bien d'accord. Admit Sirius avec un soupir depuis le canapé d'en face.

\- Quelle bande de vieillard vous faites ! Rit Abygail en déposant des tasses de thé devant le groupe.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, moi. Pointa Aria avec amusement.

\- Bien sur chérie, je parlais des garçons ! Je n'oserais jamais te dire une chose pareille ! S'exclama-t-elle dramatiquement, une main sur le cœur en s'installant à son tour.

Le couple ne manqua cependant pas de remarquer qu'elle s'était installée bien plus près de Sirius qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu mais ne commentèrent pas.

\- Vieux ? Nous ? Arrête un peu ! 35 ans, c'est pas vieux ! Répliqua Sirius, faussement vexé. Tu verras quand tu auras notre âge si tu seras vieille à 35 ans ! Hein Lunard ?

\- Absolument Patmol. Rit le susnommé.

Alors qu'Abygail et Sirius reprenaient leurs joutes verbales habituelles, Sirius s'interrompit brusquement et se tourna vers Aria.

\- Je pense à ça, je ne savais pas qu'Aria n'était pas ton nom complet.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et hocha la tête.

\- Hé bien oui, mon prénom est Ariana en réalité, mais comme on m'a toujours appelée Aria, j'ai fini par me présenter de cette façon. En fait, il n'y a que Dumbledore qui m'appelle encore comme ça, parfois. Admit-elle.

\- Même moi je ne savais pas qu'elle s'appelait Ariana avant qu'on n'entre à l'école primaire. Je l'ai appris quand le professeur avait fait l'appel pour la première fois… Expliqua pensivement Abygail.

\- C'est fou, alors tout le monde t'a toujours appelée Aria ? Même tes parents ? Pourquoi t'appeler Ariana dans ce cas là ?

\- Va savoir ! Rit Aria, je me suis moi-même toujours posée la question !

\- Et tu ne leurs a jamais demandé pourquoi ? S'étonna l'animagus.

\- Si, bien sur, répondit-elle en croisant les bras. Ils m'ont dit que ça leur avait plus mais qu'ils avaient vite prit l'habitude de m'appeler Aria. En plus, apparemment, mon frère arrivait plus facilement à le prononcer qu'Ariana. L'un dans l'autre, j'ai fini par ne m'appeler Ariana que sur le papier. Et encore, seulement sur les papiers importants.

\- Je comprends. Acquiesça l'animagus. Ça se tient. Sourit-il. Et Cassiopée ? Je t'avoue que si je ne savais pas ce que je sais, j'aurais pu croire que tu étais une Black cachée ! Rit-il.

\- Heureusement, tout les gens portant le nom d'une étoile ne sont pas forcément des Black. Nota Abygail.

\- Alors là, tu ne sais pas combien c'est vrai ! Admit le fugitif.

Aria sourit avec amusement avant de répondre.

\- Dans ma famille, en fait chez les lycans en règle générale, porter le nom d'une étoile est censé nous porter chance. L'astronomie est très présente dans nos légendes et nos coutumes. Expliqua-t-elle. Voilà pourquoi Cassiopée. D'ailleurs, ma mère s'appelait Céleste, le deuxième prénom de mon père était Acrux, de l'alpha de la croix, et celui de mon frère était Anser, de la constellation du petit renard.

\- Effectivement, que des noms en rapport avec les étoiles… Songea Remus.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as choisi d'enseigner et étudier l'astronomie ? S'enquit Sirius.

\- Pas vraiment, ça m'a toujours fascinée… Mais j'ai surement été influencée, oui. Admit Aria avec un petit rire.

Le fugitif haussa les épaules, comme pour dire ''logique'', et le groupe se remit à discuter, cependant leur débat fut plus axé sur Harry, cette fois. En effet, d'ici peu de temps il devrait faire face à la dernière tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers, et cela en inquiétait plus d'un.

* * *

A la fin mai, les habitants de la ''Tanière'' reçurent des informations intéressantes de la part d'Harry concernant le tournoi. Apparemment, Ludo Verpey avait informé les champions des trois écoles que l'épreuve se déroulerait dans un labyrinthe. De ce qu'il leur avait dit, le trophée du tournoi serait placé au centre et les champions n'avaient qu'à le récupérer. Cependant, Verpey les avaient prévenus que le labyrinthe serait semé d'embuches en tout genre, créatures magiques, enchantements…

\- C'était à prévoir. Nota Abygail, les bras croisés en lisant la lettre d'Harry par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius. Ça ne pouvait évidement pas être aussi facile.

\- Malheureusement. Soupira Sirius, dont l'inquiétude pour son filleul revenait à grands pas.

\- Tu as une idée du genre de créatures qu'ils pourraient mettre là dedans ? S'enquit Abby en se tournant vers Aria.

\- Ça peut être n'importe quoi… Fit-elle pensivement. Mais Harry a précisé que les haies composant le labyrinthe ne feraient pas plus de six mètres et que les allées seraient relativement étroites, ont peut donc retirer les créatures trop massives.

\- Comme ? Demanda Remus.

\- Les dragons, les éruptifs, les runespoor, les grapcornes… Énuméra-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. Et bien d'autres encore ! Cela dit, on peut au moins retirer les êtres des eaux, c'est déjà rassurant. Assura-t-elle.

\- C'est quoi des runespoor ? S'enquit Sirius, curieux.

\- Un grand serpent à trois têtes.

Le fugitif hocha la tête et reprit.

\- Et ça laisse quoi de vraiment dangereux ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

\- Hé bien… réfléchi Aria. Les griffons, les nundus, les manticores, les démonzémerveilles, les sphinx, les acromentules… Il y a des milliers de possibilités… Admit-elle.

\- Autrement dit, impossible de savoir ce qui sera choisi et ça fait trop pour retenir les différentes façons de s'en débarrasser...

\- Malheureusement, admit Aria.

\- Bon… et pour les sortilèges ? S'enquit l'animagus en se tournant vers son ami.

\- Comme les animaux magiques, ça peut être n'importe quoi. Soupira l'ancien professeur.

Sirius hocha la tête et émit un soupir défait, il leur serait donc impossible d'aider Harry… Jusqu'ici le jeune homme avait eu de la chance mais celle-ci pouvait très bien l'abandonner pour la dernière épreuve. Soudainement Abygail prit la lettre des mains de Sirius, qui émit une exclamation mécontente, que la jeune femme ignora, évidement, et après l'avoir parcourue du regard, la tourna vers eux en leur désignant la fin du récit du 4ème année.

\- Regardez, Harry a vu Croupton ! S'exclama-t-elle en tournant la lettre vers elle pour la lire. Apparemment il l'aurait vu dans un drôle d'état et avec un comportement étrange. De ce qu'il dit, il repérait des paroles incompréhensibles à un arbre avant de s'effondrer et demander à voir Dumbledore… Et puis, il s'est mis à osciller entre son arbre, qu'il prenait apparemment pour son secrétaire, et sa demande à voir Dumbledore… C'est vraiment pas net… Fit pensivement la blonde.

\- Harry n'a rien dit d'autre à ce sujet ? S'enquit Remus.

Abygail regarda à nouveau le papier qu'elle avait entre les mains et hocha la tête.

\- Si. Apparemment, Croupton repérait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de terrible, il parlait également de son fils, de Bertha Jorkins et de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, disant qu'il était devenu plus puissant…

\- Et ? Invita Aria.

\- Et rien, quand Harry est allé chercher Dumbledore, laissant Croupton avec Viktor Krum, Croupton a stupéfixé Krum et a disparu. Apparemment c'est branle-bas de combat à Poudlard entre Dumbledore et Karkaroff.

\- Je veux bien le croire. Soupira Remus. Ça n'annonce rien de bon tout ça. Croupton qui disparait pendant des mois et qui réapparait en ayant à moitié perdu la raison…

\- C'est louche. Gronda Sirius.

\- C'est louche. Confirma Remus.

\- Harry doit être très prudent, surtout que tout ça arrive à même pas un mois de la dernière tâche ! Nota Aria.

\- Dumbledore doit déjà y veiller, à mon avis. Souligna Abby.

\- Oui, ça c'est sur, et on voit ce que ça a donné ces dernières années ! Gronda Sirius.

\- Sirius, Albus ne peut pas être derrière tout le monde et je trouve qu'il veille déjà beaucoup sur Harry. Contra Aria. Oui Harry a besoin de protection, mais dans cette histoire tout le monde est concerné, d'autant plus si Vous-savez-qui doit reprendre du pouvoir !

Le groupe resta silencieux un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, avec un geste d'humeur, Sirius reprit la lettre des mains d'Abygail et monta à l'étage. Aria, Abygail et Remus s'entreregardèrent un instant avant de soupirer.

\- Il se fait du souci… Fit Aria.

\- Il a de quoi. Admit Remus. Mais ça doit le frustrer de ne rien pouvoir faire.

\- Comme n'importe qui à sa place. Nota Abygail sous un regard surpris du couple. Quoi ? S'enquit-elle, sourcils froncés.

\- C'est rare que tu prennes sa défense. Expliqua le loup garou.

\- Ho ça va hein ! Grommela la blonde. Je dis juste que tout le monde penserait comme lui, c'est tout.

Le couple s'échangea un regard amusé avant d'hocher la tête, d'accord avec elle.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, alors ? Reprit Abygail.

\- Malheureusement non, on a aucun indice et aller sur place ne servirait à rien, Croupton n'y est plus et Tu-sais-qui n'est surement pas là bas. Il faut attendre, encore. Admit Aria.

\- Et Harry est en première ligne… Fit pensivement Remus, inquiet.

\- Il faut croire en lui, comme on l'a toujours fait jusqu'ici. Fit la lycanne, désolée.

\- Putain, dire qu'il faut s'en remettre à un gosse ! S'exclama Abygail en levant les bras au ciel. C'est le monde à l'envers.

Les époux ne répondirent pas, ils ne pouvaient qu'être d'accord avec elle, malheureusement.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les habitants de la Tanière reçurent à nouveau des nouvelles d'Harry, sa cicatrice l'ayant à nouveau fait souffrir. Il leur parla du rêve qu'il avait fait, où Voldemort parlait d'une erreur de Peter Pettigrow qui avait été réparée, par une mort, visiblement. Puis il leur avoua avoir suivi le conseil de Sirius, qu'il lui avait donné à la fin de l'été, et était allé en parler à Dumbledore. Il n'omit rien de leur conversation, sur la possible monté au pouvoir de Voldemort, sur ce qu'il avait vu dans sa pensine : les procès des mangemorts, dont Karkaroff et le fils Croupton, qui n'avait apparemment pas cessé de se défendre, sa culpabilité étant alors moins certaine. Et enfin il leur avait parlé de la visite de Cornelius Fudge à Poudlard, pour s'entretenir avec Dumbledore et Maugrey.

Harry avait cependant terminé sa lettre sur une note plus douce, ou du moins plus encourageante. Il leur annonça qu'il s'exerçait avec Ron et Hermione aux sortilèges de stupéfixtion et d'entrave, en vu de la troisième tâche. Un choix approuvé par tous.

\- L'étau se resserre, on dirait. Nota Remus.

\- En effet, en ça n'annonce rien de bon. Affirma Sirius en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir l'aider d'avantage…

\- C'est ce qu'on souhaite tous, Sirius. Rassura Aria. Mais comme toi, on doit faire preuve de patience. Mais tu verras, ça finira par s'arranger.

\- Tu es toujours si positive… comment fais-tu? Soupira-t-il avec un vague sourire.

\- Je compense votre pessimisme ! Rit-elle en désignant les deux maraudeurs. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour le faire, sinon ça serait bien triste ici !

\- Ne me met pas dans le même sac que lui, tu veux. Pointa le loup garou, cachant bien mal son amusement.

\- Dit donc Lunard ! Tu es mal placé pour parler ! Je te rappel que…

Alors que les deux garçons continuaient à se disputer gentiment, comme ils en avaient l'habitude, finalement, Aria posa un regard soucieux sur le calendrier exposé dans le salon. La troisième tâche était pour bientôt et malgré son positivisme, elle était aussi inquiète qu'eux. D'autant plus qu'elle avait l'horrible pressentiment que quelque chose allait se passer lors de cet évènement, et pas quelque chose de positif, loin de là.

\- Au fait Aria, s'enquit Sirius, ayant visiblement cessé son altercation avec son ami.

\- Oui ?

\- Abby, on l'a pas vu depuis un moment, d'habitude elle est là presque tous les jours…

\- Ça t'inquiète ? Nota-t-elle avec amusement.

\- Oui, NON ! Je voulais savoir c'est tout ! Et dit donc toi ! Lunard déteint trop sur toi, je me ferais du souci à ta place ! Rétorqua vivement l'animagus, visiblement gêné de sa remarque.

Aria échangea un sourire indulgent et amusé avec son mari et reprit.

\- En effet, on ne va pas la voir ici avant quelques jours encore, elle a beaucoup de travail à Sainte Mangouste en ce moment. Et comme ça engendre beaucoup de papiers et qu'elle a horreur de ça… Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je compatis, quand j'étais auror j'avais horreur de la paperasse. Admit l'animagus.

\- Pour l'avoir vu littéralement s'en tirer les cheveux, je crois comprendre. Rit doucement Aria.

Elle ne se souvenait que trop de ses passages chez son amie alors que celle-ci était enterrée sous des tonnes de papiers à remplir. Cela dit, ça avait été, plus d'une fois, d'un comique sans nom. En effet, combien de fois l'avait-elle vue penchée sur ses formulaires, une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et l'autre entrain de remplir lesdits papiers à vitesse grand v ? Et ce jusqu'à des heures impossibles d'ailleurs… Abygail Sunders et la paperasserie, une grande histoire d'amour…

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, une Abygail ensevelie sous une tonne de papiers, le teint pâle et une plume à la main éternua bruyamment. Elle haussa un sourcil avant de secouer la tête et retourner à son travail, non sans un long soupir découragé devant la masse de travail qu'il lui restait à faire. Parfois il lui arrivait de se demander pourquoi elle avait choisi la médicomagie, surement pas pour la paperasse en tout cas.


	37. Chapitre 36

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

\- Tu vas aller à Poudlard ? Pour la dernière tâche ? S'étonna Sirius, sa fourchette encore suspendue entre son assiette et lui.

\- Oui, affirma Aria en posant ses couverts. Il est possible pour les familles des champions d'être présente et comme nous sommes ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, Dumbledore m'y a autorisé. Les Weasley seront là également.

\- Ça sera l'occasion de voir Bill alors. Nota Abygail.

\- Exact. Confirma la lycan.

\- Et toi Lunard ? Tu n'y vas pas ? Je sais que moi je ne peux pas, dit-il avec amertume, mais toi ?

\- Il y aura des gens du ministère, et tu as vu le dernier article sur Harry dans la gazette, il vaut mieux que je reste ici. Admit le loup garou, bien que visiblement peu ravi de ce constat.

\- Le dernier article sur… dans la… Réfléchit l'animagus.

\- Oui, soupira Abygail en levant les yeux au ciel, celui où il est écrit qu'Harry pactise avec des loups garous et des demis géants !

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Et tout le monde sait que Rita Skeeter ne dit que des conneries ! Protesta le fugitif.

\- Mais le fait est que des membres du ministère seront présents et je doute qu'ils soient ravis de me voir. Soupira Remus. Et je ne veux pas qu'Harry ait d'avantage d'ennuis à cause de moi.

\- Mais…

\- C'est comme ça Patmol. Conclu le loup garou.

L'animagus fixa son ami un moment avant de soupirer en affaissant les épaules. Il ne trouvait pas ça juste, pas juste du tout. Remus n'avait rien fait de mal, tout ça à cause de sa nature… alors qu'il n'avait même rien demandé !

\- Sirius, reprit gentiment Aria, j'y serai et je ne manquerai pas de saluer Harry de votre part à tous. Et il sera surement content d'avoir des nouvelles en personne et pas par lettres interposées.

\- Tu as raison… Et il sera surement rassuré d'avoir l'un d'entre nous pas loin de lui pour la dernière tâche… D'ailleurs, pour être honnête, ça me rassure aussi. Admit-il. Quelque chose se prépare ces derniers temps et tout tourne autour du tournoi, qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer durant la dernière tâche.

\- Je suis d'accord et je pense qu'on l'a tous sentit. Fit le loup garou en hochant la tête.

\- Même moi qui suis cantonnée à Sainte Mangouste m'en suis rendue compte, pourquoi les membres du ministère n'ont rien vu, eux ? Gronda Abygail.

\- Parce qu'ils ont peur. Soupira Remus. Ça a commencé de cette façon la première fois, ils ont tout nié en bloc et sont tombés de haut quand la vague est arrivée droit sur eux.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! S'exclama Sirius avec dédain. Ils ont joué la politique de l'autruche et se sont fait écraser comme peau de chagrin ! A croire qu'ils n'ont rien retenu de la leçon !

Le groupe hocha la tête, même Aria et Abygail, qui n'avaient pas vécu la guerre comme Remus et Sirius, s'en rendaient bien compte.

\- Qui plus est, reprit l'animagus, plus calmement, il est bon de savoir que tu seras là bas, Aria. Assura-t-il. Tu es une excellente sorcière et je sais que tu pourras protéger Harry suffisamment longtemps en cas de besoin.

\- Je ferais le nécessaire, assura-t-elle, mais j'espère vraiment que tout ira pour le mieux. Cela dit, il ne faut pas oublier que Dumbledore et Maugrey seront également présents. Si il se passe quoi que ce soit, Harry sera en sécurité.

\- Je l'espère, vraiment. Admit Sirius.

* * *

Au matin du 24 juin, jour de la troisième tâche, qui se déroulerait en fin de journée, Aria arriva à Poudlard et y fut accueillie par le professeur McGonagall. Elle fut conduite dans une salle vide où elle retrouva Mme Weasley et Bill, qui était venus soutenir Harry.

\- Bill ! S'exclama joyeusement Aria en apercevant son ami.

\- Aria ! Tu as l'air en forme dit moi. Sourit-il en échangeant une étreinte amicale avec la jeune femme. Le mariage te réussi. Assura-t-il gaiment.

\- C'est peu dire. S'amusa-t-elle. Tu sembles aller bien également.

\- Je ne suis pas débordé alors j'en profite pour me reposer un peu. Acquiesça-t-il.

\- Tu as bien raison ! Rit-elle doucement.

Alors qu'Aria échangeait quelques mots avec Mme Weasley, tous furent coupés par l'arrivée des champions. Quand Harry entra, il couru droit vers eux, visiblement ravi de les voir.

\- Surprise ! S'exclama joyeusement Mme Weasley. On a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de venir te voir, Harry ! Dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

\- Ça va ? Fit gaiment Bill en lui serrant la main. Charlie aurait bien voulu venir aussi, mais il n'a pas trouvé le temps. Il a dit que tu avais été fantastique face au Magyar à pointes.

\- Tu as l'air en forme, Sniffe sera rassuré. Fit Aria avec un clin d'œil, qu'Harry lui rendit avec amusement.

\- Pendant un instant j'ai bien cru qu'il serait venu avec toi, déclara le Gryffondor, ça n'a pas été trop dur de le convaincre ?

\- Il a été étonnement docile et compréhensif, rit Aria. Mais si tu veux mon avis heureusement que Remus est resté, au cas où.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! S'amusa le jeune homme. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il n'est pas venu ? J'aurai bien aimé le voir…

\- Avec ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière et la présence des membres du ministère, il préfère rester en arrière pour le moment. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et avec ce qui a été dit dans la gazette aussi j'imagine… Soupira tristement Harry. Je ne voulais pas lui causer de tords…

\- Harry, fit Aria en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, tu n'y es pour rien et Remus le sait mieux que quiconque. Ne t'en fait pas à ce sujet, d'accord ?

\- Entendu… Acquiesça doucement le jeune homme.

Aria hocha la tête et sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche pour le donner à Harry.

\- C'est de Sniffe, Abby et Remus. Sourit-elle alors que le jeune champion lui sourit avec reconnaissance avant de se tourner vers les Weasley.

Il se promit néanmoins de lire le message des trois adultes quand il aurait droit à un peu de calme.

\- C'est vraiment gentil à vous d'être venus, sourit Harry.

\- C'est bien normal et ça nous fait plaisir ! Assura Mme Weasley.

\- Et ça fait plaisir de revenir ici, fit Bill en regardant autour de lui. Il y a cinq ans que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds. Le tableau de ce chevalier fou est toujours là ? Le chevalier du Catogan ?

\- Oh oui, répondit Harry avec un long soupir, qui fit rire les trois adultes.

\- Et la grosse dame ? Reprit Bill.

\- Elle était déjà là à mon époque, dit Mrs Weasley. Elle m'a passé un sacré savon une nuit où j'étais rentrée à quatre heures du matin...

\- Moi aussi, quand j'avais voulu voir Thomas, mon frère jumeau, un peu tard le soir… Fit pensivement Aria.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais hors du dortoir à quatre heures du matin ? S'étonna Bill.

Le sourire que lui lança sa mère voulait tout dire, cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de tout leur expliquer avec un regard brillant.

\- Avec ton père ont étaient allés faire une promenade au clair de lune, répondit-elle. Il s'est fait prendre par Apollon Picott, le concierge de l'époque.

Alors que Bill semblait toujours stupéfait et Harry amusé, Aria sourit doucement, elle espérait vraiment avoir le même regard en pensant à son mari quand elle aurait l'âge de Mme Weasley.

\- Tu nous fais faire un tour, Harry ? Soupira finalement Bill.

\- Heu, oui, bien sûr. Acquiesça-t-il.

Le groupe passa la matinée dans le parc, vivement ensoleillé en ce début d'été. Harry leur montra le carrosse de Beauxbâtons ainsi que le vaisseau de Durmstrang. Aria, même étant une sorcière depuis sa naissance, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la magie faisait vraiment des merveilles. Pour le coup, même Bill et Mme Weasley étaient d'accord avec elle, et ce n'était pas Harry qui allait les contredire. Puis ils passèrent devant le Saule cogneur, qui intrigua énormément Mme Weasley, le Saule ayant été planté après qu'elle eut terminé ses études. A cela Harry et Aria échangèrent un regard complice, eux savaient très bien pourquoi cet arbre était là. Enfin, avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Mme Weasley leur parla longuement du garde chasse qui avait précédé Hagrid, un certain Ogg. D'ailleurs Aria en profita pour aller saluer Hagrid, qui l'accueilli si joyeusement que le groupe failli arriver en retard au repas.

\- Maman ! Bill ! Professeur Wolf ! S'exclama Ron, abasourdi en les voyant arriver et s'installer à la table de Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- On est venus voir Harry pour la dernière tâche ! Répondit joyeusement Mme Weasley. Je dois dire que c'est bien agréable de ne pas avoir à faire la cuisine pour une fois. Qu'en penses-tu Aria ?

\- Je suis bien d'accord, acquiesça-t-elle, mais heureusement qu'Abby et Remus ne sont pas mauvais derrière des fourneaux. Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Ho tu as bien de la chance, à la maison je n'ai personne pour m'aider, peut-être Ginny de temps en temps… Soupira dramatiquement Mme Wealsey. Au fait Ronald, comment s'est passé ton examen ?

\- Oh... bien, hésita Ron. Je ne me souvenais pas de tous les noms des gobelins révoltés, alors j'en ai inventé quelques-uns. Mais ça ne fait rien. Déclara-t-il maladroitement en se servant du pâté de viande avec des légumes, sous le regard sévère de sa mère.

\- Ce n'était pas difficile, ils ont tous des noms du style Borbog le Barbu ou Eûrk le Crasseux…

Le groupe rit un moment avant d'être rejoints par Fred, George et Ginny.

\- D'ailleurs, Ron, reprit Aria avec amusement sous le regard curieux du jeune homme, je ne suis plus professeur, tout comme Wolf n'est plus mon nom. Rit-elle.

\- Bon sang, c'est vrai ! S'exclama-t-il, je ne m'y ferai jamais, je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que vous… tu… sois mariée avec le professeur Lupin !

A l'entente de ce nom la plupart des élèves assez près pour entendre le roux se tournèrent vers leur ancien professeur d'astronomie, qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs accueillie avec entrain.

\- Comment ça mariée avec le professeur Lupin ? S'étonna Dean Thomas.

\- Vraiment ? Incroyable ! S'exclama Lee Jordan près de Fred et George.

\- C'est tellement romantique ! Soupirèrent en cœur Lavande et Parvati, appuyée par la plupart des filles de Gryffondor.

Ainsi les discutions allèrent bon train et les félicitations tout autant, à la plus grande joie et la plus grande gêne d'Aria, elle n'avait jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention après tout. Cela dit elle avait déjà hâte de rentrer chez elle et de tout raconter à son mari, nul doute qu'il serait ravi d'être toujours aussi bien vu de ses élèves malgré leur connaissance de sa nature.

L'après midi Harry fit faire le tour de Poudlard et du parc à Bill, Aria et Mme Weasley, et ce jusqu'au grand banquet organisé pour la dernière tâche. Dans l'après midi Aria en profita pour aller saluer ses anciens collègues ainsi que Dumbledore. Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas été invités à son mariage la félicitèrent gaiment, sauf Rogue, bien sur, qui semblait plus renfrogné encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Aria pensa avec un amusement non fin que Sirius jubilerait quand elle lui raconterait ça en rentrant.

A la table des professeurs, au moment du banquet, Ludo Verpey et Cornélius Fudge étaient présent, apparemment ce dernier remplacerait Croupton en tant que juré pour la dernière tâche.

Aria remarqua qu'Hagrid ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Mme Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons, qui avait les yeux rouges. Un peu étonnée elle se pencha vers Harry pour lui en demander plus.

\- Je ne sais pas, je sais qu'Hagrid était fou d'elle au début de l'année, mais quand il lui a dit que comme lui elle devait être une demi-géante elle s'est mise à l'éviter. Depuis ils agissent comme ça…

\- Ho… Pauvre Hagrid. C'est dommage qu'elle refuse de le reconnaitre, au moins quand elle est avec lui… Soupira Aria.

Pour toute réponse, Harry acquiesça doucement, là-dessus il n'y avait rien qu'ils ne puissent faire. Si ce n'est consoler Hagrid, encore. Aria, voyant la nervosité d'Harry commencer à poindre, posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et lui offrit un sourire assuré.

\- Ça va aller, tu t'es bien entrainé, il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal.

\- Je sais mais…

\- C'est normal d'être inquiet, assura gentiment Aria, mais n'oublie pas que beaucoup de gens pensent à toi et te soutiennent. Tes amis, tes camarades, les Weasley, Remus, Abby, Sniffe, moi… Il y a aussi Dumbledore et Maugrey…et même le professeur McGonagall ! Dit-elle plus doucement avec un sourire amusé devant l'étonnement du Gryffondor. Mais ça reste entre nous. Rit-elle.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et lui sourit, visiblement plus confiant. A la fin du repas, quand le crépuscule tomba, Dumbledore se leva et la Grande Salle devint soudainement silencieuse.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, dans cinq minutes, je vous demanderai de vous rendre au terrain de Quidditch pour assister à la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les champions sont priés de suivre Mr Verpey qui les accompagnera sur place.

Harry se leva, applaudit par ses camarades de Gryffondor, ses amis, la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Aria, et sortit de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Cedric, Fleur et Krum. La dessus, la Grande Salle se vida et tous rejoignirent le terrain de Quidditch. Aria, comme la plupart des familles des champions, fut conviée à rejoindre la tribune des professeurs. En arrivant sur place elle vit que le labyrinthe dont avait parlé Harry couvrait tout le terrain et que les haies qui le composaient mesuraient bien six mètres de hauteur. Pendant que les derniers arrivant s'installaient bruyamment, les professeurs Maugrey, McGonagall, Flitwick ainsi qu'Hagrid rejoignirent les champions et annoncèrent qu'ils patrouilleraient dans le labyrinthe. Ils étaient reconnaissables par de grandes étoiles lumineuses rouges sur leurs chapeaux et sur le dos pour Hagrid. Ils ajoutèrent que si les champions étaient en difficultés et qu'ils souhaitaient être secouru, alors ils devaient envoyer des étincelles rouges en l'air. Ainsi, l'un d'entre eux viendrai les chercher.

Ce constat rassura quelque peu Aria, au moins ils n'étaient pas totalement livrés à eux même, ils pouvaient demander de l'aide en cas de besoin. Cependant, elle regretta quelque peu de ne pas enseigner cette année, elle aurait aimé pouvoir patrouiller dans le labyrinthe, son flair aurait été un avantage non négligeable.

Puis, elle fut alors sortie de ses pensées quand Ludo Verpey prit la parole via un sort ''sonorus'' pour mieux se faire entendre.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer ! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler le classement actuel de nos champions ! A la première place ex aequo, avec quatre-vingt-cinq points chacun : Mr Cedric Diggory et Mr Harry Potter, de l'école Poudlard !

Après de nombreux applaudissements enjoués, Verpey reprit le classement.

\- A la troisième place, avec quatre-vingts points : Mr Viktor Krum, de l'institut Durmstrang ! Et à la quatrième place : Miss Fleur Delacour, de l'académie Beauxbâtons !

Les présentations faites, Verpey se fit plus sérieux.

\- Attention... A mon signal, Harry et Cedric ! Reprit Verpey. Trois... deux... un...

Il lança un coup de sifflet et Harry et Cedric s'engouffrèrent dans le labyrinthe, suivis quelques minutes plus tard par Krum puis Fleur. La troisième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers avait définitivement commencé.


	38. Chapitre 37

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Très bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Les minutes semblèrent des heures pour Aria depuis que l'épreuve avait commencé, et pour elle les premières étincelles rouges à éclairer le ciel au-dessus du labyrinthe apparurent après une éternité. Le premier rapatrié fut Viktor Krum, c'est inconscient qu'il rejoignit l'infirmerie de Poudlard sous l'œil vigilent des professeurs et plus particulièrement celui de ses parents et de son directeur, Karkaroff. Plus tard il fut rejoint par Fleur Delacour. Il ne restait dans labyrinthe plus que Cedric et Harry.

Au bout d'un long moment, Aria fut soudainement prise d'un étrange pressentiment. Inquiète elle se leva pour essayer de mieux percevoir les odeurs des deux derniers participants, sans succès. Jusqu'ici elle avait réussi à les sentir, mais peut-être étaient-ils trop loin à présent…

\- Ariana ? S'enquit doucement Dumbledore, assis à sa droite.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard mi-inquiet mi-distrait avant de finalement lui répondre.

\- C'est juste… quelque chose m'inquiète, Albus et je n'aime pas ça.

\- Tu te fais du souci ? Demanda le vieil homme, les sourcils néanmoins froncés.

\- Bien sur mais… j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

Le directeur perdit toute la gaité qui lui restait et regarda gravement le labyrinthe. Il savait mieux que quiconque que l'instinct des lycans était le plus aiguisé de tous et qu'un pressentiment, bon ou mauvais, n'était pas à prendre à la légère. De plus, Dumbledore lui-même était inquiet depuis un certain temps, trop de choses étranges se déroulaient autour du Tournoi des trois sorciers.

Après une attente interminable, le pressentiment d'Aria eu raison d'être, Harry était soudainement réapparu à l'entrée du labyrinthe, avec le trophée des trois sorciers, certes, mais également le corps inerte de Cedric Diggory.

Immédiatement Aria et Dumbledore se ruèrent vers lui. Le jeune homme était blessé et semblait complètement déphasé, refusant de faire un seul geste et même ne serait-ce que de lâcher son confrère de Poufsouffle. Pendant que Dumbledore saisissait le jeune Gryffondor, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui, Aria remarqua immédiatement la raison du comportement du jeune garçon, Diggory était mort et tout semblait indiquer que ça n'était pas arrivé à cause de ce qui pouvait se trouver dans le labyrinthe. Son attention fut momentanément détournée de Diggory, pour lequel il n'y avait plus rien à faire, en entendant Harry murmurer faiblement que Voldemort était de retour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'exclama Cornélius Fudge en arrivant vers eux, livide.

Puis il remarqua l'état de Diggory et se tourna vers Aria, la plus proche, qui lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

\- Mon Dieu ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. Dumbledore ! Il est mort !

Ses paroles se répandirent comme une trainée de poudre parmi les gradins, à l'horreur des parents du défunt, qui descendaient déjà les gradins.

\- Harry, lâche-le, demanda Fudge.

Cependant, le jeune homme resta sourd à ses paroles, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Aria, effondrée de voir Harry agir de cette façon, se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa main, celle qui tenait encore fermement le poignet de Diggory.

\- Harry, tu ne peux plus l'aider, maintenant. C'est fini. Lâche-le, s'il te plait. Pria-t-elle doucement.

\- Il voulait que je le ramène, gémit-il. Cedric voulait que je le ramène auprès de ses parents...

\- C'est fait, Harry, vous êtes de retour tous les deux, tu peux le lâcher… Allez Harry, lâche-le... Répéta-t-elle aussi doucement qu'il le lui était possible.

Voyant le jeune homme incapable de faire le moindre geste, étouffé par l'émotion, l'épuisement et ses blessures, elle le releva. Il chancela, s'accrochant finalement à elle comme à une bouée. Il sembla à Aria qu'il était sur le point de perdre conscience, il fallait l'amener à l'infirmerie, le plus vite possible. Alors que Fudge interpelait Dumbledore, pour qu'il s'occupe des parents de Diggory, il fit signe à Aria et Maugrey, qui venait d'arriver, de s'occuper d'Harry. Voyant cependant qu'Aria ne pourrait pas le transporter longtemps, l'auror prit le Gryffondor dans ses bras et donna rendez-vous à Aria à l'infirmerie, celle-ci ayant été accaparée par McGonagall, qui souhaitait savoir ce qui s'était passé.

C'est avec crainte qu'elle vit l'auror disparaitre avec le blessé. Inquiète au possible elle résuma brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé à sa collègue et la quitta rapidement pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais même si Harry était de retour, son pressentiment ne l'avait pas quitté et étonnement le voir partir avec Maugrey ne l'avais pas rassuré du tout.

* * *

Comme elle s'y était attendu, l'infirmerie était vide à son arrivée, seuls Krum et Fleur Delacour s'y trouvaient et Madame Pomfresh lui assura n'avoir vu ni Harry ni Maugrey. Le château était immense, ils pouvaient se trouver n'importe où et Maugrey n'était pas fou, il avait surement effacé toute trace d'eux, même olfactive. Paniquée, Aria cherchait une solution en courant dans les couloirs, espérant trouver une trace, n'importe laquelle. Puis, elle se frappa le front en pensant à une solution toute simple, le bureau de Maugrey ! Ça ne donnerait peut-être rien mais ça pouvait être un début. C'était bien dans ces moments là que la carte de Remus et Sirius lui aurait été bien utile ! Au détour d'un couloir elle failli entrer en collision avec Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall, qui couraient dans la même direction qu'elle.

\- Où sont-ils ? Demanda Dumbledore sans détour, toute sa gaité l'ayant définitivement quitté.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Le temps que j'aille à l'infirmerie il n'y avait plus personne et pas une trace ! J'allais voir dans le bureau de Maugrey !

\- Allons-y ! S'exclama Dumbledore en prenant la tête du groupe.

Alors qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs, McGonagall se rapprocha d'Aria avec un visage inquiet et coupable.

\- Je suis navrée Aria, si je t'avais laissée les suivre…

\- Non… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… on ne pouvait pas savoir… Répondit la jeune femme avec une inquiétude non feinte dans la voix.

Peu de temps plus tard les quatre adultes se retrouvèrent devant la porte du bureau de Maugrey, qui était fermée à clé. Immédiatement Aria sentit les odeurs de Maugrey et Harry à l'intérieur et le signifia silencieusement à Dumbledore, qui attendait sa confirmation.

\- Stupéfix ! Clama alors Dumbledore, faisant exploser la porte du bureau et envoyant Maugrey contre le mur en face de lui, le rendant inconscient sous l'impact.

\- Harry ! S'exclama Aria en accourant près du jeune homme, l'enlaçant avec force, soulagée.

\- A… Aria… Murmura-t-il, visiblement aussi soulagé qu'elle.

\- Venez, Potter, murmura McGonagall, venez à l'infirmerie…

\- Non, coupa sèchement Dumbledore à la stupéfaction des deux femmes.

\- Mais enfin… Albus… Il est blessé et… Protesta Aria, appuyée par la sous directrice.

\- Il doit rester, répliqua Dumbledore. Harry a besoin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Il est nécessaire de comprendre la réalité avant de pouvoir l'accepter et seule l'acceptation de la réalité peut permettre la guérison. Il faut qu'il sache qui lui a imposé l'épreuve qu'il a subie ce soir et pourquoi.

\- Mais comment Maugrey a-t-il pu... ? Murmura Harry, abasourdit en s'écartant légèrement d'Aria, sans pour autant la lâcher.

\- Cet homme n'est pas Alastor Maugrey, déclara Dumbledore. Tu n'as jamais vu Alastor Maugrey. Le véritable Maugrey ne t'aurait pas éloigné de moi après ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Dès le moment où je l'ai vu t'emmener, j'ai compris, et dès que ça me fut possible, je suis venu ici.

Tout en disant ces mots, Dumbledore se pencha vers le corps inerte de Maugrey et prit dans sa poche la flasque dont il ne se séparait jamais et un trousseau de clés.

\- Severus, s'il vous plaît, allez me chercher la potion de vérité la plus puissante que vous possédiez, puis descendez aux cuisines et ramenez l'elfe de maison qui s'appelle Winky. Minerva, veuillez avoir l'obligeance de vous rendre chez Hagrid où vous verrez un gros chien noir assis dans le jardin aux citrouilles. Emmenez le dans mon bureau, dites-lui que je l'y rejoindrai bientôt et revenez ici.

A ces mots Aria et Harry échangèrent un regard stupéfait, un gros chien noir ? Remus et Abygail allait être fou si ils se rendaient compte que le fugitif avait prit la poudre d'escampette pour rejoindre Poudlard.

\- Aria, envoie un patronus à Remus pour lui dire de cesser de chercher Sniffe et de venir dans mon bureau le plus vite possible.

\- Entendu. Acquiesça-t-elle malgré son effarement.

Alors qu'elle exécutait la demande de Dumbledore, tout comme Rogue et McGonagall, elle pensa brièvement que Sirius n'aurait peut-être pas seulement à faire à la colère de Remus et Abygail, sans doute passerait-il par la sienne aussi, finalement. Aria retourna alors son attention sur Dumbledore, qui s'approchait d'une malle à sept serrures qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Celui-ci ouvrit toutes les parties de la malle et une fois arrivé à la septième, Harry et Aria ne purent retenir une exclamation de stupeur.

Là, au fond d'une sorte de fosse, se trouvait le véritable Maugrey Fol Œil. Il semblait endormi et bien plus mince. Sa jambe de bois avait disparu, l'orbite de son œil magique semblait vide et ses cheveux grisonnants étaient clairsemés, comme si on lui en avait arrachés. Sous les yeux effarés d'Aria et Harry, Dumbledore entra dans la malle et se pencha sur lui vers le vrai Maugrey. Après un bref examen, il demanda à Aria de lui envoyer la cape de Maugrey, que portait l'imposteur, pour le réchauffer.

\- Il faudra que Madame Pomfresh l'examine, mais il n'est pas en danger. Déclara finalement le directeur de Poudlard.

Une fois remonté en haut, Dumbledore se saisi de la flasque de Maugrey, il dévissa le bouchon et vida son contenu.

\- C'est du Polynectar, Harry, expliqua Dumbledore. Vois-tu, c'était très ingénieux. Maugrey ne boit jamais rien d'autre que ce qu'il y a dans sa flasque, il est bien connu pour ça. L'imposteur avait besoin de garder le vrai Maugrey auprès de lui pour pouvoir continuer à préparer sa potion. Regarde ses cheveux... il lui en a coupé tout au long de l'année. L'effet devrait cependant bientôt se dissoudre, nous allons bientôt voir qui a fait ça.

Dumbledore tira alors une chaise et s'y assis, les yeux fixés sur le faux Maugrey, toujours inconscient. Comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le visage du faux Maugrey se mit à changer pour finalement dévoiler le visage de Barty Croupton Junior. Celui-ci était pâle avec des tâches de rousseurs et une chevelure blonde. La stupéfaction d'Harry et Aria fut soudainement interrompue par l'arrivée de Rogue, Winky et McGonagall.

\- Croupton ! S'exclama Rogue avec stupéfaction.

Sa surprise fut imitée par McGonagall alors que l'elfe nommée Winky accourait vers son maitre en poussant des cris de panique et de reproche.

\- Vous l'avez tué ! Vous avez tué le fils de mon maître !

\- Il est simplement stupéfixé, Winky, expliqua calmement Dumbledore. Écarte-toi, s'il te plaît. Severus, vous avez la potion ?

Sur ces mots Rogue lui tendit le flacon de Veritaserum qu'il était partit chercher et Dumbledore se leva. Il mit l'imposteur en position assise, le dos contre le mur, et lui fit boire le contenu de la fiole. Puis il pointa sa baguette sur lui et lança un ''enevatum''. A cela, Croupton junior ouvrit des yeux embrumé et Dumbledore s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Vous m'entendez ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit vaguement le mangemort.

\- Je voudrais que vous nous disiez comment il se fait que vous soyez ici, s'enquit Dumbledore. Comment vous êtes-vous enfui d'Azkaban ?

L'homme prit une profonde inspiration puis se mit à raconter son hsitoire d'une voix monocorde. Il n'omit rien. Il raconta que sa mère mourante avait demandé à son mari de sortir son fils de prison. Il expliqua que lors de leur visite à Azkaban sa mère avait prit sa place grâce à du Polynectar. Il conta sur le fait que les détraqueurs étaient aveugles, ils avaient senti une personne saine et une personne mourante entrer à Azkaban et qu'ils avaient senti une personne saine et une autre mourante en sortir. C'était de cette façon qu'il était sortit de prison. Ainsi, la personne morte à Azkaban était sa mère, qui avait bu du Polynectar jusqu'à sa mort.

En soi Aria ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il s'agissait d'une belle histoire d'amour, autant d'amour entre un mari et sa femme que d'amour maternel entre une mère et son fils. Cependant, Croupton Junior n'était pas une bonne personne, loin de là et ce qu'il avait fait à Maugrey et Harry le prouvait. Il était dangereux et très certainement que les accusations qui pesaient contre lui en tant que mangemort étaient véridiques.

\- Et qu'est-ce que votre père a fait de vous après vous avoir ramené à la maison ? Reprit Dumbledore.

\- Il a fait croire que ma mère était morte dans son lit et un enterrement a eu lieu dans la plus stricte intimité. C'est notre elfe de maison qui s'est occupé de moi. Puis il a fallu me cacher et me surveiller. Mon père a eu recours à divers sortilèges pour me faire obéir. Je ne pensais qu'à rejoindre mon maître...

\- Comment a fait votre père pour vous faire obéir ? S'enquit Dumbledore.

\- Il m'a soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium. Je devais toujours porter une cape d'invisibilité et l'elfe de maison ne me quittait pas.

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il découvert que vous étiez toujours vivant ? Continua le directeur.

\- Oui, répondit Croupton. Une sorcière qui travaillait dans le service de mon père. Bertha Jorkins. Elle est venue à la maison pour faire signer des papiers à mon père. Il n'était pas là alors Winky l'a fait entrer et est retournée auprès de moi. Mais Bertha Jorkins en a entendu assez pour deviner qui se cachait sous la cape d'invisibilité. Quand mon père est rentré, elle lui a aussitôt parlé de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir et il lui a infligé un très puissant sortilège d'Amnésie.

Il y eut un bref silence, maintenant la disparition de Berta Jorkins prenait du sens.

\- Parlez-moi de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, reprit Dumbledore.

\- Winky a persuadé mon père de m'y laisser aller, répondit Croupton. Elle disait que c'était ce que ma mère aurait voulu. Il a accepté. Mon père nous a emmenés, moi et Winky, dans la loge officielle. Winky devait dire qu'elle gardait une place pour mon père, et moi, je resterais assis à côté d'elle, invisible. Mais j'avais commencé à lutter contre l'Imperium. C'est ce qui est arrivé là-bas. J'ai alors vu une baguette magique qui dépassait de la poche du garçon assis devant moi. Je l'ai volée.

La petite elfe pleurait à chaudes larmes, priant son maitre de ne pas en dire plus, mais veritaserum faisait toujours effet empêchant l'imposteur de se taire.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de cette baguette ? S'enquit Dumbledore.

Croupton expliqua alors qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la tente et qu'ils avaient alors entendu les Mangemorts. Croupton, furieux que malgré leur liberté ils n'aient jamais cherché leur maitre, avait voulu s'occuper d'eux. Cependant Winky les avait attachés l'un à l'autre et les avait emmenés dans la forêt. C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait utilisé la baguette volée, celle d'Harry en réalité, pour faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Puis il expliqua que les sorciers du ministère étaient arrivés et les avait stupéfixé tous les deux sans s'en rendre compte, brisant leur lien en même temps. Puis Winky avait été renvoyé par Croupton père, qui, une fois tout le monde parti, avait retrouvé son fils, toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité, et les avaient ramenés chez eux.

A ce stade de l'histoire, alors qu'il racontait que son père était resté nuits et jours avec lui, un large et mauvais sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il raconta que Voldemort était venu le voir avec Queudver, ayant appris sa survie par le biais de Bertha Jorkins, qu'il avait capturé en Albanie. Apparemment, une fois le sortilège d'amnésie détruit, elle lui avait parlé de tout ; du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, de Maugrey qui allait enseigner à Poudlard, et aussi de son évasion d'Azkaban. Elle lui avait raconté que Croupton gardait son fils prisonnier pour l'empêcher de chercher son maître et de le rejoindre. C'était de cette façon que Voldemort apprit que Croupton fils était resté fidèle. C'est ainsi que Voldemort l'avait retrouvé et était venu chez lui. Croupton père, lui, avait alors était soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium.

Dumbledore pausa alors la question que tout le monde se pausait à ce moment précis, que lui avait demandé Voldemort.

Celui-ci lui a demandé d'infiltrer Poudlard afin de guider et veiller sur Harry dans les épreuves du Tournoi, pour qu'il soit le premier à saisir le trophée. Trophée qui serait transformé en un Portoloin qui mènerait droit à Voldemort. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait eu besoin de Maugrey, qu'il avait neutralisé avec Queudver. Il expliqua avoir gardé Maugrey en vie pour deux raisons, l'une était pour pouvoir faire du Polynectar, et la seconde afin de le soumettre à L'imperium pour pouvoir l'interroger et tout savoir sur son passé, ses habitudes, etc…

Puis il leur parla de la fuite de Croupton père, qui avait commencé à résister à l'Imperium. Cependant Voldemort s'était douté que Croupton irai à Poudlard et avait prévenu le fils, disant qu'il devait l'arrêter.

\- J'ai donc attendu en me servant de la carte que j'avais prise à Harry Potter. La carte qui avait failli tout gâcher… Grogna-t-il.

\- La carte ? Fit précipitamment Dumbledore. Quelle carte ?

Aria lança un regard stupéfait à Harry, qui eut la décence de rougir de honte. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu laisser la carte du Maraudeur à n'importe qui ! Même confisquée il aurait dû la récupérer ! Sirius et Remus ne seraient surement pas ravis de cette négligence qui aurait put le sauver et ce depuis longtemps.

\- Oui, la carte de Poudlard que possédait Potter. Expliqua Croupton. Il avait vu mon nom s'y inscrire une nuit où j'étais dans le bureau de Rogue pour y voler des ingrédients pour le Polynectar. Il a cru que c'était mon père puisque nous avons le même prénom. Je me suis alors arrangé pour la lui prendre. Et j'ai attendu l'arrivée de mon père à Poudlard. Puis, un soir, la carte m'a montré qu'il avait pénétré dans le parc. J'ai alors mis ma cape d'invisibilité et je suis allé à sa rencontre. Je l'ai trouvé à la lisière de la forêt, mais Potter et Krum sont arrivés. Alors j'ai attendu que Potter s'en aille, j'ai stupéfixé Krum et j'ai tué mon père.

\- Qu'avez vous fait du corps ? S'enquit calmement Dumbledore.

\- Je l'ai transporté dans la forêt et j'ai métamorphosé le cadavre de mon père. J'ai utilisé un sortilège pour le réduire à un os unique... que j'ai enterré, caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité, devant la cabane de Hagrid.

Il y eut alors un grand silence, horrifié pour Harry, Aria et McGonagall, et seulement ponctué par les sanglots de Winky.

\- Et pour ce soir ? Reprit Dumbledore.

\- J'ai proposé d'aller placer le trophée dans le labyrinthe, murmura Croupton Junior. Je l'ai transformé en Portoloin et le plan de mon maître a fonctionné. Il a retrouvé le pouvoir. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire dément avant de prendre à nouveau connaissance.


	39. Chapitre 38

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

Baty Croupton hors d'état de nuire, Dumbledore chargea McGonagall de veiller sur lui et Rogue d'aller chercher Mme Pomfresh pour s'occuper de Maugrey ainsi que de prévenir Fudge de venir dans son bureau pour interroger lui-même Croupton.

Enfin, une fois Rogue partit, Dumbledore s'adressa à Aria et Harry.

\- Avant d'aller à l'infirmerie, venez dans mon bureau, Sirius nous y attend.

Aria émit un long soupir, qui eut le mérite de faire à nouveau sourire Dumbledore.

\- Ne soit pas trop dure, il se faisait beaucoup de souci.

\- Peut-être, mais il m'a dit haut et fort qu'il comptait sur moi… Je n'ai peut-être pas pu faire grand-chose mais...

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, tu es là et tu veilles sur Harry, ce n'est pas lui qui va te dire le contraire. Sourit le vieil homme en regardant le Gryffondor, qui hocha faiblement la tête, quelque peu rougissant.

La jeune femme eut alors un sourire dépité et serra Harry contre elle avant de l'aider à marcher jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. En arrivant devant la porte, le groupe put entendre de grands éclats de voix, nul doute que Remus était arrivé et qu'il passait à Sirius le savon qu'il avait mérité en venant ici.

Quand ils entrèrent, le duo se tut immédiatement, enfin, surtout Remus, Sirius affichant plutôt un air penaud, assis près du bureau directorial, la tête entre les épaules. A leur arrivée Remus, vite imité par Sirius, se rua vers eux et enlaça sa femme avant de reculer d'un pas.

\- Aria, Harry, quel soulagement ! ça va ?

\- Harry, comment te sens-tu ? Je le savais... J'étais sûr que quelque chose comme ça arriverait... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ajouta Sirius, inquiet au possible.

\- Ça va, assura doucement Aria en aidant Harry à s'asseoir sur une des chaises devant le bureau.

\- Vous allez nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin ? Reprit Sirius avec impatience sous le regard réprobateur de Remus et irrité d'Aria.

\- Tais-toi un peu pour commencer, ça facilitera les choses pour en placer une ! Gronda la jeune femme, calmant immédiatement l'animagus, bien que son inquiétude soit toujours visible.

Après un regard vaguement amusé de Dumbledore, celui-ci entreprit de tout expliquer aux deux maraudeurs. Pendant ce temps là, Fumseck s'était posé sur les genoux d'Harry en signe de réconfort. Touché par ce geste le jeune Gryffondor caressa doucement le plumage tiède du phénix. Du coin de l'œil il regarda Aria, qui avait une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien, bien que son regard soit fixé sur Dumbledore.

\- Aria… Murmura-t-il faiblement, attirant l'attention de la lycan.

\- Oui Harry ? S'enquit-elle doucement en se mettant à son niveau.

\- Je… Merci… Je suis content que tu ais été là… balbutia-t-il, ne trouvant les mots justes.

\- Toujours Harry, je serais toujours là pour toi. Assura-t-elle d'un ton maternel, qui émeut le jeune homme. Je sais que je n'ai pas pu en faire autant que je le voulais aujourd'hui, mais je ferais toujours mon possible pour t'aider et te soutenir, je te le promets.

\- Merci… Gémit-il en un murmure, ne pouvant empêcher quelques larmes de rouler sur ses joues.

Attendrie, Aria le serra tendrement dans ses bras, comme une mère l'aurait fait et ce geste sembla énormément toucher le jeune sorcier. Il réalisa alors qu'en eux, il avait trouvé une vraie famille, une famille comme il en avait toujours rêvé. Aria était la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, Sirius et Remus étaient, à leur façon, des figures paternelles, et même Abygail entrait dans ce cercle, peut-être comme une tante un peu étrange ? Ou une grande sœur ? En tout cas, il était heureux d'être avec eux et leur simple présence lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

\- Harry, fit Dumbledore en sortant Harry de ses pensées, il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé quand tu as touché le Portoloin.

\- On pourrait peut-être attendre demain matin ? Coupa Sirius en posant une main sur l'épaule libre d'Harry.

\- Je suis d'accord, il est blessé et a besoin de repos. Assura Aria, appuyée par son mari.

\- Laissons-le dormir, il en a besoin. Conclu celui-ci.

Dumbledore sembla cependant sourd à leurs protestations, au plus grand damne d'Harry.

\- Je sais que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Soupira Dumbledore, visiblement peiné. Endormir la douleur pendant quelque temps ne la rendra que plus intense lorsque qu'il faudra la réveiller. Tu as fait preuve d'une grande bravoure ce soir, Harry, et je te demande de te montrer encore une fois courageux. Racontes-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. Pria le directeur.

Harry, bien qu'hésitant, prit finalement une profonde inspiration et commença son récit. Une ou deux fois, Sirius, Aria ou Remus semblèrent sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Dumbledore leur fit signe de se taire. Cependant, quand Harry commença à parler de Queudver, les deux maraudeurs se tendirent immédiatement et ne purent retenir une exclamation quand il leur raconta comment celui-ci lui avait percé le bras avec la pointe de son poignard.

Dumbledore regarda alors pensivement la blessure.

\- Il a dit que mon sang le rendrait plus fort, expliqua Harry. Il a dit que la protection que ma... que ma mère m'a laissée en mourant... serait également en lui.

Dumbledore n'ajouta rien et pria Harry de reprendre son récit. Celui-ci raconta alors comment Voldemort avait émergé du chaudron utilisé pour sa renaissance et leur rapporta son discours aux Mangemorts. Puis, il leur parla du moment où Voldemort l'avait libéré, lui avait rendu sa baguette magique et l'avait affronté en duel.

Soudain, Harry fut plus hésitant. Les adultes échangèrent alors un regard confus.

\- Tu as dit qu'un rayon de lumière reliait les deux baguettes ? Fit Sirius. Pourquoi ?

\- Priori Incantatum, murmura Dumbledore.

\- La remontée des sortilèges ? S'étonna Aria.

\- Exactement, répondit Dumbledore. La baguette magique de Voldemort et celle de Harry contiennent le même élément. Dans chacune d'elles, il y a une plume de la queue du même phénix, de Fumseck plus précisément, expliqua-t-il en montrant ledit oiseau.

\- La plume de ma baguette vient de Fumseck ? S'exclama Harry.

\- Oui, assura Dumbledore. Dès que tu as quitté sa boutique, Mr Ollivander m'a écrit pour me dire que c'était toi qui avais acheté la seconde baguette.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe quand une baguette rencontre sa sœur ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Elles ne peuvent agir l'une contre l'autre, expliqua Dumbledore. Mais si leurs propriétaires les forcent à combattre... l'une des baguettes obligera l'autre à régurgiter les sortilèges qu'elle a jetés en remontant le cours du temps. Le plus récent d'abord... puis celui qui l'a précédé... Ce qui signifie que Cedric a dû réapparaître sous une certaine forme.

Harry confirma faiblement d'un signe de tête.

\- Diggory est revenu à la vie ? Fit Aria, incrédule, comment… ?

\- Aucun sortilège ne peut faire revivre les morts, répondit gravement Dumbledore. Il s'agit simplement d'une sorte d'écho. Une ombre du Cedric vivant a dû émerger de la baguette...

\- Il m'a parlé, déclara le jeune homme. Le... le fantôme de Cedric… Il m'a parlé…

\- C'est un écho, expliqua Dumbledore. Un écho qui a conservé l'apparence et la personnalité de Cedric. Je devine que d'autres formes ont dû aussi apparaître...

\- Un vieil homme, fit Harry, Bertha Jorkins. Et puis…

\- Tes parents ? Devina Dumbledore alors que les Maraudeurs pâlissaient à vue d'œil.

Harry acquiesça alors que la main de Sirius se faisait plus serrée autour de son épaule et celle de Remus autour de celle de son épouse, qui lui frotta doucement le bras. Il lui envoya un regard reconnaissant, cependant assombrit par la tristesse du souvenir de James et Lily.

\- Qu'ont-elles fait, ces ombres ? Reprit Dumbledore pour passer sur la douleur des maraudeurs, ce dont ils lui étaient reconnaissants.

Harry leur parla de la façon dont les silhouettes avaient jaillies de la baguette. Il leur décrivit l'expression de peur sur le visage de Voldemort et leur rapporta les paroles de son père, qui lui avait dit ce qu'il devait faire, puis l'ultime requête de Cedric.

Quand Harry termina son récit, il y eu un long silence dans la pièce, Sirius avait le visage enfoui dans ses mains, Remus avait le visage bas, Aria à ses côtés, essayant de l'apaiser comme elle pouvait.

\- Je vais le répéter, Harry, reprit Dumbledore. Tu as fait preuve d'une grande bravoure. Tu as manifesté le même courage que ceux qui sont morts en combattant Voldemort lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa puissance. Maintenant on va t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Tu as besoin d'une potion de Sommeil et d'un peu de paix... Sirius, Remus, Aria, vous voudrez bien rester avec lui, cette nuit ?

Le trio acquiesça silencieusement. Sirius se transforma en sa forme d'Animagi et ils sortirent tous du bureau directorial pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

* * *

A l'infirmerie le groupe fut accueilli par Mme Pomfresh, Hermione, Bill, Ron et leur mère. Alors qu'Harry, toujours auprès d'Aria, allait s'asseoir sur un lit, Dumbledore échangea quelques mots avec eux, incitant au calme et à l'apaisement. .

\- Monsieur le directeur, fit Mme Pomfresh d'un ton hésitant en regardant la forme animagus de Sirius, puis-je vous demander ce que ce... ?

\- Il est à nous, expliqua Remus, je ne pouvais pas le laisser, mais je vous assure qu'il est très propre. Assura-t-il, appuyé par Dumbledore, ce qui eut raison de l'infirmière.

La question réglée, Dumbledore dû quitter le groupe afin de rejoindre Cornélius Fudge. Il demanda néanmoins à Harry de ne pas quitter l'infirmerie avant le lendemain matin, pour qu'il ait le temps de parler aux autres élèves des évènements récents.

\- Comment va Maugrey ? S'enquit Remus en regardant l'ancien auror, alité.

\- Il se remettra, assura Mme Pomfresh d'un ton professionnel.

Le loup garou acquiesça doucement avant de rejoindre sa compagne, assise à côté d'Harry, qui s'était vu attribuer un pyjama par Mme Pomfresh et était à présent allongé calmement sur son lit provisoire. A ses pieds se trouvait Sirius et autour d'eux étaient assis les trois Weasley et Hermione.

\- Je me sens bien, leur dit Harry. Je suis juste fatigué.

\- On sait, Harry et on va te laisser te reposer, assura gentiment Aria, appuyée par Mme Weasley, qui voyait Harry comme l'un de ses fils. Comprend nous, on s'est tous inquiétés.

\- Je sais… Acquiesça le jeune homme, les paupières tombantes, l'adrénaline ayant définitivement quitté son corps.

Aria, Remus et Mme Weasley échangèrent un regard à la fois soulagé et protecteur avant que l'infirmière ne revienne avec un gobelet de potion pour un sommeil sans rêves. Le jeune Gryffondor grimaça en voyant la potion violette mais bu sans plus de résistance. Puis, très vite, il sombra dans le sommeil, bercé par la chaleur de la pièce et la main réconfortante d'Aria qui vagabondait tendrement entre ses mèches indomptables.

Laissant Sirius aux pieds d'Harry, le groupe s'éloigna du lit de l'endormi, pour plus de calme, et les adultes fermèrent les rideaux entourant son lit.

\- Les enfants, fit doucement Aria, vous devriez aller vous reposer, si il se passe quoi que ce soit, nous viendrons vous chercher, d'accord ?

Ron et Hermione parurent hésitants, ne cessant de lancer des regards vers le lit de leur ami.

\- Peu importe l'heure, je vous le promets. Assura Aria.

\- Nous, nous restons ici de toute façon, tout se passera bien. Ajouta Remus.

Les deux élèves finirent par acquiescer, vaincus, avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre le tumulte de la tour de Gryffondor. Restés seuls dans l'infirmerie, Mme Weasley et Bill s'installèrent près d'Harry alors qu'Aria et Remus s'asseyaient sur le lit d'à côté, dont ils avaient ouverts les rideaux donnant sur le lit d'Harry pour garder un œil sur son état.

Le groupe resta silencieux un moment, tous pensifs et exténués par ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Puis, Aria posa les yeux sur son mari, qui semblait pensif. Ce qu'il avait entendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore avait dû particulièrement le toucher, tout comme Sirius, pensa-t-elle en regardant l'animagus, qui avait les yeux rivés sur son filleul. Elle n'aimait pas les voir comme ça, eux qui étaient si vivants, si souriants habituellement…

Elle enlaça l'une des mains de son compagnon entre les siennes d'un geste rassurant, essayant de capter son attention. Celui-ci réagit après un instant de flottement et lui offrir un maigre sourire.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle à mi-voix, pour ne pas réveiller Harry et attirer l'attention des deux Weasley.

\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'ont devait demander ça, tu étais là depuis le début. Admit-il.

\- Je vais bien, assura-t-elle, mais toi ? Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile d'entendre tout ça, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Précisa-t-elle.

Le loup garou regarda pensivement devant lui un moment, avant de poser les yeux sur elle à nouveau, serrant à son tour ses mains autour des siennes.

\- Ça ira, il me faut juste un peu temps, comme il en faudra à Sirius aussi. Soupira-t-il. Ne t'en fait pas, j'en ai vu d'autres tu sais.

\- C'est mon rôle de te soutenir dans ces moments là, je suis ta femme, rappela-t-elle, et tu as toujours tendance à minimiser les choses. Déclara-t-elle.

\- Tu es dure. Rit doucement son compagnon.

\- Avec toi, il faut bien. Fit-elle avec un doux amusement, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Après un instant de silence, Remus la serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux miel avec reconnaissance.

\- Merci d'être là. Lui murmura-t-il.

\- Toujours, Remus, toujours. Assura-t-elle tendrement.

* * *

A peine plus d'une heure plus tard, Aria perçu des éclats de voix, la faisant se redresser sous l'œil curieux de son mari. Cependant, rapidement, tous entendirent les mêmes éclats de voix, celles de Fudge et McGonagall notamment.

\- Ils vont finir par le réveiller ! Gronda Mme Weasley.

\- Pourquoi ils crient comme ça ? S'étonna Bill. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé ?

Les voix se rapprochèrent rapidement de l'infirmerie et on pouvait à présent entendre distinctement la sous directrice et le ministre de la magie se disputer.

\- C'est regrettable, mais c'est comme ça, déclara Cornélius Fudge.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû amener cette chose dans l'enceinte du château ! S'écria McGonagall. Quand Dumbledore l'apprendra... fit-elle en entrant à la suite du ministre dans l'infirmerie, rapidement suivie de Rogue.

Du coin de l'œil Aria vit Harry se redresser, visiblement ils avaient réussi à le réveiller.

\- Où est Dumbledore ? S'enquit le professeur de potion en regardant le groupe avec dédain, et plus particulièrement Aria et Remus.

Aria roula des yeux, cet homme avait la rancune tenace décidément.

\- Il n'est pas là, répondit-elle avec colère. Et c'est une infirmerie, ici, pas un moulin !

\- C'est vrai, approuva vivement Mme Weasley, et monsieur le ministre vous feriez bien de...

La rousse fut cependant coupée par l'arrivée de Dumbledore, qui semblait assez pressé. Aria perçu même une pointe d'impatience.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit-il sèchement en regardant alternativement Fudge et le professeur McGonagall. Minerva, je suis surpris de vous voir ici, je vous avais demandé de surveiller Barty Croupton.

\- Il ne sert plus à rien de le surveiller ! Gronda-t-elle avec colère. Monsieur le ministre s'en est occupé lui-même !

La sorcière paraissait particulièrement en colère et Aria ne se rappelait pas l'avoir un jour vu ainsi. Remus, à ses côtés, lui assura que lui non plus, pourtant, lui et son groupe d'amis lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Quand nous avons averti Mr Fudge que nous avions capturé le Mangemort responsable des événements de cette nuit, expliqua Rogue, il a semblé estimer que sa sécurité personnelle était menacée. Ainsi il a insisté pour être accompagné d'un Détraqueur et il l'a fait entrer dans le bureau où se trouvait Barty Croupton...

\- Je lui avais dit que vous ne seriez pas d'accord ! Reprit McGonagall avec la même fureur. Je lui ai dit que vous n'accepteriez jamais de voir un Détraqueur pénétrer dans le château, mais...

\- Chère madame, contra Fudge avec colère, en tant que ministre de la Magie, je suis en droit de décider s'il convient d'assurer ma protection lorsque je dois interroger quelqu'un qui présente un danger potentiel...

Le ministre fut cependant interrompu par le professeur de métamorphose, qui semblait véritablement hors d'elle à présent.

\- Mais quand cette… cette chose est entrée dans la pièce elle s'est précipitée sur Croupton et... et lui a infligé le baiser des détraqueurs ! Hurla-t-elle.

Aria frissonna, c'était la pire sentence possible, un sort pire que la mort. Puis elle posa les yeux sur Sirius puis sur Remus, qui semblait avoir suivi le même cours de pensé qu'elle, Sirius avait à nouveau échappé de peu aux détraqueurs ce soir.

\- Ce n'est pas une grosse perte ! S'emporta Fudge. Apparemment, il a été responsable de plusieurs meurtres !

\- Mais il ne peut plus témoigner, Cornélius, déclara durement Dumbledore. Il ne pourra plus expliquer pourquoi il a tué tous ces gens. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Pourquoi il les a tués ? Mais enfin, c'était un fou furieux ! S'exclama le ministre. D'après ce que Minerva et Severus m'ont dit, il semblait persuadé avoir agi sur les ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui !

\- Oui, il se trouve que Lord Voldemort lui a bien donné des ordres, Cornélius, répondit Dumbledore. La mort de ces gens n'a été qu'un effet secondaire du plan qui visait à redonner à Voldemort toute sa force. Et il a effectivement retrouvé son corps.

Fudge se vida alors de toutes ses couleurs, clignant des yeux d'un air stupéfait et confus, semblant avoir du mal à croire Dumbledore.

\- Vous-Savez-Qui... est revenu ? Balbutia-t-il, incrédule. Allons, allons… Dumbledore…

\- Nous avons entendu la confession de Barty Croupton sous Veritaserum. Assura Dumbledore. Il a également révélé comment il s'était échappé d'Azkaban et comment Voldemort s'était servi de lui pour capturer Harry.

\- Voyons, Dumbledore, répliqua Fudge, refusant de croire aux mots du directeur. Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement croire à ça. Vous-Savez-Qui ? De retour ? Allons, Croupton s'est sans doute autopersuadé avoir agit sur ordre de Vous-Savez-Qui, comment pouvez-vous croire sur parole un fou comme lui ?

\- Quand Harry a touché le trophée, il a été transporté auprès de Voldemort, expliqua Dumbledore avec fermeté. Il a assisté à sa renaissance. Je vous expliquerai tout en détail si vous voulez bien venir dans mon bureau. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous permettre d'interroger Harry ce soir. Ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil au jeune sorcier.

\- Et vous êtes prêt à croire Harry sur parole, Dumbledore ? Lança le ministre avec mauvaise foie.

Il y eut un moment de silence qui fut rapidement rompu par un grognement de Sirius, qui semblait furieux contre le ministre.

\- Oui, je crois Harry, répondit Dumbledore avec une colère dissimulée. J'ai entendu la confession de Croupton et j'ai entendu Harry raconter ce qui s'est passé, les deux récits coïncident.

Fudge eu alors un sourire étrange, qui ne disait vraiment rien qui vaille à Aria, qui échangea un regard inquiet avec son mari, qui avait les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous êtes prêt à croire que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu simplement parce que l'on dit un assassin fou et un garçon qui...

Fudge se tourna alors vers Harry, qui sembla alors comprendre quelque chose, et ses prochaines paroles firent alors comprendre la même chose chez les personnes autour de lui.

\- Vous avez lu l'article de Rita Skeeter. Dit-il.

A cela Fudge eut une expression de défi qui ne plus pas du tout aux adultes présents dans la pièce.

\- En admettant que je l'ai lu ? Dit-il. Et si j'y avais découvert que vous aviez gardé le secret sur certains faits concernant ce garçon ? Fit-il envers Dumbledore. Qu'il parle le Fourchelang par exemple ? Et qu'il est pris d'étranges crises...

\- J'imagine que vous parlez des douleurs liées à sa cicatrice ? Fit Dumbledore d'un ton glacial, méconnu chez les quatre anciens élèves.

\- Alors, vous reconnaissez que ces douleurs sont réelles ? Répondit Fudge. Qu'il a des maux de tête ? Qu'il fait des cauchemars ? Peut-être a-t-il aussi... des hallucinations ?

\- Écoutez-moi, Cornélius, coupa Dumbledore. Harry est aussi sain d'esprit que vous et moi. Cette cicatrice ne l'a en aucune manière affecté. Je suis persuadé qu'elle le fait souffrir lorsque Voldemort se trouve à proximité ou que celui-ci éprouve des sentiments particulièrement meurtriers.

Fudge avait légèrement reculé en voyant Dumbledore avancer vers lui, mais malgré la crainte que pouvait lui inspirer le directeur à cet instant, il restait sur ses idées préconçues. Alors qu'il allait à nouveau lancer une pique envers Harry, celui-ci le coupa brusquement et avec colère. Il assura avoir vu Voldemort revenir, d'avoir vu ses Mangemorts, dont il cita même les noms ; Lucius Malfoy, Macnair, Avery, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle… Mais le Ministre resta sourd à ses protestation, assurant que tous avaient étés innocentés et qu'Harry avait très bien pu voir leurs nom dans des comptes rendus de procès ayant eu lieus treize ans plus tôt.

\- Dumbledore ! Gronda finalement Fudge. Ce garçon a déjà raconté des tas d'histoires à dormir debout l'année dernière. Ses affabulations sont de plus en plus invraisemblables ! Comment pouvez-vous encore le croire ?

Aria voulu protester sur les faits de l'an passé mais Remus la retint. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était présent et qu'il valait mieux pour eux et Harry que ça ne soit pas rappelé au ministre, surtout maintenant qu'il semblait particulièrement remonté, surtout contre Harry et Dumbledore. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais consentit à ne rien faire, son mari avait raison, malheureusement. Cependant, ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle était réellement en colère contre le ministre, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé de toute façon.

\- Espèce d'imbécile ! S'exclama McGonagall. Et Cedric Diggory ? Et Mr Croupton ? Ces assassinats ne sont pas seulement dus au hasard ou à l'œuvre d'un fou ! Protesta-t-elle vivement.

\- Je n'ai aucune preuve ! Répliqua Fudge avec fureur. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes tous décidés à provoquer un mouvement de panique qui va déstabiliser tout ce que nous avons construit au cours de ces treize dernières années !

Aria se souvint alors des paroles de Sirius et Remus quelques mois plus tôt, c'était comme lors de la première montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, le ministère avait refusé de croire à sa puissance… Aujourd'hui le scénario se répétait et au lieu d'apprendre de ses erreurs, le ministère agissait comme à l'époque. Et c'était surement cette obstination qui allait à nouveau tous les mettre en danger.

\- Voldemort est revenu, insista Dumbledore. Si vous acceptez ce fait et prenez les mesures nécessaires, nous avons encore une chance. Dans un premier temps la décision la plus avisée serait de retirer aux Détraqueurs le contrôle d'Azkaban... Assura le directeur.

\- Grotesque ! Protesta le ministre. Retirer les Détraqueurs ! Je serais démis de mes fonctions si je faisais une telle proposition ! La plupart d'entre nous n'arrivent à bien dormir que parce que nous savons que les Détraqueurs montent la garde !

\- Et nous, nous dormons beaucoup moins bien en sachant que vous avez confié la surveillance des plus dangereux partisans de Lord Voldemort à des créatures qui se rangeront à ses côtés dès qu'il le leur demandera ! Répliqua Dumbledore avec colère. Lorsque les Détraqueurs et ses anciens partisans l'auront rejoint, vous aurez bien du mal à l'empêcher de retrouver sa puissance d'il y a treize ans ! Gronda le directeur. Et à présent, reprit-il sans laisser le temps au ministre de répliquer, vous devriez tout de suite envoyer des émissaires aux géants !

\- Des émissaires aux géants ? Protesta vivement Fudge. C'est de la folie !

\- Tendez-leur la main avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, assura Dumbledore, ou alors ce sera Voldemort qui saura les convaincre, comme il l'a déjà fait par le passé !

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! Haleta Fudge en reculant d'un pas. Si la communauté des sorciers apprenait que j'ai approché les géants... Ce serait la fin de ma carrière...

\- Vous êtes aveuglé par votre fonction, Cornélius ! Gronda Dumbledore. Vous accordez trop d'importance à la pureté du sang ! Votre Détraqueur a supprimé le dernier membre d'une des plus anciennes familles de sang pur et voyez ce qu'il avait choisi de faire de sa vie ! Maintenant prenez les mesures que je vous ai suggérées et vous laisserez le souvenir de l'un des plus courageux et des plus grands ministres de la Magie qu'on ait jamais connus ! Renoncez à agir et l'histoire se souviendra de vous comme de l'homme dont la faiblesse aura donné à Lord Voldemort une deuxième chance de détruire le monde que nous avons essayé de reconstruire !

Le ministre se mit alors à balbutier, répétant sans cesse que Dumbledore était fou, que tout ceci était de la démence pure… Autour de lui, tous étaient silencieux, incapable de dire un mot après l'échange tendu des deux hommes. Fudge ne semblait pas près à se départir de ses idées et Dumbledore sembla immédiatement le remarquer, aussi il ajouta, plus calmement cette fois.

\- Si vous persistez ainsi, Cornélius, alors nous avons atteint la croisée des chemins. Vous agirez comme vous le jugerez bon. Et j'en ferais de même.

A ces mots, Aria vit Remus grimacer, visiblement il savait ce que ça voulait dire pour tout le monde. Fudge, quant à lui, malgré un ton dénué de menace de la part de Dumbledore, s'était raidit et fini par reprendre d'un ton accusateur.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, Dumbledore. Je vous ai toujours laissé faire ce que vous vouliez. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour vous. Parfois, je n'étais pas d'accord avec vos décisions, mais je ne disais rien. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui vous auraient permis d'engager un loup-garou comme professeur ou de garder Hagrid, ou encore de fixer le programme scolaire sans en référer au ministère. Mais si vous vous opposez à moi...

\- Le seul auquel j'ai l'intention de m'opposer, l'interrompit Dumbledore, c'est Lord Voldemort. Si vous êtes contre lui, Cornélius, nous resterons du même côté. Déclara le directeur.

Le ministre resta silencieux un instant, puis il reprit d'un ton étonnement suppliant, comme si il était mit au pied du mur.

\- Il ne peut être de retour, Dumbledore, c'est impossible... murmura-t-il d'un ton proche du gémissement.

C'est alors que Rogue s'avança alors vers lui et releva la manche de sa robe, mettant son bras, et donc la marque des ténèbres, directement sous le nez de Fudge, qui tressaillit. Le professeur de potion assura qu'il y a une heure la marque était bien plus nette et que la marque avait été gravée par le feu dans le bras de tous les Mangemorts. Il lui expliqua nettement que c'était un signe de reconnaissance et un moyen de les faire venir à lui. Il assura que la marque était devenue de plus en plus nette au fils de l'année. Et que cette nuit, Karkaroff avait pris la fuite pour cette raison, parce qu'il savait, tout comme Rogue, qu'il avait sentit, que le seigneur des ténèbres était de retour.

A la fin de son récit, Fudge ne semblait pas avoir réussi à assimiler le moindre mot du professeur. Ou plutôt, il ne devait pas l'avoir réellement voulu. Enfin, après un instant de silence, il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez tous, Dumbledore, mais j'en ai assez entendu. Je vous recontacterai pour parler de la façon dont cette école doit être dirigée. Pour l'instant, je dois retourner au ministère.

Et sur ces mots le ministre s'en alla d'un pas pressé, non sans avoir donné à Harry le prix de mille gallions que lui rapportait la victoire du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Un long silence suivi la sortie du ministre. Rien de tout ce qui venait de se passer, autant pendant la troisième tâche que durant la discussion entre Fudge et Dumbledore, n'annonçait quelque chose de bon. Les choses allaient changer, vite, et pas forcément pour le mieux, pour personne.

\- Il y a du travail, déclara Dumbledore en se tournant vers le groupe. Molly, j'espère ne pas me tromper en estimant que je peux compter sur vous et sur Arthur ?

\- Bien sûr que vous le pouvez, Assura vivement Mme Weasley malgré son teint livide. Arthur sait à quoi s'en tenir avec Fudge. Il n'a jamais eu d'avancement au ministère à cause de son affection pour les Moldus.

\- Il faut lui transmettre un message, expliqua Dumbledore. Toutes les personnes qui sont prêtes à accepter la vérité doivent être immédiatement averties et Arthur est bien placé pour contacter les personnes de confiance au sein du ministère.

\- J'y vais, proposa Bill, je pars tout de suite.

\- Parfait, approuva Dumbledore. Raconte-lui ce qui s'est passé. Dis-lui que je prendrai bientôt directement contact avec lui. Mais il devra se montrer discret.

\- Comptez sur moi, assura Bill avec fermeté.

Le rouquin donna une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Harry, embrassa sa mère, enlaça Aria en lui murmurant des mots d'encouragement, serra la main de Remus et mit sa cape avant de sortir rapidement de la salle pour exécuter la demande de Dumbledore.

\- Minerva, reprit Dumbledore en se tournant vers le professeur de métamorphose, je veux voir Hagrid dans mon bureau le plus vite possible. Et également, si elle consent à venir, Madame Maxime.

La femme acquiesça et sortit à son tour.

\- Pompom, dit-il en se tournant vers Madame Pomfresh. Pourriez vous descendre dans le bureau de Maugrey ? Vous y trouverez une elfe de maison du nom de Winky, elle doit être dans un grand état de détresse. Faites ce que vous pouvez et ramenez-la aux cuisines. Dobby s'occupera d'elle.

\- Très bien, acquiesça-t-elle, non sans étonnement, avant de quitter la pièce.

Quand la femme fut éloignée, Dumbledore se tourna vers le groupe.

\- Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps pour deux d'entre nous de se reconnaître tels qu'ils sont. Sirius... Voudriez-vous reprendre votre forme habituelle ? S'enquit-il.

Alors, sous les yeux stupéfait de Mme Weasley, que son fils s'empressa de rassurer, et ceux mi-horrifiés, mi-énervés du professeur de potion, Sirius reprit forme humaine. La réaction du professeur vis-à-vis de l'animagus ne se fit cependant pas attendre

\- Lui ! Gronda-t-il en échangeant un regard furieux avec le fugitif. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

\- Il est ici parce que je l'ai invité, fit simplement Dumbledore, tout comme vous, Severus. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous deux. Le moment est venu d'oublier vos anciennes querelles et d'avoir confiance l'un dans l'autre.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas gagné, murmura Remus à sa compagne, qui savait combien les deux hommes se haïssaient.

Autant Remus avait eu le mérite de ne pas réellement participer à la vendetta contre Rogue quand il était élève, autant ce n'était pas le cas de Sirius, qui en était l'un des principaux instigateurs. D'ailleurs, les deux hommes se toisaient avec la plus grande des répulsions, autant dire que Dumbledore demandait un véritable miracle.

A peine Aria eut-elle le temps d'hocher la tête aux mots de son mari que le directeur se tournait vers eux.

\- Aria, Remus, je compte également sur vous. Déclara-t-il.

Alors que le couple allait hocher la tête pour confirmer, bien qu'avec un mécontentement visible pour Aria, de fait des nombreuses attaques verbales du professeur de potion envers elle, celui-ci s'exclama, indigné :

\- Parce qu'évidement, ils sont dans le coup, gronda le maitre des potions, en même temps, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, n'est-ce pas Lupin ?

\- Hé ! Protesta Sirius, appuyé par Aria, qui semblait outrée, il ne t'a rien…

\- Je veux bien faire ce qu'il faut, mais ça doit être réciproque. Interrompit le loup garou avec un soupir, coupant l'élan de son ami et de sa femme.

L'animagus grogna légèrement, néanmoins étonné du comportement d'Aria. Jamais il n'avait vu la jeune femme agir de cette façon, bien sur il savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout le maitre des potions, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

\- A court terme, modéra finalement Dumbledore pour apaiser le groupe. Vous pourriez simplement vous contenter de ne pas vous manifester d'hostilité ouverte. Soupira-t-il en regardant Sirius, Aria et Rogue. Vous allez commencer par vous serrer la main. Vous êtes du même côté, désormais. Il faut s'unir dès maintenant, sinon il n'y aura bientôt plus d'espoir pour aucun d'entre nous. Conclu le directeur en posant les yeux sur Sirius et Rogue.

Finalement, très lentement, mais en continuant de se lancer des regards assassins, Sirius et Rogue se serrèrent la main pendant une fraction de seconde, et il en fut de même entre Aria et le maitre des potions ainsi qu'avec son mari. Dumbledore était moins inquiet concernant le loup garou. Les deux hommes avaient réussi à s'entendre l'an passé, ils seraient capable d'en faire de même à présent, bien qu'il ne cautionne pas du tout ce qu'avait fait son professeur de potion envers le lycanthrope en fin d'année.

\- Ça suffira pour l'instant, déclara-t-il finalement. A présent, j'ai du travail pour vous. L'attitude de Fudge, bien qu'elle ne soit pas surprenante, change tout. Sirius et Remus, il faut que vous partiez immédiatement prévenir Arabella Figg, Mondingus Fletcher et tous les anciens. Ensuite, restez cachés à la Tanière, je vous contacterai là-bas.

Harry voulu protester contre leur départ, mais l'animagus s'empressa de le rassurer.

\- On se reverra très bientôt, Harry, assura-t-il. Je te le promets. Mais je dois y aller, c'est important, tu comprends ?

\- Oui, soupira Harry. Oui... Bien sûr…

\- Et Aria reste avec toi, dit-il en échangeant un regard avec la jeune femme, qui acquiesça avec un sourire rassurant envers Harry.

\- D'accord…

L'animagus acquiesça, frotta doucement la tête de son filleul et se transforma à nouveau en chien. Remus, après avoir embrassé sa femme et échangé quelques mots réconfortant avec elle, le rejoignit et ils quittèrent la pièce.

\- Severus, reprit Dumbledore. Vous savez ce que je dois vous demander. Si vous êtes prêt...

\- Je suis prêt, assura Rogue malgré une légère pâleur.

\- Alors, bonne chance, conclu Dumbledore.

Là-dessus le maitre des potions quitta la pièce à son tour et Dumbledore se tourna vers Aria.

\- Ariana, j'ai peur de devoir te demander de reprendre la tâche de tes parents où ils l'on laissée il y a treize ans. Penses-tu pouvoir le faire ?

Aria se mordit la lèvre en baissant les yeux, pensive. Après un instant de silence, elle hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux. Mais je doute obtenir plus de résultats qu'eux, les évènements de la dernière guerre n'ont pas joués en notre faveur de ce point de vue là.

\- Je m'en doute, mais il faut essayer.

La jeune femme hocha à nouveau la tête, avec néanmoins plus d'assurance.

\- Penses-tu que l'on puisse également demander le soutient de miss Sunders ? Reprit le directeur.

\- Sans problème. Affirma Aria.

\- Alors je compte sur toi pour la mettre au courant.

\- Entendu. Acquiesça-t-elle à nouveau alors que Dumbledore se tournait vers le reste du groupe.

\- Je dois redescendre. Il faut que je voie les Diggory. Harry, bois le reste de ta potion. Je reviendrai plus tard, d'ici là, Ariana, Molly, je vous le confie.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et le directeur quitta la pièce.

\- Il faut que tu finisses ta potion, Harry, fit gentiment Aria en posant une main rassurante sur son bras.

\- C'est vrai, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ajouta Molly d'un ton maternel. Essaye de penser à autre chose... Pense par exemple à tout ce que tu vas pouvoir t'acheter avec ce que tu as gagné ! Dit-elle en essayant de lui remonter le moral.

\- Je ne veux pas de cet or, répondit faiblement Harry. Prenez-le, vous le méritez toutes les deux plus que moi. Ou donnez-le à n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas moi qui aurais dû le gagner, c'est Cedric…

Sa voix semblait sur le point de se briser et Aria, comme Molly, comprirent immédiatement que la culpabilité commençait à naitre en lui.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, fit précipitamment Mme Weasley.

\- Je lui ai dit de prendre le trophée en même temps que moi, gémit Harry.

\- Harry… Murmura Aria en le prenant dans ses bras, bientôt imitée par Mme Weasley.

Très vite le jeune homme se laissa aller à leur étreinte et laissa toute sa douleur s'échapper à travers de longs sanglots. Quand le jeune sorcier fut plus calme, Mme Weasley s'écarta légèrement, gardant une main du Gryffondor contre elle, pour remplir le gobelet posé sur la table de chevet de potion pour un sommeil sans rêves. Aria, de son côté, posa son front contre celui du jeune garçon et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux, tendrement.

\- Harry, tu es un jeune homme bien, un jeune homme noble et courageux. Assura-t-elle en essayant doucement ses joues mouillées avec ses pouces. Je n'ai pas de fils, Harry, mais si un jour j'ai la chance d'en avoir un, je voudrais qu'il soit exactement comme toi… Sourit-elle alors que le jeune homme l'enlaçait à son tour, son visage niché contre son épaule, ému.

\- Je… murmura-t-il, je ne sais pas ce que… ce que c'est que d'avoir une mère, mais pour moi… pour moi tu es ce qui s'en rapproche le plus… Avoua faiblement le jeune garçon.

\- Bon sang, c'est moi que tu vas faire pleurer maintenant. Fit Aria avec un reniflement, les larmes aux yeux.

Le Gryffondor eut un petit rire entre ses larmes et il s'écarta légèrement. Il échangea un sourire avec Aria et bu la potion que lui tendait gentiment Mme Weasley. Immédiatement, il retomba sur ses oreillers et fut emporté dans un profond sommeil sous le regard attendrit d'Aria et Mme Weasley.


	40. Chapitre 39

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent chargés. Aria et Mme Weasley avaient essayé de demander à Dumbledore l'autorisation d'avoir Harry chez elles pendant les vacances d'été mais il était resté sourd à leur demandes répétées, il assurait que c'était pour sa sécurité, qu'il avait de bonnes raisons. La mort dans l'âme mais pas défaites, elles se mirent d'accord pour essayer plus tard durant l'été, peut-être obtiendraient-elles au moins une semaine chacune…

Dumbledore demanda néanmoins à Aria de se tenir prête à revenir enseigner à Poudlard en cas de besoin à la rentrée suivante. Apparemment il envoyait Hagrid et Madame Maxime discuter avec les géants, afin d'obtenir leur aide. Ainsi, si leur mission dépassait l'été, Aria serait susceptible de se voir attribuer le poste de professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. Bien que ravie de pouvoir enseigner à nouveau, elle était réticente à l'idée de devoir quitter Remus et Sirius aussi souvent. Elle laissa finalement couler, avec un peu de chance Hagrid et Madame Maxime s'en sortiraient avant la rentrée.

Avant de quitter Poudlard, Aria avait pu échanger quelques mots avec Harry, l'encourageant et le réconfortant comme elle le pouvait. Le jeune homme lui en était reconnaissant, et même si tout le monde le laissait tranquille, sur demande de Dumbledore, les gens préféraient l'éviter, aussi ces quelques mots lui firent beaucoup de bien.

* * *

Sirius et Remus passèrent plusieurs jours en dehors de la Tanière à contacter les anciens membres de l'ordre du phénix. Aussi, durant ce laps de temps, Aria en profita pour rechercher dans les affaires de ses parents quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui donner une idée de l'emplacement des autres lycans. En effet, pendant la première guerre, ceux-ci avaient essayés de les contacter pour obtenir leur soutient dans la lutte que menait l'ordre, à présent c'était elle qui héritait de cette tâche.

Aria, malgré son positivisme habituel, était relativement pessimiste quant à la réussite de ce nouveau contact. Les lycans voulaient tous rester loin de toute communauté, magique ou non magique, aussi, en aucun cas ils ne souhaiteraient être mêlés à une guerre qui ne les concerne pas. C'était d'autant plus vrai que la plupart des lycans ne vivaient pas en Angleterre, qui serait le premier et principal pays touché par cette nouvelle crise, évidement. Si ils n'étaient pas directement touchés, ils n'interviendraient pas. De plus, ils étaient bien assez intelligents et discrets pour échapper aux radars des Mangemorts et des différents ministères magiques. Ils pouvaient très bien se transformer et attendre que la guerre passe, ils ne seraient sans doute jamais ennuyés…

Non, Dumbledore ne lui avait pas donné une mission facile, et si en plus elle allait devoir jongler avec du travail d'enseignante, comme Dumbledore l'avait évoqué… L'ampleur de la tâche pesait déjà sur ses épaules, mais elle avait donné sa parole et elle agirait en conséquence.

Du côté d'Abygail, celle-ci avait accepté de se joindre à leur cause sans condition. Bien sur, la nouvelle l'avait anéantie et elle avait hésité, mais au delà de la présence de son amie au sein de l'ordre, elle avait ses propres convictions et lutterai pour. De plus, elle avait assuré qu'une médicomage serait un atout précieux pour l'ordre, qui sait sous quel joug allait tomber Saint Mangouste dans les temps à venir ? D'ailleurs, elle soupçonnait que ce soit l'une des principales raisons de la demande de Dumbledore la concernant.

* * *

L'été fut extrêmement chargé pour les membres de l'ordre.

Dans un premier temps, personne ne fut autorisé à envoyer de lettres à Harry durant cette période, ce qui avait mit Sirius dans une rage folle, cependant sa sécurité était assurée par des membres de l'ordre, dont un certain Mondingus Fletcher et une cracmol voisine d'Harry, Mme Figg. Aria avait rapidement vu que Remus et Sirius n'avaient pas réellement confiance en ce Mondingus, mais Dumbledore s'était empressé de leur assuré qu'il ne serait pas le seul à veiller sur Harry, un roulement serait effectué.

Dans un second temps, Aria avait enfin pu mettre la main sur la liste de contacts lycans de ses parents et organisait au mieux les nombreux voyages qu'elle allait devoir effectuer, les lycans s'étant réfugiés dans le monde entier. Elle passa une grande partie de l'été à faire cela ainsi qu'à consulter toutes les notes et les rapports de ses parents concernant leurs voyages et les autres lycans, dont ils avaient dressé des portraits très détaillés. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'ils lui avaient drôlement mâché le travail. Cela dit, quinze ans étaient passés depuis la dernière fois, ils avaient tous très bien put bouger ou changer de façon de penser, ou même de point de vue, ce qui l'aiderai beaucoup au demeurant.

Abygail, elle, préparait déjà ses plans pour pouvoir aider l'ordre de la façon la plus discrète possible, elle ne serait pas toujours là pour eux alors ils devaient avoir les remèdes nécessaires aux premiers soins ou permettant d'attendre son arrivée aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Remus, lui, se trouva à devoir remplir quelques missions pour Dumbledore, dont aucun d'eux n'évoqua le sujet. Apparemment, ils le sauraient bien assez vite.

Enfin, au cours de l'été, Sirius apprit par Dumbledore qu'il était désormais le propriétaire du 12 Square Grimmaurd, la maison de sa famille, la maison où il avait grandit avant de s'en enfuir à l'âge de 16 ans. Sirius n'était pas spécialement ravi de la nouvelle, il détestait profondément cette maison, tout comme sa famille, mais Dumbledore lui avait donné un point de vue différent. Selon lui, c'était l'endroit idéal pour établir le nouveau QG de l'ordre du Phénix. En effet, la maison était grande, possédant de nombreuses pièces et chambres, et elle était protégée par de nombreux sorts, de sorte que tout le monde n'y avait pas accès facilement. Au bout du compte, Sirius avait cédé et tous s'étaient rendu sur place pour y faire le ménage, apparemment l'endroit en avait grand besoin… Et, finalement, ça s'était vite confirmé.

* * *

Le groupe, alors composé de tous les habitants de la Tanière, avait transplané juste devant l'entré du Square Grimmaurd. La maison était normalement cachée aux yeux de tous, mais si on en connaissait l'adresse et qu'on y pensait très fort, elle était alors visible et il était possible d'y accéder.

En voyant l'extérieur de la maison, Aria et Abygail échangèrent un regard abasourdit. Certes, Dumbledore avait dit qu'elle était restée inhabitée un long moment et que la famille de Sirius était… un peu ''spéciale'', mais elles ne s'étaient pas attendues à ça.

Les murs étaient complètement décrépis, les nombreuses fenêtres parsemant la façade étaient crasseuses et les marches du perron, où ils se trouvaient, étaient complètement usées. La porte d'entrée devant eux était noire, la peinture qui la couvrait s'était écaillée et la porte était éraflée un peu partout. On pouvait également voir, sur celle-ci, la préférence pour Serpentard de cette famille, comme l'avait dit Sirius, sa poignée en argent ayant la forme d'un serpent. Enfin, plus étrangement, il n'y a ni serrure, ni boîte aux lettres.

\- Alors c'est ça ? La maison de la Grande et Noble famille Black ? Déclara Abygail en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit Sirius grogner. Étant sous sa forme d'animagus, celui-ci n'avait pu répliquer autrement, mais il n'en avait pas pensé moins, loin de là.

\- Bon, ba ça donne le ton au moins, on entre ?

\- Il va bien falloir. Nota Remus avec amusement.

La blonde lui tira la langue et poussa la porte. Immédiatement, elle fut submergée par une vague de poussière en suspension, qui l'obligea à s'éloigner de quelques pas avec une toux terrible.

\- Ça va Abby ? S'enquit Aria, inquiète.

\- Oui, oui… La vache ! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers la porte, quand Dumbledore a dit inhabité depuis un moment, on aurait dû lui demander des précisions !

Le loup garou et sa compagne rirent doucement alors que Sirius secouait la tête avec mauvaise humeur en entrant dans la bâtisse, vite imité par le groupe.

Le hall dans lequel ils entrèrent était très poussiéreux, tellement que leurs traces de pas étaient visibles sur le sol. Le couloir était éclairé par des lampes à gaz à l'ancienne ainsi que par un lustre ayant la forme de serpents, qui était couvert de toiles d'araignées. Les murs autour d'eux avaient leur papier peint à moitié décollé et arborait les portraits des anciens résidents de la maison ainsi que les têtes des elfes de maison y ayant vraisemblablement servi. D'ailleurs, en les voyants, Abygail sursauta au possible, posant une main sur sa poitrine pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Aria, bien que n'ayant pas sursauté, avait ressentit de l'effroi face à cette vision. Bien sur, Sirius les avaient prévenues des préférences et des cruautés de sa famille, mais elles ne s'attendaient pas à ça, ou pas de cette façon… En fait, elles avaient surement préféré ne pas l'imaginer du tout.

Dégoutée par cette vision de ces pauvres elfes, Aria tourna les yeux vers le reste du hall. De larges rideaux rongés par les mites semblaient cacher quelque chose, ce que Sirius avait rapidement identifié comme un tableau grandeur nature de sa mère. Apparemment, il était impossible de le retirer du mur, aussi avait-il fallu le cacher par des rideaux, car Mme Black ne cessaient apparemment pas de pestiférer sur quiconque passait sa porte. Enfin, le groupe arriva silencieusement au bout du couloir, pour ne pas réveiller le portrait de Walburga Black, et ils y trouvèrent un porte-parapluie en forme de jambe de troll. Aria prit immédiatement l'initiative de le décaler un peu, connaissant sa maladresse, elle allait surement trébucher dessus plus d'une fois alors autant prendre les devants.

La pièce au bout du couloir menait à une grande salle à manger avec un grand buffet. Juste devant son entrée, sur la gauche, se trouvait une seconde porte, juste après un grand escalier, qui menait à la cuisine, qui se trouvait au sous sol. Celle-ci faisait la taille d'une caverne et possédait des murs de pierre brute. Au plafond étaient accrochés des poêles et des marmites. On y trouvait également un buffet, une cheminée aménagée au fond de la pièce et au milieu se trouvait une grande table de bois.

\- Ici ça sera parfait pour les réunions de l'ordre. Commenta Remus.

\- Sans doute. Grommela Sirius, qui faisait son possible pour exprimer son mécontentement d'être ici maintenant qu'il avait reprit forme humaine.

Le groupe fit fi de son humeur et reprit sa visite.

Au premier étage ils trouvèrent le salon, une pièce très vaste et dotée d'un plafond haut orné d'un lustre poussiéreux et de murs vert olive. Les fenêtres étaient entourées de longs rideaux verts, qui semblaient d'ailleurs infestés de Doxys, selon Aria. Dans la pièce se trouvait également une grande cheminée entourée de deux immenses armoires vitrées remplies d'objets divers et variés. Enfin, la pièce était meublée d'un secrétaire, d'armoires et d'un grand canapé vert.

Ce qui attira d'avantage l'attention des visiteurs, fut la tapisserie qui ornait une grande partie de la pièce. Celle-ci représentait l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black.

\- Ça alors, siffla Abygail avec admiration, ça c'est de l'arbre généalogique ! On n'est jamais remonté aussi loin avec ma mère ! Rit-elle.

\- Hé bien crois moi, si tu appartenais à cette famille tu n'en voudrais pas de cet arbre généalogique là. Gronda Sirius.

Étonnement, Abygail ne rétorqua rien. Elle avait de nombreuses fois entendu parler de la famille Black et vu la description qu'en faisait assez régulièrement Sirius lui-même, elle pouvait comprendre. De plus, vis-à-vis de tout cela, elle n'avait pas envie de l'ennuyer sur ce sujet, elle connaissait les limites à ne pas dépasser, malgré tout. Sirius lui en était d'ailleurs reconnaissant. Certes, il aimait beaucoup embêter la jeune femme, tout comme elle envers lui, mais il savait aussi lui reconnaitre ses qualités quand ça s'imposait. D'ailleurs, c'était dans ce genre de circonstances qu'il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait atterrit à Poufsouffle et non à Gryffondor. Elle était compatissante et malgré son fort caractère et son franc parlé, elle savait faire la part des choses avec compréhension et bienveillance. Sans doute était-ce grâce à ces qualités qu'elle était une si bonne médicomage…

\- J'y pense, reprit-elle finalement, tu n'en a pas un toi, Aria ? S'enquit-elle en se tournant vers son amie.

\- Si, fit-elle pensivement, qui remonte même à avant la révolution, il me semble. Il doit être quelque part dans le grenier…

\- Tu attises ma curiosité, on pourra y jeter un œil ? Demanda Sirius, plus détendu.

\- Bien sur ! Sourit la jeune femme.

\- Ça pourrait même t'être utile pour ta mission à venir. Nota Remus.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui dit que les personnes que tu dois rencontrer ne sont pas de lointains membres de ta famille ?

La lycan le regarda avec surprise avant de se faire pensive.

\- Je n'y avais jamais pensé, j'ai toujours cru que je n'avais plus aucune famille… Tu as peut-être raison… Et si ma famille avait omit de contacter certains lycan encore en vie à cause de vieilles querelles familiales… Tu as raison, je vais devoir faire quelques recherches supplémentaires alors. Acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Tu vas avoir du boulot. Nota Abygail. Tu peux compter sur moi. Assura-t-elle.

\- Merci Abby ! Sourit la jeune femme.

La blonde acquiesça joyeusement, heureuse de pouvoir rendre service à son amie d'enfance.

\- On continue ? Fit-elle finalement alors que le groupe hochait la tête.

* * *

Après le salon, toujours au premier étage, le groupe découvrit la première salle de bain de la maison, le sol était en marbre noir et il s'y trouvait une grande baignoire aux pieds en forme de queues de serpent en argent, et une première chambre, aussi sombre que le reste de la maison.

Au deuxième étage ils trouvèrent une nouvelle salle de bain, deux chambres et une bibliothèque. L'une des deux chambres possédait des lits jumeaux, une armoire et un portait, alors vide, de Phineas Black, l'arrière grand père de Sirius et un ancien directeur de Poudlard. Apparemment, Sirius appréciait assez son arrière grand père et d'après lui ça avait toujours été réciproque malgré son entrée à Gryffondor. D'après Sirius, son portrait se trouvait également dans le bureau de Dumbledore à Poudlard, où il se trouvait le plus souvent.

Au troisième étage ils trouvèrent une salle de bain et deux chambres supplémentaires. Enfin, au dernier étage, se trouvaient les chambres de Sirius, Regulus, son frère, et des toilettes, dont Sirius avait précisé qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher, abritant une Goule particulièrement dangereuse.

La chambre de Sirius était à son image et d'après lui, elle n'avait pas changé depuis son départ, à l'âge de seize ans. La chambre était spacieuse avec un grand lit au cadre de bois sculpté. La seule fenêtre de la pièce était encadrée de lourds rideaux en velours, au plafond pendait un lustre poussiéreux et contre un mur se trouvait une grande armoire en bois. Les murs, originellement couvert de soie gris-argent, étaient presque tous entièrement recouvert de photos de motos moldues, d'affiches de jeunes femmes Moldues en bikini ou encore de bannières aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Cependant, près de la tête de lit trônait une belle photo des Maraudeurs quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

Cette constatation arracha à Remus un sourire nostalgique, tout comme à Sirius. Aria, touchée, sourit doucement. Les maraudeurs avaient partagés une belle et forte amitié, et même si la conclusion n'était pas celle qu'on pouvait espérer, rien n'était encore perdu, Remus et Sirius étaient toujours là, eux.

\- Les mecs, tous les mêmes. Ricana Abygail en regardant de plus près l'une des affiches avec une femme en bikini.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Fit Sirius avec amusement en haussant les épaules. J'avais seize ans !

\- Ouais ba mentalement t'a pas changé d'un iota ! Répliqua la blonde, taquine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… Voulu répondre l'animagus avant d'être coupé par Aria.

\- En même temps, Abby aussi avait ce genre de photographies dans sa chambre au même âge. Nota innocemment Aria.

A ces mots, Sirius eut d'abord un regard surpris avant de jeter un regard victorieux vers la blonde. Celle-ci, après un regard trahi envers son amie d'enfance, rougit au possible avant de croiser les bras avec une mine boudeuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'avais seize ans ! Déclara-t-elle, reprenant les mots de Sirius.

Le groupe éclata de rire. Aria ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de noter que Sirius et Abygail étaient vraiment semblable et visiblement depuis bien plus longtemps qu'on pourrait le penser. Aria ne se souvenait que trop de tous les posters qu'Abygail avait affichés dans sa chambre, la plupart représentant soit des chanteurs moldus ou sorciers ou alors des hommes torse nus sur des motos ou autre engin du même type. Sans oublier les nombreuses bannières à l'effigie de Poufsouffle et les affiches de ses équipes préférées de Quidditch. A bien y repenser, sa chambre, chez sa mère, devait toujours ressembler à ça… à deux trois détails près.

La chambre du frère de Sirius, Regulus, était très différente de la sienne. Sur la porte se trouvait une plaque sur laquelle était écrit : "Défense d'entrer sans l'autorisation expresse de Regulus Arcturus Black". Elle était un peu plus petite que celle de Sirius et était aux couleurs de Serpentard, sans réelle surprise. Sur les murs se trouvaient les armoiries et la devise des Black, ainsi que des coupures de journaux parlant de Voldemort et une photographie représentant l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, à laquelle avait appartenu Regulus. Enfin, la pièce était meublée d'un grand lit semblable à celui de Sirius, d'une armoire et d'un bureau.

Pour terminer, la maison possédait un grenier, celui-ci était pratiquement vide et le sol était couvert de paille.

\- Bon, ba on va avoir du boulot les gars. Conclu Abygail.


	41. Chapitre 40

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Alors que les habitants de la Tanière avaient commencé le grand nettoyage du rez-de-chaussée et de la cuisine, ils reçurent l'aide inespérée de la famille Weasley ainsi que d'Hermione. Le ménage prit alors une tournure très différente. Certes, tout le monde y mettait du sien, mais c'était sans compter sur les jumeaux Weasley, vite accompagnés de Sirius et Abygail, qui ne cessaient de perturber les tâches de chacun avec leurs farces. Tous en retinrent alors une grande leçon pour l'avenir, ne jamais laisser seuls les jumeaux, Abby et Sirius, question de survie.

Un soir, cependant, Dumbledore arriva au Square Grimmaurd avec les membres de l'ordre du Phénix que le groupe n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir depuis la première réunion fin juin ou de rencontrer pour certains arrivés entre temps. Apparemment, quelque chose s'était passé et tout le monde avait été convié dans la cuisine pour la toute première réunion de l'ordre au grand complet.

Alors que les enfants devaient rester dans les chambres qui leur avaient été attribuées, les seules dépoussiérées en réalité, le groupe se réuni dans la cuisine, et malgré la gravité de la situation, selon Dumbledore et Maugrey, qui était dans la confidence, les salutations entre les membres du groupe furent joyeuses, tout comme la présentation des deux nouveaux membres de l'ordre ; Kingsley Shacklebolt, recommandé par Arthur Weasley, un puissant auror et qui pourrait jouer le rôle d'infiltré au Ministère de la magie, et Nymphadora Tonks, une jeune auror fille de la cousine germaine de Sirius, qui avait été reniée des Black après son mariage avec un né-moldu. L'animagus avait été agréablement surpris de sa présence et ils avaient longuement discuté de la mère de cette dernière. Aria et Tonks s'étaient entendues dès les premiers mots, visiblement leur maladresse n'était qu'un de leurs nombreux points communs.

Puis, après une remontrance de Maugrey Fol Œil, la réunion débuta. Dumbledore fit alors un bref résumé des évènements récents. Apparemment Harry avait été attaqué par des Détraqueurs non loin de chez lui, Mondingus Fletcher ayant momentanément quitté son poste de surveillance pour aller faire des affaires sur le chemin de traverse. Cela provoqua une vague d'indignation parmi les membres de l'ordre et heureusement pour lui, Mondingus n'était pas présent ce soir, surement sur demande de Dumbledore d'ailleurs. Dumbledore reprit en disant que Mme Frigg s'était occupée de ramener Harry chez lui, quand bien même elle n'était qu'une Cracmol. Cependant, Harry avait reçu une lettre du ministère disant qu'il était renvoyé de Poudlard, ce qui provoqua des inspirations inquiètes chez le plus grand nombre.

\- Mais, tempéra Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley ici présent a pu obtenir une audience pour Harry. Déclara-t-il.

Cela soulagea les membres de l'ordre et valu de nombreux remerciement à Mr Weasley, qui rougit sous les compliments.

\- Il est temps pour Harry de nous rejoindre, reprit le directeur de Poudlard alors qu'Aria et Mme Weasley échangeaient un regard satisfait et impatient, elles avaient attendu tout l'été ! C'est le mieux pour assurer sa sécurité jusqu'à la rentré. Nous allons envoyer une équipe pour l'accompagner jusqu'ici, qui…

A peine eut-il commencé sa phrase que la plupart des membres de l'ordre, Sirius en premier, avaient levé la main. Le vieil homme sourit et invita, avec amusement, le groupe à baisser la main pour choisir qui partirait chercher Harry.

\- Je suis désolé Sirius, mais je ne peux pas te laisser y aller, et tu sais pourquoi. Déclara le directeur d'un ton désolé.

L'animagus grogna, s'étant douté de la réponse du vieil homme, et croisa les bras sur son torse, grognon. Pour le coup, même Abygail n'avait pas envie de le taquiner, il ne méritait pas ça, et rester toujours enfermé devait être un vrai calvaire.

\- Remus, Aria, je vais vous demander d'y aller, Harry vous connait et a confiance en vous.

\- Bien sûr, nous serons ravis d'y aller. Assura Remus, appuyé par Aria, tout aussi ravie.

\- Merci à vous. Pour le reste, ça sera Alastor, Kingsley, Dedalus, Elphias, Surgis, Emmeline et Tonks. Alastor a mis au point un plan pour le voyage de retour avec Harry. Expliqua Dumbledore. Avant qu'il ne vous en explique les détails, je dois vous annoncer que j'ai eu des nouvelles d'Hagrid, qui est partit parlementer avec les Géants en compagnie de Madame Maxime. Il fait de son mieux mais il craint ne pas avoir beaucoup de chance dans sa mission, les géants sont dur à convaincre. Si quoi que ce soit évolue, je vous en informerais.

Là-dessus le directeur laissa la parole à Fol Œil, qui expliqua en détail son plan de transfert. Quand il eut terminé, Dumbledore conclu la réunion et les membres de l'ordre furent tous conviés à rester manger par Mme Weasley et Aria. Abygail, elle, roula des yeux, faire à manger pour autant de monde la fatiguait déjà. Tonks avait bien tenté de les aider, mais elle s'était rapidement faite virer de la cuisine par Mme Weasley.

* * *

\- Mais comment fais-tu pour rester dans la cuisine sans rien casser ? Soupira la jeune métamorphomage à Aria, qui rit à son ton désespéré.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, rit-elle, mais je peux te dire que pendant longtemps j'ai dû racheter toute ma vaisselle presque tous les mois ! Et puis, au cours d'un voyage, quelqu'un m'a apprit un sort à jeter sur ma vaisselle pour qu'elle soit incassable ! ça m'a changé la vie. Assura-t-elle. Bien sur ça n'a pas évité les maladresses pour le reste mais ça aide drôlement. Je t'apprendrais si tu veux. Proposa-t-elle avec amusement en voyant le regard plein d'espoir que lui envoyait Tonks.

\- Merci, merci ! Tu es ma sauveuse ! Je te serais reconnaissante à vie ! Fit la jeune femme avec énergie, comme soulagé d'un grand poids, faisant rire la lycan.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent un moment, de leur maladresse, du métier d'auror de Tonks, Aria l'admirait d'ailleurs beaucoup pour ça, car malgré sa maladresse elle avait réussi à réaliser son rêve d'être auror. Puis, elles discutèrent de Poufsouffle, rapidement rejointes par Abygail et Bill, de Quidditch, et notamment de leur vie amoureuse.

\- Alors vous vous êtes marié tout récemment ! Félicitation ! Complimenta Tonks.

\- Merci beaucoup. Sourit Aria, qui échangea un regard avec son mari.

\- Et toi, Tonks, la vie amoureuse, ça donne quoi ? S'enquit Abygail, curieuse.

\- Pff, le désert complet. Soupira la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant rire le petit groupe. Et vous deux ? Demanda-t-elle à Bill et Abygail. Tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec mon cousin tout à l'heure. Nota-t-elle envers Abby.

La blonde rougit un instant et croisa les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me caser avec ce sale cabot bon sang ! Gronda-t-elle.

Aria, Remus, Bill et Tonks rirent à sa réplique et la conversation se dirigea rapidement vers Bill, qui semblait avoir rencontré quelqu'un.

\- Alors, dis-nous en plus ! Quémanda Abygail.

\- Que nenni ! Rit-il. Pour le moment on garde ça pour nous, avec tout ce qu'il se passe…

\- C'est normal. Approuva Aria en étouffant les plaintes de son amie blonde trop curieuse.

\- Bon, j'imagine qu'on va devoir attendre un peu avant de la rencontrer alors. Fit Tonks avec amusement.

Pour toute réponse le rouquin sourit en hochant la tête, amusé.

\- Es-tu amoureux, Bill ? Demanda gentiment Aria.

\- Oui, oui je le suis, vraiment.

\- Alors je te souhaite le meilleur. Sourit-elle.

\- Merci Aria. S'enquit le roux avec gentillesse, touché.

Abby roula des yeux alors que Remus et Tonks échangeaient un regard amusé.

* * *

Ce ne fut que tard que les derniers membres de l'ordre quittèrent le Square Grimmaurd et qu'Aria, Remus, Abygail et Sirius rejoignirent leurs chambres. Pendant le grand nettoyage ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour rester dormir au Square Grimmaurd, cependant ils rentaient à la Tanière le week end.

Quand Aria rejoignit son compagnon dans leur lit, elle était particulièrement enthousiaste, ce que ne tarda pas de remarquer son mari.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur ? S'enquit-il alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

\- L'ordre est rempli de gens merveilleux et courageux, j'ai confiance en l'avenir. Déclara-t-elle.

\- Tu as raison, sourit tendrement son mari, nous nous battrons tous semble et nous gagnerons.

\- Et alors Monsieur Lupin, avons-nous mis notre pessimisme au placard ? Se moqua gentiment la lycan.

\- Hé bien, il semblerait que Madame Lupin ait réussi à s'en emparer pour quelques temps. Rit le loup garou.

La jeune femme rit doucement et échangea un baiser avec son mari, oui, les choses se présentaient bien, que se soit pour l'ordre ou pour son couple.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le jour J était arrivé et Fol Œil était venu spécialement dans la matinée pour répéter avec le groupe le plan établi pour le soir même.

\- Ça va Aria ? S'enquit Sirius en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, posant son café sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Bien sur, pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle en sortant de ses pensées, tournant machinalement dans son thé pendant que Remus, assis en face d'elle, lisait les dernières nouvelles de la Gazette.

\- Tu es vraiment pâle… C'est à cause de la lune noire ?

\- Non… Elle n'a lieu que la semaine prochaine. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me dire que je suis pâle aujourd'hui ? Soupira la jeune femme.

\- Tous ? S'étonna Sirius en regardant vers son ami.

Celui-ci lui envoya un regard qui voulait clairement dire ''Devine. On est pas trente six à habiter ici.'' L'animagus leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement son ami était d'aussi bonne humeur que son épouse.

\- Pardon Sirius, je suis un peu malade depuis quelques jours et ça a été un peu plus fort cette nuit, alors nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi. Soupira-t-elle avec un regard plein d'excuse envers le fugitif.

\- C'est rien. Ça va au moins ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oui, ça va mieux. Assura-t-elle. J'irai sans doute dormir un peu avant qu'on parte chercher Harry, cependant.

\- Tu ne ferais pas mieux de rester te reposer ici ? Fit l'animagus. Si tu n'es pas bien ça ne sert à rien de te forcer, il y a bien assez de monde pour aller chercher Harry.

\- Tu vois, il est d'accord avec moi. Nota Remus en posant son journal. Ne te force pas, tu sais que ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses en général.

\- Je me suis engagée pour ce soir, je ne vais pas tout annuler au dernier moment, ce n'est pas correct. Fit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Tout de même… Hésita Sirius. Parfois, tu es vraiment trop têtue pour ton propre bien. Sourit-il de dépit.

\- On dirai. Sourit la jeune femme alors que son mari levait les yeux au ciel, sachant que plus rien ne pourrait convaincre sa femme.

Après un instant de silence tranquille, Aria se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius.

\- Où est Abby au fait ? S'enquit-elle, curieuse.

Étonnement, le dernier des Black détourna brièvement le regard avant de répondre. Ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer Aria et Remus.

\- Elle doit surement dormir encore.

\- Je vois. Nota Aria avec une voix pleine de sous entendu.

\- Je… Je vais aller aider Molly dans le salon… Déclara-t-il avant de rapidement quitter la cuisine.

Quand il fut hors de vu, Aria et Remus échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Tu crois ce que je crois ? Fit Aria avec amusement.

\- Il semblerait, oui. S'amusa Remus. Il va falloir creuser le sujet.

\- Absolument. Acquiesça Aria.

\- Vous êtes de vrais entremetteurs mine de rien, nota avec amusement la voix de Bill Weasley depuis l'entrée de la cuisine.

\- Que veux-tu, on ne se serait pas mariés si on ne partageait rien ! Rit Aria.

\- Sans doute ! S'amusa le roux en s'installant près d'eux pendant que le reste de la maison arrivait petit à petit dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.


	42. Chapitre 41

Attention: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas !

Note de l'auteur :

Désolée pour cet énorme retard ! Entre les examens et les vacances, je n'ai rien posté ! Mais me revoila ^^. Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Comme elle l'avait convenu, Aria alla se reposer en début d'après midi, pour une raison ou pour une autre, la matinée et le repas de midi l'avaient plus fatiguée qu'une journée entière de travail. La matinée avait été relativement calme, Aria avait aidé Molly à la cuisine et tous s'étaient atteler à terminer le ménage du rez-de-chaussée et des escaliers. A midi, après un énième repas joyeux et animé, elle s'était soudainement sentie faible, prise de maux de tête et de sueurs froides. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation.

Normalement, elle ne ressentait ce genre de choses qu'à la lune noire, très rarement à d'autres moments du mois. Ne souhaitant alarmer personne, et surtout pas son mari, elle avait voulu en parler avec Abygail, mais elle s'était vite souvenue que Sirius lui avait annoncé son départ juste avant le repas, apparemment son devoir de médicomage l'avait à nouveau appelée. Tout de même soucieuse, elle lui envoya Gwynneth pour lui demander de passer quand elle aurait un moment de libre.

Sa sieste vira, cependant, rapidement au cauchemar, elle n'avait fermé les yeux qu'une dizaine de minutes qu'elle se sentait déjà nauséeuse. Elle s'était allongée sur le dos, prenant des inspirations douces et profondes, tentant de trouver le sommeil malgré tout, mais rien n'y fit. Quand elle se sentit à la limite du supportable, elle béni le fait que des toilettes se trouvaient à son étage.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, un seul allé retour n'avait pas apaisé son mal et elle se trouva bientôt incapable de quitter la salle de bain où se trouvaient les sanitaires. Pas qu'elle n'en était pas capable, mais dès qu'elle pensait enfin pouvoir retourner se reposer, un nouveau haut le cœur l'en dissuadait. Mais pire encore, elle sentait son mal de tête empirer, allant de paire avec ses sueurs froides, qui finirent par lui donner le tournis. Rarement elle s'était sentie aussi mal, pourtant elle avait été malade un nombre incalculable de fois…

Elle entendit alors quelqu'un monter les escaliers, c'est dans une demi-conscience qu'elle vit Remus accourir vers elle avec un visage mi-inquiet mi-mécontent.

\- Aria ! S'exclama-t-il en lui frottant doucement le dos, inquiet. Je t'avais dit que tu n'allais pas bien. Gronda-t-il gentiment. On a pas arrêté de t'entendre faire des allers retour depuis tout à l'heure…

\- Je suis désolée… Remus… Tu avais raison. Admit-elle avec un sourire crispé par son mal de tête. J'ai essayé de dormir mais à chaque fois que j'ai essayé j'ai eu…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, prise d'un nouveau haut le cœur. La colère du loup garou sembla fondre instantanément et il lui frotta à nouveau le dos avec douceur. De nouveaux bruits de pas se firent entendre et Aria eu à peine la force de tourner la tête pour voir les nouveaux venus.

\- Voilà quelqu'un qui va devoir rester au lit ! S'exclama la voix de Maugrey Fol Œil.

\- Aria ! Est-ce que ça va ? On t'avait bien dit que tu étais bien pâle… Nota Sirius en attrapant un gant dans l'armoire de la salle de bain pour le passer sous l'eau froide et le donner à son ami, qui le posa sur le front brulant de sa compagne, mollement assise contre lui.

\- Je suis désolée… Ce n'était pas aussi… fort ce matin… Assura-t-elle. Je suis désolée Maugrey… Je vais devoir vous abandonner pour ce soir… Admit-elle tristement.

L'homme la détailla du regard un instant avant de jeter un œil aux deux maraudeurs, qui lui lançaient des regards d'avertissements, le faisant sourire avec amusement.

\- Allons vous deux, pour qui me prenez vous ? Je ne suis pas cruel au point d'obliger une femme malade à nous suivre. Dit-il aux deux hommes. Surtout dans son état. Quant à toi, Ariana, à guise de revanche, pour l'instant repose toi, c'est le plus important.

\- Merci Maugrey… Acquiesça-t-elle doucement.

\- En revanche, Lupin, tu n'es pas dispensé, Black saura très bien prendre soin de ta femme ! Conclu l'ancien auror, tournant les talons avant que le loup garou ne puisse protester.

Il y eu un instant de silence stupéfait avant que Sirius ne reprenne, coupant les grommèlements mécontents de son ami.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Lunard, tu peux partir tranquille, je m'occupe d'Aria et Abygail sera sans doute bientôt là. Elle sera bien plus utile que nous de toute façon. Et Harry a confiance en toi, il ne connait pas les autres, il faut que tu y ailles.

Le loup garou sembla hésiter, regardant alternativement son ami, sa femme et le sol carrelé de la salle d'eau. Puis, après un instant, il hocha vaguement la tête, défait.

\- Très bien… Je te fais confiance… Dit-il à l'animagus avant de se tourner vers Aria. On sera vite de retour, je te le promets.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis bien entourée ici. Assura-t-elle faiblement en voyant Molly monter à son tour, visiblement inquiète également.

Bien que peu convaincu, l'ex professeur acquiesça et ramena sa compagne dans leur chambre avant de la laisser aux soins de Molly et Sirius.

\- Tu diras à Harry que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir le chercher. Dit-elle à son mari, qui eut un faible sourire et acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre Maugrey et le reste du groupe choisi pour aller chercher l'adolescent.

Une fois tout le monde partit, Molly alla préparer quelque chose pour apaiser l'état de la jeune femme, une spécialité, avait-elle dit. Aria et Sirius se trouvèrent alors seuls, et bien qu'elle soit malade, l'animagus sentit bien le regard lourd de sens que lui lançait la jeune femme.

\- Au lieu de me regarder comme ça, tu devrais te reposer. Grommela-t-il, faussement autoritaire, faisant doucement rire la lycan.

\- Tu as surement raison. Sourit-elle. Mais une question me trotte dans la tête…

Le fugitif leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est à mon sujet et celui d'Abygail ? Soupira-t-il.

\- Tu admettras que ton comportement était étrange ce matin.

\- Disons que c'est… un peu compliqué. Admit-il avec un grommellement.

La lycan leva un sourcil, étonnée et curieuse.

\- Tu préférerais que je vois ça avec Abby ? Proposa Aria.

\- Non, non. C'est juste… Commença-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Vous sortez ensemble ? Aida Aria.

\- Oui et non. Soupira-t-il en s'affaissant dans son siège. Disons que ça dépend du jour ou du moment. C'est vraiment compliqué ! S'exaspéra-t-il en se frottant la tête avec agacement. Je n'ai jamais eu du mal avec les femmes avant, ou disons que c'était bien plus simple, mais là… Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Admit-il. Les relations d'Abby ont toutes été comme ça ?

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit pensivement Aria. Elle était comme toi en fait. Je pense, tenta-t-elle, que c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle vous êtes un peu perdus.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Hé bien… je ne suis pas vraiment la spécialiste dans ce domaine, rit-elle doucement, mais je sais que vous vous appréciez beaucoup et que, par conséquent, vous avez surement peur que votre attirance mutuelle vienne entacher ça, au vu de vos relations passées. Peut-être avez-vous simplement peur que si ça ne fonctionne pas, vous seriez incapable de redevenir ce que vous étiez l'un envers l'autre avant. Ça doit sans doute vous effrayer, parce que vous êtes proches et que vous ne voulez pas perdre ce que vous partagez.

\- Ça a du sens… Admit l'animagus après un moment de silence. Tu es… très observatrice. On ne fait que se disputer et pourtant…

\- Je pense que c'est simplement votre façon de vous montrer que vous vous appréciez. Rit-elle.

\- Sans doute. Sourit-il doucement.

Après un instant de silence il reprit, curieux.

\- Lunard aussi l'a remarqué ?

\- Évidement, s'amusa Aria. Vous vous connaissez depuis si longtemps, évidement qu'il l'a remarqué.

L'animagus émit un long soupir de défaite.

\- Vous êtes vraiment assortis ! Déclara-t-il finalement, faisant rire la jeune femme.

\- Ça dure depuis quand ? S'enquit-elle avec malice et curiosité.

Étonnement, le fugitif rougit un instant avant de répondre, non sans une gêne mal dissimulée.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a commencé à y avoir quelque chose à Halloween… Admit-il. Peut-être aussi depuis Noël… Mais plus particulièrement à votre mariage à toi et Lunard… je dirai…

\- Hé bien, ravie de constater que nos petites fêtes aient pu jouer en votre faveur ! Rit la lycan, ravie pour son amie d'enfance et son ami.

A cela, Sirius se contenta de rougir plus profondément.

\- Tu en parleras à Remus, il sera ravi de l'apprendre. Sourit-elle.

\- Bien sur… Acquiesça-t-il.

Puis, alors qu'il voulu ajouter quelque chose, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre depuis l'escalier et bientôt une Abygail inquiète au possible entra en furie dans la chambre.

\- Aria ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! S'exclama-t-elle en accourant vers son amie pour la regarder sous tous les angles.

\- Rien de grave, rassura la jeune femme, mais je me suis soudainement sentie mal. Admit-elle.

\- Bon, tu vas m'expliquer tout ça en détail pendant que je t'ausculte ! Fit la blonde. Et toi vire de là ! S'exclama-t-elle envers son, apparemment, petit ami.

\- Mais je… ! Protesta ledit petit ami.

\- Dehors ! J'ai du travail et je ne veux personne dans mes pattes !

Monde médicomage enclenché, message reçu. Pensa le pauvre animagus en tournant tristement les talons. Cependant, avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, la blonde reprit, plus doucement cependant.

\- Si tu es inquiet, tu n'as qu'à rester devant la porte, mais ne reste pas là. Conclu-t-elle.

Sirius tourna la tête vers elle mais la vit déjà au travail, il tourna alors les yeux vers Aria, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Le fugitif sourit de dépit et quitta la pièce. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte fermée derrière lui qu'il se rendit compte de la raison pour laquelle Abygail lui avait demandé de sortir. Si elle auscultait Aria, celle-ci aurait évidement besoin de se dévêtir. L'homme émit un long soupir en secouant la tête, parfois il souhaitait vraiment qu'Abygail s'explique d'avantage. Qu'elle lui crie dessus passe encore, mais si au moins il pouvait savoir pourquoi ça l'aiderai drôlement.

* * *

L'examen avait été long et au final, Abygail n'avait pas semblé satisfaite, finissant par avouer qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait avoir son amie. Cependant inquiète, Abygail lui avait fait faire plusieurs tests et était repartie pour Sainte Mangouste aussitôt après, où elle pourrait avoir les résultats. Avant de partir, en revanche, elle avait conseillé à son amie de se reposer le plus possible et lui avait donné quelques potions pour ses vomissements et son mal de tête.

\- Alors elle ne sait pas ce que tu as, c'est étonnant. Nota Molly Weasley en apportant un thé à la lycan en début de soirée.

\- Elle pense avoir une théorie mais elle préfère vérifier avant. Expliqua Aria.

\- Et elle n'a rien dit ? Fit Sirius, assis à côté d'elle, un livre entre les mains.

\- Non, rien du tout. Acquiesça Aria en haussant les épaules.

\- Elle en a pour longtemps avant d'avoir les résultats de tes examens ? Reprit Molly.

\- Elle m'a dit soit ce soir soit demain.

\- Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre alors. Soupira Sirius. Les potions font de l'effet au moins ?

\- Oui, ça me fait beaucoup de bien. Assura la jeune femme.

\- Tant mieux ! Sourit Molly avant de devoir les quitter, les jumeaux faisant encore des siennes.

Au cours de la soirée, alors que tous attendait impatiemment l'arrivée d'Harry et le retour du groupe d'escorte, Aria reçu la visite d'Hermione, avec qui elle discuta un moment littérature, puis de tous les enfants Weasley, y comprit Bill, qui était de retour pour la soirée.

Une réunion de l'ordre avait lieu ce soir, débutant dès qu'Harry serait là, bien qu'il ne puisse évidement y prendre part. Aria, qui souhaitait tout de même participer, le put à la seule condition qu'elle reste tranquillement et confortablement assise dans le seul fauteuil de la cuisine. Elle n'avait put qu'acquiescer, d'autant plus que Dumbledore, qui venait d'arriver, était de cet avis également. Cependant, quand elle entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir, elle ne put s'empêcher de se lever pour aller accueillir le groupe qui rentrait avec Harry, malgré les protestations des membres de l'ordre restés au quartier général.

Ainsi, accompagnée de Molly, elle rejoignit le hall et enlaça son mari dès qu'il fut en vu, Mme Weasley ayant été plus rapide qu'elle pour enlacer Harry.

\- Tu devrais être couchée. Nota Remus en écartant tendrement sa compagne alors que Maugrey levait les yeux au ciel et que Tonks lui lançait un pouce en l'air depuis l'arrière du groupe.

\- Je sais, mais il y a une réunion, je ne voulais pas la manquer alors que je suis sur place. Et je vais mieux, Abby m'a donné des potions pour me soulager un peu. Sourit-elle.

\- Bien. Acquiesça le loup garou. Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Elle ne sait pas vraiment ce que j'ai, elle m'a fait des examens, elle devrait revenir dans la soirée ou demain avec les résultats.

\- Rien de grave au moins ? S'inquiéta son mari.

\- A priori non. Rassura-t-elle.

Après quelques paroles supplémentaires, Remus se dirigea vers la cuisine, où avait lieu la réunion, et Aria se tourna vers Harry, qui la regardait avec un large sourire. Dès qu'elle fut tournée vers lui il l'enlaça avec force, visiblement ravi de la voir. Touchée, Aria sourit tendrement et lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Le professeur Lupin m'a dit que tu étais malade et, qu'à cause de ça, tu n'avais pas pu venir me chercher. Fit l'adolescent.

\- Je suis désolée, j'aurai vraiment aimé être là, jusqu'à ce midi j'y croyais encore, mais j'ai finalement dû m'abstenir. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ça ne fait rien, je suis content de te voir. Admit l'adolescent. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé…

\- Je comprends, mais tu verras, ça va s'arranger. Aie confiance. Sourit-elle. Et moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, tu as l'air en forme malgré tout.

\- Ça va mieux. Acquiesça le jeune homme.

\- Ariana ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?! Gronda la voix de Maugrey depuis l'escalier de la cuisine.

Aria envoya un sourire désolé à Harry, ce qui le fit doucement rire.

\- Je dois rejoindre les autres, nous nous verrons au repas. Sourit-elle.

\- Entendu. Fit Harry en hochant la tête tandis qu'elle rejoignait la cuisine, laissant Harry retrouver ses amis à l'étage

* * *

La réunion fut d'un ennui mortel pour Aria, et pour bien d'autres visiblement, tous étant bien trop impatients de quitter la réunion pour voir Harry pour écouter un traitre mot du rapport de Rogue ou des autres sorciers en faction ailleurs. Sans parler des nouvelles de la gazette, qui ne cessait de discréditer Harry. Cependant, Aria fut bien obligée d'accorder un peu d'attention à ce qu'il se disait, surtout quand Dumbledore s'était directement adressé à elle.

\- Ariana, j'ai peur que les nouvelles du côté d'Hagrid ne soient pas des meilleures. Fit Dumbledore.

\- C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit-elle, inquiète.

\- Les géants sont bien plus durs à convaincre que prévu, Hagrid va devoir rester sur place un moment encore. Expliqua-t-il. Je vais donc te demander d'assurer le cours de soin aux créatures magiques jusqu'à son retour, comme nous en avions convenu.

Aria baissa les yeux un instant, cette solution ne lui plaisant que peu, puis elle échangea un regard avec son mari. Ils avaient longuement parlé de ce cas de figure et ils avaient convenu que la cheminée de ses appartements serait reliée à la Tanière, pour qu'elle puisse rentrer aussi souvent que possible. D'un autre côté, cela permettait également à Remus de mener sa mission d'infiltration auprès des loups-garous de façon plus poussée. Bien sur, Aria en avait énormément voulu à Dumbledore de faire faire ça à son mari, mais celui-ci avait su la convaincre, partiellement. Il avait déjà fait cela lors de la première guerre, après tout. Mais ça ne la rassurait pas pour autant. Sa mission était dangereuse et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Qui plus est, son nouveau poste lui permettait, cependant, non seulement de penser à autre chose, lui évitant de trop s'inquiéter pour son mari, mais aussi de veiller sur Harry et ses amis.

\- Entendu. Soupira-t-elle finalement.

\- Je te remercie. Sourit le vieil homme. Je sais que ce n'est pas une décision facile pour toi, d'autant plus que je t'ai déjà confié une tâche compliquée, mais j'ai confiance. Assura-t-il.

\- Merci Albus. Acquiesça-t-elle, touchée malgré son mécontentement vis-à-vis du chemin qu'elle allait devoir emprunter.

Le directeur acquiesça doucement avant de conclure la réunion, après les quelques mises en gardes habituelles bien sur.

\- Allez tout le monde, c'est l'heure de manger, le repas n'a que trop tardé et nous avons des adolescents affamés dans cette maison. Fit gaiment Molly, approuvée avec amusement par la plupart des membres de l'ordre.

* * *

Le repas fut joyeux et animé, surtout que Sirius était plus que ravi de revoir son filleul. Cependant, les choses se gâtèrent vite quand Harry, sous l'impulsion de son parrain, volontairement ou non, commença à poser des questions sur Voldemort, l'ordre et tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment et que le ministère tentait d'étouffer. Molly Weasley était absolument contre le fait de mettre Harry au courant, étant trop jeune, ce qu'Aria comprenait, mais d'un autre côté il était le principal intéressé et il était en droit de savoir, dans la mesure du raisonnable, avait avertit Dumbledore. De là, la tension fut omniprésente dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd, surtout avec la dispute qui n'avait pas tardé à éclater entre Sirius et Molly.

Finalement, Harry apprit le principal, la position du ministère, le rôle de l'ordre et de Dumbledore, les horreurs que disait la gazette à son sujet, Voldemort et ses actions… Cependant, même quand la discussion fut close, la tension n'était pas retombée. Puis, Abygail entra en trompe dans la cuisine, un large sourire aux lèvres et agitée d'une gaité et d'une impatience qui brisa net la tension environnante, soulageant tout le monde.

\- Aria ! S'exclama-t-elle avec une impatience mal contenue. J'ai les résultats des tests, tu es … Commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

D'un seul coup, sans prévenir, elle hotta à son amie le verre de vin encore plein qu'elle s'apprêtait à boire avec son désert.

\- Plus de ça pour toi ! Et jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

\- Co…Comment ? S'étonna la lycan, stupéfaite, alors que les habitants du Square Grimmaurd regardaient la blonde d'un air ébahi.

\- Exactement ! Tu vas devoir te tenir tranquille, éviter le sport, éviter de te transformer aussi, ça serait préférable, le nettoyage aussi, il va falloir se mettre au boulot les mecs ! Et le transplanage, attention au transplanage dans quelques temps. Fit pensivement la blonde.

\- Mais Abby, de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Aria, légèrement inquiète. Je n'ai rien de grave au moins ?

\- Non chérie ! S'exclama la blonde avec amusement et excitation. Ho que non ! C'est même absolument génial !

\- Génial ? Elle est malade comme pas permit et c'est génial ? Soupira Sirius, mi-incrédule mi-exaspéré.

\- Oui crétin ! Absolument génial. Assura la blonde.

\- Abby, s'il te plait, tu peux me dire une fois pour toute ce que j'ai ? Demanda Aria, mi-inquiète mi-impatiente.

\- Bien sur chérie ! S'exclama, toujours aussi joyeusement, la blonde. Tu es enceinte ! Tu vas être maman ! Félicitation !

L'annonce laissa un moment de silence stupéfait derrière elle, puis, d'un seul coup, des exclamations de joie et des félicitations emplirent toute la pièce, sous l'incrédulité totale des futurs parents, encore abasourdis. Quand, enfin, ils réalisèrent les mots de leur amie, le couple se regarda avec étonnement avant de pratiquement fondre en larme dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux comme jamais auparavant.


	43. Chapitre 42

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment navrée pour cet énorme retard ! Mais me voilà ! Encore désolée et très bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

L'annonce de la futur parentalité du couple Lupin fut célébrée durant plusieurs jours, au plus grand plaisir des plus fêtards. Aria et Remus reçurent de nombreuses félicitations de leurs amis et proches. Visiblement, cette merveilleuse et inattendue nouvelle avait redonné un coup de boust à l'ordre et ses membres étaient plus motivés que jamais.

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Aria et Remus avaient, bien entendu, longuement parlé de la grossesse, entre eux ainsi qu'avec Molly et Abby. La première ayant tout de même eut sept enfants et la seconde étant médicomage. La blonde avait également indiqué au couple un certain nombre de recommandations pour le déroulement de la grossesse, surtout au vu de la santé fragile de la future mère. De plus, comme ils s'en étaient doutés, Abby ne manqua pas de mettre en garde Remus vis-à-vis de tout ça, le mettant au défi de négliger sa femme. Le loup garou avait gentiment acquiescé, maintenant habitué à la surprotection de la blonde envers sa femme.

Quand le couple en avait parlé ensemble, Remus avait avoué sans détour que si Aria n'avait pas été un lycan, il aurait probablement été vraiment terrifié par tout ça. Il aurait sans doute redouté que leur enfant soit un loup garou à son tour, qu'il ait transmit sa ''particularité'' à quelqu'un et plus particulièrement à leur enfant, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné si c'était le cas. Heureusement, Aria n'était pas une simple humaine et il savait que leur enfant ne pourrait en aucun cas être touché par la lycanthropie, protégé par le sang de sa mère. Bien sur, il ne serait pas humain pour autant et aurait à subir les particularités liées au statut de lycan, mais c'était déjà un grand soulagement pour Remus. Enfin, il lui avait bien sur assuré son bonheur d'être père, ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer être avant de la rencontrer.

Aria avait été touchée par sa franchise et s'était montré très compréhensive. Elle n'imaginait que trop bien ce qu'elle aurait pensé dans sa situation, ce qu'elle avait elle-même pensé tout au long de sa vie en imaginant devoir se mettre en couple avec un simple humain, avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas aussi compréhensif que Remus. Car, malgré tout, jamais son enfant n'aurait été un humain, comment dire ça à quelqu'un de ''normal'' ? Elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir toujours été très honnête avec Remus, ça avait évité nombre de secrets ou de tensions pour l'avenir. Cela étant dit, étant ce qu'il est, il aurait sans doute compris et accepté facilement, ce qui n'aurait peut-être pas été le cas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Oui, elle avait choisi la meilleure personne à qui confier et partager sa vie. Jamais elle ne regretterait son choix, jamais.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, un matin, Aria fut soudainement réveillée par de grands bruits à l'étage du dessous, là où se trouvait le salon. Qui était la prochaine pièce à nettoyer dans la maison, les chambres, le hall et la cuisine ayant été faits en priorité pour accueillir tout le monde. Étonnée de ne pas voir Remus auprès d'elle et sa place déjà froide, elle regarda le réveil près du lit, qui affichait déjà dix heures et demi. Avec un soupir de bien être, ravie de ne pas avoir été une fois de plus réveillée tôt à cause de ses nausées matinales, auxquelles elle devait à présent faire face de plus en plus souvent, elle se leva et s'habilla légèrement, ce mois d'août étant particulièrement chaud.

Une fois prête elle descendit à l'étage inférieur et découvrit Molly, Harry, Hermione, Ron et les jumeaux entrain de dédoxyser les lourds rideaux du salon. Dans le hall, elle entendit également Sirius et Remus discuter avec Kingsley et Tonks, qui venaient apparemment d'arriver.

\- Bonjours tout le monde ! Salua-t-elle gaiment, faisant sursauter le petit groupe.

\- Aria ! S'exclama joyeusement Harry.

\- Bonjour Aria. Sourit Molly, bientôt imitée par le reste du petit groupe.

\- Tu es plus matinale d'habitude, tout va bien ? S'enquit Molly.

\- Ho oui, on ne peut mieux. Assura-t-elle, j'avais besoin de repos, c'est tout. Je peux vous aider ? Reprit-elle.

\- Ho hé bien, on a presque fini, expliqua la mère de famille, il y a quelque chose dans le secrétaire, Sirius pense à un épouvantard, mais on va s'en occuper quand on aura terminé le principal, aujourd'hui on va faire les armoires vitrées, tu pourras nous aider si tu veux. Proposa-t-elle.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Aria. Mais ce n'est pas une façon détournée de ne pas me faire faire de tâches ménagères, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'Abby a dit pas après 5 ou 6 mois, j'ai le temps encore. Rappela-t-elle.

\- Non non, je t'assure ! Répondit vivement Molly, un peu trop vivement au gout de la lycan.

Bien que peu convaincue, elle soupira et laissa couler, Molly était têtue, elle n'arrêterai pas de la protéger même si elle le lui demandait, alors autant la laisser faire pour l'instant…

Là-dessus, la jeune femme alla saluer son mari, Sirius, Tonks et Kingsley à l'étage inférieur.

* * *

Au moment du repas, Aria dû aller chercher Sirius et Harry, qui discutaient dans le salon, devant l'arbre généalogique des Blacks. Celui-ci parlait de sa famille, qu'il détestait tant, à son filleul. Aria approuvait sa décision, Harry avait le droit d'en savoir plus son parrain. Puis, elle les entendit parler de l'audience à venir et décida d'attendre un peu avant de les appeler à nouveau pour le déjeuner.

* * *

L'après midi commença avec animation, tous s'étant attelés au dépoussièrement et au rangement des armoires vitrées du salon. Il y avait pas mal de travail, surtout que la plupart des objets refusaient de quitter leurs étagères, protégés par différents sorts. On y trouvait toutes sortes d'objets ; des poignards rouillés, des griffes, de la peau de serpent lovée, des boîtes en argent terni portant des inscriptions dans des langues inconnues, une bouteille en cristal au bouchon incrusté d'une grosse opale, des théières, des tabatières en argent, etc…

A plusieurs reprises, certaines ''fonctionnalités'' des objets conduisirent à des situations tout à fait grotesques et engendrèrent de nombreux fou rire. Par exemple, à un moment ils découvrirent un instrument en argent ressemblant à une sorte de pince à épiler, pourvue de nombreuses pattes. Celle-ci, tout d'un coup, s'était mise à courir comme une araignée le long du bras d'Harry, le faisant gigoter dans tous les sens pour s'en débarrasser avant que Sirius ne vienne le délivrer, hilare.

Au total, il fallut trois jours pour nettoyer le salon. Finalement, il ne resta plus que deux éléments indésirables dans la pièce : la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black, impossible à décrocher à cause d'un sort de Glue-perpétuelle, et le secrétaire qui comportait surement un épouvantard. Dans le doute, cependant, ils voulaient attendre le retour de Maugrey Fol Œil pour s'y atteler.

Durant ces trois jours, la maison reçu de nombreux membres de l'ordre, qui venait faire un rapport ou venait simplement voir les habitants, pour les aider à nettoyer ou juste pour les saluer. Ils furent notamment aidés par Tonks et Kingsley, au plus grand plaisir d'Aria, qui ne cessait de mieux s'entendre avec la jeune métamorphomage. On ne voyait que peu souvent Abygail, apparemment débordée de travail à Sainte Mangouste. Et quand ils pouvaient enfin la voir, parfois à des heures improbables, elle semblait toujours plus fatiguée, inquiétant son amie d'enfance.

Cependant, Harry sembla retrouver un peu de gaité, même si la convocation au ministère planait toujours au dessus de sa tête. Ce constat rassurait Sirius, Aria et Remus, qui avaient trouvé le jeune homme abattu en arrivant au Square Grimmaurd. C'était logique, en soi, au vu de ce qu'il avait vécu, mais le savoir plus heureux ces derniers temps faisait plaisir à voir.

Cependant, sa gaité fondit comme neige au soleil la veille de son audience au ministère. Tout avait été préparé, apparemment il partait avec Arthur Weasley, avec qui il resterait jusqu'au moment de l'audience. Mais malgré cette sécurité, Harry semblait toujours inquiet. Aria avait bien espéré pouvoir l'accompagner, mais non seulement elle n'était pas témoin, n'ayant donc rien à faire à l'audience, mais en plus elle était à présent mariée à un loup garou déclaré, aussi les membres du ministère ne porteraient que peu d'importance à ses propos, même si elle n'était pas un loup garou elle-même. Bien sûr c'était injuste, mais il n'y avait rien que l'on puisse faire à ce sujet pour l'instant. De plus, Aria préférait rester loin du ministère, ce que comprenait aisément Harry.

En effet, Harry et ses amis avaient été mis au courant de la nature particulière d'Aria, celle-ci étant régulièrement dévoilée lors des réunions de l'ordre et des repas, qui, en général, servaient de compte rendu de la réunion. Chacun faisant part de son avis concernant les décisions prises, modérément au vu de la présence des enfants.

En tout cas, ils l'avaient… plutôt bien prit en fait. Bien sur ils avaient posé des questions, ce qui était tout naturel, mais aucun n'avait semblé particulièrement troublé, même Ron, qui avait pourtant manifesté sa crainte des loups-garous il y a moins de deux ans. C'était sans doute le fait de côtoyer Remus, pas qu'elle allait s'en plaindre, mais elle s'était attendue à tout.

* * *

Au matin de l'audience, Aria fut réveillée tôt par une nouvelle salve de nausées, qui ne l'avaient pas épargnée ce matin là. Étonnement, malgré l'heure matinale, pas plus de six heures du matin, Remus n'était pas à ses côtés. Puis, après, un instant, elle se souvint que Dumbledore lui avait confié une nouvelle mission et qu'il serait absent au moins pour la journée. Sans prendre le temps de quitter la chemise brune, qui lui servait de pyjama et qui appartenait à son mari, et son short de pyjama, elle descendit à la cuisine, espérant le croiser avant son départ.

Là bas, habillés de pied en cape, elle trouva Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Molly et Harry. Celui-ci était assis à côté de Tonks, qui discutait avec Remus, Sirius était de l'autre côté de la table, pensif, et Molly s'activait dans la cuisine, sans doute pour Harry, dont l'assiette était la seule de vide. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs le premier à remarquer son arrivée.

\- Bonjour Aria, sourit-il faiblement, visiblement stressé par l'audience à venir.

\- Bonjour Harry. Salua-t-elle. Tout le monde.

\- Bonjour. Saluèrent les garçons et Molly, souriants.

\- Salut Aria ! S'exclama Tonks en étouffant un bâillement. Déjà levée ? Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Moi oui, toi en revanche, on ne dirai pas. S'amusa-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son mari.

\- Tu m'étonnes, soupira-t-elle, je suis restée debout toute la nuit.

\- Tu as bien du courage. Sourit la lycan alors que la métamorphomage haussait les épaules, fatiguée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là aussi tôt ? Tu devrais te reposer. Nota Remus.

\- Nausées matinales. Soupira la jeune femme. Et je voulais profiter de te voir avant ton départ. Sourit-elle.

A cela le loup garou n'eut rien à répondre, se contentant de serrer sa compagne contre son épaule sous le regard chaleureux de Molly et amusé de Sirius, Tonks et Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger, Aria ? Reprit Mme Weasley. Du porridge ? Des petits pains ? Des harengs ? Des œufs au lard ? Des toasts ?

\- Oh, heu… des petits pains avec un thé, s'il te plait Molly. Répondit Aria, maintenant insupportée par l'odeur du moindre poisson…

A l'origine ce n'était déjà pas ce qu'elle préférait, mais avec la grossesse c'était bien pire. Elle se demandait même comment elle avait fait pour en manger avant… Le petit déjeuner se déroula calmement, mais bientôt il fut temps pour Harry et Mr Weasley de partir pour le Ministère de la Magie, ce qui tendit Harry d'un seul coup, anxieux.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Harry, rassura Mr Weasley d'un ton confiant. Ce sera bientôt terminé. Dans quelques heures, tu seras innocenté. Assura-t-il, bien qu'Harry ne se montre pas aussi confiant que lui à ce sujet. L'audience aura lieu à mon étage, reprit-il, dans le bureau d'Amelia Bones. Elle dirige le Département de la justice magique et c'est elle qui t'interrogera.

\- On peut lui faire confiance, fit Tonks avec sérieux. Elle est impartiale, elle écoutera tes arguments.

Ces mots semblèrent avoir un peu plus d'impact sur Harry, qui acquiesça doucement, la gorge nouée par l'inquiétude.

\- Il ne faudra surtout pas t'énerver, expliqua Sirius. Sois très poli avec eux et tiens-t'en aux faits. Conseilla-t-il, ce à quoi Harry hocha à nouveau la tête.

\- La loi est de ton côté, assura Remus. Même les sorciers qui n'ont pas encore atteint l'âge de la majorité ont le droit de recourir à la magie lorsque leur vie est menacée.

Harry sembla un peu plus détendu à ces mots d'encouragement.

\- Ça se passera bien, Harry, sourit Tonks en lui tapotant le bras.

\- Bonne chance, ajouta Remus avec un sourire confiant. Je suis sûr que tout ira à merveille.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas, gronda Sirius, je m'occuperai d'Amelia Bones pour toi…

Harry eut un pâle sourire aux mots de son parrain alors que Mme Weasley le serrait contre elle.

\- On croise les doigts, dit-elle avant qu'il se tourne vers Aria, qui n'avait encore rien dit.

La jeune femme eu un doux sourire et le prit dans ses bras à son tour, caressant doucement ses cheveux pour l'encourager.

\- Crois en toi et en ce que tu dis, ne laisse personne te faire douter de toi. Tu n'es pas en tord et ce n'est pas leur peur de la vérité qui doit te porter préjudice, et encore mois les ragots horribles de la Gazette du sorcier. Aie confiance, tout se passera bien.

\- Tu le pense vraiment ? Demanda-t-il faiblement alors qu'elle s'écartait légèrement, posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Oui, je le pense vraiment, t'ai-je déjà mentit, Harry ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, Aria avait toujours été honnête dans ses paroles envers lui. Bien sur elle avait caché sa nature de lycan, mais elle avait une bonne raison de le faire.

\- Moi j'ai confiance, assura-t-elle, alors fait ce que nous t'avons conseillés et tout se passera merveilleusement bien.

\- Merci Aria… Merci à tous… Fit l'adolescent, touché de leur soutient. Bon… hé bien… à plus tard alors. Hésita-t-il en suivant Mr Weasley pour quitter le Square Grimmaurd.

* * *

L'attente fut extrêmement longue et pénible pour Aria, Molly et Sirius, restés au Square Grimmaurd. Ils accueillirent les enfants Weasley et Hermione avec joie quand ils se levèrent mais leur inquiétude était plus que visible et ils avaient bien du mal à la dissimuler.

Heureusement, cependant, Harry revint vers midi avec Mr Weasley, rayonnant. Apparemment tout s'était bien passé, notamment grâce à l'intervention inopinée de Dumbledore, qui en avait surpris plus d'un. C'était un vrai soulagement pour tout le monde, Harry était tiré d'affaire, il s'en est tiré, comme s'amusaient à le répéter les jumeaux Weasley.

Les jours qui suivirent furent joyeux et toute tension s'était évanouie au Square Grimmaurd.


	44. Chapitre 43

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Note de l'auteur :

Voilà un peu de lecture pour ces moments difficiles ! Bonne lecture à tous et bon courage ! A bientôt !

* * *

Les jours défilèrent rapidement après l'audience et ceux-ci furent longuement ponctués par le nettoyage de la maison, qui prenait beaucoup de temps, n'ayant pas été habitée depuis une bonne dizaine d'année.

Un après midi, alors que tous étaient occupés au troisième étage, Aria travaillait calmement sur le bureau présent dans sa chambre actuelle. A la rentrée, elle serait à nouveau enseignante et elle devait mettre son programme au point pour l'année, au moins pour les deux-trois premiers mois. Elle avait longuement repensé à son futur travail et avec l'annonce de sa grossesse, elle trouvait que c'était tout à fait approprié, elle serait en sécurité à Poudlard et pourrait veiller sur Harry et ses amis. D'ailleurs, Remus était tout à fait d'accord avec elle, il semblait même soulagé. Bien sur, elle n'aimait pas devoir être mise de côté par rapport à l'ordre du phénix, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, pour le bien de son enfant.

Puis, elle posa les yeux sur le tas de papier qui trainait dans le coin de son bureau et émit un long soupir. Ces papiers concernaient les lycans qu'elle devait contacter, le transplanage lui étant peu recommandé à partir de 5 mois de grossesse, elle devrait rapidement en contacter certain nombre, bien plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Bien sur, elle n'aurait pas le temps de tous les faire avant qu'elle soit interdite de transplanage, mais elle devait en faire un maximum et reprendre une fois qu'elle serait à nouveau capable de transplaner, utiliser d'autres moyens de transport prendrai trop de temps et elle n'en avait pas.

Elle fut soudainement sortie de ses pensées par des coups frappés à sa porte. Quand elle donna l'autorisation d'entrer, elle vit Harry apparaitre dans l'embrassure de la porte et la refermer derrière lui, hésitant.

\- Je… Je te dérange ?

\- Pas du tout, sourit-elle. Installe-toi ! Invita-t-elle en lui indiquant le bord du lit.

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement et, une fois installé, sembla chercher ses mots. Étonnée, Aria leva un sourcil et vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

\- Hé bien alors Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit-elle gentiment.

\- Je… ça peut te paraitre bizarre mais… je… je voulais juste discuter.

\- Hé bien, je suis un peu étonnée, admit-elle, tu ne discutes plus avec Hermione et Ron ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Ho non ! Non. Assura vivement Harry. C'est juste… j'avais envie de discuter avec toi… ça t'ennui ?

\- Pas du tout ! Sourit Aria, ravie. Au contraire, ça me fait très plaisir. Tu voulais discuter de quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-il, gêné… Je me disais…

\- Oui ? Invita Aria, souriante, heureuse que le jeune homme souhaite se confier à elle, même si ce n'était pour rien d'important.

Le jeune homme lui parla alors de sa hâte de retrouver Poudlard. Il avait eu si peur d'en être renvoyé, qu'à présent il avait hâte d'en retrouver le moindre recoin. Aria lui avoua comprendre cet empressement, elle-même, quand elle avait pu y retourner en tant qu'enseignante la première fois, avait été aussi impatiente qu'à son premier jour. Elle aussi avait cru ne jamais plus revoir cette école qui lui était si chère. Puis, il lui parla de sa déception vis-à-vis de l'ordre du phénix. Pas qu'il soit déçu de ce qu'ils faisaient ou défendaient, loin de là, mais il avait espéré qu'en habitant dans le QG de l'ordre, les choses seraient plus excitantes. Aria avait rit à cela, bien sur qu'il s'était attendu à ça, c'était un adolescent et tous étaient avide d'aventure et de curiosité. Et puis, il était vrai, comme Harry le lui avait dit, qu'on les tenait à l'écart de tout ce qui se disait.

\- Essaie de comprendre, Harry, expliqua doucement Aria. Tu n'as déjà que trop souffert avec toute cette histoire, depuis le début, et nous sommes les adultes. On veut te protéger, protéger les gens de ta génération et des générations suivantes, qui n'ont pas connues les horreurs de la guerre. C'est notre devoir en tant qu'adultes, et parents pour certains. La plupart des gens que tu vois ici ont vécus la guerre précédente, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et on ne souhaite ça à personne, et surtout pas des jeunes comme vous, dont on veut préserver la jeunesse et la joie de vivre, loin des horreurs de la guerre. Vous êtes l'avenir, si on vous implique et qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, que deviendra-t-il, cet avenir ?

\- Je… je comprends, acquiesça doucement Harry, tête basse, mais je suis le principal concerné, tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai le droit de savoir !

\- Et tu sauras, le moment venu. Assura-t-elle. Je sais que tu es impatient, reprit-elle en le voyant près à protester, et c'est normal à ton âge, mais tout ce qu'on te demande c'est de nous faire confiance. On est tous impliqués dans cette guerre, Harry, il n'y a pas que toi, on veut tous se battre. On est tous du même côté. Harry, ne nous considère pas comme tes ennemis parce qu'on veut te protéger. Bien sur tu peux te mettre en colère, nous en vouloir à tous, mais réfléchi bien à ta position et à la notre.

Elle vit le jeune homme serrer les dents et soupira en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

\- Je suis désolée Harry, ce n'est sans doute pas ce que tu voulais entendre. Admit-elle. Mais c'est la réalité des choses. Soupira-t-elle avant de prendre son visage en coupe pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Je serais toujours de ton côté Harry, quoi qu'il arrive, mais c'est aussi mon rôle de te dire les choses comme elles sont, pour ton bien. Assura-t-elle. Je n'agirai jamais contre toi, Harry. J'ai été à ta place un jour et je sais ce qu'on pense à ton âge, mais avec le recul et l'expérience, je sais aussi ce qu'il est bon de faire ou non. Aie confiance en moi, en nous, s'il te plait. Je te dirai ce qu'il faut savoir quand ce sera nécessaire, quand je jugerai que c'est le bon moment.

\- Même si Dumbledore te l'interdit ? Demanda finalement Harry.

\- Oui, si je considère qu'il a tord.

\- Dumbledore… avoir tord ? Soupira l'adolescent en s'écartant légèrement d'Aria, tête basse.

\- Crois-le ou non, je n'ai pas toujours été d'accord avec lui, même si il est mon parrain. A une période, j'étais même très en colère contre lui, quand j'avais à peu près ton âge.

\- A la mort de ta famille… Devina Harry.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, je jugeais qu'il était responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'il aurait dû être là pour les protéger. Mais j'avais tord, il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qu'il allait se passer et il n'était pas là uniquement pour protéger ma famille. J'en voulais au monde entier à l'époque, même après Abby, qui n'y pouvait rien non plus.

\- Contre Abygail ? Vraiment ? S'étonna Harry, ébahi.

\- Hé oui. Acquiesça-t-elle avec un vague sourire. Et je peux te dire qu'elle m'a violemment remit à ma place, elle était bien plus mature que moi à l'époque, contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait paraitre. Rit-elle doucement.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez put avoir un moment de froid comme ça… Admit le jeune homme.

\- Hé si. Mais ça nous rend plus fort, quand on arrive à le surmonter. Tu as pu le constater toi-même avec Ron et Hermione en troisième année. Vous étiez tous fâchés et vous en êtes ressortis plus soudés que jamais.

\- C'est vrai. Admit-il avec un bref sourire.

\- Pour en revenir à Dumbledore, même si à l'époque j'étais en colère contre lui et qu'il avait raison en disant qu'il ne pouvait être partout et tout prévoir, il n'a pas toujours absolument raison, même si c'est assez récurent. Grommela-t-elle. En tout cas, je peux t'assurer que si je considère qu'il à tord de te cacher tel ou tel information, je t'en ferai part.

\- Mais… ça ne t'attirerai pas d'ennuis ? Hésita Harry.

\- Peut-être, mais je saurai faire entendre raison à Albus si besoin est. Assura-t-elle. Mais j'ai confiance, il te dira ce que tu dois savoir quand il le jugea nécessaire.

Le jeune Potter acquiesça silencieusement, repensant aux mots de la femme qu'il considérait comme une mère.

\- Merci… Dit-il finalement.

\- A ton service ! Rit-elle doucement. Au fait, tu en as peut être entendu parler, je reviens à Poudlard cette année, je remplace Hagrid le temps qu'il négocie avec les géants. Sourit-elle.

\- Vraiment ?! S'exclama le Gryffondor, ravi. C'est génial ! Vraiment génial ! Assura-t-il avec excitation.

\- Ravie que ça te fasse autant plaisir ! Rit la lycan. Donc, si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, même juste de parler, comme aujourd'hui, tu pourras venir me voir quand tu le souhaite. Les week end je serais surement en voyage ou à la Tanière, mais en semaine je serai là. Assura-t-elle.

\- En voyage ?

\- Je dois contacter un certain nombre de personnes pour Dumbledore. Dit-elle.

Elle lui parla alors longuement de la mission de ses parents lors de la première guerre, mission qu'elle avait reprise et qu'elle allait devoir remplir au maximum avant que ça ne lui soit rendu impossible par sa grossesse.

\- Je vois… Acquiesça Harry. C'est du travail… C'est comme ça pour tout le monde dans l'ordre ?

\- Ho que oui, voir bien plus. Je trouve ma tâche relativement simple par rapport à la leur ! Dumbledore me ménage, c'est certain. Mais d'un autre côté, en m'envoyant à Poudlard, il m'assigne également une mission de protection et de surveillance. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est logique… Admit-il.

Aria sourit doucement, heureuse que le jeune homme soit plus raisonnable concernant ce qu'on pouvait lui cacher.

\- Tu voudrais me parler d'autre chose ? S'enquit-elle tranquillement.

Le garçon sembla réfléchir à la question, puis il sembla se rappeler quelque chose et dans la seconde suivante il devint rouge pivoine. Curieuse et amusée, Aria leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- C'est au sujet des filles ? S'enquit-elle, amusée.

\- Qu…Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il, pris au dépourvu. N…non ! Rougit-il.

\- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, je répondrais à tes questions. Assura-t-elle gentiment, bien qu'amusée.

\- Mais non ! Protesta-t-il, rougissant. Ça n'a rien à voir !

Aria ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la gêne du jeune homme, le faisant croiser les bras avec embarras. La lycan sourit et serra l'adolescent faussement bougon contre elle d'un geste maternel.

\- C'est pas sympa, j'étais sérieux… Grommela-t-il.

\- Je sais, excuse moi, mais tu aurais dû voir ta tête. Rit-elle doucement.

\- Abby déteint trop sur toi… D'ailleurs, je me demande comment ça n'a pu ne pas arriver avant, depuis le temps que vous vous connaissez.

\- Va savoir ! S'amusa-t-elle. Allez, je ne me moquerai pas, dis moi tout. Assura-t-elle alors que l'adolescent se redressait.

Il la détailla un moment du regard, s'assurant de son sérieux, puis, quand il paru satisfait, il acquiesça et se jeta à l'eau, non sans une certaine gêne.

\- Je me demandais… ça peut paraitre égoïste mais… si… si Sirius n'est pas innocenté avant un moment et que je… je ne peux pas vivre avec lui, loin des Dursley… Est-ce que je pourrais rester avec toi et le professeur Lupin ? Et avec Sirius aussi, bien sur… hésita-t-il.

D'abord stupéfaite, Aria resta silencieuse un moment. Prenant son silence comme le début d'un refus, Harry reprit, moins énergiquement, cependant.

\- Je sais qu'avec le bébé ça ne sera pas… c'est pas grave si…

Il fut soudainement coupé par Aria, qui le serra contre elle à nouveau, les bras tremblants. Harry, d'abord désemparé, lui rendit son étreinte, ému. Aria, les yeux humides, lui embrassa doucement le front quand elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui.

\- Tu es le bienvenu, Harry, tu le seras toujours. Ça me fait très plaisir que tu me demande ça et nul doute que Remus penserait pareil. On tient beaucoup à toi, vraiment beaucoup, et ça serai avec plaisir que nous t'accueillerons, même avec le bébé à la maison, il y a bien assez de place ! Assura-t-elle avec émotion. Et tu ferais un frère formidable. Sourit-elle alors que le jeune Potter semblait sur le point de fondre en larme.

\- Merci… Merci Aria… Tu ne sais pas combien ça compte pour moi…

La future mère acquiesça doucement, incapable d'en dire d'avantage sans prendre le risque d'éclater en sanglots. Après un moment, la jeune femme prit de nombreuses inspirations et reprit, plus doucement.

\- Je vais en parler à Dumbledore, pour le coup, je ne peux et dois m'adresser qu'à lui. Il sait des choses que j'ignore au sujet de la raison pour laquelle tu es chez les Dursley, des raisons qui vont bien au-delà du fait qu'ils soient ta seule famille, j'en suis convaincue. Cependant, si je ne peux rien faire, tu devras patienter jusqu'à ta majorité sorcière, à 17 ans. D'accord ?

\- C'est un peu dur à entendre, admit-il, mais je sais que si Dumbledore refuse, tu n'y pourras rien… D'accord, je serais patient…

\- Tu es raisonnable, je suis très fière de toi. Assura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement, touché. Aria était comme sa mère, il le lui avait déjà dit, mais surement ne le dirait-il jamais assez. Lui qui n'en avait jamais eue, elle était l'image qu'il se faisait le plus. Si sa mère était encore en vie, il souhaiterai vraiment qu'elle soit comme Aria. Remus était, lui, plus comme un oncle, oui, un oncle proche, tout comme Sirius, en réalité. Et, à eux deux, ils étaient l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un père. A la fois raisonnable et bon conseiller, comme Remus, et un peu excentrique et énergique comme Sirius.

Harry était heureux, que se soit dans l'année ou dans deux ans, il aurait enfin la famille dont il rêvait tant. Disons plutôt, qu'il pourrait l'avoir avec lui au quotidien, vivre une vraie vie de famille et il ferait tout pour la protéger.

* * *

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, les adolescents reçurent leurs listes de matériel pour l'année, plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée, en revanche, dû au fait que le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se soit fait attendre un moment. Cependant, une nouvelle surprise avait accompagnée les listes, la nomination de Ron et Hermione en tant que préfets de Gryffondor. La nouvelle fut accueillie avec joie et étonnement à la fois, non seulement beaucoup avaient pensés qu'Harry serait nommé, et non Ron.

Bien que tous fêtent la nouvelle avec gaité, Aria ne manqua pas de remarquer l'humeur maussade d'Harry. Aussi, alors qu'elle devait aller chercher les livres des enfants avec Molly, elle décida d'emporter Harry avec elles sans préavis, prenant l'adolescent de court.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, Harry, Aria et Molly se retrouvèrent sur le chemin de traverse.

\- Aria ? C'est vraiment sûr de me faire sortir ? Dumbledore ne serait pas contre ? S'enquit faiblement le jeune homme, hésitant.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit il y a juste quelques jours ? Si je ne suis pas d'accord avec une décision de Dumbledore, j'agis comme je le juge correct. Et je voulais te parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Effectivement, il voyait bien, il n'avait que trop l'habitude de voir trainer les oreilles à rallonges des jumeaux. Cependant, le sérieux de la jeune femme l'étonnait autant qu'il l'inquiétait. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi sérieuse, habituellement elle avait toujours un doux sourire aux lèvres ou un regard tranquille, mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Et étrangement, ça lui faisait presque plus peur que quand il avait eu son audience au ministère.

Quand ils eurent terminés leurs achats chez Fleury et Bott, Aria et Harry se dirigèrent vers le glacier de Florian Fortarôme, où ils s'installèrent en attendant Molly, qui devait passer au magasin de Quidditch pour acheter un nouveau balai à Ron, en récompense de sa nomination en tant que préfet.

\- Alors, Harry, reprit Aria, j'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, tu veux m'en parler ?

Le jeune sorcier hésita, regardant vaguement sa coupe de glace vanille chocolat.

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais me parler en dehors de… la maison… n'est-ce pas ? Soupira-t-il.

\- C'est exact, sourit-elle doucement, je me suis dit que ça serait plus facile pour toi.

Après un nouveau soupir, le jeune homme commença à lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis qu'il avait apprit la nomination de Ron en tant que préfet. Sa déception de ne pas avoir été choisi, bien qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre, au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sa honte de penser qu'il aurait dû être choisi malgré tout… Il lui avoua que ces pensées le répugnaient mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre fin à ses doutes, était-il aussi prétentieux et arrogant que Drago Malfoy ? S'estimait-il supérieur à tous les autres ? Pouvait-il se croire véritablement meilleur que Ron ? A ces question il essayait de penser ''non'', mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de lui tellement ces seules pensées l'horrifiaient. Et puis, il ne cessait de se ressasser leur amitié depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré et de se comparer, espérant trouver en quoi il était le meilleur et en même temps en quoi il était égal à Ron, espérant trouver l'un pour contrer l'autre et vis versa.

Il lui donna l'exemple de leurs aventures, où à chaque fois ils avaient risqué le renvoi. Il lui expliqua qu'il savait qu'ils les avaient toujours vécues tous ensemble, avec Hermione, mais qu'il pensait aussi que ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Qu'ils n'étaient pas à ses côtés pour affronter Quirrell, Jedusor et le Basilic… Qu'ils n'avaient pas repoussé tous ces Détraqueurs le soir où Sirius s'est échappé ou qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le cimetière avec lui lorsque Voldemort était revenu…

Il avait l'impression d'être injustement traité, sentiment qu'il avait déjà ressentit en arrivant au Square Grimmaurd, quand il avait remarqué que tout le monde lui cachait des choses… Mais d'un autre côté, encore une fois, il regrettait d'oser penser ainsi et son propre comportement l'écœurait, même si il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour trouver des pensées impartiales.

Quand il eut fini son récit, tête basse, Aria resta silencieuse un moment, cherchant les bons mots pour rassurer Harry. C'était un adolescent et ça, beaucoup de monde avait, mine de rien, surtout Sirius d'ailleurs, tendance à l'oublier. C'était normal de réagir de cette façon et d'avoir de telles pensées, le principal était de se rendre compte de son erreur et c'était précisément ce qu'avait fait Harry, et c'était une preuve de grande maturité malgré tout. Puis, elle essaya de se souvenir de la façon dont elle était au même âge que lui et la solution lui vint presque immédiatement.

\- Harry, je ne vais évidement pas te dire que c'est bien de penser ainsi, mais je ne vais pas non plus te dire que c'est mal. Commença-t-elle sous le regard ébahi du jeune homme, ce à quoi elle sourit doucement. C'est normal, Harry. N'importe qui, à ton âge, penserait comme toi. Assura-t-elle. Tu es jeune et à ton âge on pense à plein de choses, on se pose plein de questions. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu vas décider de donner comme réponse à ces questions. Te confier à moi est déjà un grand pas, tu aurais très bien pu refuser.

Le Gryffondor sembla méditer ses paroles avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers elle, attendant qu'elle reprenne, ce qu'elle fit avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu sais Harry, je vais être honnête, j'ai été comme toi à un moment donné.

\- Toi ? S'étonna le jeune homme. Tu me fais marcher…

\- Non, non, je t'assure. Se défendit-elle.

Il leva un sourcil mais la laissa continuer, curieux.

\- Quand mon frère était vivant, j'étais assez jalouse de lui, en fait. Admit-elle. Bien sur je l'adorais et on était inséparables, mais je n'arrivais pas à me sortir cette idée de la tête, pourtant je l'exécrais réellement, un peu comme toi. Expliqua-t-elle en s'adossant plus profondément dans son siège. Mon frère était… ce que je n'étais pas. Il était charismatique, populaire, énergique, farceur… Il ressemblait beaucoup à Sirius au même âge, en fait. Je l'enviais beaucoup, j'étais incapable de faire tout ça. Moi j'étais plutôt timide, et malgré ma bienveillance, j'étais, et je suis toujours, terriblement maladroite, ce qui m'apportait beaucoup d'ennuis. A l'envier comme je le faisais, je pensais être quelqu'un d'horrible. Admit-elle avec un soupir. Et puis je me suis confiée à ma mère, qui m'a beaucoup conseillée. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi convaincante qu'elle, mais je l'espère ! Rit-elle.

Harry sourit doucement en hochant légèrement la tête, touché et amusé par les propos de la jeune femme.

\- Et qu'est-ce que qui t'a convaincue du contraire ? S'enquit-il finalement, semblant plus apaisé.

La lycan se fit pensive un instant avant de répondre.

\- D'entendre que c'était normal, que ça ne voulait pas dire que je n'aimais pas mon frère, dans ton cas, que tu n'aimes pas Ron. C'est humain de penser de cette façon à cet âge, même plus tard ! Le tout c'est de ne pas se laisser submerger par tout ça, de réaliser, comme tu l'as fait, que tu regrettais de penser ainsi, c'est le principal, c'est la clé. Tu verras, ça finira par se tasser, passer, sans entacher ton amitié avec Ron. Parce que tu tiens à ton ami, c'est pourquoi tu regrettes malgré ton amertume. Tu es un jeune homme bien, Harry, n'en doute jamais.

Le jeune homme la regarda à un moment, ne sachant quoi dire, puis baissa la tête, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

\- On n'arrête pas l'émotion depuis quelques temps… Soupira-t-il, mi-amusé mi-touché.

\- On dirai, il va falloir y aller doucement à l'avenir, avec ma grossesse je risque de souvent fondre en larme sinon. Rit la lycan.

Le jeune homme acquiesça entre deux rires alors que Mme Weasley les appelaient pour rentrer, ayant visiblement terminé ses courses. Le jeune sorcier échangea un regard complice avec celle qu'il considérait comme une mère, et ils rejoignirent Molly. En rentrant au Square Grimmaurd, Harry sentait plus détendu, plus en paix avec lui-même, rassuré. Aria avait les mots pour l'apaiser, depuis leur rencontre. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il s'était isolé dans le parc, pour échapper à la surprotection des préfets et des professeurs, suite à l'intrusion de Sirius dans Poudlard. Elle allait voir Hagrid et l'avait aperçu. Elle connaissait sa situation et avait compris la raison pour laquelle il s'était isolé. Pourtant, elle était venue le voir et l'avait rassuré avec des mots très simples, elle lui avait changé les idées et il lui en avait été très reconnaissant.

Quoi que leur réserve l'avenir, il ferait tout pour, qu'à nouveau, il ait droit à ces moments si spéciaux avec elle.


	45. Chapitre 44

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent l'annonce de la nomination de Ron et Hermione, Mme Weasley organisa un grand repas de félicitation. Elle était d'excellente humeur et avait même accroché au plafond de la cuisine une grande banderole rouge sur laquelle était écrit : FÉLICITATIONS À RON ET À HERMIONE LES NOUVEAUX PRÉFETS.

Ce soir là, Bill, Maugrey, Tonks, Kingsley et Abygail avaient même répondu présent, au plus grand bonheur de Molly et Aria. Maugrey put également, enfin, identifier, grâce à son œil magique, ce qu'il se trouvait dans le secrétaire du salon, un épouvantard, comme soupçonné. Il proposa à Molly de s'en occuper mais elle refusa, ils étaient bien assez ici à savoir y faire avec des épouvantards, surtout si il n'y en avait qu'un seul.

\- Sers-toi donc un verre. Indiqua-t-elle à celui-ci, qui venait de s'installer à table avec les autres. On a improvisé une petite fête… Explique-t-elle fièrement en montrant la banderole rouge. Le quatrième préfet de la famille !

\- Préfet, hein ? Grogna Maugrey en posant son œil normal sur Ron. Eh bien, félicitations, dit-il finalement. Ceux qui incarnent l'autorité s'attirent toujours des ennuis, mais j'imagine que Dumbledore te croit capable de résister aux principaux maléfices, sinon il ne t'aurait pas choisi… Ajouta-t-il mine de rien.

Le dernier garçon des Weasley pâlit mais Aria pensait qu'il s'en sortirait très bien, et puis, les ennuis il avait l'habitude maintenant, de ce qu'Aria avait comprit.

\- Je crois que le moment est venu de porter un toast, fit Mr Weasley lorsque chacun eut un verre en main, un verre de jus de citrouille pour Aria, sous le regard aiguisé d'Abygail. À Ron et à Hermione, les nouveaux préfets de Gryffondor !

Tout le monde applaudit avec vigueur et but à leur santé, sous les visages rougissants et radieux des concernés. Suite à cela, tous commencèrent le repas avec gaité et convivialité.

\- Je n'ai jamais été préfète, expliqua joyeusement Tonks. Le directeur de ma maison disait que je manquais de certaines qualités indispensables.

\- Par exemple ? S'enquit Ginny, à côté d'elle.

\- Par exemple, la capacité de me conduire convenablement, rit Tonks, faisant éclater de rire Ginny et Aria, en face d'elle.

\- Et toi Sirius ? Demanda Hermione.

Sirius, juste à côté d'Harry et en face de Remus, éclata de son habituel rire semblable à un aboiement de chien.

\- Personne n'aurait songé à me nommer préfet, je passais trop de temps en retenue avec James. C'était Remus, le bon élève, c'est lui qui a eu l'insigne. Rit-il.

\- Dumbledore espérait surement que je parviendrais à exercer un certain contrôle sur mes meilleurs amis, expliqua Remus avec amusement. Est-il nécessaire de préciser que j'ai lamentablement échoué ?

Les adolescents rirent à cela, non il n'avait pas besoin de le préciser, ils ne l'imaginaient que trop bien.

\- Bizarrement ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Lança Abygail à Sirius en se servant des pommes de terre, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

\- Tu es très mal placée pour parler toi ! Il me semble avoir entendu que tu n'étais pas des plus calmes non plus ! Rétorqua-t-il en bombant le torse, fier de sa réponse.

\- Et pourtant, moi, j'ai été nommée préfète ! Nargua-t-elle sous la stupéfaction de l'animagus.

\- Tu me fais marcher ! Aria ! S'exclama-t-il en cherchant du soutien auprès de la lycan, qui secoua la tête avec un air désolé.

\- Navrée Sirius, mais elle dit vrai.

\- Quoi ?! Mais Dumbledore était malade le jour où il t'a nommée ou quoi ?

\- Surement pas ! D'ailleurs, il avait nommé Aria aussi ! Assura fièrement la blonde, ravie de pouvoir le moucher.

\- Aria je comprends, mais toi !

\- Et accroche toi bien mon loup ! J'ai même été préfète en chef !

\- Impossible ! Protesta vivement l'animagus.

Leur discussion en amusa plus d'un, mais, rapidement, tous se tournèrent vers leurs voisins, laissant le couple s'échanger des joutes verbales pour s'intéresser à autre chose. Ainsi, Hermione commença à parler à Remus de son point de vue sur les droits des elfes de maison, Ron parla de balais avec qui voulait bien l'entendre, Aria discuta avec Molly et Tonks du futur bébé, etc… Puis, Kingsley parla à Remus de son incompréhension quant au fait qu'Harry n'eut pas été nommé préfet, discussion à laquelle Aria mit rapidement fin d'un regard avec son époux. Elle lui avait parlé de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Harry, pas en détail, mais assez pour que Remus sache que le sujet était tout de même encore sensible pour le jeune homme, qui était à porté de voix des deux hommes. Comprenant le message, Remus avait rapidement changé de sujet. En milieu de soirée, Molly quitta le groupe, épuisée.

\- Je vais aller m'occuper de cet épouvantard avant d'aller au lit, Arthur, veille à ce qu'ils ne se couchent pas trop tard, c'est bientôt la rentrée, d'accord ? Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Alors que le groupe répondait à sa salutation, Aria se tourna vers elle, soucieuse.

\- Tu veux de l'aide avec cet épouvantard, Molly ?

\- Ho non, ne t'en fait pas chérie. Sourit la mère de famille. Je vais me débrouiller.

\- Bien… mais si tu change d'avis n'hésite pas.

\- Merci, bonne nuit Aria. Sourit-elle.

\- A toi aussi. Répondit Aria alors que Molly quittait la pièce.

La jeune femme voulu se tourner à nouveau vers Tonks mais elle fut interceptée par Harry et Maugrey. Le jeune homme avait une photo entre les mains et semblait lui avoir parlé.

\- Pardon Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Sourit-elle.

\- Je trouvais que tu ressemblais beaucoup à ta maman. Sourit-il à son tour.

Aria, curieuse, baissa les yeux vers la photo que lui montrait le jeune garçon, photographie qu'il avait obtenue de Maugrey et sur laquelle apparaissaient tous les membres du premier ordre du phénix. Elle ignorait même qu'une telle photographie avait été prise, du moins pas avec ses parents dessus. Mais ils étaient bien là, l'un à côté de l'autre, non loin de Dumbledore et son frère Abelforth. Sa mère était rayonnante, ses longs cheveux blonds-blancs ondulés tombant gracieusement dans son dos et sur sa poitrine. A côté d'elle son père, Lars, la tenait par les épaules, ses cheveux bruns toujours aussi indomptables et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ce n'est qu'à cette occasion que certains membres c'étaient rencontrés pour la première et dernière fois, pour certains. Expliqua Maugrey.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il existait une telle photographie. Admit-elle en regardant un Sirius aux cheveux courts, beaucoup plus jeune, un Remus rayonnant et aux cheveux exempts de mèches grises et, pour la première fois, le couple Potter dont elle avait tant entendue parler.

Elle devait admettre qu'Harry était la copie carbone de son père, à la seule et unique exception de ses yeux, qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. C'était une très belle femme, au regard doux mais sur, preuve d'une grande force de caractère. Elle aima ce couple presque immédiatement et regrettait d'avantage de ne pas avoir eu la chance de les rencontrer.

\- Comment s'appelaient tes parents, Aria ? S'enquit le jeune homme, sortant la lycan de ses pensées.

\- Mon père s'appelait Lars, plus précisément Lars Acrux Wolf. Expliqua-t-elle en rendant la photo à Harry.

\- Drôle de nom… Nota le jeune homme.

\- Hé oui ! Rit-elle. Lui-même le détestait !

\- Et ta maman ? S'enquit-il, amusé.

\- Céleste Ariane Wolf. Sourit-elle.

\- Ariane ? ça fait beaucoup de ''Aria''…

\- Exact, admit la lycan, du côté de ma mère on apprécie les noms avec ''aria'' dedans, pour les filles, c'est une sorte de tradition. Expliqua-t-elle pensivement.

\- Tu comptes suivre la tradition ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Je ne pense pas, on verra. Sourit-elle.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, étrangement encore plus impatient qu'avant de voir naitre ce bébé. Harry fut soudainement sortit de ses pensées par une nouvelle joute verbale entre Sirius et Abygail. Ils venaient de voir la photo de Maugrey et, apparemment, il était question de la coupe de cheveux de Sirius… Visiblement Abygail le préférait avec des cheveux courts et Sirius affirmait haut et fort que jamais elle ne toucherait à ses cheveux. Avec eux, tout était vraiment prétexte à se taquiner… Fatigué, il décida de monter chercher un peu de calme dans sa chambre, rapidement rejoint par Aria, qui avait besoin de récupérer une potion contre les nausées dans sa chambre.

\- Tu en as toujours autant ? S'étonna-t-il alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

\- Ça ne part pas en un jour, soupira-t-elle, Abby et Molly me disent que j'en ai encore au moins pour un mois, si ce n'est plus. Elles me disent que ça dépend des femmes…

\- Je suis bien content d'être un garçon. Admit-il d'un air taquin.

\- Dit donc jeune homme ! S'amusa Aria en enfermant sa tête sous l'un de ses bras pour lui frotter vivement le cuir chevelu.

\- Ha ! Non Aria ! Pas…Pas ça ! Rit-il avant de voir que la lycan s'était brusquement interrompue. Aria ? S'étonna-t-il en s'écartant légèrement.

La future mère avait les sourcils froncés en direction du salon, deux marches au-dessus d'eux. Soudain, il comprit pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée si brusquement, des sanglots venaient de la pièce, sanglot qu'il s'identifia immédiatement comme étant ceux que Mme Weasley. Le duo échangea un regard paniqué et rejoignit rapidement la pièce.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux en entrant était à peine croyable. Devant une Molly en pleur, les cadavres de tous ses enfants, ainsi que ceux d'Harry et Hermione, s'enchainaient, tel une illusion morbide. Aria comprit immédiatement ce dont il retournait quand Molly essaya à nouveau de jeter un ''Riddikulus''.

\- Harry ! Va chercher Remus et Sirius ! Maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant sa baguette alors que le jeune homme descendait rapidement les escaliers. Riddikulus ! S'exclama-t-elle vers l'épouvantard en se mettant devant Molly.

Cependant, le sort ne fonctionna pas immédiatement, laissant le temps à l'épouvantard de prendre une nouvelle forme, celle de la forme de louve d'Aria. Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, cette apparence était terrifiante. Elle était plus grande qu'à l'accoutumée, ses crocs étaient seyants et suintaient de sang, son expression était féroce et tout ses poils étaient redressés. Enfin, sa position n'avait rien d'amical, loin de là, elle semblait prête à leur sauter dessus. Aria recula d'un pas, pétrifiée. Bien sur elle avait déjà fait face à un épouvantard, la première fois il avait pris l'apparence d'un Licheur, la seconde, peu de temps après la mort de sa famille, il avait prit l'apparence de ses parents et de son frère, morts, baignant dans leur sang. Mais elle n'en avait plus recroisés depuis, pas en tant que victime en tout cas, et elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce genre de vision.

\- Aria ! S'exclama Remus en accourant dans le salon, suivi de près par Sirius, Maugrey, Abygail et Arthur.

En voyant la lycan face à sa propre apparence de louve, il réagit immédiatement et leva sa baguette, lançant haut et clair ''Riddikulus''. L'instant suivant, l'image de la dangereuse louve s'évapora. Les forces de la lycan semblèrent prêtes à l'abandonner, si bien que son compagnon anticipa sa chute et la serra étroitement contre lui, lui caressant doucement les cheveux alors qu'Arthur faisait de même avec sa femme. Abby et Sirius, eux, s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.

\- Molly, c'était un simple Épouvantard, murmura doucement Arthur.

\- Je les vois m-m-morts tout le temps ! Gémit Mrs Weasley, en pleur contre l'épaule de son mari. Tout le t-t-temps ! J'en r-r-rêve…

\- Ça va aller, Molly… Assura son mari, essayant de la calmer, lui donnant un mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes.

\- Je suis s-s-si inquiète, gémit-elle à nouveau. La moitié de la f-f-famille fait partie de l'Ordre, ce s-s-sera un miracle si nous nous en sortons tous… Et P-P-Percy qui ne nous parle plus… Si quelque chose d-d-d'horrible arrivait et que nous n-n-ne soyons pas réconciliés avec lui ? Et que se passerait-il si nous étions tués, qui s-s-s'occuperait de Ron et de Ginny ?

\- Ca suffit Molly, fit Sirius d'un ton étonnement ferme. Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois. L'Ordre est mieux préparé, nous avons une longueur d'avance cette fois. Je ne peux pas te promettre que personne ne prendra de coups, mais je peux te promettre que nous sommes dans une meilleure situation que la dernière fois. A l'époque nous étions à un contre vingt face aux Mangemorts… Dit-il amèrement.

\- Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Percy, fit doucement Abygail. Il changera d'avis. C'est une simple question de temps avant que Voldemort se montre à nouveau. Et lorsqu'il le fera, le ministère nous suppliera de leur pardonner. Et quant à savoir qui s'occuperait de Ron et de Ginny si toi et Arthur disparaissiez, crois-tu que nous les laisserions mourir de faim ? Sourit-elle en désignant leur petit groupe.

\- Je suis une idiote, marmonna Mme Weasley en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Bien sur que non, c'est normal d'être inquiet, surtout avec ta famille qui est directement impliquée. Rassura Aria, qui semblait avoir reprit ses esprits, bien que son teint reste terriblement pâle.

\- Aria… Sourit Molly avec reconnaissance. Merci… Merci à tous…

Le groupe hocha la tête, il fallait se serrer les coudes, en ce moment plus que jamais, surtout avec ce qui allait venir dans l'avenir.

\- Et toi, ça va ? S'enquit-elle en se relevant, aidée de son mari, étant tombée au sol sous la terreur de la vision de l'épouvantard.

\- Ça ira. Assura-t-elle.

Là-dessus, Molly quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre avec son mari. Aria voulu partir à son tour, mais c'était sans compter sur Sirius, Remus et Abygail, qui souhaitaient des explications.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Décréta Aria en voulant quitter la pièce.

\- Mais enfin Aria ! Ce n'est pas… Protesta vivement Abby.

Aria lui lança un regard dur, la faisant taire immédiatement et frissonner Harry, Sirius et Remus. Jamais Aria n'agissait de cette façon, Remus ne l'avait vue faire qu'une seule fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et c'était toujours aussi impressionnant.

\- Je ne veux **pas** en parler. Grogna Aria en quittant définitivement la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Son départ laissa un long moment de flottement derrière lui. Puis, Remus reprit, soucieux.

\- Abby, tu sais ce que ça peut signifier ? S'enquit-il en regardant la blonde, bientôt imité par Sirius, Harry et Maugrey, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, observant silencieusement Harry depuis leur arrivée dans le salon.

\- Je ne suis pas sure… Son épouvantard n'a jamais ressemblé à ça auparavant…

\- De quoi s'agissait-il ? S'enquit Sirius.

\- Au début, c'était un Licheur.

\- Un licheur ? Demanda Harry, ne sachant de quoi il s'agissait.

\- C'est un démon qui a l'apparence d'un porcelet maigrichon aux longues pattes, c'est un vrai fléau dans les fermes, c'est très moche aussi, plutôt effrayant… Expliqua Abygail.

\- Et après ? Demanda Maugrey, soudainement intéressé.

\- Après il prenait l'apparence de Céleste, Lars et Thomas, morts et baignant dans leur sang. Heureusement que ma mère et moi n'étions pas loin, Aria en a cauchemardé pendant des semaines.

\- Et maintenant il prend son apparence de louve ? C'est un peu étrange… Nota Sirius.

\- Pas tant que ça, fit pensivement Remus, tu as vu comment elle était, son apparence ?

L'animagus fronça les sourcils et essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait brièvement vu et qui pouvait avoir changé de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir à la pleine lune, quand ils étaient tous transformés. Soudain il sembla réaliser où était la différence.

\- Il n'est pas question d'apparence mais de caractère, cet animal était clairement dangereux, malveillant. Souligna Maugrey.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Les lycans ne sont pas dangereux pour les gens qui les entourent ! Protesta Abygail.

\- Certes, mais Aria doit avoir ses raisons.

Le groupe n'ajouta rien, retournant pensivement à la cuisine, Remus, lui, resta un instant supplémentaire sur le palier, regardant l'étage du dessus, où se trouvait la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa femme. Abygail avait raison, les lycan n'étaient pas dangereux pour ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux, pas comme lui si il ne prenait pas de potion tue loup ou n'était pas aux côtés d'Aria. Avait-elle omit de dire quelque chose sur sa nature ? Non, elle était bien trop honnête pour cela, mais alors quoi ? De quoi avait-elle si peur dans sa nature pour que l'épouvantard en prenne la forme ?


	46. Chapitre 45

Attention : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Dans la soirée, quand Remus rejoignit sa compagne, il su immédiatement qu'elle ne dormait pas, quand bien même elle lui tournait ostensiblement le dos et n'avait pas réagit à son arrivée. Avec un long soupir, il se changea et la rejoignit. Il hésita un moment à lui parler, mais il savait qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. Alors, avec un nouveau soupir, il s'allongea sur le dos, regardant distraitement le plafond, pensif, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers sa femme. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas d'un iota, mais sa respiration lui indiquait clairement qu'elle ne dormait pas.

Finalement, soucieux qu'elle se referme trop sur elle-même, il décida de se lancer, quand bien même il n'obtiendrait rien. Au moins, elle saurait qu'il était à l'écoute si elle en avait besoin.

\- Aria…

\- Je ne veux pas en parler. Répéta-t-elle.

Le loup garou soupira mais continua.

\- Peut-être, mais si tu le souhaites à un moment donné, je t'écouterais.

\- Je sais. Soupira-t-elle à son tour en se tournant vers lui.

Le regard de la jeune femme était voilé, il y voyait tristesse, hésitation, honte aussi… Peiné, il la rapprocha de lui, la calant contre son torse alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête au creux de son épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas… dit-elle à mi-voix, mais… mais c'est idiot et pourtant… pourtant je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête...

\- Alors parle-moi, je ne te jugerais jamais, tu le sais. Assura le loup garou.

\- Je sais mais… dit-elle en s'interrompant avec un long soupir, cherchant ses mots. J'ai peur de me retourner contre vous. Admit-elle finalement.

\- Te retourner contre nous ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Remus, interloqué.

\- Je… ma partie Lycan… si les Mangemorts, si Voldemort l'apprend, ils feront tout pour que… pour me forcer à… je ne veux faire de mal à personne…

\- Tu as peur qu'ils trouvent le moyen de t'obliger à mordre quelqu'un et de l'infecter… Réalisa l'ex-professeur.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête et reprit.

\- Si ils venaient à apprendre… si ils savaient comment m'y obliger… ils auraient toute une armée de loup garou possédant la puissance de feu des lycans…

\- Comment pourraient-ils t'obliger à… Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, réalisant toute l'horreur de la chose.

Pour l'obliger à infecter quelqu'un, les Mangemorts, suffisamment informés, avaient plusieurs façons d'agir… Soit en la torturant à la folie, de sorte qu'elle perde le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et infecte quiconque est mordu, soit en la mettant au pied du mur, de sorte qu'elle perde le contrôle en devant se protéger, et enfin en la faisant chanter… l'utiliser lui, leurs amis ou leur futur enfant… La situation était épineuse mais rien ne disait que les Mangemorts, ou Voldemort, soient au courant de l'existence des lycans, cette maigre protection que lui offrait la quasi disparition de son espèce la protégeait, en un sens. Mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien être au courant… Il allait falloir se montrer très prudent, spécialement quand Aria entrerait en contact avec d'autres lycans. D'un autre côté, il était soulagé qu'elle doive rester à Poudlard jusqu'au retour d'Hagrid, elle serait en sécurité là bas, et leur enfant aussi.

\- Ça va aller, murmura-t-il finalement, resserrant son étreinte autour de sa femme. Rien n'indique qu'ils soient au courant de l'existence des lycans, et quand bien même, rien ne peut t'identifier comme tel.

\- Mais si… gémit-elle, inquiète au possible.

\- Ça ira, fait-nous confiance. Bien sur il faudra être extrêmement prudente quand tu iras rencontrer les autres lycans, mais ça ira, les lycans sont tellement rares qu'il y a peu de chance qu'ils apprennent votre existence. Ça va aller, on va tous se serrer les coudes et tu seras en sécurité à Poudlard. Assura-t-il.

La jeune femme sembla vouloir rajouter quelque chose mais resta silencieuse un moment avant d'hocher doucement la tête. Puis, il la sentit se détendre d'un seul coup et sa respiration se faire plus douce et régulière. Il s'écarta légèrement et la trouva endormie, le visage plus paisible. Sans doute avait-il trouvé les mots pour la rassurer, mais il savait aussi que son inquiétude ne disparaitrait pas avant que toute cette histoire soit terminée…

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent et il fut temps pour les enfants de retourner à Poudlard. La question de l'épouvantard ne fut plus abordée et Aria sembla retrouver son caractère habituel. Il fut décidé que certains membres de l'ordre escorteraient Harry et ses amis jusqu'au Poudlard Express et qu'Aria rejoindrait Poudlard en début d'après midi, lui laissant le temps de terminer ses bagages et ensuite de s'installer dans les appartements qu'elle occuperait à Poudlard.

* * *

Le matin du départ, tous se réunirent autour d'un grand petit déjeuner, même Abygail resta aussi longtemps qu'il le lui était possible avant de partir travailler. La suite fut… plus chaotique… Entre les jumeaux qui ne cessaient d'utiliser leurs baguettes pour faire des farces, le tableau de Mme Black qui hurlait sous le vacarme, le retard de Podmore et un Sirius transformé en chien priant Molly du regard pour qu'il puisse les accompagner à la gare… C'était la panique, un vrai capharnaüm. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Aria.

Elle ne faisait pas partit de l'escorte qui accompagnerait les enfants à King's Cross, et ça lui allait très bien, à vrai dire. Non seulement elle verrait les enfants le soir même, au banquet de rentré, mais en plus elle ne se sentait pas en état de se fondre dans le bruit et la précipitation. La dernière lune noire avait eue lieu la veille et elle en ressentait encore vivement les effets. Ça irait mieux d'ici la soirée, mais pour l'instant elle préférait rester au calme et loin du stress et l'oppression de la foule.

\- Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Sirius, Dumbledore a dit non ! S'exclama Mme Weasley alors que Sirius lui faisait des yeux de chiots. Non, mais vraiment…, se lamenta-t-elle. Oh et puis zut, fais comme tu voudras !

Sirius, toujours sous forme de chien, émit des glapissements de joie, visiblement rester enfermé au Square Grimmaurd pendant un mois ne lui avait vraiment pas plu. Aria sourit avec amusement et rencontra les yeux de son mari, qui s'approcha d'elle, apparemment tout aussi amusé par le comportement de son ami.

\- Il ne changera jamais. Commenta-t-il.

\- Il n'a pas pu aller librement dehors depuis qu'il vit chez nous, autant le laisser profiter de cette occasion. Sourit-elle. Il suffira d'être prudent sur le chemin.

Le loup garou sourit à son tour, sa femme et sa compréhension sans faille… Mais il était d'accord avec elle, à part dans leur jardin, Sirius n'avait pas vraiment pu aller à l'extérieur depuis près d'un an maintenant. Il méritait de sortir un peu, quoi qu'en dise Dumbledore.

\- Vous aussi soyez prudent. Ajouta Aria.

\- Ça ira, acquiesça doucement l'ex-professeur. Je ne pense pas que Voldemort attaquerait Harry dans un endroit comme King's Cross, pas aujourd'hui, les mangemorts ne sont pas encore assez prêts pour une attaque de cet envergure.

\- Ça ne les a pas empêchés d'attaquer la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch l'an dernier. Souleva la jeune femme.

\- C'est vrai, admit son mari, mais ils doivent se douter qu'on les attend, cette fois, ils ne peuvent pas profiter de l'effet de surprise.

Aria ne rétorqua pas, en un sens elle savait qu'il avait raison et en plus elle pressentait que tout irai bien aujourd'hui, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Là-dessus, le groupe, accompagné de l'escorte désignée, soit de Remus, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Podmore et Maugrey, quitta le Square Grimmaurd, plongeant la bâtisse dans un étrange silence, même le tableau de Mme Black s'était finalement tut.

Aria, après un long soupir, monta terminer sa valise, elle avait déjà fait envoyer le principal de ses affaires à Poudlard, quelques jours auparavant, avec l'aide de Dumbledore.

Pendant que tous étaient à King's Cross, elle rejoignit la Tanière, où elle indiqua sur un tableau les différentes tâches à accomplir en son absence, notamment pour le ménage, pour le reste les garçons étaient très bien capables de se débrouiller, d'autant plus qu'elle ferait en sorte de revenir les week end, alors d'ici là…

Avant de retourner au Square Grimmaurd, elle rejeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa maison de famille, une habitude qu'elle avait prise avant chaque départ, même pour un court laps de temps. Elle hocha la tête avec satisfaction et rejoignit la maison des Black par le réseau de cheminette mis en place entre les deux bâtisses.

* * *

Quand Aria arriva au Square Grimmaurd, elle remarqua immédiatement la mine sombre de Sirius, qui passa à côté d'elle sans sembler la voir. Étonnée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Molly s'activait déjà pour le déjeuner et où Remus discutait avec Tonks et Maugrey, enfin plus avec la métamorphomage que l'ancien auror, au vu du caractère de ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Sirius ? Il a l'air bien morose tout d'un coup. Nota-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de Remus.

\- Il est comme ça depuis qu'on a déposé les enfants à la gare, expliqua Tonks.

\- Je pense que le départ d'Harry le chagrine un peu, il ne le verra plus avant les vacances de noël et ça fait long pour lui, surtout dans sa condition. Expliqua Remus, peiné pour son ami.

\- Oui, c'est normal… Admit Aria. Je vais aller discuter un peu avec lui. Fit-elle en se relevant.

\- Mais tu viens de t'assoir, attend un peu ! Protesta Remus.

\- Ça va aller ! Sourit-elle en quittant la cuisine, étonnement, sa fatigue liée à la lune noire avait soudainement disparue.

Aria ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Sirius, allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre aux couleurs de Gryffondor, regardant le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Doucement, elle frappa à la porte pour s'annoncer et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Sirius. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, profitant du calme ambiant. Puis, Aria prit la parole d'une voix douce.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sirius ? Ce matin encore tu semblais fou de joie.

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, tout ce qui indiqua à Aria qu'il l'avait entendue fut un faible soupir.

\- Ça va être long… Murmura-t-il finalement.

Aria laissa un instant son regard vagabonder sur le fanion de Gryffondor accroché sur le mur en face d'elle, pensive.

\- Pour tout le monde, Sirius. Admit-elle. Je sais bien que c'est compliqué pour toi tous ces départs, on s'y attache à ses jeunes et au quotidien que nous offre leur présence, pas vrai ?

L'animagus eu un faible sourire, d'accord avec elle. Il aimait vivre à la Tanière, mais il était vrai qu'avoir autant de mouvement, de monde, autour de soi faisait beaucoup de bien, surtout au moral. Il avait été si seul pendant douze ans que toute cette agitation lui avait fait énormément de bien. Ho il était très bien avec Aria, Remus et Abygail, mais c'était différent, plus calme, plus routinier, ce qui lui avait fait beaucoup de bien après ses douze années à Azkaban, à subir les cris de souffrance des détenus, et après une année de cavale. Mais la présence des enfants lui avait apporté quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui lui avait manqué jusqu'à lors, même malgré l'énergie débordante d'Abygail. Pensa-t-il avec un sourire de dépit. Mais voilà qu'ils étaient partis... et que bientôt Aria allait suivre…

\- Tu sais, pour moi aussi ça va être long. Reprit doucement Aria. Je serais peut-être à Poudlard, avec les enfants, mais je ne serais pas avec vous… c'est vraiment étrange pour moi de vous laisser derrière, je n'avais jamais ressentit ça avant… Confia-t-elle.

\- Pourtant tu partais souvent à l'étranger avant, non ? S'étonna Sirius, sortit de sa léthargie.

\- Oui, mais je n'avais pas d'attache à proprement parlé… Je savais qu'Abygail se débrouillerait sans moi, elle était forte et… je n'avais pas ce sentiment, pas vraiment…

\- Mais maintenant tu n'es plus seule ou seulement accompagnée d'Abygail. Devina Sirius, qui se surpris alors à penser que c'était également vrai pour lui, avait-elle tout prévu depuis le début ?

La lycan hocha doucement la tête à sa réponse, c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'était plus seule, elle était liée à quelqu'un, à Remus, et même à Sirius, vu qu'il vivait sous son toit, elle se sentait responsable de lui, ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas avant.

\- Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, dit-elle, attirant l'attention de l'animagus, dans ces moments là je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis vraiment mariée. Rit-elle.

D'abord surpris, le fugitif éclata alors de rire. C'était bien pour ça qu'il aimait discuter avec Aria, tout semblait plus simple avec elle, même le pire semblait pouvoir s'arranger rien qu'en l'écoutant parler. Elle transformait si facilement quelque chose de négatif en positif… Il enviait cette facilité, pourtant il avait l'impression qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. En fait, c'était ce qui faisait d'Aria… Aria. Pensa-t-il avec amusement.

\- Moi aussi je vais t'avouer quelque chose, sourit-il, c'est bien grâce à ce genre de raisonnements que j'aime autant me confier à toi. C'est si facile de te parler… Et en plus tu es généralement de bon conseil. S'amusa-t-il.

\- Ho, hé bien, c'est très gentil Sirius. Je suis ravie de voir qu'en tout cas c'est efficace pour te sortir de ta morosité ! Rit-elle.

\- A qui le dis-tu ! S'exclama l'animagus en se redressant pour quitter son lit sous le regard curieux d'Aria. Merci Aria, ça fait vraiment du bien de parler avec toi, reviens nous vite, on va vraiment s'ennuyer avec Lunard sinon. Sourit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, bientôt imité par Aria.

\- Je vais faire au mieux. Assura-t-elle. Mais au pire, Abby est toujours là tu sais. Dit-elle avec une pointe de malice, faisant rougir l'animagus.

\- Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler ! Se plaignit théâtralement Sirius, faisant rire la lycan.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Remus offrit un regard reconnaissant à sa compagne, Sirius avait l'air de bien meilleure humeur qu'en rentrant. Celle-ci lui envoya un clin d'œil et leva discrètement le pouce, comme pour dire « mission accomplie ! », ce qui fit doucement rire son mari. Elle avait vraiment un don pour mettre les gens de bonne humeur, même les plus négatifs.

* * *

\- Je pense à ça, qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur le prochain professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Demanda Tonks en se servant du gratin de potiron.

\- Pas grand-chose, Dumbledore nous a simplement informés qu'il ou elle venait du ministère. Admit Remus.

\- Il ne t'a rien dit à toi, Aria ? S'enquit Sirius.

\- Non, je ne sais pas grand-chose, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu ses derniers temps… Fit-elle pensivement.

\- Si quelqu'un du ministère vient enseigner à l'école, ça n'annonce rien de bon, cela dit. Nota Maugrey avec un grognement. Le ministre se méfie de Dumbledore depuis leur altercation en juin, cette personne sera sans doute là pour garder un œil sur lui et sur l'école…

\- C'est vrai, admirent pensivement les membres de l'ordre.

\- Tu nous en dira plus ce soir par hibou, Aria ? Reprit Sirius.

\- Heu oui, si tu veux. Acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Soit prudente, si le ministère n'est pas loin, tu dois rester sur tes gardes. Vigilance constante ! Grogna Maugrey.

\- Entendu. Assura Aria en échangeant un regard entendu avec son compagnon.

Son mariage serait rapidement de notoriété publique au sein de Poudlard, personne n'allait manquer son changement de nom, et surtout pas les élèves, curieux comme ils étaient. Et Remus étant un loup garou déclaré, la personne du ministère pourrait très bien décider de la prendre en grippe ou de la faire surveiller d'avantage… Si elle voulait que sa nature reste un secret, elle allait devoir être très, très prudente.


End file.
